DAMAGED
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: Nora's had enough of egotistical hot shot Dante sexual passes. Her solution: have her best friend/partner in crime, Patch, pose as her boyfriend. Things quickly heat up when feelings & communication spin out of control, because when you put 2 damaged ppl together, family dysfunction, secrets, Marcie, life, drama & school-things get messy FAST *OOC AH,AU,LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN NOTHING, ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE TALENTED BECCA FITZPATRICK AND THE HUSH HUSH SAGA**

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS _VERY, VERY_ OUT OF CHARACTER. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AN IN CHARACTER STORY STOP AND GO BACK, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. EVERYONE IS HUMAN, NORA IS A TROUBLE MAKER, SHE HAS A LITTLE BROTHER, VEE ISN'T REALLY IN THE STORY, RIXON WILL BE PATCH'S LITTLE BROTHER, SCOTT IS HIS FRIEND, KIND OF AND DABRIA IS SCOTT'S LITTLE SISTER PATCH USED TO DATE. MARCIE WILL BE IN THIS ONE, DANTE IS IN THIS ONE AND THERE WILL BE A LOT OF REFERENCE LATER TO HER PARENT SITUATION THAT WILL RESEMBLE THE BOOKS TO AN EXTENT.**

_**LANGUAGE**LATER LEMONS**REFERENCES LIGHT UNDERAGE DRINKING AND MARIJUANA USE FOR STORY PURPOSE ONLY** THIS STORY IS ABOUT TEENAGERS, SOME ARE MATURE, OTHERS ARE NOT AS WE ALL KNOW SO IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ADULT CHARACTERS TRY MY STORY 'FOLLOW YOUR HEART' OR SOMEONE ELSE STORY. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>DAMAGED<span>**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

"You know it's unbelievable that the two of you are already in my office on the second day of school," Principal Davis said, eyeing Patch and I suspiciously, "Just what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"He deserved it." Patch said smirking and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look, Mr. Cipriano, regardless of your feelings towards Dante, vandalizing his car in the school parking lot was wrong and you're lucky he isn't pressing charges," he said sternly, "You and Ms. Grey are in this office way more than you should be. It's only the second day of your junior year and I had hoped the two of you would make an effort to stop getting sent into my office every week. I still haven't forgotten about the incident with the blue dye in the swimming pool last May. This is worth at least a month of detention.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, trying to bite back a grin.

"You know your attitude needs adjusting Ms. Grey," Davis glared at me, "Believe me when I say your parents _will_ be notified."

"Well gee, what about my parents?" Patch chuckled, "I mean, you'll need a quiji board to talk to them, but considering what a serious matter this is I think we'll have to resort to desperate measures."

"That's enough Mr. Cipriano!" he said angrily, "Both of you must report to after school detention for the rest of the month. I'd appreciate it if I didn't see either of you in my office again anytime soon. Now get to class!"

Patch and I got up and walked down the familiar hallway through the office and back to the main part of the school. We're no strangers to being sent to the principles office, at this point they should have plaques up on the wall with our pictures for our outstanding commitment to delinquency. The problem is that there's nothing to do in Coldwater Creek except fuck with people who deserve it. Dante Matterazzi is this towns golden boy, he's been trying to get in my pants since I was a freshman. He's a perverted ego-maniac and I absolutely hate him, but in this town hating his family is almost against the law because they basically own Coldwater Creek.

"God I hate Davis. He's been on our asses since freshman year. If it wasn't Dante's car he wouldn't be giving us an entire month."

"Yeah, the guy needs some sort of hobby," Patch agreed, "He get's way too much enjoyment out of yelling at us. We'll just do our time like we always do."

"I still think messing with Dante's Beemer was legendary," I laughed, "Totally worth a month's detention."

"Grey, _all_ of our stunts are legendary," Patch smirked, putting his arm over my shoulder, "You going to class?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I looked up at him and smiled, "Although my parents are going to lose their mind as it is so maybe I should. They already took my car away for coming home drunk last week, I don't want to lose my credit card too."

"Yeah, then you might have to repeat an outfit, oh the horror!" he made a face, "I have to say it's moments like these that I'm happy to be an orphan."

"Oh please, Cipriano." I snickered "You're the best dressed guy I know, don't be a hypocrite. I would kill to be on my own and have an apartment, you know how difficult my parents can be." It was true, Patch was always impeccably dressed, granted his wardrobe was basically the same every day, but he had the option to wear whatever he wanted. What he wanted just happened to be dark jeans, usually black, dark colored Henley's he liked to push up to his elbows giving the girls a fabulous view of his muscular forearms, and a pair of black motorcycle boots and matching black leather jacket. I happened to know though that his wardrobe closet consisted of designer suits and all other designer label pieces, he just didn't wear any of them.

"If you're going to class I might as well tag along," We walked towards our physics class, "I'm not in the mood to get stoned with Scott right now anyways and Bo's is closed today, some dude got stabbed last night there."

"You're too kind." I said sarcastically. I looked up at Patch and smiled though because truthfully, I don't know what I'd do without him, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. His dad died when he was seven and his mom was a raging, violent alcoholic. He was emancipated from her when he turned sixteen and she died in a car accident a few months later, not that Patch cared. I think he was probably relieved by her death more than anything. We've gotten in trouble more times than I can count, we've earned ourselves a pretty vast reputation as the town bad asses, not that I really give a shit what anyone else thinks.

"Ahh, Mr. Cipriano and Ms. Grey, it's so nice of you to join us." Our physics teacher Mr. Holiday said as we walked in late to class.

"Well we're happy to grace you with our presence." Patch smirked before we went to take our seats in the back of the class. Most of the teachers here are used to Patch's attitude so Mr. Holiday just brushed it off and went back to lecturing. The rest of the day was going to drag on and now I have an hours worth of detention to enjoy too.

"Look who's here," Coach laughed when Patch and I walked into the detention room, "You two just don't quit. What did you do this time?"

Coach is my aunt Dorothea's boyfriend and he's the only cool teacher in this place. He loves me and Patch, plus he's at my house all the time with my aunt so Patch and I see him outside of school a lot. My aunt Dorothea is the only family member I really get along with, she's nothing like either of my parents.

"We screwed up Dante's BMW yesterday during 6th period." I explained as we took our seats.

"That kid's a douche bag." Coach chuckled.

"You should've seen him yesterday," Patch rolled his eyes, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Patch is tall, well over 6'2 with a really muscular build. He's not bulky, but he's well cut and defined, chiseled and perfectly proportioned. His washboard abs are the envy of every guy and his ass makes all the girls swoon. The guy is art in motion, "He was hitting on Nora again and when she told him to fuck off he acted like a total maniac."

"He's a senior so he'll be gone next year, that's a good thing." Coach shrugged.

"What are you doing running detention?" Patch asked, "This isn't exactly an enjoyable way to spend your after school hours."

"I need the extra money. Not all of us have trust funds from our rich dead parents, Patch." Patch's parents left him tons of cash, but he also wins a lot of money and things playing pool and cards at Bo's. He's a gambling man, he even won the new black jeep he's driving now. He's a high-stakes player and likes taking risks, it's kinda his thing.

"Alright, alright I get it." Patch put his hands up in mock defeat.

We spent the rest of detention hanging out and chatting with Coach before Patch gave me a ride home since my car keys were confiscated. As we pulled up to the large farmhouse I unfortunately call home my stomach started to churn. The Grey's may be one of the wealthiest and most well-known founding families in Coldwater Creek, but that's all we have going for us. Our family is more messed up than people think. My mother is just good at playing perfect and has perfected the art of public performance. I like to think of Patch and I as damaged thanks to good old-fashioned family dysfunction.

"If it gets to be too much you can call me," Patch gave me a small smile, "You know my door is always open."

"I know," I smiled back, "I might take you up on that. Thanks for the ride."

I shut the door on the jeep and walked slowly up the long path towards the front door before sprinting up the oak stairs and down the long hallway to my bedroom. I sat down on my large plush bed and took a deep breath. It's not that I'm ungrateful for having a nice life or money, but my parents don't really understand me. I have a little brother, Travis, who is perfect, I'm the family screw up; the black sheep. I don't get straight A's, I hate town events, I get in trouble constantly, and my best friend is Patch Cipriano.

In a small town like this there's no such thing as privacy so it's common knowledge how screwed up Patch's mother was and everyone knows his reputation. The Cipriano's are another wealthy founding family of Coldwater Creek, after Patch's dad died and his mom went crazy people stopped respecting them. His family had once been considered angels, now he was the fallen angel.

"Nora?" my mom's stern knock sounded against my door, "Are you in there?"

"I'm here." I sighed, preparing myself for the inevitable lecture I knew I was about to receive.

"Good, we need to talk," she walked in, her face etched with anger, "I got a call from your principal today."

"Kinda figured that," I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Please. Enlighten me once again on what I need to do to lead a better life." I dipped my voice in sarcasm.

"Nora Lee Grey! You need to drop your attitude right now! You're out of line and out of control." She snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry about getting in trouble again." I tried sounding sincere.

"Nora, sorry doesn't cut it," she straightened her diamond necklace. "I can't believe you damaged someone's car, that's completely ludicrous, Nora. I can't believe you would do something so cruel to Dante, he's the Mayors son, he's also the son of one of my closest friends. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? Not to mention the fact that he _likes_ you, Nora. He's a good-looking boy from a respectable family and you would be smart to accept a date with him. I just don't get it, he's nothing but nice to you and then you pull a stunt like this? It's like your purposely trying to ruin your chances with him!"

"Dante Matterazzi is nothing but an arrogant asshole and I would never date him, not even if he was the last man on earth," I said disgusted, "The whole reason Patch and I pulled that stunt was to get him to lay off me. He's snobby, creepy, overbearing, and controlling, not to mention he sexually harasses me every chance he gets!"

"I have a feeling this is Patch Cipriano's fault. He's a bad influence on you, Nora. These dramatic accusations about Dante are totally ridiculous. I think the only reason you spend so much time with Patch and let him talk you into these things is to get back at me." She huffed.

"Patch isn't the problem, mom," I defended my best friend, "You're totally overreacting. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember; God, not everything is about you. It was _my _idea to vandalize Dante's car. I don't see what the big deal is, I mean they can afford to fix it with the change they find in the sofa cushions."

"Nora, it's the principal of things. Not to mention Dante's mother is a judge in the Coldwater Creek pageant and you've practically ruined your chances of winning."

"Who said I was entering? I told you already I don't want to do it!" I shouted angrily.

"You're a member of a founding family, Nora, you have to be in the pageant and that's final."

"Well I'm not doing it," I said defiantly, "It's just another excuse for the idiot girls in this town like Marcie Miller to parade around in dresses and do some stupid fucking dance and I want no part in it. They're all pretentious bitches."

"You better watch that mouth of yours right now young lady," my mom glared at me, "Women don't swear, as for the pageant, you don't have a choice. If you don't do it I'm taking your credit cards. No shopping, no spending money."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, that's the deal." I could tell by the look on her face I was fighting a losing battle and I was in no mood to be broke. My piggy bank was permanently anorexic without my credit cards.

"Fine. I'll do the damn thing." I sighed defeated.

"Good. Now I expect you to apologize to Dante right away. I know Patch pressured you into this mess, he's a waste of breath, Nora, you need to stay away from him. One look at that boy and any mother would be changing the locks on her house, you need to stay away from him."

"I have no intention of apologizing to Dante," I said dryly, "And Patch didn't pressure me to do anything, I already told you this whole thing was _MY _idea. He just went along with it."

"I find that very hard to believe. I'll talk to Dante's mom myself and try to explain your actions and work out your issues with her son. Maybe he will forgive you and you two can make amends."

"Mom, please don't do this! I can't stand him!" I practically begged.

"Nora, you just don't want to be with him because _**I **_think it's a good idea." She sighed.

"That's not true," a tear escaped my eye, "Mom, please, he's not a good guy."

"Not a good guy?! That's an interesting thing to say considering the company you keep. Patch Cipriano is the problem here, _not_ Dante."

"Patch's the only person who's always been there for me," I was crying now, "He's my best friend, why can't you understand that?"

"That's a damn shame." She said coldly before leaving my room. I got up and slammed the door behind her before throwing myself on my bed and screaming into my pillow. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

After I dropped Nora off at her house I drove the short way over to my apartment lost in thought. I know how hard it is for her to be in that house, it's big and cold, the fog even hangs around outside like some creepy horror flick and her family treats her like total shit. I pulled up to my usual parking spot and walked to my apartment, unlocking the door.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said, causing me to jump.

"Scott, you scared the shit out of me," I punched him in the arm as he sat on the couch, "How did you get in here? Nora's the only person with a spare key."

"I picked the lock." He shrugged, taking a sip of the beer he stole out of my fridge.

"That's comforting," I muttered. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I was bored. Plus, Dabria was being annoying again. How you ever dated her I will never understand."

"We weren't exactly dating if you know what I mean." I flashed him a lewd smirk.

"That's disgusting," he cringed. "God, my sister's such a whore. It's an embarrassment."

"Give her a break," I laughed. "You're not so squeaky clean yourself. I can't think of any girl in this town you haven't fucked."

"Touche'!" Scott chuckled before focusing back on whatever stupid reality show he had playing on the flat screen hanging on my wall. I think it was called 'Living With The Band', who knows it was about music which wasn't much of a shocker since Scott played bass in a band.

I looked down at my phone and noticed the time, I had dropped Nora off about a half hour ago and I figured her mom was already going at her. Nora was always there for me when I had issues with my mom, I try to return the favor. She used to sneak me into her room at night when I was afraid to stay at home, she brought two lunches to school everyday knowing my mom didn't pack one. I wish I could do more to help her with her home situation, there's not much I can do besides be here when she needs me. I figured I'd send her a text to see how it was going.

_How's everything with mommy dearest?_

"Texting one of your many booty calls?" Scott teased me.

"Nah, just Nora," I shrugged.

"Oh, dear sweet Nora Grey," he smiled. "Actually, not so sweet. Hell of a good time in the sack though."

"Whoah! What?!" My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How would you know that?"

"I thought you knew about that," he looked puzzled. "We fucked this past summer when we were wasted that night at the creek."

"She didn't mention it." Why would Nora fuck Scott? I thought she had standards. I'm fully aware that she has a sex life, I mean anyone with eyes can see how perfect she is, she is around 5'5, slim with curves in all the right places, long soft cascading brown curls with natural red highlights and big dove-gray eyes that can melt you like butter or turn cold as ice cold steel when she was pissed, but for some reason this piece of information really gets to me. I guess I never pegged her as the type to be on Scott's list of conquests.

"You okay, dude?" Scott asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, just zoned out." I answered before my phone beeped.

_Mommy dearest is fucking insane. I can't be in this house anymore._

I figured her mom was pissed, Blythe Grey is one of the scariest women I've ever met, she doesn't even get physical, all she needs is her words.

_I'll come get you, it'll give me a reason to kick Scott out. He's annoying me._

_Thanks Patch :)_

_Don't mention it ;)_

"I'm going to pick up Nora so you should go." I looked pointedly at Scott.

"Why can't I just hang out here?" He complained.

"This isn't a rec center." I pulled him off my black couch. "Plus, Nora's having a hard time and you're not exactly good company when girls get emotional."

"Good point." He grabbed his stuff. "See you tomorrow. Deuces."

I followed Scott out the door and locked up before heading back to my black jeep to pick Nora up. This has become a fairly normal routine since I got my own place, it used to be her letting me stay at her place, now I'm making up for it. I pulled up in front of her house and sent her a text saying I was there and watched her walk out the front door a few minutes later with her bag. Nora sneaks out and stays with me all the time and her parents hardly ever notice she's gone, all they care about is what the town sees.

"Hey," I smile when she gets in the car. "How'd you get past the warden?"

"She left after our fight. I doubt she'll go back up and check on me."

I nodded and we drove the rest of the way to my place in silence. When we got in the door she took a seat on the couch, she looked exhausted. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and brought it over to the living room to hand it to her before sitting in the leather armchair.

"Thanks." She gave me a grateful smile before taking a swig.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, first she was pissed at me for targeting the Mayors son because it's just _so embarrassing,_" Nora rolled her eyes. "Then she told me how terrible I am for treating Dante so bad when he just wants to be with me."

"Wait, what? Why the hell would she say that?"

"He's Dante," she shrugged, "Even though he's a pompous asshole he's the mayors son. The people of this God forsaken town think he sneezes gold and shits diamonds. My mom thinks we'd make a good couple, I can't think of anything more disgusting, I mean you know how horrible he is." She made a face and shivered.

"I don't get why everyone is so obsessed with that family," I said bitterly, "They're all pieces of shit. His dad is easily the biggest ass ever, his mom is like those bitches on the Real Housewives show and Dante is the perfect example of everything that's wrong with the world."

"That about sums it up," she laughed, "Things are about to get a lot worse, you'll never guess what else we fought about."

"What?" I asked, puzzled. What more could there be?

"She's making me enter the Coldwater Creek pageant."

"Ouch," I cringed, "She's really making you do that fucking pageant?"

"Yup," Nora popped the P before frowning, "Then she went after me for being friends with you. She said a ton of horrible things."

I watched her take another swig before wiping her mouth and frowning again. Nora and her mom get in a lot of fights, she seems worse than usual though. I got up from the chair and went to sit next to her on the couch, pulling her into my side for a hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" I was getting concerned, "You seem more upset than usual."

"I feel so hopeless, you know?" Her voice was shaky as she leaned her head on my shoulder, "My mom's single-handedly ruining my life one step at a time. I can't believe she had the nerve to go after you. I don't know how much more I can take from her."

"I know," I absent-mindedly ran my hand up and down the side of her are, "You will get through this Nora, you're the biggest bad ass I know."

"I don't know about that." She gave me a small smile.

"Then it's a good thing I do," I reassured her, "Let's just hang out and forget all about that bitch. I'll even watch Full House if you want me to."

"Wow, you must feel _really _bad for me." She laughed as I turned on the TV. Full House is Nora's favorite show, up until recently I never understood why someone like her would like a lame cheesy ass sitcom like that one, now I realize it's because watching a show about a loving family fills a void for her. Her family is anything _but _loving, I know how hard it is for her to be in her house. Nora is the only person I act this way with. I'm not the type of guy who acts tender and watch's sitcoms while holding a sad crying girl in my arms, but this is Nora. She's the only person I've ever truly been able to depend on and I wouldn't have made it through anything I have without her. In our own ways we're both damaged.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IT IS...CHAPTER ONE OF MY STORY 'DAMAGED', I REALLY JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO PATCH AND NORA AND GIVE YOU A BRIEF OF THEIR LIVES, THERE ARE A LOT OF CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY WITH DIFFERENT THINGS GOING ON SO NOT EVERY CHAPTER WILL BE YOUR FAVORITE. THESE ARE THE FIRST STORIES I'VE WRITTEN, THIS ONE IS COMPLETELY DRAFTED SO IT IS A MATTER OF EDITPOST AFTER REVISIONS IF I HAVE THEM. 'FOLLOW YOUR HEART' IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND IT IS ENTIRELY ROUGH DRAFTED SO I UPDATE IT FREQUENTLY, 'INEVITABLE' IS MY SECOND STORY EVER AND I AM WRITING IT AS I POST IT SO IT TAKES LONGER FOR ME TO UPDATE. IF YOU LIKE ANY OF THEM, MINE OR OTHER AUTHORS DON'T FORGET TO CLICK FOLLOW BUTTON SO YOU RECEIVE AN ALERT WHEN NEW CHAPTERS ARE POSTED OR STORIES. THANK YOU! :)**

If you don't like the characters or story, don't read, it's that simple. Not every story is for every person and that's okay. I pick up books I don't like all the time and I just stop reading and move on to something I do like. I don't write every author and tear the characters or story apart. If you don't like what you're reading for Hush Hush fanfic then write your own or move on to something you do like. If you have a positive critique let me hear it *please note I do NOT have a beta and I openly and readily admit I am NOT punctuation fluent many times. It's a thorn in my side so I apologize apologize apologize*. If you like it let me know! More reviews usually means faster updates, feed my muse, brighten my day, it's all good karma. If you like what you read follow the story and you'll know as soon as new chapters are added and thank the people who review, their the one's encouraging me to keep plugging away at this. I have a lot of story ideas, long and one shots, plus there are a LOT of other very talented authors on here so check them out and review review review that's how this site grows and gets better it's by readers like you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, SADLY NOT EVEN PATCH AND NORA :( ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE TALENTED BECCA FITZPATRICK AND HUSH HUSH SAGA MINUS THE RANDOM EXTRA CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE, THOSE ARE MINE.  
><span>**

**THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY THE SET UP OF HOW IT ALL GOT STARTED. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :) **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

I woke up slowly the next morning and groaned at the realization it was only Wednesday. I still had three more days of school before the weekend and I still have my mom to deal with. I looked over and noticed that Patch had already gotten up.

"Morning, Angel." He grinned when he walked back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee, already dressed and set to go.

"Please, say that's mine." I stifled a yawn.

He walked over and handed me the mug and I smiled gratefully before taking a sip.

"How are you already for ready?" I asked confused.

"You know I like to get up early." He shrugged. "Early bird catches the worm and all that shit. I don't need as much sleep as you."

"I don't get you, Cipriano." I smiled and shook my head before taking another sip of the cup of heaven he had brought me.

"Did you sleep good?" Patch asked as he took a seat on the bed next to me.

"I guess, no matter how much I sleep I'll always be tired, tired of life, tired of everything."

"I know." He sighed. "Look Nora, you need to stop letting your mom make you feel this shitty. I think you're fucking awesome, I wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't, don't let that miserable old bitch make you think otherwise. NO one deserves that much control over you."

"I know you're right. I need to stop letting her get to me like this. I just...I don't know." I sighed.

"You just what?" He asked curiously. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"I just wish things were different, you know." I spoke slowly, looking down at the steaming mug in my hands. "It sounds stupid, but I wish I could have a good relationship with my mom like other girls have, and I wish she approved of me as dumb as that sounds. Mostly though, I wish she could just be a different person. I know I sound like an idiot because she's such a horrible bitch and I have no reason to seek her approval, it doesn't stop me from wanting it though."

"Hey, you don't sound like an idiot, Nora. I spent the majority of my life before my mom died trying to win her approval. Even when she was drunk and hitting me I wanted her to love and accept me. That's how it is, you'll always want your parents to care about you no matter how shitty they are." He pulled me in for a one arm hug and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What's with us and our parental problems? You'd think at least one of them would be would want us." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Life seems to have dealt us a pretty shitty hand."

"Yeah well, don't go around sharing the fact that Patch Cipriano has a vulnerable side." He teased, poking me in the ribs. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"I have endless amounts of embarrassing information about you and I've never squealed before, why start now." I eyed him.

"Speaking of embarrassing information, a little buddy of mine by the name of Scott told me something mighty interesting yesterday." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in suggestive way.

"Oh. My. God." I could feel my face turning redder by the minute. "He told you about the night at the creek last summer didn't he?"

"Yup." He popped the P. "I must say I was more than a little surprised."

"I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. He totally took advantage." I quickly defended myself. "It's easily one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I hate to even think about it. I'd rather pretend it never happened."

"Hey, I'm not judging." He laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure you're not." I smirked before getting up. "Anyways, I have to get ready for school."

I walked into his large adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower, sighing as the hot spray rained down on me relieving a fraction of the tension I was carrying. I can't believe Scott told Patch we had sex, I had hoped Patch would never find out. Him and Scott are good friends now but it wasn't always that way. There was a fight when we were in Junior high, some kid named Jules tried to stab me and Scott saved my life. Patch had been absent that day and ever since then they've been friends, we hang out together all the time, but Scott is kind of an idiot. His reputation in Coldwater Creek is worse than Patch's which is almost impossible to beat and a hefty position to hold. He's a cool guy to hang out with or party with once in a while, but the fact that I allowed myself to be added to his list of conquests is entirely humiliating and not something I'll ever be okay with. I know Patch's judging me for it even though he'd deny it if I confronted him. The fact that I disappointed him bothers me more than anything. I'm not sure why I care so much, I just do. After my shower I blow dry my hair trying to control my uncontrollable curls before I give up and sweep it up into a pony-tail, then I did my makeup and slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans, boots and a sweater.

"Ready to go, Angel?" Patch asked when I came out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready." I said after grabbing my stuff and double checking it before following him out the door. We drove in comfortable silence the short distance to school. The thought of Patch knowing about Scott was eating at me a lot more than it should and I couldn't shake the feeling that he was really upset about it. I shook my head slightly trying to clear it, I don't know what's coming over me lately.

"Look, please don't say anything." I turned to him when we pulled into the school parking lot.

"What, about you and Scott?" He smirked. "Gee, why wouldn't you want to let anyone know about that?"

"It's not exactly my proudest moment, Patch." I sighed. "I know you better than anyone so I know what you're thinking, your thoughts are practically screaming at me. I got really drunk, like plastered drunk and I had just fought with my mom, I was upset and did something incredibly self-destructive. I wish it never happened, but it did so _please, please_ just keep it to yourself and at least_ try _to stop judging me."

"Nora, I'm not a _total_ dick, I wouldn't go around telling people about it." His face was serious and his ebony eyes were penetrating mine. He had eyes that when he locked onto you you felt like he was reading your every thought and yet his gave absolutely nothing away. "I was just a little surprised, but I get it. We've all done things we later regret, hell, I think I should be the one worried about judgment here, my list of partners isn't exactly something I'm proud of either."

"That's true." I gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm being a little paranoid."

"Yeah, jeez Grey, take a chill pill." He teased. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

I got out of the jeep and noticed a crowd of people gathered towards the front of the school. When I got a look through the crowd I saw Dante leaning against a brand new BMW like he was the fucking king of England.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Patch said as he walked behind me. "It's been like what a day and he already has a new one? How is that even possible?"

"God he's such a spoiled brat." I cringed.

"Says the girl with a Lexus." He smirked at me as we walked through the front doors of the school.

"My car is half the price of his at most." I retorted. "My mom wouldn't buy me one of the new fast ones. You know the only reason I even got it was to keep up with appearances, not because my parents actually like me or wanted to be nice let alone spoil me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever _princess_." He laughed at me before slinging his arm over my shoulder on our way to our first period.

"You know you don't have to come to class with me." I said as we took our seats. "I'm only here so I don't have to deal with anymore b.s. at home, you don't have to put yourself through this torture too."

"I'm trying to get Davis off my back. Plus, I feel bad for you, I mean I'm basically your only friend."

"You're an ass is what you are." I punched him in the arm, but I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my lips. He basically _was _my only friend, or at least my only consistent one. He pulled out his phone while Mr. Holiday started talking and for some reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I've known Patch for most of my life, it's no secret that he's the picture of perfect with his jet-black hair and midnight eyes, aristocratic nose and Italian complexion. His Henley's and t-shirts all hug his muscled body so well he might as well not be wearing a shirt at all. There's a line that can't be crossed though because he's my best friend, but lately I've been noticing him more and there's a certain level of attraction...

"So are you staying home tonight?" His velvety voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I probably should." I took a deep breath. "Thank you for letting me stay with you again last night."

"You know I don't mind. I owe you for all the times you snuck me into your room through the years."

"That's true, you do owe me." I smiled.

"Ms. Grey and Mr. Cipriano, please don't let me interrupt your obviously extremely important conversation." Mr Holiday was looking at us angrily.

"Oh, don't even worry about it. We weren't paying attention to you anyways." Patch gave him one of his signature looks that said, 'I dare you to do something about it.'

"Maybe you can keep your discussions to a minimum until class is over." The teacher ground out.

"I don't know." Patch said sarcastically, scratching his chin. "I'll have to think about it and get back to you."

The look of complete annoyance on Mr. Holiday's face is easily one of the funnies things I've ever seen and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Ms. Grey." He said sarcastically. "But the two of you need to zip it up. _Some _students believe it or not, are actually here to learn."

He turned back to the white board and continued his lecture while Patch and I exchanged amused glances and tried to bite back smiles.

"You know you're about one sarcastic comment away from Holiday decking you, right?" I laughed as Patch and I walked down the hall after class.

"Maybe so, but I could take him." He said cockily as he leaned against the locker next to mine. "You've seen me fight."

"Yes I have, and as much as I don't want to feed your already over inflated ego you're right." I smirked while pulling out my books.

"Could you, like, move Cipriano." An annoyed voice said. "You're blocking my locker."

"Vee Sky." Patch groaned. "There went my day."

"Just move, please." She snarled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." He rolled his eyes, but moved away from the locker.

Vee and I made eye contact momentarily before going back to what we were doing. She and I used to be really close friends when we were growing up, then we got to high school and we grew apart. Her and Patch never really got along, even when we were kids. She'd tried kissing him under the slide and he threw mud in her face and she still hasn't forgiven him, then when him and I became attached at the hip she refused to come around if he was with me which was pretty much all the time. Freshman year she became a cheerleader and made friends with Marcie, my arch nemesis and easily the most evil person I've ever met. She and I have never seen eye to eye, mainly because she's a psychotic bitch. She tried starting shit with me in Junior high when she wrote 'whore' across my locker and stuck feminine pads around it. I stole her diary and printed every last bit of embarrassing tid-bits I could find out of it in the school eZine and she hasn't bothered me since, not that I trust that to last, but so far so good. Last year she bullied a freshman so bad the girl tried to kill herself and Vee didn't do anything to stop her. That surprised me since I thought she was better than that even if we weren't close anymore. She used to have more curves than a roller-coaster and be really sweet and a lot of fun, but now she was anorexic like Marcie and her personality changed right along with her weight. No, correction, she's probably bulimic because I still see her scarfing down junk food before heading to the bathroom during lunch. I've even seen her in the girls room between classes eating. It was sad really, I used to be almost jealous of her with her emerald-green eyes and minky blonde hair. Vee's tall and still has a curvaceous body, but now it's mainly just the shape of her skeleton. I remember in the seventh grade she once told me that the first three letters of the word diet made her want to do exactly that...die. That's when she'd been on her 'color wheel fruit diet'. Vee is Scandinavian and fair complected, she's got this sexy look compared to me, the only things I have over her is my metabolism and my legs. Definitely _not _my unruly hair, it could hold its own against the best professional straight-irons.

"I still don't get how you were ever friends with that girl." Patch said as we walked to our next class.

"She used to be a very different person, we had a lot of fun together." I shrugged.

"Vee has never been fun." Patch groaned again.

"You just don't like her because she punched you in the seventh grade." I laughed. "You got beat up by a girl."

"Hey, I did not get beat up." He defended himself. "She sucker punched me for no reason."

"The way I remember it _you _started it and _she _ended it." I smirked.

"Whatever Grey." He playfully rolled his eyes. "See you in detention."

I walked the rest of the way to my history class slowly and as per usual I ended up late. Coach gave me a harsh look when I walked in, but I could see a smile cross his lips right after it. I generally don't bother going to class much, but Principal Davis has been all over Patch and me lately, calling my parents when I ditch. To be honest, I hate school and I have no interest in being here whatsoever. I don't have a choice though so here I am. I used to want to go to one of the big University's like Stanford or Yale, but I couldn't decide and then my parents pressure turned me off to the whole 'further education' thing. I'd even quit the e Zine last year where I used to be a columnist. Okay, I didn't _exactly_ quit, I was too busy rebelling to do the work so nothing got written and they removed me from my post and gave my column to someone else. Not that I cared, I had better things to do. Now I show up to as few classes as possible, do the bare minimum and that's that. To be honest, I enjoy detention more than regular class periods, especially when it's Coach in charge of it.

"Ah, look what the cat drug in, my two favorite juvenile delinquents." Coach grinned at us when we walked into the detention room that afternoon.

"Good afternoon, Coach." Patch gave him a wink as he took his seat.

"You know, Patch, I'm curious as to why you didn't show up to class today." Coach eyed him suspiciously. "It's obvious you're not sick."

"Something came up." He shrugged.

"Right Cipriano." Coach said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"So Coach, when are you and Dorothea coming over again?" I asked him a few minutes later. "You guys haven't been by in a while."

"You're mom scares the shit out of me." He chuckled. "But Dorothea said we're coming by tonight for that thing."

"What thing?" I was puzzled. I hadn't heard about any 'thing'.

"I don't know, some party." He shook his head as he rifled through some papers. This is just fabulous, my mother has decided to throw some stupid dinner thing, which means I have to dress up and play nicey nice with all the people I hate most in the world. I spent the rest of detention feeling sorry for myself and sulking. I'd rather be cast out of heaven and chained in hell than have to attend her stupid party.

"So...you busy tonight?" I asked Patch when we got in his car.

"That depends on why you're asking." He gave me a knowing smirk.

"_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE _come with me to this thing." I begged. "You always make these parties more fun. Plus, it would piss off my mom which is always a good time. We can sneak some booze and make fun of people..." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Why do I feel like I don't have a choice?" He chuckled.

"So that's a yes?" A big grin lit up my face.

"Angel, you know I'll go if you want me to." He looked over at me. "I just have to stop by my place to get something else to wear."

"Thank you! You're a life saver." I smiled gratefully. "Seriously, I owe you big time for this."

"No worries, I'll just add it to your tab." He winked at me. A sense of relief washed over me knowing that I wouldn't be alone thrown to the sharks and I looked over at Patch with the happiest smile I'd had in a while realizing how lucky I am to call him my best friend.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

We pulled up to my place and I ran up quickly to change out of my leather jacket and boots into a black button up so I could fit in with the 'upper crest' people of Coldwater Creek. These parties are torturous and I'd rather watch paint dry or grass grow than spend five minutes at one. The problem is that Nora feels the same way and the fact that her mom makes her pretend to like those people makes me feel like a total ass if I don't keep her company. At least the booze are free and easy to sneak around.

"What's with you and black?" Nora shook her head when I got in the car.

"I look good in black." I gave her my signature sexy smile that made the ladies panties drop. "Besides, I wore a navy blue shirt to school today."

"Well at least you know how to mix it up." She rolled her eyes laughing as we drove to her house. We parked and walked up the path and through the front door into the large foyer only to be greeted by none other than her mother who hates me more than anything else in the world.

"Oh Nora, there you are." She walked towards us, but her smile faltered when she caught sight of me. "Oh hello... Patch. I didn't realize you'd be joining us."...And I'd prefer not to, but...

"Mrs. Grey, nice to see you." My voice was dripping with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Right, well Nora you need to be ready for the party by five." She gave her a stern look. "I expect you to wear something nice, a lot of important people are coming."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and motioning for me to follow her up the stairs. I let her lead me down the long hallway and into her large bedroom and laid down on the bed, grabbing her teddy bear and balancing it on my chest.

"Mommy dearest seems good." I fiddled with her teddy bear. "She didn't kick me out or threaten to call the cops."

"Yeah well, she's highly medicated." Nora said as she walked over to her walk in closet. "On top of that there's a party tonight which always puts her in a great mood."

I watched as she disappeared and got up to follow her into the closet that was more like another room than a closet.

"I don't know what to wear." She ran her fingers through her hair before crossing her arms.

"I've never seen a room with more clothes in my life, Nora." I smirked. "Seriously, you could restart the economy by selling a quarter of this shit."

"Coming from the guy who had on a hundred-dollar designer t-shirt today." She poked me in the chest.

"Touche'." I teased.

"I guess I'll just wear this." She grabbed a red dress, following me back out into her bedroom. I jumped back on the bed and started flipping through her TV channels while she did her hair and makeup. I don't know why girls feel the need to do their hair all fancy and cake stuff on their faces, especially Nora. She's by far and wide the most beautiful girl I've ever seen _without _any of that shit. I hate it when she wears it, I just want to wipe it all off, even her lip gloss.

"Nora." Someone knocked on the door an hour later.

"Yeah Trav?" She opened it for her brother.

"Mom wanted me to come up and get you." He glared at me over her shoulder. Nobody in this family cares for me, actually, they probably wouldn't even come to my funeral if I died a tragic death.

"I just have to get dressed, I'll be down in a minute." She snapped bitterly before closing her door and retreating into her closet. When she walked out a minute later she was wearing the red dress and it hugged _every _curve of her delicious body and her tall heels accentuated her long sun-kissed legs perfectly.

"Uh, wow..." I swallowed hard and tried to clear my throat. "You, uh, you clean up pretty well, Grey." It's not like I've never seen her dressed up before it's just that...hell, I don't know what it is but lately things have been a little bit different, I'm a little more aware than ever of her beauty.

"Thanks." She blushed a pretty shade of pink. "You're not so bad yourself, Cipriano."

"Please, I'm a stud." I winked as she led me down towards the party.

"You're a cocky asshole is what you are. I keep telling you that, but it never sinks in." She smirked and I rolled my eyes knowing she was completely right. When we got downstairs it seemed as if the whole damn town was in attendance, or at least everyone with money and status.

"I think I'm going to need a drink...or twenty." I muttered, looking for the bar.

"Nora, there you are." Mrs. Grey waltzed over to us, completely ignoring me. "You look nice, I'm glad to see you chose an appropriate dress, something nice for the evening."

"That's what you told me to do so that's what I did." She snapped. Well this was off to a lovely start.

"I need you to come with me for a moment." She took her hand and dragged her away. Nora turned around and gave me a tortured look and I smiled reassuringly before going back to resume my search for alcohol. When I noticed the bartender distracted by a busty housewife I grabbed some Captain Morgan and poured it into my flask before sticking it back in my pocket. I walked around a bit, taking a few sips now and then before I spotted Nora talking to her mother and Dante. She looked like someone had stabbed her in the stomach with a dull rusty knife a few times and after a few more sips of liquid courage I went over to rescue her.

"Oh good Patch, you're here." Nora grabbed my hand and before I knew what was happening she had pressed a quick kiss to my lips. My entire body lit up with a jolt the second her lips touched mine, when she pulled away a second later I immediately missed the contact and wanted more. _What the fuck was that?!_

"So Patch, you and Nora are dating now, when did this happen?" Dante shot daggers at me with his eyes. Nora gave me a pleading expression and slowly I caught on.

"We're together alright." I put my arm around her protectively. "It's only been a few weeks, best three weeks of my life."

"I didn't realize you were anything more than friends." Mrs. Grey's face was etched in displeasure and her voice was heavy with disdain.

"We were until we realized there was something more between us." Nora looked up at me adoringly.

"If you don't mind I'm going to steal my...uh, _girlfriend_ for a moment." I grabbed Nora's hand, pulling her into the empty library before rounding on her. "Care to explain, _dear_?"

"I am soooo sorry." She started pacing across the room. "My mom and Dante were starting plans for our wedding and talking about me going to his house for dinner and having Dante as my escort for the pageant and I sort of freaked out. The only excuse I could think of on the spot was that I have a boyfriend and you're the only person who came to mind. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Heeeey, whoah, it's okay." I stopped her and put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I'm down for coming to your rescue when your dealing with the likes of Dante and mommy dearest." I tilted her chin up so she'd look in my eyes.

"Thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around me. "Really, you're the greatest person in the world."

"Don't mention it." I hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms.

"Okay, because I'm going to need your help in the future too." She looked at me nervously and started biting her lip. I wanted to groan and make her stop, funny how that one little thing was impacting my favorite appendage..._hard_. Nibbling on one's lip has never had that affect on me, apparently Nora is an exception to that rule too now.

"Um, okay?" I said skeptically. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"When I told Dante and my mom we were together they backed off." She said reluctantly. "...and if we just play this out for a little while and _you _escort me to the pageant I won't be forced to become Mrs. Dante. My mom just wants him to escort me, if I have a boyfriend she has to back off, plus, you're the only person Dante is afraid of so maybe it'll help get him off my back."

"Uhh. Wow...This is a lot, I mean I don't even know if this would work." I said nervously.

"I know I'm asking you for a lot and I'm _really_ sorry for putting you in this position, I'll owe you so big after this." She begged and pleaded with me.

I thought it over for a minute trying to decide if this was a good I idea, actually I _KNOW _it's not. I looked into Nora's eyes again and I could see how desperate she was and my decision was made for me.

"Okay fine." I sighed. "BUT only because I feel bad for you and only because it's you."

"Oh thank god! You're the best friend in the whole wide world." She hugged me again. I held her tight in my arms feeling that all too familiar need to guard over and protect her I had long ago become accustom to and couldn't help but think this might come back to bite me in the ass **_big time_**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there she is, chapter 2. What do you guys think? Anyone interested in more? Let me know :) If you like it don't forget to follow so you get an alert when new chapters are posted and check out my other stories, they're all Patch and Nora so far. Also, don't forget to favorite and follow all your favorite authors and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it feeds our muses and generally puts a smile on our faces and brightens our days. Remember, each story on here is a piece of the author they're sharing with you, a piece of their heart and soul goes into each and every story so be kind and take a few moments to jot them a note of appreciation. It's reviewers that keep us focused and motivated to write so a giant shout out to those leaving them! THANK-YOU! :) :) :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER-**__** I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HUSH HUSH SERIES, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO ME... :)**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER- Nora and Patch start to explore their feelings internally for each other...a peak into their thoughts. I haven't really gotten into things too much yet with why Nora is so down about things with her mom/parents. It isn't just your normal everyday teen stuff, she isn't that whiney so you'll learn more later about that situation, cut her a break :) -I hope that I portray them age appropriate to a good enough degree, I'm using life experience with my teens to get into character...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV**_

"Oh god nooo." I groaned reaching to turn off my alarm clock the next morning. My head feels like someone hit it with an anvil. I looked over at Patch who was lying in bed next to me, and an involuntary smile crossed my face.

"Hey, wake up." I shook him. "It's after seven."

Patch and I both had copious amounts of alcohol last night at my mom's dinner party after dealing with her and Dante, him even more than me. There was no way I could let him drive him in that state so he spent the night.

"Go away." He buried his head in a pillow.

"Yesterday you said that the early bird catches the worm and shit." I smirked.

"Yeah, well I wasn't this hung over yesterday." He mumbled into the pillow.

"NORA!" My mom shouted from the other side of the door, interrupting our conversation.

"Shit! You need to hide." I pushed Patch off the bed and he sprinted into my closet.

"Uh, yeah come in." I said when Patch was out of sight.

"I just came to give you these." My mom handed me my car keys. "With the exception of that stunt on Dante you've been doing okay. I appreciate your behavior at the party last night so you've earned them back for now."

"Umm, thanks." I forced a sincere smile.

"Yes, well we need to talk for a minute." She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"About what?"

"About you and Patch Cipriano." Her tone was serious. "I had no idea you two were dating now. It's upsetting for me to find out I don't know what's going on in my daughter's life, especially in front of others. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You've made your feelings about Patch very clear." I said annoyed. "And we don't exactly sit around and talk or have heart to hearts, especial about my personal life unless it somehow involves you."

"Nora, I know that we have our issues and I don't approve of a lot of your decisions." She sighed. "I just assumed that you'd tell me if you had a boyfriend. When you dated that boy a few years ago you told me about him."

"You didn't hate his mom or him." I pointed out. "Now you know about me and Patch so problem solved. You also know that since I'm in a relationship you have to stop pimping me out to Dante. I don't care how much money he has or who his parents are."

"I admit I'm not fond of Patch Cipriano, but I don't hate him. I just wish you would pick better company and I think you could do a whole lot better than him, Nora. He's a troublemaker and a very bad influence, I firmly believe that he's the reason you get in trouble all the time. I'm not stupid, I know you could care less what I think, I'm not going to forbid you from seeing him because that would be completely useless, but I need you to promise me that you'll make an effort to make better choices. I will stop encouraging you and Dante if you do that for me."

"Fine. I'll make an effort." I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"That's all I ask, Nora." My mom stood up. "I have to get going, but have a good day at school."

"Looks like your diabolical plan is working." Patch said as he walked back into the bedroom. "No more Mrs. Dante talk."

"I'm actually surprised she caved so easily." I said, still a little baffled by it. "I mean, I think that's the most civil conversation we've had in over six months."

"You agreed to do that lame ass pageant." Patch laid down next to me. "She's probably happy about that. Plus, you went to that god awful party last night and she has no idea we got wasted off our ass so maybe she's happy with you."

"I don't know...maybe." I was skeptical.

"Since we're on the subject, I have to ask about this whole deal we made." He sat up straight. "So we're pretending to date now, right?"

"That's the idea." I shrugged. "It's really only Dante and my mom that need to see it."

"I get that part." He nodded. "What about school? People are going to talk and this _will_ get out."

"True, but we've always done our own thing, that doesn't have to change." I tucked back a few curls that were clinging to my face. "Let's just do our usual stuff, if we spot Dante we'll do something couplish I guess? I don't know, I haven't really thought this through. If you really don't want to do this I will understand, you don't have to, Patch. I don't want to force you into it. I know it's a lot to ask, even from you."

"Angel, it's fine, you're my best friend and the closest thing I have to family so I don't mind helping you out. Plus, you're doing me a favor. Dabria is practically stalking me again so maybe now she'll back off if she thinks I have a girlfriend, she's afraid of you so this works out pretty well. It'll be easy, it's not that big of a deal really."

"If you're sure... Seriously though, thank you, you have no idea how much you're saving my ass." I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I am pretty damn amazing." He said cockily. "This means I get to see you naked now, right?"

"In your dreams, Cipriano." I rolled my eyes. "I should get ready for school, you look like shit so you should head home to shower and change. I have my keys back I can drive myself again."

"Okay, bye honey bunny." Patch ruffled my hair before getting out of bed and slipping on the rest of his clothes. I watched as he walked to my balcony and climbed down the trellis like he's done a million and one times in the past. A minute later I reluctantly climbed out of bed and went in my bathroom to take something for my raging hangover and shower to make myself presentable. I still had all my makeup on from last night when I passed out and I look like a mental patient in a low-budget movie. The second the hot water hits my body my mind began to wander. This whole scenario with Patch is completely insane and I'm not sure what the result of it will be. As far as my mom is concerned it seems to be working because she's no longer trying to push me on Dante, well as of last night which isn't long enough to tell, but Dante himself might be another story. I'm not sure at all how he's going to react. Dante is slightly frightened of Patch even though he'd never admit it so I think he _might_ back off, then again maybe he won't because he's a giant chauvinistic, egotistical moronic asshole. The guy thinks he's the king shit and everyone should bow down to him and his self-proclaimed perfection.

I think my real problem with this whole thing though is I really don't know where my feelings for Patch lie at the moment. He's my very best friend and it's always been that way, but maybe there really is more to it then that. It's so confusing, I'm attracted to him, who wouldn't be? The guy's got a voice like melted sex and oozes sex and pheromones from his god-like body. Could I be falling in love with him though? I love him already, I always have he's the closest person to me like family, but how do I know what's friendship, attraction, lust or true love?" I sighed before stepping out of the shower. At the moment every area of my life sucks or is mass confusion. All these conflicts are wearing me down.

"Hey, Nora." Travis walked into my room after I finished getting ready. "Can I get a ride to school? Mom left and dads at work, I don't want to walk today if I don't have to."

"Sure, let's go." I said as I grabbed my keys and followed him out of my room and down to my car.

"How'd you manage to get your car back?" My brother asked as I back out of the long driveway.

"I don't know, I just haven't pissed mom off as much as I usually do I guess."

"I've never understood why you guys fight all the time. Why do you hate her so much?" His voice sounded bitter.

"It's complicated." I shrugged.

"It shouldn't be. I get that kids and parents fight, but you two are at it every second of every day. Maybe if you made an effort to be nice and stop getting into so much trouble things would be a lot better." He was clearly annoyed.

"You need to mind your own damn business, Travis." I snapped back. "You have no idea what goes on between mom and I. You don't deal with any of the shit that I do because I'm not the person she wants me to be, that's why we argue so much. I don't fit in to her high-class society life, I'm not good enough and she reminds me of it every single day so just fucking drop the subject and leave me alone about it."

"Fine, I get it, I'll lay off." He said as he turned to face out the window avoiding me. We rode in silence the rest of the way. Travis is never going to understand my issues at home. Partially because he's the perfect child who does no wrong and partly because our mom doesn't treat him the way she treats me. He's her baby boy, the golden child she loves and wants, not me. Neither of my parents have a healthy relationship with me, Travis is different though. Him and dad are close too, they're like two peas in a pod while me and my dad almost never speak. He works all the time since he's a surgeon and he has a very busy schedule, but I have my suspicion that he does it to avoid being at home too. It's no secret to me that him and mom don't have the most stable or loving marriage, they're just both skilled at pretending they do to save face, anything for appearances and Travis is too naïve to see the truth. He's blind to all of it. When I stopped at his school to let him out he left without saying a word.

I parked in the lot of my school and after climbing out of my car I turned to start walking to the school and instead ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Vee said as she leaned down to pick up her books she'd dropped when we collided. I noticed when she looked up that she'd been crying. Her face was red like her eyes that were still threatening to spill over and her nose was puffy and wet. There were dried tear stains down her cheeks.

"It's all good, no worries." I gave her a small smile before handing her the pen she'd dropped. She tried to give me a smile that didn't quite make it before she ran towards her car, the tears that had threatened to spill had started to fall. I watched her hurriedly climb into her car that was parked a few spots back from mine. That was really weird. I shook my head and made my way slowly to my locker, before I reached it I ran into Scott's sister, Dabria in the hall.

"Hey Nora!" She gave me a big grin. "I didn't see your mom's party last night."

"Patch and I kind of snuck off and got plastered." I laughed as I put my books in my locker.

"That's one way to make those stupid things fun." She smirked. "Did you hear about the big drama that's going on right now?"

"No, I don't keep up with the town gossip." Actually, I despised it.

"Dante's brother, Chauncey Matterazzi just dumped Vee Sky in front of the _entire _school." Dabria's eyes were wide. "Apparently she cheated on him with someone. Can you believe that?"

Now I understood why she ran to her car crying this morning. I couldn't help but pity her a little bit, even though cheating on your boyfriend is pretty fucked up, getting dumped in front of the whole school would be totally humiliating.

"That's pretty crazy." I closed my locker. "I thought they were one of those couples that would grow up, get married, and turn into his parents."

"Who knew Vee Sky had it in her, a hidden wild side." Dabria's sea blue eyes danced in amusement. "Anyways, I'll catch you later Nora."

"Deuces." I smiled before walking straight to my morning physics class. No big surprise Patch wasn't there yet. Punctuality at school isn't exactly his strong suit which is strange since he usually wakes up at the butt crack of dawn. Mr. Holiday walked in a few minutes later and started class, half way through there was still no sign of Patch so I decided to text him.

_Where are you?_

After I sent him the text I looked through my phone and found Vee's contact information. I'd never gotten rid of it. Part of me wanted to send her a message or something and see if she was okay, but I decided against it. We weren't friends anymore so it would be weird. For some reason though I felt really bad for her. Everyone's been calling her a slut and a whore, practically the whole school is against her. I think it's disgusting how Chauncey hooked up with other girls the whole time he was dating Vee, it was no secret from anyone he hadn't bothered to hide it, nobody ever said anything to him about it. I hate the double standard, guys can sleep with a different chick every night of the week and he's considered a stud and cheered like a celebrity, a girl sleeps with more than two guys in her life and she's a slut and a whore. It made rage rip through my veins at the inequality. A second later my cell vibrated, pulling me out of my thoughts. Patch text me back.

_It's a long story, I'll be there in a bit. Taco's for lunch sound good?_

_Sounds great :)_

When class ended I went back to my locker to get my stuff for Coach's class and I saw Vee at her locker next to mine. I walked over and started getting my stuff together when I noticed tears were still running down her face.

"Hey Vee." I gave her an uneasy smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She sniffed and wiped her tears. I looked at her sympathetically before handing her a tissue from my locker.

"Thanks." She gave me a grateful smile and I nodded, going back to what I'd been doing in my locker. A few minutes later when I turned to go to class I saw Marcie Miller walking down the hallway followed by whatever underclassmen she'd convinced to worship her this year. The entire school turned to stare while she gave Vee a disgusted look before whispering something about her as she walked past. That girl was a hideous bitch, I couldn't resist rolling my eyes before making my to class. Thankfully we watched a movie today so I slept through the period, then I went and grabbed a venti Strawberry and Cream Frappacino from Starbucks during my open period before coming back in time for English before lunch. I took my usual seat in the back and a few minutes into class Dante walked in and I had to resist the urge to vomit. I watched as he spoke to the teacher for a minute before walking towards the empty seat next to mine. I had to stop myself from groaning as he sat down and smirked at me.

"Nora Grey." He undressed me with his eyes. "What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you. I'm in this class now so maybe we can be study buddies."

"Isn't that disgusting." I rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours." He smirked at me.

"Considering we're at school that's a pretty stupid question." I frowned. "He's probably in one of those rooms with desks and whiteboard. I think they call it class, but I could be wrong."

"You're hot when you're annoyed." Dante leaned towards me.

"If you get any closer to me I will get violent." I glared daggers at him and laced my voice with ice.

"You're hostility hurts me." He put his hand over his heart and pouted. "Good think I know all of this is just foreplay."

"In your wildest dreams."

"Deep down you know I'm right. You can't deny that you're perfect little body would look so good wrapped around me because the thing that would look best on you is me." He winked and I wanted to hit him...with a sledge hammer, preferably upside his big head.

"Oh god, I just threw up in my mouth." I covered my lips.

He smirked and momentarily shuffled in his seat before focusing back on the teacher and I let out a sigh of relief. Obviously he could care less about the fact that I have a "boyfriend", I shouldn't be surprised, this _is_ typical Dante behavior. Maybe if I'm lucky with time he'll give up. The second the bell rang I bolted out of the room to my locker so I could meet Patch for lunch and escape any further conversations with his highness.

"Grey." Patch grinned as he walked towards me. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I was irritated.

"What's on your mind?" He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the parking lot.

"It's been a weird day. All I want to do is crawl into bed for a hundred years and forget everything." I sighed.

"Then after we eat let's head home and skip the rest of the day." Patch smiled.

"Sounds really good to me. I'll text Coach and ask him to cover for us so we don't get more detention added to our sentencing."

"I'll meet you at the Borderline." He dropped me off at my car. I hopped in and drove the short distance to the Mexican restaurant and found Patch in one of the booths there waiting for me.

"What's the long story that made you late to school?" I asked after we ordered.

"This is a good one." He chuckled. "When I got home from your house this morning I found Scott on my couch with a black eye."

"Oh god, who gave it to him?" I laughed.

"This is where it gets interesting, last night Vee Sky and Dante's brother Chauncey got in a fight at the party your mom threw. Apparently her and Scott have had secret rendezvous and he came to pick her up and Chauncey saw them. They got in a fight and Chauncey punched him in the face."

"Wait, Scott and Vee? Holy shit, that's unexpected. The whole school is talking about how she cheated and got dumped, I can't believe Scott is the mystery guy."

"Things get stranger."

"How could things get any stranger than this?" I asked.

"Scott says he's in love with Vee. He wants to be with her, as in a _real committed monogamous_ relationship." Patch cringed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Scott Parnell is _in love_?" I threw my head back and laughed. "I don't even know what to say about that. I can't believe Vee would have anything to do with him. You know the whole school is after her now, I feel bad for her."

"Ugh, Vee Sky." He made a disgusted face.

"I know she's not your favorite person, but she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." I shook my head. "I mean it's like a bullying public service announcement in the halls right now. It's not like Chauncey Matterazzi is pure and innocent, he's been with so many girls he can't even count that high. I think it sucks shit that he gets off Scott free while Vee can't even show her face."

"You're right, it's pretty messed up. God I hate the people in this damn town. Even worse if Scott and Vee really do get together we'll have to see her. I know what she's dealing with isn't right, but that doesn't mean I want to hang out with her."

"I doubt she'd come around very much. Although she doesn't have hardly any friends left at school so who knows." I shrugged, taking another sip of my diet coke.

"Scott said we should come over tomorrow night. A bunch of us can hang out and drink, you know, the usual." Our food arrived and it smelled delicious.

"Cool. I can drive if you want. After last night I'm not really in the mood to get wasted right now." I took a big bite of my supreme taco.

"Awesome, because I plan on getting plastered." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV<strong>_

After Nora and I finished lunch I went back to my apartment to catch up on some sleep. This whole fake relationship thing has been easy so far, actually, it's been a cake walk. We haven't had to do anything different and now I realize why so many people assume Nora and I have been together all along. We spend every waking minute together and we have an unspoken connection that anyone with eyes could notice. I've never really thought much about it before, but now I'm starting to see things I haven't before. I'd be lying if I said I'm not attracted to her in some way, I mean she's stunning, any guy would be lucky to have her. She knows me better than anyone else and I trust her completely, but that doesn't mean we should date or be in a relationship. Patch Cipriano doesn't do relationships, and come to think of it, neither does Nora. She dated that one guy, Elliot, for a few months our freshman year and she's been strictly single since then. Things between them ended badly so I can't blame her for opting to stay away from commitment. Personally, I've had commitment issues for as long as I can remember. Even in first grade I got around, I kissed all the girls on the playground except Vee. She kissed me under the slide and I threw mud in her face. Hey, I was having an off day after she told me I couldn't be Nora's friend anymore because she was. The issue is that part of me thinks that Nora would be different, truthfully she already is. The girls I've been with have never come as far with me as she has. I don't sleep in the same bed as any girl without anything happening, I refuse to comfort them when they're sad, but I do both of those things and more with Nora all the time. I even watch chick flicks with her once in a while where I won't even touch the case for one let alone watch it with anyone else and I never expect or ask for anything in return. Lying here in bed I can't help but miss her, what the hell is happening to me?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>_

_**PATCH'S POV**_

"Damn it!" I shouted when I came out of my house the next morning and found out some punks had gone through my neighborhood recently slashing tires and mine just got it again for the third time. Anyone with a new vehicle was a repeated victim and the sad part is I live in an affluent neighborhood, not a place you would expect something like this to happen. I have to be to school soon so I don't have time to deal with it. I pulled out my phone and called Nora so she could swing by and give me a ride.

"Patch?" She sounded confused when she answered. "What's going on?"

"Do you mind picking me up?" I resented the fact that I sounded like a pussy for having to ask for help. "My tires got it again."

"No problem, I was just leaving so I'll be there in a few minutes." As promised I saw her pull up a few minutes later and I hopped in her car.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as she pulled away from my house.

"It's not a big deal. So they got you again, huh? They really need to do something about that. We cause trouble and do things, but not to innocent people. They're targeting anyone, we only hit people who deserve it."

"I'll have to get some new one's after school if they have the right size in town." I sighed. "You still down to drive to Scott's tonight?

"I said I would." She winked at me. "I have some bad new to break to you though."

"What bad news?"

"I talked to my mom yesterday and she's making me go dress shopping for that damn pageant tomorrow. She said I have to bring you so we can get you a new tux to match it."

"A huh." I smirked at her.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it either. You can say no and drop out of this whole thing still if you want." Her face looked grim.

"No, I promised you I'd help you out and I'm not bailing or going back on my word. You'll just owe me, it'll be on your tab." I teased her.

"I do owe you, bigger than big time." She said apologetically for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry about it, Nora, it's not really that big of a deal, it's not like I had any other plans anyhow."

"Still, you have no idea how grateful I am. Yesterday my parents went to the Matterazzi's for dinner and my mom didn't even yell when I said I didn't want to go. I mean, she was a little pissed, but not as much as usual." She smiled.

"That's great. You could've called and invited me. I'd love to see the look on Dante's face when I walk in his house with my arm around you." I laughed.

"That would have been priceless. Wish I would have thought of that." Nora snickered. "You know what he did, that prick switched into my English class, so as tempting as that would have been I'd rather not see him after school too."

"That asshole transferred to your class? That pisses me off. Sucks for you, I'm sorry." I hated that prick.

"YuP." She popped the P. "Of course he chose the empty seat right next to mine. I swear the guy doesn't quit. He thinks I'm in a relationship and he still had no problem flirting with me. I refuse to tell you what he said to me. I just want him to take the hint and leave me alone."

"I really am sorry." I took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "I know everything kind of sucks for you right now."

"It's okay. I'll get over it." She gave me a tight smile that didn't get anywhere close to her eyes.

"I know, but still. I wish I could do something to make things easier for you."

"You already are." She gave me a genuine smile. I smiled back and even when her eyes returned to the road I couldn't look away from her, she truly is breathtaking. I hate how unhappy she is, I so badly wish I could do something to change it and make everything better for her. I know that posing as her boyfriend is helping her out, but it doesn't make her happier, it just helps her out a little bit. When we pulled up to the school and got out I had to stop her for a second.

"Hey, Angel." I grabbed her hand, pulling her in close. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, really." Nora gave me a fake smile. I know she's not fine, but I also know when she isn't in the mood to talk about anything so instead of talking I pulled her in for a tight hug and I could feel her relax the second I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head against my shoulder and we stayed like that for several minutes until the bell rang and interrupted us and she pulled back from my embrace.

"I guess we should get to physics." I said reluctantly as we both started walking towards the school. We spotted Dante standing by the front entrance so I wrapped my arm around her with a predatory glance in his direction. I told myself it's all part of the act, deep down I know it isn't. Nora is _my Angel_. After physics I decided to bail on English and go outside to find Scott.

"Patch, there you are." He looked up as I walked over to him. "I think you have something to tell me."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You and Nora, huh?" He says it as if it were obvious. "You two are finally admitting that you're totally into each other. Dabria told me, a shitload of people are talking about it. Dabria is jealous you know." He smirked.

"Yeah, but it's not what it sounds like." I shook my head. "You can know the truth. It's just an act so she doesn't have to deal with her mom and Dante. We're still only friends, nobody else can know that though so keep it to yourself."

"Don't worry about me, dude, I can keep a secret." He chuckled. "But you two are way more than just friends, you just don't know it yet or won't admit it."

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever you say, man." I rolled my eyes. "So what about you? You still in love with Vee Sky?"

"We made things official last night. We're trying to keep it on the down low for a little while yet." He grinned.

"That makes sense, I'd be embarrassed if I was dating Vee too." I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm not embarrassed at all. We just don't want to deal with all the gossip and shit."

"Man, are you sure about this?" I shook my head. "I mean she's Vee. We hate her, she hates us, remember? I don't get what changed."

"I got to know a different side of her and she's not bad at all. I mean, she's a little neurotic sometimes, but other than that she's pretty cool." Scott said seriously.

"Oh please, she's just got to be good in bed and you're smitten by it." I surmised. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Patch, believe it or not, this is more than just sex. Much more." His face and voice were deadly serious. "I've been with girls that are crazy good in bed, like Nora for example, she's a wildcat, but I never fell in love with her."

"Right." I gritted my teeth as my blood boiled at the mention of Nora's name and Scott smirked at me. Asshole. He just said that to get to me, but why is it getting to me this much? The thought of her sleeping with Scott makes me want to be violently ill, and I don't really even know why that is. It's almost as if I'm jealous, that's not possible though. Patch Cipriano does not get jealous, jealousy is for insecure boyfriends and I'm a fuckem then chuck them guy. No jealousy when you never intended on keeping them.

"Oh please, nobody else got in trouble today?" I asked, surprised as Nora and I walked into the empty detention room after school.

"Guess not." Coach shrugged as we took our seats.

"What's going on with you and Dorothea?" Nora asked him with a sly grin. "Are we going to hear wedding bells in your future?"

"What makes you think that?" Coach smirked at her.

"I heard my mom talking about it yesterday." She smiled.

"Yeah, well we aren't even engaged at the current moment so don't go getting excited over nothing." He eyed her.

"Yet." I raised my eyebrow at him. "So you will be in the near future?"

"That's none of your business." He looked at both of us.

"Fine, then I'm going to the little girls room. I'll be right back." Nora got up and I watched as she walked out of the room.

"How's she doing?" Coach asked once Nora had left. "I know there's a whole lot of shit going on with her mom right now."

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged with a frown. "I mean, she's having a hard time at home and everything, but there's not much I can do about it. She asked me to pose as her boyfriend so she wouldn't get pushed into marriage with Dante, but I wish I could do so much more to help her, you know."

"And that bothers you." He gave me a strange smile.

"Well yeah, she's my best friend, I don't want her to be unhappy." I shrugged. "That's why I agreed to pretend to be with her."

"Ah huh..." He tried unsuccessfully to hold back a laugh.

"Just spit it out Coach, what do you want to say?" I cocked my eyebrow in challenge at him.

"I see the way you look at her." He smiled. "I know you would do anything to help her. Right now I think she could use a good friend and that's what you are, I'm just saying that there's a lot more going on than that no matter what lies you tell yourself."

"You're wrong. There's nothing more going on." I defended myself. "I just want to help her is all."

"It sounds to me like you already are helping her."

"Yes, but she's still struggling and I don't know what to do or say to stop it." My voice came out as sad as I felt.

"Patch, sometimes it's not about the words." He looked at me seriously. "It's about being around someone who really truly cares about you. Nora has that with you, it's probably the best thing in her life right now and the only thing holding her together."

Before I could respond Nora was back and that ended our conversation, but everything the Coach said was running on repeat through my mind. That was the second time today I was told that Nora and I are more than best friends, and with everything I'm feeling I'm starting to believe them. The problem is that I highly doubt she feels the same way, and even if she did it would never ever work.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you guys think? I love to hear from you, let's me know you're out there and what you likelove. Plus, it makes my whole week every time I get your reviews and encourages me to write so you know what to do please review review review! Us writers, especially knew one's like me need the encouragement so be kind and drop a note when you read anyone's fanfic you like. You never know who's day your brightening or if you might be the one to keep a new talent from quitting something their good at but discouraged with. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** NONE OF THE HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, ALL RIGHTS TO THEM BELONG TO THE LOVELY AND TALENTED BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER AND INTRODUCES YOU TO NORA'S DAD...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader and reviewer:<strong>_

_**~~MagicLightbulb~~**_

_**You're reviews and words of encouragement are keeping me motivated to update as quickly as possible and always bring a smile to my face. Thank-you for taking the time to review and for loving my stories as much as I do. They truly become a part of you like your children and I'm thrilled you're loving them so much :) I promise a lot more stuff for you in the next chapter ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you like it review<strong>_

_**If you love it don't forget to review/follow and fav :)**_

_**It feeds our muse, keeps us happy, brings you better stories by helping us improve and inspires us to not quit :)**_

_**ty ty ty ty **_

_**If you like a story of mine or another fanfic author don't forget to check out their others :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

When we arrived at Scott's later that night I sat and watched Patch and him play beer pong and do shots together for a while. I'm glad that I agreed to be the designated driver for Patch because I'd probably ended up drinking to avoid my problems and there's not enough alcohol in the world for that and I don't want to develop another problem by becoming a drunk. After a few hours passed I went to get some fresh air. A few minutes later I looked up to see Vee walking towards me.

"Hey, Nora." Vee gave me a small smile. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead." I was a little puzzled as to why she'd want to. She sat down next to me and an awkward silence settled between us, out of the corner of my eye I could see her looking down at her hands she was fidgeting nervously as if she had something she wanted to say.

"Scott is off getting stoned with Patch, it's not really my thing." Vee said in a voice that told me she was trying to make small talk to fill the uncomfortable void.

"Yeah, that sounds about right for them. So how come you're not drinking?" I tried to meet her half-way in breaking the ice.

"I'm just not in the mood I guess. Plus, I have a dress fitting for the pageant early tomorrow and I don't want to be hung-over."

"I have one too." I told her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." She said quietly after a few minutes of silence fell over us again. Turning to look at me a little she went on. "I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me at school recently, you know, with all the Chauncey and Scott drama. I mean, we aren't really close anymore and haven't been for a long time, you didn't have to do that but you did. I know that things are kind of weird between us and I don't even really know why anymore."

"We haven't been close for a long time. Things really changed in middle school, you changed, but you don't have to thank me, I was being polite."

"Okay." She gave me a shy smile. "I just think this strange awkward thing between us kind of sucks. I mean we used to be really good friends and really close, I know we are really different people personality wise, but I'd really like to at least get to a place where we could be around each other and it be comfortable again. I know Patch hates me, I hope that you don't hate me too."

"I don't hate you, Vee." I was surprised she thought I would. "You and Patch have never really gotten along, he's a difficult guy, don't take it personally he's that way with everyone. I think it would be great if we could be cool with each other again."

"Okay, good." She said with a satisfied smile. "So when did you finally realize you were in love with him?"

"What? With Patch?" Vee's question surprised me.

"Obviously." She giggled.

"It's not like that, we're still just best friends." Why did I sound more like I was trying to convince myself than her?

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She blushed a little. "It's just that I thought you two were together now, that's what everyone at school is saying."

"Well it's not exactly how it sounds." I sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, I won't say anything." She said in a serious voice and nodded.

"Patch and I are only pretending to be together." I bit my lip. "It's all an act. Dante has been after me, harassing me and my mom has pushed it because she wants me to date and marry the mayor's son, she went as far as talking to him about future wedding plans so Patch did me a favor. I thought if I had a boyfriend maybe my mom would lay off."

"Is it working?" She asked curiously.

"It seems to be. She's letting him be my escort for the pageant and she agreed to stop pushing the whole Dante thing. It hasn't been long enough for me to really be sure yet though."

"Isn't it kind of hard though, I mean being in a completely fake relationship?"

"Not really, but it's only been a few days so we'll see I guess." I shrugged.

"So there's really nothing going on between you and Patch?" She sounded confused and maybe a little bit of disbelief and suspicion was in her voice.

"No, we're just really close in a friendship kind of way. Nothing more than that." I got lost thinking about it for a second as she studied me for a minute before speaking up again.

"Look, I know we don't really know each other anymore and it's not like I'm in any position to advise you on your life." She eyed me seriously. "But the way he looks at you, and the way you look back at him, there's a lot more than just friendship happening between you two."

"We've been through a lot together and it appears that way to other people." I was really questioning things again. Could Vee be right? Maybe there is something more between us. I've always felt a deep connection to Patch that I couldn't even begin to put into words to describe, but our close friendship has always prevented me from thinking anything romantic about him. In general I'm not the type of person to let people in, Patch is the only person that truly knows me on a genuine level and he accepts me good and bad. Becoming involved with him could be problematic, I don't want to get hurt and I sure as hell can't afford to lose him, he's all I have.

"I don't mean to be nosy or cause trouble." She worried her lips and twisted her hands in her lap. "It's just something I've noticed for a long time now. It's obvious he's in love with you, and not in a 'only friends' kind of way. I'm talking about real true love, the kind that every girl dreams about. Why else do you think everyone believed you two were really going out so quickly?"

"I don't think so Vee, Patch doesn't do love, he isn't like that at all, not even with me." I said, but now I was was even more confused.

"Neither did Scott, but here I am." She said with a smirk. "We denied our feelings for so long I thought it would never become anything remotely serious if it happened at all. I mean, I cheated on Chauncey with him, I knew he'd been with tons of other girls, I just saw it as casual sex when deep down if I was being completely honest it was a lot more, a whole lot more. It was just so hard for me to believe and so risky to think that it might be something really special that I just ended up denying it. Love is complicated and your situation is especially so. Honestly though, I think there's something there. Love complicates relationships between friends, but you and Patch are a lot more than friends and you have been for a long long time. I think you're fooling yourself if you think otherwise."

I didn't really know what to say or how to respond, Patch and I aren't in love...are we? Maybe there is something there, but what makes her so sure that what she see's is real love?

"Mind if I steal my gorgeous girlfriend, Grey." Scott stumbled over to us before I could ask her more.

"Bye, Nora." Vee smiled and waved as she left with Scott. I waved and returned her smile aiming for looking cavalier, but my mind was reeling with what she had said. All of it was on repeat in my head and it was killing me. What's even weirder is that I'm actually hoping that she's right, which is completely and totally insane. This is Patch we're talking about. Patch Cipriano. My very best friend in the whole world.

"Why are you talking to Barbie?" Patch came over to sit with me.

"We were just chatting, no big deal." I was nervously praying he wouldn't notice my obvious discomfort and start questioning me.

"So are you guys like BFF's now?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, we were just talking, don't worry." I smiled up at him.

"She's Vee, everything about her is weird."

"She's with Scott now so whether we like her or not we're going to have to deal with her and I'd rather do it in peace. I have enough people to fight with as is." I looked up at the starry night sky. It reminded me of Patch's.

"I get it."

"You're not even going to remember this conversation in the morning." I laughed.

"I'm as cool as a cucumber, Angel." He slurred and stumbled over his words.

"Yeah uh huh, sure you are. Let's get you home Mr. Cucumber." I stood and helped him up.

"Nora, you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you." He said as we walked towards my car.

"Right back at you and it's a good thing neither one of us is going to ever have to figure that out." I smirked and helped him into the front seat before walking around and climbing behind the wheel.

"Why is my ass getting warm?" He turned to face me with an adorable confused expression.

"I turned the seat warmers on, it's freezing outside." I laughed at his drunken stupidity. Yep, he would definitely not be remembering any of tonight's conversations.

"I like it, it feels good." He nodded making me laugh again. Drunk Patch is always a lot of fun. When we pulled up to his place I helped him out of the car and unlocked the door and guided him to the bedroom so he could lay down.

"You know you're really beautiful." He said as he climbed into bed. "I notice it every time I look at you."

"Yeah, um, right. I'm going to go get you some water." I said awkwardly before heading out to the kitchen. Patch also says a lot of weird things when he's drunk or really super high, but he's never said anything like this.

"Here, you need to drink this." I handed him a cold water bottle.

He took a big drink it. "Ew. It's just water."

"Yes, and you need to drink it. Alcohol dehydrates you." I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me before gulping down the entire bottle.

"Happy?" He handed the empty container back to me.

"Ecstatic." I smirked and ruffled his hair after I took the bottle from him. "But I have to get home."

"No, wait." He grabbed my arm. "Don't go. Stay with me."

His bright midnight eyes were boring into me as if he were trying to see clear to my soul, even in the dim-lit room they looked captivating in a mysterious sort of way. He made my body ignite with that one simple look, my every nerve burst on fire, that's the effect he has on me. It made it almost impossible for me to resist, but I know he has no idea what he's saying and by the time he wakes up in the morning he will have forgotten it all.

"I can't I have to get home." I pushed him till he was laying down. "And you need to sleep this off. Good night, Patch."

I quickly left his apartment before I could change my mind or he could say anymore. After everything Vee had said and what Patch had just slurred to me I was even more confused than I already had been before.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

"Oh fuck..." I groaned at the sound of the alarm, pounding on the top with my fist to get the head-splitting noise to stop. My head feels like someone dropped a two ton brick on it. After I woke up a little bit more I remembered why I had set my alarm to wake up early on a Saturday morning. I hopped out of bed to shower and get ready to meet Nora and her mom. After I climbed out, drank some coffee and popped a couple Motrin's my hangover subsided, now I have a different kind of pain to endure: Nora's mommy dearest. That woman hates my guts and every moment we spend together is a living nightmare. I'm hoping that since she's accepted my "relationship" with Nora she'll make a little bit of an effort to at least be civil if not nice to me, but in reality I know that's just a pipe dream. A few minutes before ten I was on my way over to the Grey's house. Nora was already outside when I got there.

"I'm surprised you showed up on time considering the state you were in when I left you last night." She smirked up at me.

"Yeah well, you know I'd do anything for my girlfriend." I made a sexy face and winked at her.

"Right." She giggled. "Seriously, thank you for this. I know this is the last thing you want to do on your Saturday morning."

"It's not that big of a deal." I shrugged and tried to reassure her again as her mom walked out the front door towards us.

"Morning, Patch." Mrs. Grey said coldly, walking right past me. Nora and I exchanged an amused smile before following her to her car. We got in her white Mercedes SUV and buckled in, I stayed silent the whole drive listening to Nora and her mom fight over the radio, that turned into another fight over Nora and her constant need to be a disappointment to her mother. I don't try to step in and get involved in their fights anymore, I learned a long time ago that it doesn't do any good, there was nothing I could do to help my best friend so I just have to set there and keep quiet in these situations while grinding my teeth and clenching my fist to keep from making things worse. What I really want to do is rip her mom's throat out for the way she talks to Nora and treats her.

By the time we pulled up to the formal-wear boutique and walked inside you could literally feel the tension looming in the air it was so thick. I watched and waited as Mrs. Grey spoke to the woman who worked there before motioning us to follow her to the back. We sat down on a long, antique couch and I looked around noticing how fancy it was inside the shop. It was like being inside the Queen of England's palace. A few minutes later the woman grabbed Nora and pulled her into one of the many dressing rooms while me and her mom sat on the couch in an awkward silence.

"I know you already own formal tuxedo's, but I'm going to get you a new one today anyways." She eyed me as she spoke. "I'll pay for it of course, no need to worry about that. If you're going to be my daughter's escort you need to look your very best. When she picks her dress we'll find you a matching tie and cumber bun."

"Uh okay, thank you." I attempted to be polite and smile at her but she ignored me and pulled out her iPhone to text. We sat there waiting for Nora a little while longer before she walked out of the dressing room in a poufy green dress and I had to fight back the urge to break down in laughter at the ridiculous thing.

"I look fucking ridiculous." Nora's voice was cold as ice as she crossed her arms and glared at her mom.

"Nora Grey, you watch your language right now. That's no way for a proper young lady to talk." Her mom snapped. "So you don't like that one?"

"No, it's hideous." Nora cringed.

"Okay, well try on another one then." We sat there for another twenty minutes as Nora tried on some of the ugliest dresses I've ever seen. I'm a little startled by this and wondering how they manage to stay in business trying to sell some of these abominations. Who the hell wears this stuff?

"This is getting freaking annoying." Nora muttered as she stepped out in a yellow dress that made her look like she was wearing a lemon costume.

"Even I agree that one is pretty bad." Mrs. Grey sighed. "Go through the dresses set aside and try to find one you like so you can stop trying everyone of them on."

"Thank you." Nora sighed in relief before walking back into the dressing room. Ten minutes went by before Nora came out again, this time though she didn't have on something poufy or ugly, she was wearing a long black fitted gown with beads that reminded me of a starlit sky and made her eyes sparkle and her skin look creamy with a golden glow and a slit up the front showed off her gorgeous endless leg. She was simply breathtaking, literally. My mouth went dry and my breath caught in my throat and my heart beat went erratic. I couldn't take my eyes over her.

"Wow." I whistled as my eyes continued to drink her in.

"So you guys like it?" Nora blushed.

"Nora, you look beautiful." Mrs. Grey said as she stood up and walked towards her. "You like this one?"

"Actually I love it." She admired herself in the three-way mirror.

"Then this one it is." Her mom looked relieved. "I'll have Pearl alter it so it fits you perfectly and I'm going to get Patch fitted for his tux."

"You look like an angel." I walked over to her.

"Why thank you." She beamed as a blush lit her cheeks. "Now it's your turn."

"Patch, this is Ted, he's going to help you get fitted for your tux." Mrs. Grey introduced me to an elderly man. He pulled me into a dressing room and gave me a tux to try on before poking tons of pins in the fabric. It seemed like it took forever as he poked and prodded me everywhere before finally instructing me to take it off very carefully.

"I sincerely hope that man is straight." I whispered to Nora when I walked out of the fitting room in my fitted jeans and t-shirt. "Because I swear he was trying to feel me up."

"Oh please, you love the attention." She giggled and pushed me as we walked and I pretended to stumble.

"Okay we're done let's go." Her mom ushered us quickly out of the shop. We drove back to Nora's house in peace and quiet and I let out a sigh of relief when we finally pulled up in front of her house and I could make my escape.

"Damn that woman is scary." I said when Nora's mom had disappeared inside the house.

"I know, and that was her in a good mood." She rolled her eyes.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" I changed the subject.

"I have to go to Portland and have dinner with my grandparents later. I decided not to fight this one since it's just my family and I didn't have any plans anyhow. What about you?"

"Scott is going to some cheerleader's party with Vee tonight. It doesn't sound very fun to me since you're not going so I'll probably take it easy. Watch TV and have a few beers."

"I guess I'll see you Monday." She gave me a hug goodbye. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close and I could smell her Victoria Secret shampoo she always used. 'Very Sexy For Her' it was called if I remember right, and it was. When she pulled away I missed the feeling of having her in my arms, I refused to show it though, I simply waved goodbye and walked back to my jeep thinking yep, Scott was right and I'm totally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? NEXT IS DINNER WITH THE GRANDPARENTS AND YOU GET TO MEET NORA'S DAD...THINGS ARE STARTING TO REALLY HEAT UP FROM THIS POINT ON SO I HOPE I DO A GOOD JOB OF WRITING IT AND KEEPING YOUR INTEREST :) PLZ REVIEWFOLLOW/FAV :) TY TO ALL WHO READ AND ALL WHO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE TALENTED BECCA FITZPATRICK, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO ME**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: FAMILY DINNER WITH DAD A TASTE OF WHAT'S TO COME...R&R PLZ AND THANK-YOU TO ALL THE ONE'S WHO ARE :) DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, THEY MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOW TO START SINCE I'M LEARNING TO WRITE, THESE ARE MY FIRST STORIES SO PLZ FORGIVE ME. YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT, KIND WORDS AND INVESTMENT IN THEM MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME AND KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE AND POST NEW STUFF FOR YOU AS QUICKLY AS I CAN. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

"Nora, it's time to go mom asked me to come and tell you." Travis stood in my bedroom doorway later that Saturday evening.

"I'm ready, let's go." I grabbed my purse and followed him down the stairs where my parents were both in the foyer waiting for me with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Now we're running ten minutes late, thanks to you Nora, we need to get going." My dads voice was stern as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Very discreetly I gave his backside the finger when he had turned around before I started to follow him out to the BMW and dropping in with a big sigh.

"I'm glad you chose to wear the white Chanel tonight, Nora." My mom said as she fixed her lipstick in the front seat. "Your grandmother will love it."

"You know there's more important things in life than expensive clothes, Blythe." My dad said bitterly.

"Oh please Harrison, she's wearing a six hundred-dollar dress that I bought her as a special present for her sixteenth birthday and you're the one driving a brand new hundred and twenty thousand dollar BMW with all the available options." My mother retorted, shaking her head and effectively silencing my dad. I looked over at Travis who was sitting next to me, he was playing some game on his phone and completely oblivious to the evident tension between our parents. Nothing new there I sighed again.

We drove the rest of the way to Portland in silence until we pulled up to the restaurant we were meeting my grandparents at. They used to live in Coldwater Creek, but they'd relocated to Portland a few years ago. They come back to visit once in a while and catch up with their old friends. My dad handed his keys to the valet and we all followed him into the swanky restaurant to the table my grandparents were waiting for us at. After saying our hello's we sat down and I pulled out my phone to respond to a text I had just received from Dabria.

"Nora, is there something more important going on in cyber space that demands your immediate attention or are you too good to pay attention to your family now?" My dad gave me a harsh look.

"No, sorry, I'll put it away." I quickly tucked my cell back into my purse.

"Oh she's probably just talking to that boyfriend of hers. Give her a break, Harrison." My grandma winked at me kindly, a smile across her soft lightly wrinkled face.

"What boyfriend? Why wasn't I told about this?" My dad asked. "I thought you turned down Dante, which I might add is another stupid mistake you are making. It's like anything you can do to embarrass this family and ruin your life you insist on doing. Dante Matterazzi is a good kid and a respectable young man from a great family, he would provide you a good home with kids and you're just throwing it away."

"She's seeing Patch Cipriano, Harrison." My mom informed him without looking up from her menu.

"Since when!" My dad bit out angrily, his jaw clenching. "That boy is nothing but trouble, you can't date him I didn't approve of this, in fact, I forbid it."

"You don't get to control every aspect of my life anymore, dad." I was starting to get irritated.

"I am your father, Nora, as long as you're living under my roof using my money you will do what I say." My dad glared at me.

"Harrison, let's not do this right now." My mom tried to defuse the situation, attempting to save face in public. I wanted to take their fancy bottle of aged wine sitting on the table and down the entire thing, instead I got stuck with sparkling mineral water, which wasn't doing a damn thing to calm my erratic heartbeat at all or stop my hands from trembling.

"How's it going at the hospital, son?" My grandfather tried changing the subject. "Have you heard anything about who's going to take over as the Chief of surgery when Basso retires?"

"They claim that they're still deciding, but I know the position is already mine." My dad said with a proud grin, his face was smug.

"Harrison has worked even harder lately." My mom put her hand on his shoulder. It's astonishing to me how they can go from arguing to acting all loving in a matter of seconds as if it never happened.

"That's right, and someday it will be Travis running that hospital." My dad gave my brother a proud smile. "It's nice to have one child who truly cares about their future and this family."

"What a fucking joke." I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Do you have something to say, Nora?" My father shot me a nasty look.

"NoPe." I popped the P and glared back at him.

"Anyways, Travis and I have already discussed his plans for medical school and then he'll come back here and work under me at the hospital." He beamed with pride at my brother.

"What about you, Nora?" My grandfather asked as he turned and looked at me. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Nora doesn't have any plans." My dad took a sip of his wine, narrowing his eyes at me. "We'll be lucky if she even graduates before getting permanently expelled."

"Gee dad, I love how much faith you have in me. You're a real confidence builder." I said dryly.

"Well it's true." He snapped.

"Let's talk about something else." My grandmother smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know if that's possible." I said with a sarcastic smirk. "I mean, it's hard for him to change the subject when he's on such a roll. He has a lot of ammunition to use against me so he should just say what he needs to say, get it off his chest. Let's talk about what a disappointment and embarrassment Nora Grey is to her perfect family. I wouldn't want to tarnish the family name, I mean, that's what's most important now isn't it, _dad_, your precious reputations. Bashing me is practically an Olympic sport in the Grey household, we wouldn't want to miss a chance to do that now would we."

"Nora, please calm down." My mom said, rubbing her temples. "Harrison, apologize to her."

"I certainly will _not _be apologizing when everyone knows that I'm right." He said firmly, his face hard as a rock. "Travis gets good grades. He manages to not get sent to the principal's office every week. Travis doesn't come home an hour late after school everyday because he has detention. Someone needs to show some tough love to this immature, self-centered and irresponsible little girl. There is no reason on God's green earth for her to behave the way she does. She's nothing but a worthless spoiled brat."

"I'm so sorry that I'm not Travis, that I'm _such _a disgrace to you." I tried not to cry. I hated looking weak.

"Nora, honey, just take a deep breath and calm does. He doesn't mean it, he's just under a lot of pressure." My mom tried to calm me down, afraid to cause a scene, but it wasn't working.

"No, I'm not going to calm down." I said loud enough to attract the attention of all the surrounding tables. "Look, I'm sorry that I don't want to be a doctor or a trophy wife to a sexist chauvinistic pig just so he can screw around on me while I'm stuck at home with his kids he can't stand planning parties I don't want with people I hate! I'm so sorry that I'm a complete failure to you, but maybe you could spare you're anti-Nora ramblings for another time."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." My dad snapped angrily. "You're acting like a petulant child. You have prevented yourself from living a successful life and now you're going to blame it on me because you can't take responsibility for your own life, instead you get angry when I call you out on it. Take a good look at yourself, Nora. You're so pathetic it's sickening."

"Harrison, you need to calm down right this minute." My grandmother said sternly. "Nora is only a child, this conversation is unnecessary and inappropriate."

"You know what, don't worry about it grandma." I threw my napkin on the table and stood up. "I'll make it easier on everyone. Enjoy your _family_ meal, I'm out of here."

"Nora, please don't leave." My mother pleaded.

"Son, I think you need to apologize." My grandfather looked at my dad.

"No, he doesn't need to apologize." I grabbed my purse and pushed in my chair. "It's not like he would mean it anyway. Grandma, grampa, it was nice to see you, I'm sorry it has to be like this."

My grandmother gave me a sympathetic look before I turned around and stormed out of the restaurant. The second I stepped outside I let the tears fall down my face as I walked down the street. I know that I've never been the person my parents wanted me to be, but the things my father says to me make it seem like their disappointment is escalating, or his at least has. I felt myself starting to shiver in the crisp fall air and I looked around, sighing in relief at seeing a Starbucks a few blocks down. I went inside to get out of the cold and dialed the number of the only person I knew that I could depend on.

"Patch?" I said my voice was choked through my teary eyes. "Uhm, can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah, of course, where are you? What's going on?" He asked, his voice filled with immediate concern.

"I'm at the Starbucks on Main Street in Portland." I wiped away the tears that were still cascading down my face.

"I'm already on my way out the door, I'll be there as soon as possible." I was surprised he knew where his keys were, usually he has to hunt for them.

"Thank you so much, Patch. You're a life saver." I sniffled.

"You're welcome. Anything for you." He said sympathetically. "I'll be there soon, Angel."

We hung up the phone and I gathered myself before going up and ordering a coffee and a Panini since I didn't get to eat my dinner.

"Rough night?" The barista asked, noticing my red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Something like that." I mumbled while blushing a little as I handed him a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

After I got my food and coffee I went to sit down to eat and people watch as customers came in and out. I silently wondered what their lives were like, were they as complicated as mine? Sometimes I feel like I'm a spoiled brat when I get sad or upset because I know that there's a lot of people who have it way worse than I do. That doesn't mean I still don't hurt. I come from a family with money, I grew up in a nice historic town in a large house in an affluent neighborhood, going to a top-notch school. I know a lot of people would kill for that. My parents never beat me physically, they always supplied me with everything I needed, and I do have a few pleasant memories from my childhood. Patch had it a lot more difficult than me, he also handles things a lot better than I do. He lost a parent at a very young age when his died of cancer and his mom was a violent alcoholic who used to beat and abuse him mercilessly up until her death in a drinking and driving accident that killed her and the family she hit head on when she crossed the median. He has a younger brother who he never sees because his aunt and uncle sent him to a boarding school before he ended up in rehab. Looking back I don't know how Patch holds it all together, the entire town looks at him like he's some sort of pariah just because he was dealt a bad hand in life that wasn't his fault. The longer I sit here the more I can't get him out of my head, almost as if on que he walked through the door and I felt a sense of relief at the sight of his familiar sharp obsidian eyes and shiny raven black hair.

"I'm so sorry it took so long Angel, traffic was a fucking nightmare." He walked towards me. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"My family dinner resulted in another huge argument as per usual and I couldn't take it anymore so I left." I sighed and took a deep calming breath. "I'm fine, it's no big deal I just needed to get away and I didn't have enough money for a cab ride home."

"You don't look okay, Nora." He sat down in the chair across from me. "You look like you've been crying. What exactly happened this time?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I stood up. "Can we just go home? I mean back to your place?"

"Sure, okay." He stood up and I followed him out to the jeep parked on the street. Before I could open the door he stopped me and turned me around so we were standing face to face.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my breathing quickened from our close proximity.

"I need you to be honest with me." His gaze penetrating deep into my eyes. "Please don't push me away, Angel."

"He just really knows how to make me feel lower than shit." A fresh set of tears escaped me again.

"Who, your dad?" He ran his thumb gently along my cheek to wipe away the tears. His eyes were still looking directly into mine and when his thumb had touched my skin, it felt like a bolt of lightning went racing through my body.

"He put the spotlight on me and attacked me at the dinner table before we'd even eaten. Right there in the middle of the restaurant in front of my grandparents." Now I was officially sobbing. "He basically told me I'm a failure and would never amount to anything. He's ashamed of me, Patch; I'm a complete disappointment to him and he thinks I'm worthless."

"Nora, you are not worthless." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

"He thinks I am." I said between sobs as I buried my head in his shirt. "My own father can't stand me."

"Hey...Nora look at me." He said, taking one arm from around me and using his index finger and thumb to tilt my chin up to meet his eyes again. "You are the furthest thing from worthless. He is the one that's worthless if he's saying all this bullshit about you. You're his daughter. I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for you. You were the one that helped me get out of that house and get my emancipation, none of that would've happened without you, there was no one else stepping in to end the abuse. I could've been in that car with my mom the night she died and been killed with her if it wasn't for you. She drove drunk with me in the car plenty of times. All those nights growing up you gave me a bed to sleep in, food to eat and a shoulder to lean on. You're the most important person in my life. NO one can make you feel inferior without your consent. He doesn't deserve your consent, Nora. Don't let him steal your power. He's the worthless one, not you."

"I didn't realize I was that much of a help to you." I wiped away what was left of my tears.

"Well you were." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "You still are. Nora, you're my best friend and my family. I don't know what I would do without you, I'd be lost."

"For the record, I don't know what I'd do without you either." I gave him a soft smile crept across my face.

"Obviously." He winked at me and I laughed at the return of signature Patch.

"Let's go home." I playfully smacked him on the shoulder and he smirked before opening the door for me. He came around the car to the driver's side and we sped off towards his place. I looked out the window as we passed the restaurant I had that god-awful dinner at earlier and leaned my head against the window, lost in thought. I know that Patch is right, I'm not worthless and the fact that my own father is making me feel so horrible just shows what a horrible person he is. I looked over at Patch as he drove and I feel a flutter in my stomach as an involuntary smile crosses my lips. Patch is like my knight in shining armor, my savior and guardian angel. Here I am riding in the car with this drop dead gorgeous boy, and I think to myself that everyone is right, I really do love him. I'm not sure what kind of love it is I'm dealing with here, like Patch said we're family and generally you love your family, even your best friend. The problem is that if I were to consider him any type of family member he would be like my brother, and the way I feel about him is a whole lot different from I feel about Travis.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Patch looks over and smiles at me.

"I'm just thinking about everything." I shrug. He gives me an understanding nod and reaches over to give my leg a reassuring squeeze before focusing back on the road. I leaned the side of my head back against the cool window and found myself having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Life was really tiring me out. Not long after I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~THE NEXT MORNING~<strong>_

I woke up slowly as the sun streamed in through the window and I realized I was in Patch's room. I slowly made my way out of the bed, drawn towards the delicious smells coming from the kitchen where I see him cooking breakfast.

"Well look who decided to wake up." He smiles and hands me a cup of coffee made exactly the way I like it as I walk in the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." I sit on the counter next to where he's cooking.

"So how are you." He has a sympathetic look on his face and his voice is once again laced with concern.

"I'm fine." I shrug while looking down at my coffee. "It's not like anything changed, but I think I'll live."

"Do any of them know where you are?" He asks curiously.

"I sent a text to my mom while I was waiting for you last night and told her I was going to stay at a friend's house." I grabbed one of the finished pieces of bacon and took a bite.

"She didn't care?" He asked confused.

"I think she realized that it would've been a waste of her time to try to convince me not to." I shook my head. "Even she thought my dad was going overboard. I wouldn't go as far as to say she defended me though, but she did ask him to stop whether it was for me or to avoid public embarrassment your guess would be as good as mine."

"Well that's progress." He smiled and handed me a plate of food. I follow him to the table where we sit and talk while enjoying breakfast. As it started getting later I knew I needed to get home, no matter how much I didn't want to I had to. Whether or I like it or not my parents did have control over me and I could only push them so far.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go inside with you?" Patch asked when we pulled up to my house.

"No, I think that would make things worse. Thank you for everything. Seriously."

"Not a problem." He says before I waved goodbye and took a deep breath as I got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door.

"Nora, thank goodness." My mom came down the stairs when I walked in. "I was worried sick about you."

"I told you I was staying with a friend." I answered and I was shocked when she gave me a hug. She _never _hugs me.

"I know, but that's such a vague thing to say and you ran off in the middle of a busy city at night. I was worried about you." She said before pulling away.

"I'm fine, I just needed to be away for a bit." I crossed my arms.

"I know that last night was difficult on you. Your father took things too far, I spoke with him and he's very sorry for the things he said."

"Uh huh, sure he is." I tried not to scoff. "I'm going to shower and do some homework so I'll see you later."

I walked up the stairs and towards my room, stripping off my dress I'd been wearing for almost twenty-four hours and headed straight for the soothing hot water in the shower. I spent the rest of the afternoon plugging away on an essay that was due the next day and enough math homework to get credit. I'm having a hard time concentrating and keeping my mind off Patch, after last night I feel like everything has changed. The way he was looking at me and the way it made me feel; I've never experienced anything like that before. I'd be lying if I said that was the first time I ever felt something for him, but last night those feelings were intensified. Maybe it was just because I was having a hard time and he was there to comfort me, or maybe it really is more than that. Vee seemed so sure that Patch really loves me, there's no way of knowing whether she was right or not. I'm sure that our close friendship could easily be misconstrued to people around us, we have a tight bond and it's happened before. We do spend most of our time together so it wasn't hard to see how people would think that. All of these mixed up thoughts and feelings are making my life increasingly more difficult as if it wasn't hard enough and I'm not getting an ounce of sleep hardly with so much on my mind. I tried flipping on the TV to distract me, it wasn't working though so eventually I decided to get started on The Old Man and the Sea, which we were reading for English this semester. Normally I would just spark note it, but it did manage to bore me to sleep and I woke up the next morning with it laying face down across my chest. After I got dressed and ready for school I made my way downstairs and found Travis in the kitchen eating breakfast in the atrium.

"The new maid knows how to make kick ass French toast." He pointed to a plate sitting on the center island. I took a couple of slices and put them on a clean plate before sitting down at the table with him. It did smell tasty and food is always a good distraction from my problems.

"Do you need a ride to school?" I asked before taking a bite.

"If you don't mind." He looked at me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I took another bite, avoiding his face.

"That whole dinner drama the other night was pretty intense." Travis studied my closely. "Dad was way out of line. He needs to take a chill pill and stop trying to control everything."

"Why do you let him control you?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, from what I remember you wanted to be a writer, now suddenly you want to go to medical school and follow in dad's footsteps. Was that your decision or his?"

"Yeah, that's another complicated issue in this family." He sighed. "I still want to be a writer, but it's a hard job with hardly any stability. You never know if you're going to make it and even if you do it can end over night without warning and there's a lot of pressure to write what other people want, especially your publicist and you have a lot of deadlines. It is still my passion and I'd love to do it, but I'm really good at science and I know I'd be able to get through medical school and everything. It would be a good job and I could write on the side if I really wanted to."

"Okay, I understand that, being a doctor would be great if that's what _you _really want." I said seriously. "But if it's not really what you want you shouldn't do it. Trav, I think you could be a great writer if you pursued it. I've read some of your stuff and I loved it so don't let him run your life. Follow your heart and do what makes _you_ happy and not him."

"Look, I get that you're all about sticking it to mom and dad and that's great for you, but it's not for me." He stood up. "We should get to school."

I could tell from how quickly he was running away that this discussion was over and that's just fine with me, but I really do wish I could do something to help him. I don't think it's right that he lives his life under someone else's terms, especially if it forces him to put his own dreams aside. He was silent the whole ride to school and left without another word when I dropped him off.

"Whoa, little brother looks pissed." Patch walked up next to me in the parking lot.

"Yeah, we just had a conflicting conversation this morning." I locked my car and we walked towards the front of the school.

"Conflicting conversation huh?" He smirked down at me. "So what you're really saying is you had an argument?"

"It wasn't exactly an argument.." I said as we walked through the halls. "It was more of a minor disagreement over stupid stuff."

"Okay, I get it." We stopped at my locker and I grabbed my books before following him to physics, which dragged on as usual along with the rest of my classes. When I got to English and was forced to take my seat next to Dante my day went even further downhill.

"Grey, you're looking beautiful as always today." He leaned closer to my desk. "How was your weekend?"

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?" I asked irritated.

"I was hoping to see you at the party Saturday night." He ignored my insult. "You never showed up."

"That's because I knew you'd be there." I glared at him. "I spent Saturday night with my boyfriend."

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes. "I'd bet money you and Cipriano aren't even really dating, even if you are it won't last long. The guy's a fucking loser."

"You are in no position to be talking shit on anyone, Dante." I said as the teacher started talking, thankfully that ended my conversation with the prick. When the hour finally ended I sprinted out of the classroom as was quickly becoming my new routine and found Patch at my locker waiting for me.

"You don't look very happy." He said with this face that is pure Patch and difficult to describe. "Why the long face?"

"That." I slammed my locker door and motioned my head towards Dante who tossed me a flirty wave and winked.

"Ah, Dante again." He said understanding. "How about we have some fun with him?"

"Like running him over with a car?" I said bitterly.

"No, but maybe we can save that for next week." He walked closer to me. "I was thinking more along the lines of messing with his head."

A second later Patch had me pinned between his body and my locker as he brought his face so close to mine I was enveloped in the scent that only could be described as purely Patch, a cross between earthy and musk. Entirely addictive and I couldn't help but take a deep whiff of him. His lips were so close to mine one move and they'd be touching, I couldn't help but stare at them and run my tongue unconsciously across my lips thinking how incredibly kissable and enticing they looked. The feeling of his body pressed against me was making me dizzy and every nerve was on fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, looking up into his deep, black eyes and he smirked before resting his hands on my hips and pressed his silky lips to mine. Instantly I melted into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer as my fingers wove themselves in the curls at the bottom of his hair where it was a little longer. My stomach did a somersault as I granted him entrance to my mouth and he kissed me thoroughly in a way that was completely intoxicating. Kissing Patch made me wish it would never end. His tongue ghosted along mine and he groaned low and sexy in his chest as I nipped at his bottom lip before he pulled away much to my dismay and broke the kiss.

"Dante doesn't look to happy right now." He shifted his eyes towards where Dante was standing with a pissed off expression on his face. That's when I remembered why the kiss had happened in the first place and I pulled myself back to reality.

"Yeah, he looks angry alright." I plastered a fake smile on my face. "We'd better get to lunch."

Patch and I walked towards the cafeteria and on the outside I knew I looked calm and collected, but on the inside I was a total wreck. _This is all for Dante, none of it is real_, I kept telling myself, but deep down all I could really think about was how amazing that was. His kiss had completely consumed me, I had forgotten all about Dante and my mom, everything at home and around us disappeared as the world fell away until there had only been me and Patch and his kiss. Now all I could think about was how perfect it had felt to kiss him and how very much I wanted to do it again and again...

* * *

><p><strong>All right there it is, what do you guys think? Was Patch right that he was screwed? Can love and friendship mix or will it cost them what they have together? Feelings are tricky things, especially when your young and under so much pressure. What did you think about Nora's dad?<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW IF YOU'RE LIKING IT SO FAR! **

**PLZ PLZ PLZ**

**(: TYTYTY :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: PATCH'S LITTLE BROTHER, RIXON, CALLS. SCHOOL, CHECK. DETENTION, CHECK. NORA'S DAD BEING A DOUCH? CHECK...PLUS, THINGS ARE HEATING UP SLOWLY IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE THINGS ARE REALLY HAPPENING FOR THESE TWO AND AROUND THEM.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**PATCH'S POV:**_

I am fucked. I am truly truly fucked. I spent all of lunch and all of my 6th period convincing myself that I only kissed Nora to piss off Dante, but that' not the case. I kissed her because I _wanted _to kiss her. Actually, I _needed _to kiss her. I've wanted to do it for a long time, but after this weekend I couldn't stop myself anymore. I've come to a realization that I do have feelings for Nora, but I also realize that she's going through a lot right now and it's not a good time for me to complicate it even further. Coach was right when he said she needs someone to be there for her, and I know she feels like practically nobody in her house is on her side. I care about her too much to put her in such a difficult position when she already has so many other things going on. It's just becoming more and more tough for me to put these feeling aside, and now more than ever. I've been so lost in thought I didn't even realize the bell rang to signal the end of class and I slowly walk towards Chemistry, which thankfully is my last class of the day.

"Mr. Cipriano, it's nice of you to show up to my class." My chemistry teacher, whose name I don't remember, smirked at me.

"Yeah, well I figured I might as well grace you with my presence, I had a cancellation in my schedule." I shrugged, going to take my seat in the back, but she stopped me.

"Wait Mr. Cipriano, not so fast." She ushered me over to her desk. "You missed last Thursday and Friday which means you missed when I switched your lab partner."

"I thought I was with Matt?"

"You were, but we had a bit of a situations so now you're with Vee Sky." She smiled.

"Oh god." I groaned. "The whole point of being able to pick our own partners is not being forced on someone else."

"If you had chosen to show up last Friday you could've voiced your concerns and it wouldn't be a problem." She said sternly. "Chauncey refused to work further with Ms. Sky. I normally don't take requests to switch partners when they've already been chosen, but his father called the principal."

"So you're saying I have to suck it up."

"Yes." She sighed. I rolled my eyes, making sure she could see my obvious annoyance before continuing on my way to my seat. Of course the first thing she announced to the class is today is lab day. This is exactly why I skip class so much.

"You can go grab the Bunsen burner and I'll mix the solution." Vee put on her goggles, not bothering to say hello. Silently I walk over to the box of Bunsen burners and grab one to bring back to our table. I watch as Vee held the solution over the blue flame and copied all the note she wrote in her lab manual.

"Not much into chemistry?" She smirked at me when we finished ahead of everyone else and I had finished copying her entire lab report.

"Not this kind of chemistry. Sexual chemistry is another story."

"Chemistry is my best subject so you can just copy my work I really don't mind as long as I get my A." Vee fiddled with her notebook.

"Are you doing that as a favor to me or a favor to Scott?" I chuckled.

"Does it matter?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"I guess not, I mean I'm always up for good grades I don't have to earn." I gave her a sexy smile and winked at her.

"You're a real piece of work, Cipriano." Her eyes held a hint of amusement.

"I'm not the one whose partner had their daddy call the school to get away from me." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He did me a favor." She said defiantly. "I'm done with Chauncey and believe it or not, I'd rather work with you than my asshole ex boyfriend."

"He is a real piece of work." I nodded. "Why did you ever date him anyways? I know you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but still the guys a douchbag."

"He wasn't always like that." She narrowed her eyes at me. "At least not with me, I guess I thought dating him made sense. He's the mayors son and it made my mom really happy so I stuck it out way longer than I should have."

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but I'm curious." I leaned closer to her. "How did this whole thing with Scott come to be?"

"One night at the beginning of this past summer Chauncey and Dante threw a part and I caught Chauncey making out with Marcie." Vee shook her head at the memory. "I guess I just kind of lost it. I knew he'd been messing around behind my back, but that was the first time I ever saw it with my own eyes. After that I had one too many drinks, ran into Scott, and gave Chauncey a taste of his own medicine. It ended up being more than just one night though, which you already know."

"He never told me how any of it started." I thought about it. This whole thing with Scott and Vee peaks my interest because she's the only girl he didn't brag about sleeping with. I mean, he even let go of a couple of comments about Nora in front of me, but he never uttered a word about Vee Sky. I think he must really love her.

"I thought he was like your best friend or something." She looked at me curiously.

"Nah, Scott is a good buddy, but Nora's my best friend." I said with an involuntary grin.

"Speaking of Nora, I saw that steamy kiss in the hall earlier." She smirked at me. "Very convincing. One might almost believe you two really have a thing."

"Scott told you the truth about us?" I was irritated. "So much for keeping a secret."

"No, Scott didn't spill, Nora was the one who told me." Vee rolled her eyes. "I know not to say anything so you don't have to worry. Although, I'm curious about something, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends." I tilted my head suspiciously.

"Okay, I know you and Nora are faking this thing between the two of you, but is there something more going on there?" Vee looked at me curiously.

"Even if there was, I wouldn't confide in you, Sky." I told her firmly.

"Alright, fair enough, I was just asking." The bell rang. She waved goodbye before exiting the room and I made my way out towards detention. I didn't run into Nora like I usually do so I went inside to sit down.

"Afternoon, Patch." Coach nodded at me.

"What's up, Coach." I gave him a fist bump and took my seat.

"Where's Nora? I thought you two were connected at the hip or something." He chuckled.

"I don't keep tabs on her every second of the day." I shrugged. "She'll probably be here in a minute."

"Sorry I'm late." Nora walked in a few minutes later. "I ran into Vee and damn that girl can talk."

"You're good, I signed your name in for you." She smiled gratefully at me. I watched as two freshman came in and scoped Nora out so I glared at them and they hurriedly took seats in the back of the room. I love intimidating freshman they're just so easy to mess with.

"Vee was telling me about her new chem lab partner, Patch Cipriano." Nora laughed.

"Gotta love that Mrs. what's her face for that one." I cringed.

"Patch, you don't know your own chemistry teachers name?" Coach was amused.

"It's not like it's important." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, Vee said you guys talked for a little bit. Could the big bad Patch Cipriano be going soft on us?" She smirked at me.

"Oh please, we talked for like a minute and it was mostly about her and Scott." I frowned.

"Speaking of Scott, where is he these days?" Coach asked, curiously. "I thought detention had his name on it too."

"He's gotten good at not getting caught." I chuckled.

"You two ought to take some pointers from him then." Coach looked between Nora and I.

"The only reason we're here is because we _wanted_ to get caught." Nora said defiantly. "We wanted the whole school, including Dante, to not mess with us."

"Yeah, you're a couple of real bad asses. Team bad-ass." Coach rolled his eyes. I was about to respond with a sarcastic comment, but I was interrupted when my phone rang. I pulled it out and the caller I.D. read Spring Hills, the rehab center my brother Rixon, is at. We haven't spoken since our mom's funeral, which was a while ago. We were really close growing up, but then I got emancipated and he moved to Colorado with relatives because mom couldn't take care of us. He went to boarding school out there, got addicted to drugs, and now he's in rehab hopefully getting better.

"I have to take this." I left the room before answering. "Hello."

"Hi, Patch, I hope it's okay that I'm calling." I hear Rixon say from the other line.

"No, it's fine, I'm glad to hear from you." I lean up against a locker in the empty hallway. "So how is everything with you?"

"Pretty good I guess." He says solemnly. "It gets a little boring here sometimes though. I've been meaning to call for a while, but I guess I was a little nervous. I haven't sen you since moms funeral and I was still using then."

"I'm glad you called, you know I worry about you." I hoped I didn't sound too overprotective.

"I know, but this place is really helping me, I feel better than I have in ages."

"That's really good, I'm glad it's all going so well." I smiled. "I tried to call a few months ago, but they wouldn't let me talk to you."

"I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone for a while, you know, detox and all that." Rixon said glumly. "Then I was afraid to call and the more I waited the more nervous I'd get."

"I know our fight at moms funeral was intense, but that was ages ago. Now you're getting better so we have nothing to worry about. Have Aunt Jody or Uncle Gabriel been to visit you?"

"They come a few times a week." He sighed. "But this place is a long drive from Denver so they can't come too often."

"Maybe I can work something out and come visit soon." I tried to sound hopeful.

"That would be great, Patch." His tone was happier.

"Now that I know you can get calls I'll let you know." I smiled. "I gotta get going, I'm supposed to be in detention right now. Coach let me slide."

"Sounds like nothings changed." Rixon chuckled. "I'll talk to you later big bro."

I took a second to regain my composure before walking back inside the classroom. Nora and Coach both had curious looks on their faces.

"Anything important?" Coach asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it was Rixon calling from rehab." I was still a little shocked and surprised by the call.

"Oh my god you talked to Rixon?!" Nora gasped. "What did he say? How's he doing?"

"He said he's doing pretty good." I shrugged.

"I still can't believe he ended up in rehab." Coach shook his head. "He was always such a put together kid, at least he's getting the help he needs now. Those boarding schools do more harm then good. Bored rich kids with money lead to trouble."

"I told him I'd try to visit soon." I looked over at Nora. "He's in Colorado so I'd have to fly and stay overnight and everything which is a lot of trouble."

"If you really care about him you should go." Nora gave me an encouraging smile. "I bet he could really use you right now."

"She's right, Patch." Coach chimed in. "When my uncle went to rehab he leaned on his family more than ever. I bet Rixon would really benefit from seeing you and getting your support."

"Damn, you two should be on one of those infomercials begging people for money to give to African kids" I shook my head in amusement. "You know how to pile on the pressure and the guilt."

"It's your life, we're just trying to help you out." Coach laughed. I know they're right, I should go see Rixon, but to be honest, the thought of seeing him again makes me kind of anxious. The last time we saw each other we got in a screaming match, granted he was high on god knows what at the time, but I'm not really sure what to say to him.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked when we left detention.

"I'm just thinking about Rixon." I sighed.

"Do you think you might really go and see him?"

"I don't know, maybe. It seems like he wants me to."

"I think you should go." She stopped walking and turned to look at me with a serious expression. "What's stopping you?"

"I'm nervous I guess. It's been a long time and he's my little brother. It would be hard seeing him in that place, you know? I try not to think about it because it gets to me, but seeing Rixon destroy his life with drugs and gambling and end up in rehab at fifteen was never a part of the plan."

"What if you were to have some company?" She asked sheepishly.

"Depends who you have in mind." I smirked at her.

"Hey! I'm trying to be a good friend here." She said with a hint of amusement.

"If you're serious then yes, it would be nice to have some company."

"Good. Why don't you come over now and we can look up flights and figure out when we can go?" She said with a satisfied smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I was skeptical. "I know you're having issues with your dad and me being there isn't going to make them any better."

"I've come to the conclusion that my dad isn't worth the heartache. So if he's pissed I will relish in the fact that he's unhappy." Nora stopped at her car.

"So now you want to piss him off." I smirked.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." She smiled. "Anyways, I'll see you back at my house."

I smiled back at her before walking to my car and following her to her house. I think that seeing my brother will be a lot easier with Nora by my side. I just hope she'll actually be able to go. I doubt her parents would even remotely be okay with her going out-of-town with me.

"Wait, I have to ask before we do this." I said as we sat on her bed with her Mac Book.

"What's the problem?"

"How exactly do you plan on convincing your parents to be cool with you going to Colorado with me?" I frowned.

"That's why we need to go the second weekend in October. My dad is going to a medical conference in New York and my mom is going to some spa weekend with all the other bored housewives of Coldwater Creek. Travis and I will have the house to ourselves which means he'll want to have Anna over so I'd rather not be home anyways."

"Sounds good to me." I swallowed nervously.

"Hey, don't stress about this. It's going to be great. Rixon is nearing the end of his treatment so he's probably in decent shape right now and he'll be so happy to see you."

"I know, you're right." I ran my hand through my hair. "When should we leave?"

"According to the Spring Hills website their visiting hours are from 10-2 so if we want to spend as much time with him as possible we should probably fly in on Friday night and then we'll have two days to see him if we fly back Sunday after visiting hours." She typed something into her laptop.

"That should work, but we'll end up having a lot of downtime. You know you don't have to go with me, it's not like we're going anywhere fun and I don't want to force you to go somewhere you don't want to go."

"Patch, I want to go, this is a big deal and you shouldn't have to go there alone. Plus, I want to see Rixon too. I was closer to him than my own little brother before he moved, he needs all the support he can get." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Then book it." I smiled at her. "Thank you for doing this. This is why you're my best friend and the only person I can actually tolerate for more than an hour."

"You're welcome." She laughed.

"Knock knock." A shrill voice said from the door, making both of us jump.

"Holy shit mom, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." She walked into the bedroom with us. "Patch, I didn't know you were here."

"Good to see you, Mrs. Grey." I gave her a charming smile, not that I wanted to and she still didn't seem to thrilled about me being here.

"I came to say that dinner will be ready around six." She fiddled with her pearl necklace. "Dorothea and Coach are coming, Patch you're welcome to join us if you don't have other plans."

"We'll be down at six." Nora focused her attention back on her computer before her mom left the room, purposely leaving the door wide open. I can't blame her though; if my daughter was sitting on a bed with a guy that looked like me I'd be worried too, I'd be changing locks.

"Sorry, you don't have to stay for dinner if you don't want to." She said as she bought our plane tickets online.

"Nah, I'll stay, I actually like your aunt and Coach." I leaned against the headboard. "Plus, if I go home I'll end up having beer and chips again."

"I'll never understand how you aren't 400 pounds with how bad you eat."

"Oh please, speak for yourself Nora, I've seen you eat." I chuckled. "You're just as bad as I am and you're just as hot as me."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and tried hiding her blush, it didn't slip past me. I like that my words have some sort of effect on her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NORA'S POV:<strong>_

When Patch and I walked into the dining room later that night we received unwelcoming greetings from the majority of my family. Coach and Dorothea chatted with us while my parents sat quietly and Travis stayed on his phone most of the time. My dad doesn't like Coach for god knows what reason, but he tolerates him because Dorothea is his sister. He and I haven't spoken since our fight at the restaurant, and from the looks he's giving me I can tell he's still angry. I don't even understand what he has to be so angry about; I didn't actually do anything. I only left the table because he was attacking me, and it's not like he really cared that I left, he was probably happy that he could spend the meal with the child he actually likes.

"There is a reason Dorothea and I are here, we have something to announce." Coach said while we were all sitting in the family room after dinner.

"We're engaged!" Dorothea squealed, her smile widening as she pulled a diamond ring from her pocket and slipped it on her finger.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up excitedly and hugged them both. "Congratulations! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, this is awesome Aunt Dorothea." Travis hugged our aunt. Everyone was getting up and congratulating them excitedly, except my dad who sat on the couch fuming.

"Dorothea, you can't be serious." He stood up and immediately silenced the rest of the room.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dorothea said angrily.

"This is completely ridiculous. You can't possibly be stupid enough to marry this man. I know you've spent most of your 20's having fun and not taking things seriously, but don't let it ruin the rest of your life. This is a huge mistake."

"Harrison!" My mom gasped in surprise.

"With all do respect Harrison, I love your sister." Coach was trying not to lose his cool. "We're getting married whether you like it or not."

"You have no right to say these things, Harry." Dorothea's eyes were filled with tears. "You're my brother, that's not going to change, but if you're going to treat me and my fiancé this way then you don't have to be a part of this. You don't have to be a part of our life, or the lives of our children."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Dorothea. You have no idea what you're saying. This man is not your future." My dad said heatedly.

"We're leaving." My aunt grabbed Coach's hand and stormed out of the room. A few seconds later we heard the front door slam. Hard. Everyone stayed quiet; you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Harrison, you should be ashamed of yourself. You had no right to do that." My mom sent daggers at my father.

"I had every right to do that. She's my sister and I am the one who has to tell her when she's ripping her life apart." My dad poured a glass of scotch and took a sip.

"That was really uncool, dad." Travis shook his head.

"Travis, I know you love your aunt and that's wonderful, but this is a grown up issue." He said sternly.

"Oh please." I said, irritated from my spot next to Patch on the couch.

"Nora, nobody asked you to speak." He pointed an angry finger at me.

"Oh, so now I need permission to talk?" I shouted as I stood up. "Really? This is where we are now? You are a jackass and a bully dad, you had no right to do that to Dorothea. God, she's met a great man who truly loves her and they're about to start a life together. They wanted to share their exciting news with their family and you completely ruined it."

"You better watch yourself, Nora." My dad stormed towards me, getting right in my face. "You're walking on a thin line."

"I think you better step back." Patch said low and dark, softly pushing my father away from me.

"You aren't even welcome here!" He shouted at Patch. "Don't you dare touch me again."

"God, this family is fucking insane." Travis stormed out of the room with my mom chasing after him.

"If you ever so much as speak like that to Nora again I will do a lot more than touch you on the shoulder." Patch kept his voice and demeanor calm and all the while he sounded down right menacing.

"You will get out of my house this instant." My dad shoved Patch hard.

"He's my guest." I stood between them. "You need to calm down dad. You're at fault here, Patch hasn't done anything besides defend me."

"I'll go, it's fine, Nora." Patch squeezed my arm, turning to walk away, but before I knew what was happening I pulled him against me in a searing kiss. I don't know what it is that's come over me, but in that moment I panicked and did the one thing I felt like doing. I wanted to kiss him again, I had wanted to since this morning, I also wanted to do the one thing that I knew would render my dad speechless. Patch obviously understood what I wanted, and he responded immediately requesting entrance to my mouth which I gladly gave him. My entire body was on fire and I couldn't seem to get enough of him, my father was completely forgotten. Patch moved his hands down to cup my ass, pulling my body flush against him and I moaned into his mouth as I knit my fingers through his velvety hair. We were in our own little world as his hands moved up and down the side of my clothed body and our tongues fought for dominance. We both reluctantly pulled away when breathing became a necessity and he rested his forehead against mine with a smirk on his face.

"I'll see you later, Angel." He kissed me quickly and walked out of the room. I looked at my father sitting in the armchair seething with anger. I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him before going upstairs to my room.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO ME**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: SORRY GUYS, NOT A LOT OF ACTION IN THIS ONE, IT'S MORE A FILLER CHAPTER, SUCKS BUT EVERY SO OFTEN WE NEED THEM, POINT A TO POINT C NEEDS A 'B', RIGHT?**_

_**~READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

After Patch left I went straight up to my room and plopped down on my soft bed with a deep sigh. I don't know what the hell just happened, and I don't know what came over me. I did kiss Patch to make my dad angry, but I also did it because I wanted to. My body is tingling from top to bottom, and to say I'm sexually frustrated would be a grand understatement. I want him, I've never felt like this before. I'm not some horny desperate teenage girl who wants to have sex with anything that moves, and while I'm far from being a virgin, I rarely let my sexual desires blind my judgment. Generally when that happens it involves a lot of alcohol and personal issues, hence my brief and embarrassing entanglement with Scott, but right now I am one hundred percent sober. This is all just so much for me to handle, and what's even worse is that I have no idea how he feels right now. What if he thinks that kiss was too much? I don't want him to know that I'm this attracted to him, its humiliating and could easily lead towards an extremely problematic situation. I decided to send him a text, just so he knows I appreciate that he covered for me and that's all it was. Even though I know I'm lying to him and to myself.

_Thank you for helping me out tonight, I hope it wasn't too dramatic._

That seems like the right thing to say, it makes it seem like it was all part of an act, but not a mistake. I do have feelings for him, but it's all so damn confusing. Vee seems to think that he's in love with me, but that's impossible. If I were to pick one person who would most likely be a single bachelor for the rest of their life it would be Patch, hands down no questions, Patch. He's never been in anything even remotely close to a relationship, he's also slept with a vast majority of the girls in Coldwater Creek. It's not like we could ever risk being friend's-with-benefits, and a relationship ship would never work. If we risked our friendship to be together and I lost him I don't know what I would do.

"Nora, are you awake?" My mom peeped her head into my room.

"Yeah, I'm still up." I flipped on my bedside lamp.

"I just wanted to come check on you." She sat on the edge of my bed. "I heard your argument continued with dad after I left to talk to Travis."

"I'm fine, I'm just really pissed at him."

"That makes two of us." She shook her head in dismay. "He was completely out of line. I've always known your father to have his difficult moments, but lately they seem to be a lot more intense and a lot more frequent."

"I've learned not to let it get to me." I shrugged, that was a lie, my home life ate at me all the time, it was relentless.

"You seemed really upset at the restaurant last weekend and you weren't exactly calm tonight so I don't think that's true. It's okay to admit that he's hurt your feelings, Nora." She studied me.

"I was upset on Saturday, I'll admit that, but tonight I was just angry." I looked down at my hands.

"I think we were all pretty angry." My mom gave me a small smile. "I just want you to know that even though we have our problems you're my daughter and I love you."

"I, uh, I love you too." I was completely shocked as the foreign response faltered through my lips. We have _never _had a heart to heart like this, and I can't remember the last time she said something nice to me.

"I know that we aren't exactly best friends and we have our fair share of disagreements." She momentarily looked down at her hands. "But I hope you don't think that you're a disappointment to me. I'm hard on you because I want you to succeed and be the best you can be, and you're quite the stubborn one when you want to be, which you got from your father. Anyways, just know that no matter what, you will always be my daughter, and I will never give up on you. I don't want your father's behavior to reflect poorly on me as well, even if I don't approve of some of your decisions, I love you and I want you to be happy. You've grown into a strong and beautiful young lady."

"Um..I.." I swallowed hard, at a loss for words before settling on the only two I could think of. "Thanks mom." I twisted my duvet nervously between my fingers. I don't know how I feel about her sudden change of heart, something must have happened to make her act this way. She wasn't a nice person.

"It's late and you have school tomorrow so I'll let you get to bed." She stood up. "Sleep well."

I watched as she exited the room leaving me feeling like I was in a trance. My mom just praised me; she had a warm maternal conversation with me. Blythe Grey rarely hands out compliments, and never to me, but that was on a whole other level. I think something is going on with her. I wonder if her problems with my dad are even worse than I imagine, maybe she's genuinely going through something and it's making her appreciate me more. I can't say I'm complaining because I'd take that over her screaming and complaining about my life choices every single day like she's done for years. My phone let out a beep and I jumped at the noise before picking it up and reading the screen. I had a new text from Patch.

_No problem, I'm happy to put that jackass in his place anytime ;)_

I couldn't help but smile while I read it because I know he would do just about anything for me. No other friend would've helped me out the way he did tonight, and this is why things need to stay strictly platonic. I don't want what we have right now to change, and if we were to go past friendship it no doubt would. I set my phone up to charge for the night before changing into my pajamas and slipping into bed. It's been a terribly long and exhausting day, but as it gets later I feel like sleep isn't an option. Everything keeps replaying over and over again in my head: my issues with my dad, Patch, and the general state of disarray that is currently my life. After a few more hours went by I decided to go downstairs and rummage through the medicine cabinet for some sleeping pills. My mom has been on so many medications throughout all these years I know she's bound to have something to help me sleep. When I walk into the kitchen to turn on the light I jumped when I saw someone sitting at the center island, it was just Travis.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He gave me a small smile.

"No worries." I said before walking over to the cabinet holding the medicine where I found an almost full bottle of sleeping pills.

"Why are you taking mom's meds?" Travis asked with a confused look.

"I need something to help me sleep. Why are you sitting down here in the dark? No offense Trav, but it's a little weird." I grabbed a water bottle and downed one of the pills, hoping sleep would come quickly.

"I was watching TV and eating, but I turned it off when I heard someone coming." He took a bite of his sandwich. "I thought it might be dad and I didn't want him to know I was down here."

"Of all the rooms in this house you could watch TV in you chose the kitchen." I laughed. "This is the smallest one. Plus, you have one in your bedroom."

"Mom doesn't like us to eat around the nice furniture." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know you don't have to follow _every_ rule _all _the time, Trav." I sat on the stool next to him.

"I'm a rule follower, so sue me." He rolled his eyes.

"Since you're here I want to apologize for getting on your case this morning." I looked down at the granite counter top. "It's none of my business what you do and I get that you want to make mom and dad proud, I don't want you to feel like I'm judging you for that."

"You were though, weren't you?" He smirked.

"I guess it's just hard for me to comprehend. I don't want the things they want for me, and I won't let myself become someone I don't want to be just to please them."

"You know I do envy you, Nora. You're the strongest person I know, I wish I had even an ounce of your bravery. You stand up for what you believe in and you don't let people push you around, granted mom and dad don't love it, but I think your strong will is one of your best qualities." He said seriously, looking me in the eye.

"Thanks Trav." I blushed at his compliment. "You shouldn't envy me. My choices have completely ruined any chance of me having a good relationship with mom and dad; believe it or not I would like to have their approval. I just refuse to compromise what I want to do to get it, I don't thinks it's done me a lot of good."

"Dad is an asshole." He shook his head. "You shouldn't seek his approval with the way he treats you. Everything you said tonight about him being a bully and a jackass was true. He showed his true colors, as of right now I'm ashamed of him. Mom is really mad at him too. I know she gives you a hard time, but she does really love you. I think in her mind everything she does is for your own good, she just needs a little help with her delivery."

"I know, and I am trying to improve what's going on with us. I know she wants the best for me. I've realized that mom is going through something right now, her and dad are a lot worse than I thought they were." I sighed.

"I know. I've noticed something weird with them too, especially lately."

"Hopefully they work it out." I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping he doesn't get too upset. To be honest, if worst comes to worst and they divorce it wouldn't really have much of an effect on me, but I know it would really upset Travis. He's only 14 and his relationship with both is a lot stronger than mine.

"Can I ask you something." His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I nodded. "Are you really with Patch?"

"Would that be so crazy?" I asked nervously. I wanted to tell Travis the truth, that it's all an act, but I don't want to risk him telling our mom.

"No, it makes total sense." He chuckled. "I mean, everyone knows you two have been completely into each other since _forever_. I don't care for the guy much, but he makes you happy, I won't judge. Unlike dad, I wouldn't attack my sister's boyfriend."

"What do you mean we've been into each other forever?" My heart started beating faster.

"Everyone has seen the way you act together and the way you look at each other. I suppose it was inevitable." He shrugged.

"Right..." I nervously nod my head. Am I the only one who's so completely oblivious to Patch and I?

"Is everything okay?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I lie. "I'm off to bed so night Trav."

"Night." He said as I left the kitchen. When I got back to my room I felt the same old confusion from earlier creep up again. Now Travis is saying he noticed something too, are we really so in love that everyone can see it but us? I'd never really thought about it before, I guess our friendship is pretty strong and a lot of people have noticed, but we can't be in love, can we? Sure I've thought it could be possible, but he's like my family so I guess it makes sense. There's a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with them, at this point I can't tell which one applies to Patch. After that steamy kiss I know that I'm attracted to him, but there's a big difference between attraction and love too. Thankfully the sleeping pill kicked in and the next think I knew my alarm was going off after I'd fallen asleep mid-thought. I got out of bed and noticed raindrops falling down outside and smiled to myself. Most people find the rain depressing but I absolutely love it, so does Patch. When we were kids we used to run around in it all the time, and we'd almost always end up with colds later. I smiled at the memory before going through my usual morning routine of showering and getting ready before meeting Travis down in the kitchen again. We chatted over breakfast and while we drove to school, I have to admit it's nice being able to talk with him like this. I think after our little discussion last night things have improved with us. I watched as he waved goodbye before walking into the school. I stayed in my car avoiding the rain and trying to collect my bearings. On the outside again I'm perfectly calm and collected, years of ingrained practice courtesy of our parents at work, but on the inside I'm a wreck. A second later someone knocked on my passenger side window and I look over to see Patch's perfect face smirking at me through the glass.

"It's pouring." He said as he got into the car and flipped on the passenger side seat warmer.

"I know, I love it from in here though." I smiled as he pushed aside a piece of his jet black wet hair before putting his baseball cap back on.

"Me too." He grinned as a quietness settled between us.

"I talked to Travis and my mom." I tried to break the silence. "I had a good conversation with both for once. It seems we all agree about how horrible my dad is."

"That's pretty good." He gave me an encouraging smile. "At least you're not alone anymore. Did anything else happen after I left?"

"Not really. Thanks again for helping me out, I owe you big time."

"I'll put it on your tab." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I feel bad for Dorothea and Coach." I sighed. "They must've been beside themselves when they left."

"They'll get over it, hopefully sooner rather than later."

I nodded and once again I found myself sitting with him in a silent car, almost as if neither of us wanted to speak first. I'm almost positive this is because of the kiss, it was too much, we took it too far. This is why we can't cross that line.

"This is weird." I blurt out finally before I could control myself.

"A little" He gave a relieved sigh.

"It shouldn't be. I mean we're only friends who made out to prove a point to my dad and it shouldn't be this weird. I don't know, maybe this whole thing is totally insane." I shook my head.

"I think it was a little more than a make out." He smirked. "You're right, it shouldn't be weird. I think we got a little carried away with making your dad angry, let's just put it behind us and move on. As far as I'm concerned you're still my fake girlfriend, I mean we are still doing that right?"

"Yes we are." I nodded.

"Okay, then from now on we'll stick to hand-holding and not so sexy kisses when kissing is absolutely needed." He made one of his signature sexy faces. He had so many I could never describe them all.

"Sounds good to me." I laughed at his choice of words.

"We're still on for Denver, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course we are." I said it as if it were obvious.

"Good, because I talked to Rixon and he's really looking forward to it. He asked me to say hello to you and to thank you for taking care of my stupid ass. His words not mine." He gave me a half-smile.

"You would be lost without me." I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"You'd be cozying up with Matterazzi right now if it wasn't for me." He gave me a lewd grin.

"When you put it like that I suppose I do owe you my life." I smirked at him.

"In that case, I think we should take the day off." He said eagerly. "It's raining and we love the rain, why waste a perfectly amazing day at this lame ass school."

"You're tempting me, Cipriano." I shook my head in amusement. "But my mom is actually okay with me for the first time in ages, and surprisingly enough I don't want to lose that. With everything going on I just, I shouldn't be screwing up so much anymore."

"Wow...Nora Grey is actually trying to please her mother. I never thought this day would come." Patch mock gasped.

"Well I've found some compassion buried deep within me." I smirked. "It's just that everything with my dad seems to be really affecting her. I can tell she's miserable because she's in a loveless marriage, and as time goes by my dad get's worse and worse. Even Travis is starting to notice. I know this sounds completely insane, but I'm starting to feel kind of bad for her."

"That's because you actually are a compassionate person under all that sass and feistiness. So I get it, no ditching, but if you wouldn't mind I think I'm going to skip physics for today and go find Scott. I know how terrible it'll be without my company, so if you absolutely can't live without me-."

"Oh my god just go." I interrupted him, shaking my head in amusement. "Honestly all we do is sit and listen to Mr. Holiday talk for an hour, it's not like we're spending quality time together."

"Well Scott text me to meet him out behind the bleachers so I'll see you at lunch." He squeezed my arm before climbing out of my car and quickly walking through the rain towards the football field. I watched as he disappeared behind the building and let out a deep sigh. I'm glad that Patch and I can put last night's kiss behind us and continue with our friendship, but at the same time I'm also disappointed. I can't deny that I want him, but I also can't deny that it would be a bad idea. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I just don't know which option is worse.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

After I left Nora, I walked around the main building towards the back of the bleachers to where Scott was leaning against the wall under the extended roof.

"Look who finally decided to hang out with his old buddy Scott." He smirked.

"I don't know how you're still a student here, you never show up to class." I leaned against the wall next to him.

"My father can be quite...persuasive." He shrugged. "How are you dude? How's your precious Nora?

"Something weird happened." I nervously adjust my baseball cap.

"Weirder than being in a completely fake relationship for no reason?"

"Hey, we're doing it to keep her from Dante." I said defensively.

"Oh please, Patch." Scott rolled his eyes. "She doesn't need you to keep a fucking teenage boy away from her. It's all pointless, you just want an excuse to be together."

"No we don't. You don't even know the situation, Scott." I bit out angrily.

"Fine, do whatever you want. So what happened?"

"Last night I was at her house for dinner with her family and then afterward Coach and Dorothea, Nora's aunt, announced that they got engaged and Nora's dad basically threw a tantrum. He was screaming how Coach isn't good enough for his sister and blah blah blah-"

"What an asshole." Scott interrupted me.

"Yeah, the guys a fucking bastard. So anyways, it obviously resulted in a fight so Dorothea and Coach left, and that's when Nora stepped in. She defended Coach and Dorothea, then her dad started going after her, at this point it was just the three of us in the room so I got up to defend Nora. I was about to leave when she grabbed me and kissed me."

"Didn't you already kiss at school yesterday?" He sounded puzzled. "Vee was going on about it, but if it's all pretend what's the big deal?"

"No, last night's kiss was way different. It was more than just a kiss, it got pretty heated, and it was like I couldn't control myself. If we had been alone I don't think I would've been able to stop. I didn't know a kiss like that even existed. I actually left her house flustered, I had to sit in my jeep for a minute to calm down before I could drive home. I was up all night just thinking about it."

"Okay, seriously dude. You just got done telling me you guys don't like each other, but now you're saying you made out and it was so amazing you didn't want to stop, so what's the real deal?" He sounded annoyed.

"Maybe it was just a sexual thing." I said awkwardly. "Nora is insanely beautiful, and she's obviously a fucking incredible kisser. Maybe that's all it is."

"So what, now you just want to jump her bones?" Scott chuckled.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, yeah okay, I'm attracted to her in that way, but we can't do that, it's not right. We've been best friends since kindergarten and you don't suddenly start having sex with your best friend, it wouldn't end well. Nora has a lot of issues between her family, and then her old boyfriend...she's damaged. I don't want to damage her even further."

"You sound like a pussy, but I get it, you're in love with her." He shook his head.

"Why the hell would you say that?" I was confused.

"Because you and I are one in the same, Patch. We both sleep around and kick all the girls out long before breakfast, totally against commitment and any feelings whatsoever. When has either of us ever worried about how we make a girl feel? I'll tell you one thing, when I started changing from that person it was when I met Vee, suddenly all of it went out the window because I was in love with her. I'm not that guy anymore because I fell in love, I know it's totally fucking cheesy, but it's the truth." He said, his face and voice deadly serious.

"I've always care about Nora though. Even when we were kids, it's because she's my best friend. She's always been there for me, she helped me through all that shit with my mom, she's basically my family." I said roughly, shoving my hands in my pockets and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, and it's always been that way because you've always been in love with her." He spoke as if it were obvious.

I kicked a pebble with the toe of my shoe. I think he's right...


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER-**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK :)**_

_**THIS CHAPTER- LIMITED PATCH/NORA...SORRY GUYS, BUT NEXT CHAPTER IT'S OFF TO COLORADO SO HANG IN THERE, GOOD STUFF IS COMING AND...IT'S BEING POSTED RIGHT AFTER THIS, YEP, IT'S A TWO FOR ONE (MAYBE THREE TODAY) SO I'M MAKING IT UP TO YOU. MY INTERNET ISN'T WORKING AT MY HOUSE SO UPDATES MIGHT NOT BE AS RAPID AS THEY HAVE SOMEWHAT BEEN UNLESS IT GETS FIXED QUICKLY. (WAITING ON A TECH...GRRRRR) ANYWHOO...HERE IT IS :) REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW IT FEEDS MY MUSE AND MAKES MY DAY:) **_

_**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAV/FOLLOWED THIS & MY OTHER STORIES!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

A few weeks have passed since that kiss Patch and I shared in front of my father, everything seems to be back to normal. We're going to visit Rixon next weekend, and my parents are still going out-of-town so everything has been set in motion. Travis has even agreed to cover for me in case mom calls the house or asks questions, and luckily my dads feigning disinterest in his family means he'll have the intention of checking up on us. Things in that department have gotten increasingly worse these past couple weeks. My dad has slept in one of the guest rooms every night, him and mom aren't speaking at all, and there's even been tension between him and Travis. Vee asked me to spend the night at her house tonight, which I'm a little unsure about. I haven't been to a sleepover since junior high, I couldn't count sleeping at Patch's a sleepover since his house might as well be my second home. I have my own toothbrush, drawer and half of his closet as mine, but I haven't been to Vee's in years. I think she needs a friend right now since all of hers have completely shoved her aside. My mom is absolutely ecstatic that I'm spending time with someone beside Patch, and of course Vee comes from one of the respectable founding families of Coldwater Creek.

"Nora, I'm so happy you're here!" Vee greets me excitedly as I walked into her house later Saturday evening. I follow her up the stairs and into her bedroom which I see she has redone since last time I was here in various shades of purple. I love it. She motions for me to set my stuff down.

"So...how's everything going with you?" I ask as we take a seat on her bed.

"Ugh, it's all a total mess. Marcie has practically turned the entire cheer team against me, and I'm still a social pariah at school. It's so ridiculous that I'm being blamed for the breakup with Chauncey when he cheated on me the entire time we were together."

"I know, people really suck." I say sympathetically. "They will get over it eventually when something else happens to grab everyone's attention."

"I just wish I had an ally. All I ever wanted my whole life was to be a cheerleader. I'm on the team, but now nobody will talk to me and it's miserable. Everyday I go to practice and they all treat me so bad it makes me not want to do it anymore. I think they're purposely trying to get to me, I bet Marcie told them to make me as miserable as possible so I would quit on my own. If you quit the team in the middle of the year you can't try out the next year, that's the rules. Maybe I really should just quit, god knows everyone wants me to. I always hoped to be voted captain my senior year, but at this point nobody would vote for me."

"Vee, if cheerleading is something you genuinely enjoy you shouldn't quit." I gave her an encouraging smile. "Stay on the team just to spite that bitch, don't give her the satisfaction of taking that away from you. Marcie graduates this year, which means next year this will all be completely behind you, I bet it'll be over and done in a few months and most of them will be fine with you."

"You're right, quitting would make her too happy and I won't do that."

"Why were you ever friends with her in the first place?" I never understood that.

"I guess I always idolized her. She's so beautiful and confident and popular. She's like the queen of high school, I wanted to follow in her footsteps, I wanted to be friends with 'The Great Marcie Miller'. Now I realize how vapid and ridiculous that was, she's a horrible person. I've spent the last two years watching her bully and belittle people who didn't deserve it, and I did nothing to stop her. I backed her up every single time, and then one day the mayor's son dumps me and I'm trash to her. Now I see her for what she truly is, and I can't believe I was so blind to it."

"Maybe this whole situation is a wake up call. Being friends with Marcie was damaging to your life, now you realize that." I choose my words carefully.

"That's one way of looking at it. I'm glad I have Scott. He's been there for me through all of this, I really love him." She gave a small laugh.

"That's good." I smile. "I still can't believe Scott is in a committed relationship. Love really does a number on people."

"Thank you so much for everything, Nora. You're basically the only person besides Scott whose really been there for me, the reason I invited you here tonight is so we can really get to know each other again. I remember when we used to play Barbie's everyday after school in the 1st grade, and go swimming in the summer; I'd like to be your friend again. I'm sorry I bailed on you when we got into high school."

"I wasn't just you who bailed on our friendship. Patch and I kind of ended up in our own crowed, then the Parnell's moved back here so we hung out with them, you became a cheerleader, and we drifted apart. I could use a few more people in the friend department so I'd be happy for us to get closer again, just don't expect me to play Barbie's with you." I smirked at her.

"I think I can deal with that." Vee laughed. "I'm sorry I've dumped all my problems on you; it's nice to have someone to talk to. I love Scott and he's been great through all of this, but you know how guys are."

"I know." I smiled. "Really, I don't mind. It's kind of nice to hear I'm not the only one whose life is going every way but right."

"What's going on with you?"

"For starters my family is a complete mess." I sighed before proceeding to tell her all my issues with my mom, the fights with my dad, and the obvious issues with my parents. It's nice talking to Vee; just having another person to listen to me helps me more than I would have thought.

"I get all that family stuff. It's not exactly a town secret that my dad left my mom for another woman last year. I barely see him now. Family can be so complicated, and no matter what you're stuck with them. Maybe if they get a divorce it could end up being a good thing. I mean, if they're unhappy it creates a shitty environment for everyone."

"I've considered that." I nodded. "I think Travis would be upset about it, to be honest I don't really care. I just want to turn 18 and move out on my own away from them."

"At least you can escape to Patch's whenever you want." She gave me a mysterious smile. "Scott was telling me how often you spend the night there."

"When his mom would hurt him growing up he used to sneak into my bedroom and sleep at night to get away from her." I thought about those memories. "Now he returns the favor. My parents have never physically hurt me like his mom did him though."

"I hadn't realize it was that bad for him." Vee's expression was sad.

"You know Patch's good at the tough guy act so he kept most of it to himself and acted like everything was fine." I shook my head at the memories. "But he always came to me and told me the truth. His mom was never a very warm person, but when she drank she would become this whole other violent person. I only saw it for myself once when I was about twelve, and she started punching Patch so we ran away all the way back to my house. I think that was probably the most frightened I have ever been, she was like a monster. I'd heard about teenagers getting emancipated when they had bad home lives, so when we were fifteen we did all the research and on his sixteenth birthday he filed the papers and used the money his dad left him to get his house. I think it was the happiest day of his life."

"It all kind of makes sense." She frowned. "Why he's so guarded and sarcastic, it's all a cover for the pain."

"Yeah it is. He's gotten a lot better since she died and he's on his own, now he's helping me sort through my family issues. Sometimes I feel bad because I know mine don't even come close to his, like I said, my parents don't ever hurt or abuse me like his mom did him."

"Mental trauma can be just as bad as physical trauma, maybe even worse sometimes." Vee looked at me seriously. "Bruises and injuries can heal, but feelings and emotions can sometimes never go away and other people don't see them so they don't understand."

"I'm starting to realize that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything." She gave me a perky smile.

"It's about Scotts' party a few weeks ago when you told me you thought Patch loved me." I said slowly. "Why exactly do you believe that? I mean, how do you know when it's real for you?"

"Oh please, I can see it. Look, I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone." Vee looked right at me. "But I can tell you what it is to me. Love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person. Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be most ashamed of. Love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak in the knees when they walk into the room. They should completely consume you whenever you're together. You should want to be with that person ever second you can, and when they're gone you miss them more than anything, even if it's only five minutes. You love all of their perfect imperfections. So you tell me, does that describe how you feel about Patch?"

I had to think about it for a minute, but I knew the second she asked that it's completely applicable to how I feel, but am I really _in love _with him?

"Look, Nora, I won't tell anyone about this stuff. I think you need some time to get on the right track, then maybe you and Patch can be together."

"It's just really hard for me." My eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god, Nora, please don't cry." Vee pulled me in for a hug.

"Sorry." I pulled away and wiped my tears as I took a deep breath. "It's just that he's always been the most important person in my life; I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for him. I can't lose him."

"Nora, just because you decide to be with him doesn't mean you're going to lose him. Why would you think that?"

"Because look at everything in my life." I say bitterly. "My parents hate each other, they're on the verge of a divorce, the only boyfriend I've ever had dumped me on my birthday a week after taking my virginity, and Patch has never had a girlfriend. All of those things put together equal one giant explosive ending ruining our friendship."

"Nora, you are not your parents and Patch is not Elliot. He loves you, I can see it. Have you ever thought that maybe the reason he's never been in a relationship before is because he's always loved you? He uses all of those girls as distractions, and you've been guilty of it too. I mean there's Elliot, Seth, Angleo, Gianni, and Scott of course-"

"Yeah thanks Vee, I don't need a list of people I've slept with." I interrupted her.

"Right, sorry sometimes I don't think before I talk." She said embarrassed. "Anyways, you get my point, right?"

"I do." I nodded. "Still, I just, I'm really scared. I couldn't bare the thought of us having a bad breakup or something and then he's not a part of my life anymore."

"You have to stop looking at the negative. There's a chance of that, there's also a chance that you'll be happy together, you'll grow up to travel the world, make gorgeous Cipriano babies, and buy the perfect house for your family far away from your parents."

"Cipriano babies?" I laughed.

"Whatever, I'm just saying your kids would be cute." She giggled. "And you guys could be so happy together."

"It's just complicated." I nervously ran my fingers through my curls.

"Well that's love for you, but once you get past the complicated and admit the truth it's pretty great." She smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder if my parents ever really loved each other." I shook my head. "They're so obviously not in love. It's nearly impossible to come across a family that hasn't been through a divorce these days, that's how it is. Love is great in the moment, and I know that sometimes it really does last forever, but most of the time it ends badly. At least by being Patch's friend I don't have to risk any of that and he'll still be in my life. In all honest I don't know what love really is, I don't get it like you do."

"I'm going to end this conversation before you over think yourself into a brain aneurysm." Vee sighed. "But life is about risk, it can lead to amazing things. It's something to think about, I'll leave it at that."

"I know you mean well, it's just such a difficult situation." I give her an apologetic look.

"I know, that's why I said to think about it. I say we end this sad fest and do something fun." She said cheerily.

"Do you remember when our moms set us up for a slumber party and we literally spent the entire night watching Disney channel." I laughed.

"Back when it was still good. I think I could recite every line of every Hannah Montana episode made. I think that was the night you and I tried to become friends again."

"That's right because that next Monday at school Patch was jealous because I sat down next to you instead of him." I laughed at the memory.

"I'm pretty sure that was when our second little feud started." Vee smirked. "He never has liked me very much."

"Yeah well, don't worry he doesn't like a lot of people. He has a lot of trust issues, and the fact that you're a cheerleader only increases his reasons for dislike, just don't take it personal."

"I don't. At least he doesn't treat me like a whore, I mean everyone else is."

The room quickly went from happy to miserable in a matter of seconds, I can tell that everything going on with Vee at school is hurting her a lot more than she acts like it is. I think after being in a two-year loveless relationship she's gotten good at pretending, and I feel like it's my responsibility to cheer her up.

"Hey, I have an idea." I try to sound excited. "They have all our old Disney shows on Netflix, why don't we kick it old school and have a marathon."

She nodded enthusiastically and flipped on her TV before we went downstairs to make popcorn, that's how we spent the rest of our night. It felt really good to hang out with Vee. She's actually a really fun person, not nearly as neurotic as I had originally thought. We fell asleep in the early hours of the morning and her mom made us breakfast when we woke up. It was the first time I had truly felt at ease in forever when I wasn't with Patch, I had forgotten how pleasant her mom is too. I'd generalized the majority of Coldwater Creek, but it's not all quite as bad as I had thought. I'm finding that some of the people I'd tried so hard to get away from are actually good, and it's kind of scaring me that I've had such a change in perspective. Now granted, I'm not becoming a cheer-leading pageant winning founding family trophy daughter, but I've learned that maybe they aren't all as bad as I had originally thought. When I got home in the early afternoon I heard arguing coming from the family room next to the kitchen and quickly made my way upstairs to get away from it. I passed Travis's room and noticed through the open doorway that he was laying flat on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, why are you staring at the ceiling?" I ask with a small laugh as I walk into his room.

"Mom and dad are having a really bad fight. Worse than any other one, and I'm just lying here waiting for it to end." He said glumly.

He had barely quit talking when I heard something smash downstairs, it sounded like a vase and when Travis's expression went from bad to worse I closed the door.

"You don't need to hear that." I sit beside him on the bed and flip on his TV.

"I know they've never been madly in love, but something else is happening lately." He says, still staring at the ceiling. I want to disagree with him and say it's simply normal marital problems because I know that's what he wants to hear, but that would be lying. Something _is _going on with them, and I don't foresee a positive ending anytime soon, if ever.

"I know." I aimlessly flip through channels and settle on a Big Bang Theory rerun because I know it's his favorite show. I notice him start to perk up and laugh as he got more and more into the show, it was a relief to see he wasn't laying in his bed like a coma patient anymore.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

"Nora, we're going to be gone for two days only. Honestly, this is enough shit for two weeks." I put her giant suitcase in the back of Scott's car. I lift weights and it's a good thing I do or I wouldn't be able to lift the thing.

"What can I say, I'm an over-packer." Nora shrugs before getting in the backseat.

"Thanks for driving us the airport man." I thank Scott as he starts the car and we head off.

"Not a problem." He starts to flip through radio stations

"Since we're going to the city he promised me a fancy dinner after we drop you guys off." Vee says excitedly from her spot up front.

"How...fascinating, Barbie." I say sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass." Nora playfully hits me on the arm.

"Yeah, what she said." Vee squeals from her seat, making me roll my eyes.

"So what are you guys going to do while you're there?" Vee asks.

"We're going to visit my brother Vee, how do you not know that?"

"No shit captain obvious." She shoots me a quick glare. "I meant when you aren't with Rixon. Nora said visiting hours only go for a few hours. You guys have to do something in your down time besides sit in your hotel room and do nothing."

"I guess we haven't really thought about it." Nora shrugged.

"It's Colorado, so unless you want to fling yourself down a snowy hill and call it a sport there's not much to do." I say with a smug grin.

"Ugh, so now you're hating on snowboarders too? Is there anyone you _don't _hate?" Vee asks.

"I don't hate them, I just think it's a stupid hobby." I say defiantly.

"More like you tried it and feel on your ass so now you make fun of it to mask the fact that you just plain sucked at it." Nora giggled.

"I didn't fall, I just didn't feel like doing it so I didn't try." I defend myself.

"Oh please, Cipriano." Scott laughs. "We all know you just don't want us to know you aren't as cool as you pretend to be."

"I can attest to that." Vee smirks.

"Yeah well, nobody asked you Blondie."

"Hey, you ought to be nice to my girlfriend." Scott says with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, we are driving you an hour out-of-town so you can get to the airport. The least you can do is be nice." Vee says, sounding annoyed.

"If I had known you were coming I would have walked."

"Okay, let's all calm down and get along. How about Patch and Vee stop talking to each other." Nora intervened.

"Sounds peachy." I smirk at her and she rolled her eyes. The rest of the drive was spent listening to Vee and Scott argue over the radio like an old married couple, so I kept sneaking peeks at Nora when she wasn't looking. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I swear she's getting more beautiful by the day.

I've spent the majority of this past week stressing about seeing Rixon again, mainly because I don't really know what to say. We haven't seen each other since our mom's funeral when he was still using and we got in a screaming match that Nora had to break up. I wrote him one letter while he was away at boarding school so I could apologize, but with his drug induced haze I don't know if he ever even read it or remembers getting it. Scott pulled up to the loading zone and waved goodbye as Nora and I grabbed all of our bags and made our way inside.

"God I hate airport security." She groans as we take our spot in a long line. "Like I'm a sixteen year old suburban white girl whose proudest achievements are a few very successful school pranks and a gold card at Starbucks. I highly doubt I'd have the slightest clue about how to get a bomb on an airplane."

"Angel, you've seen Meet the Parents, you can't say _bomb _in an airport." I tease her.

"We aren't technically on the plane yet." She gives me a smug grin. "He only got in trouble because he was on the actual plane."

"You got me." I playfully roll my eyes at her. After we finally make it through security and to our gate we are able to take our seat to wait to board the plane.

"I'm so tired." Nora rests her head on my shoulder. "I just want to get to our hotel and sleep."

"It's a few hours behind us there so you'll get extra time tonight." I smile down at her, secretly enjoying being so close to her. A half hour later we board our flight and sit down. I look over at Nora who's smiling up at me, I think this is going to be a good trip.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER: THE TRIP TO COLORADO...YEP, IT'S THAT TIME, BUT NORA IS STILL BATTLING DENIAL AND BOTH ARE TERRIFIED OF LOSING EACH OTHER SO THEIR FIGHTING THEIR FEELINGS. THIS CHAPTER IS A MAJOR PART OF THE STORY THOUGH**_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE READING/REVIEWING/FOLLOWING/FAV-YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>_

_**PATCH'S POV:**_

It was about eight at night Colorado time when Nora and I finally landed. I had hoped we could have slept on the plane, but some little brat behind us wouldn't stop screaming, kicking our seats and hitting his parents. They need to use him to advertise condoms, 'condoms; cheaper than diapers, more enjoyable than temper tantrums'. That will be my new slogan and motto. Seriously, when you fly first class and pay all that money you expect some peace and quiet. I also think some people need to take lessons on how to be parents because that kid officially irritated the living hell out of me.

"I hope there's not a line at the rental car place." Nora said tiredly as we waited for our bags to come around.

"Our hotel is about an hour from here so you can sleep in the car." I comforted her, pulling her close.

"Thank you for driving, I'm so exhausted. I'd probably run us off the mountain." She yawned.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." I winked at her while pulling our suitcases from the baggage claim. "I'm easy like that."

"Oh brother." Nora playfully rolled her eyes as she followed me towards the rental car counter. Luckily there was no line so we got our SUV quickly and left for the hotel. Nora fell asleep almost instantly so I didn't turn on the radio, not wanting to wake her. She looks absolutely beautiful when she sleeps, it's the only time I ever see her really at total ease anymore. I'd never admit it out loud, but when she sleeps at my apartment I often study her while she dreams. She has flawless features, and I immediately push these thoughts aside knowing I'm treading into wicked territory. When I pulled into the front of the hotel I didn't want to wake her, but I reluctantly had to.

"Nora..." I shook her gently. "We're at the hotel." I said quietly when she opened her eyes and looked momentarily confused before realizing where we were and joining me outside the car.

"Reservations under Cipriano." I told the girl at the front desk.

"Ah yes, a deluxe room with a king." She said cheerfully.

"No, it was a deluxe with two doubles."

"I'm sorry sir, it says in our computer that you booked a room with one king." She said perky-like.

"Well it's wrong, can we switch?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any other rooms available." She gave me a fake smile to match her fake apologetic tone.

"It's fine." Nora grabbed my arm. "We sleep in the same bed all the time, it doesn't matter. This is the nicest hotel in the area and I want to sleep so let's just get the key."

"Okay, fine." I sigh and hand the girl my credit card.

"Will you need someone to help with your baggage?"

"No, we can get them." I said before walking back out to the car, paying the valet, and taking our bags up to our room.

"A bed, thank god!" Nora said with relief when I opened the door.

"You can have the bathroom first." I sat down in the arm-chair and yawned. "I'll go after you're done."

"Thanks." Nora smiled at me gratefully before pulling a pair of pajamas out of her bag and walking into the bathroom. I pulled off my shoes and jeans, leaving me in my boxers and changed into a t-shirt from my Henley. Nora came out a few minutes later in her pajamas before mumbling a goodnight and climbing into bed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>the next morning<strong>_

"You know you don't have to pretend." Nora said as we drove through the unfamiliar mountain roads.

"I'm not pretending, Nora." I roll my eyes.

"Patch, you're forgetting how well I know you, and I know when you're nervous. It's perfectly rational for you to have some apprehension, I mean this is a big deal. You're visiting your brother that you haven't seen in months in rehab, not to mention that the last time you spoke you almost ripped each others throats out."

"Fine, I'm a little nervous." I give up on pretending. Nora knows me too well anyways.

"I think he's probably feeling really guilty about the drugs and the fight." She says seriously. "I bet he's even more nervous than you are."

"Yeah I know." I smile at her. "I just hope that we can really talk and it won't be too awkward."

"That's why I'm here." Nora smiles back. "I'll be your buffer. I'll even start off the conversation. We can keep it light at first, you know, the usual stuff. We can talk about Coldwater Creek and all of its drama and he can tell us all about him and how he's doing, and then maybe we can get into the more intense stuff after all that."

"Have I ever told you how much I like you." I tease her.

"Call it a favor in return for you putting your man-whoring lifestyle aside to be in a fake relationship with me." She grinned.

"The girls in Coldwater Creek were getting boring anyways." I lied. To be honest, I've really enjoyed this whole pseudo-relationship between Nora and me. I finally got to kiss her, something I've wanted to do for years, and it meant I wouldn't have to watch her with other guys. All of her other boyfriends, fuck-buddies, friends with benefits, whatever you want to call them, have stirred up intense feeling of jealousy that I really did not ever enjoy. I first realized how much I didn't like it when she dated Elliot freshman year, but then he broke her heart, and while I wanted to kill him for making her cry, part of me was actually happy about it. I knew that she would never want to be with me though so I used other girls to help me forget, to distract me, but it never truly worked. All it did was help me gain a reputation as the local man-whore and make Nora think I'm some sort of playboy.

"Damn, this place is nicer than what I saw in the pictures online." Nora said as we drove towards the rehab center.

"Yeah, no wonder Lohan went here." I pulled into a guest parking spot.

"So you're aunt and uncle are really paying for all of this?" Nora asked as we got out of the car and walked out into the chilly October air.

"Yeah, they're loaded so I don't think it set them back at all." I explained as we walked up to the entrance.

"Are they nice?" Nora asked slowly. "I mean, do you like them?"

"They're okay I guess. They're typical wealthy people. Money runs their lives, they're both pretty vain, and sort of selfish. Although, they're pretty decent parents and they helped out Rixon and I when they could so I don't mind them. I guess I'd consider them slightly nicer than your parents when you were younger." Nora and I had never talked about them, I didn't really have a relationship with them.

"It's kind of sad that they sent Rixon to boarding school." She said as we walked across the large lobby. "He's been through so much and they just sent him away. Everyone knows those schools are nothing more than party places for the spawn of the wealthy, that's why my parents never sent Travis and I. They thought it would turn us into Hiltons, and those are my moms exact words."

"It helped my brother wind up in this joint so I'm not a fan." I said stiffly when I approached the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We're here to see my brother, Rixon Cipriano." I swallowed hard as it all set in that this was really happening.

"Okay, just sign your names on the guest registry and go see Gretchen down the hall to my right for your visitors passes." She pointed down a hallway. The girl sitting at the desk called Rixon to make sure he was comfortable with us being there before giving us passes and sending us to a large room called the lounge. Nora and I sat down at a table to wait for Rixon, I couldn't help but feel like I'm visiting him in prison and not rehab, the only difference being the posh décor and amazingly large windows with picturesque views. I suppose if you need a good place to heal peacefully this would be it. I felt Nora grab my hand and I looked down at her anxiously.

"Relax." She gave me an encouraging smile. A few more minutes went by before I looked up and saw Rixon walking towards us, and I swear my heart almost beat right out of my chest.

"Rixon, you look amazing!" Nora stood up to hug him knowing I'd need a minute.

"So do you Grey, you've gotten even better looking than you were before." He laughed as Nora rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Hey brother." He turned to face me.

"Hey, you're looking a little less shitty." I said sarcastically as I stood to give him a hug.

"This place is insanely cool looking." Nora broke the silence. "What's it like actually living here?"

"After detox and intensive therapy it gets fairly fun." He shrugged with a sarcastic smirk. "The rooms are nice and I like the view. I've even met a couple of cool people I'll probably stay in touch when I'm done."

"So what exactly does one do in rehab?" I asked curiously.

"Uh, well, I wake up and go to group therapy for an hour." He smirked again. "Which is loads of fun, I can assure you. Then we get a few hours of free time before art therapy, which they told me is no longer mandatory so I never go. Have you ever tried to paint? It sounds easy but it's fucking hard!"

"Art therapy?!" I laughed. "I can't believe that's even a real thing."

"Apparently it's supposed to be very helpful." He chuckled. "So what's going on in Coldwater Creek these days?"

"Oh, you've missed _loads _of exciting things." Nora said sarcastically.

"Hey, I still miss it." He laughed.

"Scott is in love with Vee Sky." I chuckled, still in disbelief over the whole thing. "Bet you never seen that coming."

"Oh my god." Rixon cringed. "Wait, you are joking, right?"

"NoPe." I popped the P. "Now her and Nora are BFF's"

"We are not BFF's." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you had a slumber party last weekend." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"So what!" She said defiantly. "Are you jealous that I made a new friend?"

"I think he is." Rixon smirked.

"Oh please. Patch Cipriano doesn't get jealous." I half smirk.

"You look jealous to me, brother." Rixon chuckled.

"I just think that hanging out with Vee Sky is hazardous to Nora's health." I say with my signature smirk. "And I for one care about Nora because she's my best friend."

"It's okay Patch, we can still have slumber parties." Nora fluttered her lashes at me. "Vee doesn't compare to you."

"See, now that's what I like to hear." I say smugly.

"Let's forget about Patch's girly needs for a moment and talk about you." Nora looked back to Rixon, and we did. We spent about an hour chatting about somewhat mindless things, but it still felt good to talk to him. He told us about boarding school and the group of people he got involved with who pressured him into starting with the cocaine, and then the pills. Eventually he started doing it on his own time he explained, needing it just to get through the day. We never got into the knitty-gritty stuff, but I still got to see my brother. He gave us a tour of the place, showing us his room, the state of the art gym and indoor pool, and then we walked around the grounds. The place really was remarkable.

"That went really well." Nora said as I drove back towards the hotel later that afternoon.

"Yeah it did, but we didn't get to the serious stuff I hoped we would." I sighed.

"There's still tomorrow." She gave me another encouraging smile. "Maybe you should come back by yourself so you guys can really talk."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I said, nervously.

"Patch, you can do this." She said earnestly. "I know you hate talking about serious things, but you have to do it at some point. Tomorrow is your last chance before we leave."

"I know, you're right." I sighed again.

"Of course I'm right." She smirked at me.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I changed the subject.

"I'm kind of hungry." She looked through her phone. "Later on we should do something fun, I'm looking at this website that lists cool things to do in Denver."

"Is it a blank web-page?" I ask sarcastically.

"It might as well be." She laughed. "It says there's this decent nightclub downtown called Beta. We could go there later they're having a Fallen Angel theme tonight, it sounds cool."

"You bring your fake id?" I winked at her.

"I don't leave home without it." She smiled. "Did you bring yours?"

"I _definitely_ don't leave home without it." I grin mischievously at her.

"According to this map there's a huge outdoor mall down the street from our hotel with a ton of places to eat so let's park the car and walk there. We can eat and I can buy an outfit for later." She said enthusiastically.

"Any opportunity to shop, huh Grey?" I shook my head.

"It says here they have a John Varvatos store so don't be a hypocrite when I know you won't be able to stay away." She laughed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NORA'S POV:<strong>_

After Patch and I ate lunch I walked around the mall and found the perfect top and a cross necklace to go with the Fallen Angel them for tonight. I already have the shoes, and the skirt, thanks to my obsessive need to over pack. The top that I found is black and red lace, and it was borderline lingerie, but I couldn't resist. I also couldn't help but think about the fact that it'll have an effect on Patch. I found the John Varvatos store and just as I had predicted Patch was there standing in line with yet another stack of dark Henley's and t-shirts with a few pairs of dark jeans to add to his collection.

"Patch, you already have that shirt."

"Yeah, but I forgot to bring it and I want to wear it tonight, plus it never hurts to get duplicates." He shrugged.

"You're quite possibly the most vain guy I have ever met." I giggled. He simply rolled his eyes because he knows I'm right. After he paid we walked back to the hotel to get ready, and I happily looked at myself in the mirror upon finishing. The outfit works perfect for the Fallen Angel theme, but it also leaves only a little to the imagination while still somehow leaving me at least somewhat classy, not trashy looking. The laced top goes perfectly with my lace tight-fitting mini skirt and stiletto ankle boots. I curled my hair and applied dark makeup to my eyes with a thick layer of mascara.

"Angel, are you almost ready?" Patch yelled from the room. "Because I've been ready for over an hour."

"You're a guy, all you have to do is get dressed." I walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice Patch's eyes lingering on me as they grew slightly wider and somehow darker. I felt myself blushing as he stared.

"You look great." He said before looking quickly away and getting up from the bed. He's wearing black from head to toe with his usual leather jacket and combat boots. Gorgeous and mysterious as usual.

"So do you." I say before clearing my throat and following him out the door and down to a cab. The drive was only a few minutes long, and we pulled up to the crowded nightclub quickly. Patch held out his hand helping me out of the cab, and I took it feeling slightly dizzy from his touch as he looped his arm through mine. I don't know how much longer I can take this, and I need a drink like right now. Patch slipped the bouncer a hundred-dollar bill and we showed him our fake id's before getting stamped so we could drink. The inside is dark black with red lights and loud blaring music, and it's insanely crowded. There's a huge dance floor with people dancing and grinding to the music, and thankfully a fully stocked bar.

"Let's drink" I said as I walked towards the bar.

"Sounds like a plan." Patch grinned.

"Tequila and keep them coming." I say to the bartender.

"Bourbon." Patch said and gave the guy a bill to cover us for the night. When he handed me the drink I down it quickly, then another, then another, and then I lost count. I lost track of both time and drinks after Patch had gotten up with some slutty brunette a while back. I noticed some blonde guy staring at me from the other side of the bar. A few minutes later he walked over and sat down next to me. Normally I'd have a little fun, not that I'd just fuck someone I don't know, because my previous one night stands were at least with guys from school who I knew weren't homicidal maniacs, and at least I knew their last names. This guy is good-looking, I'll give him that, but he's also a little cheesy, and in my drunken hazy state all I can think about is how much I want Patch.

"Hey beautiful." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. That's only hot when Patch does it.

"Don't do that." I stumble over my words, not really knowing what I had intended to say. He said something back to me, but I wasn't listening, I was too busy staring at Patch and that skank, wanting to stop them from dancing, maybe rip her throat out for good measure. He had his hands all over her body, and there's nothing I wouldn't give to trade places with her.

"Hey." the guy put his hand on my leg. "Why you drinking all alone?"

"I'm not here alone." I shoved his hand off my leg, getting up off the stool. Unfortunately I got up too fast and stumbled a little bit.

"Whoa there beautiful, maybe you shouldn't be walking right now." He steadied me.

"Don't touch me." I pushed him away, but in my drunken state it did nothing, he kept his hands on me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Patch appeared out of nowhere and pulled the guy away from me.

"I was helping her out man, Jesus, I didn't realize she had a date." He turned around and walked away.

"Did he do anything to you?" Patch grabbed my shoulders with a concerned expression on his face.

"No, he was just hitting on me, nothing too scary." I giggled and stumbled over my heels.

"How much have you had to drink since I got up." He smiled a slightly amused smile at me.

"A lot." I giggled, running my hands down the front of his t-shirt. I could feel his toned chest through the fabric, and it made my whole body tingle more than it already was from the alcohol.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Patch asked, wrapping his arm around me to keep me steady.

"No, I don't." I cupped his face. "At least not just yet."

"Nora..." His voice was anxious and he was obviously slightly confused at how close in proximity our bodies were now, mainly because I was pressing myself against him. I can't help it.

"Patch, I just want to have fun." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I want to dance."

"Nora Grey, are you asking me to dance with you?" He asked with amusement, but his intense ebony eyes were boring right into mine.

"Only if you intend to do it right." I said playfully. He gave me a lewd grin before looping his fingers through mine and pulled me towards the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close and we moved against each other to the beat of the music without a care in the world. Slowly he pulled me closer before he spun me around running his hands down the side of my body to the rhythm. I slowly started grinding against him, and that's when I felt it. The bulge in his pants, and the thought of him becoming aroused because of me only turned me on more. I've had so much to drink that all of my reasoning has gone straight out the window and my desire is all I can think about. At this exact moment I don't care about consequences I just needed him as close to me as humanly possible. Needing friction I turned back around as we rolled our hips against each other, looking into each others eyes. I pressed my hands against his chest and he stilled his movements slightly as our hips fit together like two missing puzzle pieces. His lips only centimeters from mine, and at this point pretending like we're still dancing is a useless and pathetic excuse because our movements are not going to the beat of the music at all, but rather a rhythm that's all our own. He slowly brought one of his hands from my lower back, down the curve of my ass and to the back of my thigh coaxing me to wrap it around him as we kept moving together all while giving me an insanely sexy look. His bulge came into contact with my core and I moaned, clutching his shoulders as we literally dry hump on the packed dance floor. He moved both of his hands back to the curve of my ass and squeezed, pressing me closer to him, and I lost it.

"Patch." I whimpered and before I knew it he silenced me with a kiss. I returned it with everything I had, dropping my leg to steady myself as I rake my fingers through his hair. I feel him slip his velvety tongue in my mouth and I moan into it, relishing in the feeling. It was the most intense moment of my life, which is really saying something after the past kisses we'd shared. This one was different, it was fueled by desire and need. It wasn't for the sake of anyone but us; we're the ones that want it, that need it. Standing in the middle of the dance floor our tongues battled for dominance, his hands moving up and down my body, only pulling our lips away for a moment to breathe before connecting again.

"Back to the hotel." I mange to get out between kisses and he understood, taking my hand and pulling me off the dance floor and out into the chilly night air. We hurriedly hailed a taxi and climbed inside.

"Teatrol Hotel." Patch told the driver as I pulled him towards me, kissing him passionately again, neither of us caring about the driver in the front seat. When the car pulled to a stand still Patch paid him quickly and helped me out of the cab and into the hotel. I felt myself needing to lean on him I'd had so much to drink. The second we entered the elevator he attacked me with his lips again, pushing me up against the wall and molding our mouths and bodies together until we hit our floor. The second we made it safely back into our room I pushed him against the door, pressing kisses along his neck and licking and nibbling his earlobe. He growled and grabbed my ass before picking me up so I could wrap my legs around him. Our lips never left each others as he carried me to the bed, laying me down carefully as pressed his body against mine. I moved my hands to his shoulders, pushing his leather jacket from his body. He shrugged it off all while peppering open-mouthed kisses along my neck, dragging more moans as his mouth moved down between the valley of my breasts above my top. He moved his hands down my body and around so he could unzip me and toss the top aside, revealing my black lace bra.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear before claiming my lips again. I ran my hands down his back and under his shirt, feeling his smooth skin before helping him pull the form-fitting t-shirt off completely. Our kisses grew more and more urgent as wetness pooled between my legs, dampening the lace even further there. Almost as if he could read my mind I felt his thumb brush along the outside of my panties and I groaned, jerking my hips up off the bed into his. He slithered down my body, pulling my skirt off and moving aside the black lace covering my most intimate area, running his finger along my slit, eliciting another whimper of approval from me. I watch as he licked his finger clean, I needed more.

"I need you to fuck me, bad." I slur my words as I roll us over so I'm straddling him, running my hands down his chest. He made a concerned face as I spoke, as if a sudden realization had just hit him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He groaned and rested his forehead against mine, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What?" I was confused and desperate.

"Nora, you're insanely drunk right now." He rubbed his thumb over my chin. "I'm taking advantage of you. I can't do this, not when you'll regret it tomorrow."

"But I want you so bad." I pleaded, clutching his shoulders. "Why are you doing this? Do you just not want to?"

"Fuck Nora, I want this far more than you know." He pushed me to lay down so I was no longer straddling him. "But not like this, we can't."

"No Patch, you don't understand." I sat up, trying to pull him towards me, but he moved away.

"I can't be this selfish with you, Nora." He practically yelled in frustration, standing up. "You know you would hate me if I let you go through with this."

"You're being dumb." I tried to get off the bed, but found myself a little too dizzy to do so. Now I see why he's saying I'm so drunk, but I'm still willing and I _want_ this.

"No I'm not Nora, you need to go to sleep." He pushed me away and walked into the bathroom. All I could do was lay there, and then the tears came. Patch had rejected me, he doesn't want me. I literally threw myself at him, but it wasn't enough. Everything Vee said was way off base, he doesn't love me at all. He's my friend, that's all he wants to be. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I just laid there in a pool of my own patheticness, then before I knew it everything went black and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH... THAT HASN'T BEEN TYPICAL NORA BEHAVIOR UNTIL NOW, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT DRINKING, DRUNKEN WORDS ARE THE MOST HONEST OF THOUGHTS AND SHE WASN'T MONITORING HER WORDS OR HER ACTIONS, NO FILTER FOR ONCE, SHE WAS REALLY REALLY DRUNK THOUGH. OBVIOUSLY THEY'RE GOING TO WANT TO PUT THEIR FRIENDSHIP FIRST AND MOVE ON, BUT IS THAT REALLY REALISTIC?<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW...PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER- So...now what...how will they move forward? Can they? What is going on in their heads after last night? That's what this chapter is dealing with, how are they feeling/thinking...**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE LIKING THIS STORY :) TY TY TY**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>_

_**PATCH'S POV:**_

I don't know what the hell I just did. Nora was ready for me, she wanted me, and god...she was so damn wet. I swear to god I'm a fucking masochist. All I can do right now is pace across the bathroom, thankfully this room has a large one because it wastes a little more time for pacing. I have wanted Nora for so long, and here I was about to finally have what I've wanted, what I've _needed_, and I walk away. I don't know how long I've paced, probably, at least twenty minutes, yet I'm _still _hard as a rock; I need a fucking cold shower. I hurriedly took my clothes off and hopped in the ice-cold water. Once the water had the effect I needed I got out, wrapped myself in a towel, and sat on the floor to brood. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself; this is all my fault. I kissed her knowing how much she'd had to drink. I helped her get her clothes off, I wanted to have sex with her more than I wanted air to breathe.

She has to be out by now with the amount of alcohol she had to drink, she always passes out. I know because I've carried her home too many times to count. I slowly opened the door peeking into the room, and I'm right, she's sprawled out across the bed out like a light. I walked in slipping on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before settling for the armchair rather than the bed. It's too weird to sleep in the same bed as her right now. After a while I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>the next morning<strong>_

All I've done is stare at her, most of the night. I slept for maybe an hour at most. She's passed out across the bed in her underwear, the matching set of black lace that I so badly wanted to rip from her body before making her scream my name, but I didn't. The willpower it took to walk away from her is something I don't think I'll ever understand. I'm not even sure how much she's going to remember, and now that I think about it I don't know why I kissed her in the club. It wasn't as if I suddenly realized how wasted she was when we were in bed and I stopped, she could hardly even stand before we danced, but I did it anyways. I suppose I could blame it on the three glasses of bourbon I had, I mean I was a little tipsy, but I knew full well what I was doing. Nora was practically throwing herself at me, and I should've known it wasn't right from the start because that's not like her. Now I've got a huge mess on my hands, and I don't know how to handle it.

"I can't fucking go back to sleep now." I mutter to myself as I get up from the chair. It's about seven in the morning, so I quietly get dressed for the day and make my way downstairs for some coffee. After eating a doughnut and fulfilling my life and death need for caffeine, I grabbed a sparkling water and Aleve for Nora. I wrote her a quick note telling her that I went to see Rixon, and I headed out the hotel. I decided yesterday that I would take her advice and talk to my brother alone today, but now after last night I don't think there's any other option. I took the long way to the rehab center since I had time to kill, and I thought the Colorado wilderness would be calming or some other shit, but I'm not feeling any better when I pull up right at ten, the time visiting hours start so I check in to see Rixon.

"Hey big brother." Rixon gave me a big smile as he greeted me. "No Nora today?"

"Uh, no just me." I shift uncomfortably.

"Oh shit, what happened?" He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think something happened?" I say defensively.

"Because when something's bothering you the snarkiness tends to dissipate." He smirks at me. "Like right now."

"It's not a big deal, something just sort of happened last night." I said awkwardly.

"What, did you two finally sleep together?" Rixon grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh please, like it isn't obvious to everyone you two want to jump each others bones." He chuckled.

"We didn't sleep together." I narrowed my eyes at him. "She got a little too drunk and then things between us got a little out of hand, but I stopped it before anything could happen."

"Why would you stop it when it's obviously what you both want?" He asked, confused.

"Because, she was drunk as a skunk and I didn't want to take advantage of her, and she would have woken up this morning feeling guilty and regretful and it would have ruined our friendship because she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from blaming me." I defended myself.

"Okay, I get." He put his hands up in mock defeat. "But come on, how much longer are you two going to play this game? It's so fucking obvious to _**everyone**_ that you're into each other, god it's time you just fucking admit it already."

"It's a lot more complicated then that. You wouldn't get it. Can we please change the subject?" I snapped and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah fine, I'm sorry." He apologized. I know he means well, hell I've had this conversation enough times to know that everyone means well, but it's all just so much more damn complicated then they understand.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NORA'S POV:<strong>_

Jesus fucking Christ. Did Miley Cyrus come through here with her wrecking ball and hit me across the head? Because I'm ninety-nine percent sure that's the only explanation for this pounding, painful headache. Thank the good lord for inventing thick hotel curtains, because sunlight sounds like death right about now. I slowly sat up, looking around the dimly lit room, and then I noticed a bottle of sparkling water and some Aleve on top of a note on the bedside table.

_Hey, I left to see Rixon and should be back later this afternoon, I hope you feel okay. Feel free to order room service or whatever you want and charge it to my card. We should talk later._

_Patch_

And that's when reality hits me like a ton of bricks and the memories of last night come flooding back to me...all of them. I literally threw myself at Patch; we almost had sex. Then he wrote me a note saying "we should talk later". What does that mean? He probably thinks I'm a crazy person. I shouldn't have had so much to drink knowing that I wanted Patch and knowing the effect an immeasurable amount of tequila has on me. I don't know whether I should scream or cry, but I need to talk to someone who will listen.

"Nora?" Vee answered the phone. "What's going on?"

"Everything is a total mess." I say frantically.

"Okay, what's going on? Is this about Patch?"

"Of course it's about Patch." I'm barely holding back my tears. "It's _always_ about Patch."

"Alright, calm down and tell me what happened." She says sympathetically.

"Last night I got really drunk and literally threw myself at him." I cringed at the memory. "We were making out and clothes were coming off and we almost had sex, but then he pushed me away. I mean, I can't believe I would do that, it's so embarrassing. He doesn't even want me, he pushed me away like garbage."

"Nora, he didn't push you away like garbage." Vee said sternly. "He probably just didn't want to take advantage of you. Trust me, he wants you so bad he might as well be sporting a hard on every time you're in the same room with a flashing light announcing it."

"Vee, you weren't there." I felt the first stray tear fall. "He literally pushed me off of him."

"Nora, he wouldn't do that unless he had a logical reason to. I promise you, that boy is in love with you. Just how much did you have to drink?"

"I lost count of tequila shots. I was a bit of a hot mess." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"If Patch and you were in reverse positions would you have done it? Because I don't think you would. There are multiple reasons that messy drunken hotel room sex would have been a bad idea for you guys."

"Okay, I know you're right." I groan. "It's just so embarrassing. He rejected me, and to be honest I'm relieved we didn't go through with it because you're right, it would have been a horrible situation, but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't want me."

"Nora, you're seriously the hottest girl in school." Vee tells me as if it's totally obvious.

"What? No I'm not!" I wasn't insecure, but I didn't believe that.

"Nora trust me, that's why Marcie hates you so much, she's jealous. I know for a fact that all of the other cheerleaders are intimidated by you. Not to mention that you have a fabulous wardrobe, and you know Patch likes your personality or you wouldn't be friends." She said seriously.

"You're pretty good with the pep talks." I give her a small laugh.

"Yeah well, it's true." She said sincerely. "So stop thinking so low of yourself."

"Thanks Vee, I should get going. I really need to shower and eat something."

"Okay, well call me if you have another freak out." Vee gave a small laugh.

"Hopefully that won't happen." I said before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath. I need to be able to handle this calmly and rationally. I took the Aleve, showered and cleaned myself up before ordering a sandwich from room service. I flipped through the TV channels as I went through my phone, but nothing seemed to cure the boredom. When I heard Patch opening the door my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I knew I had to face him eventually, but right now I just wanted to hide under the bed and avoid it forever, of course life doesn't work that way. Patch walked in the door clad in his usual dark fashionable attire and his piercingly black eyes that immediately met mine.

"Hey, did you get my note?" He walked a little further into the room.

"Yeah." I nodded uncomfortably. "Thanks for the hangover essentials."

"Figured you'd need them. So have you packed yet?"

"I'm ready to head out." I fiddled with the sleeves on my hoodie. "How was Rixon?"

"He's good, it went good today." He said as he got his bags together, making sure he had everything. "We really got a chance to talk about our mom and our fight and everything. Turns out he never got that letter I sent him after he left."

"I guess that's a good sign since it means he didn't ignore you." I tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah." He nodded with a small smile. An uncomfortable silence settle around us, both of us afraid to speak first. I've never been in a more awkward situation in my life.

"So, do you want to get going?" I got up from the bed.

"Uh yeah we should." He grabbed our bags and headed for the door. We checked out and drove towards the airport.

"Look Nora, about last night..." He shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry I was such a mess." I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry too. I knew you had too much to drink and I should have known that from the start." He sighed.

"Let's just put if behind us." I anxiously tucked a few of my unruly curls behind my ear. He nodded before focusing back on the road, but I think he and I both knew that we couldn't simply put it behind us. Right now all I want is to be home in my bed, which surprises me because I very rarely miss home. I think I just need a place where I can escape and collect my thoughts without having to look at him sitting next to me. I hate not knowing what he's thinking; it's these moments where I wish I could read his mind. Does he think that I'm some desperate whore? I wouldn't blame him. Patch as always been the type of guy to take whatever he could get as far as girls were concerned, that's why he's earned the reputation he has when it comes to the opposite sex. Looking at all the girls he's taken advantage of it makes me wonder why he was so dead set against having me. I shouldn't be this upset, I know what he did was the right decision. I just wonder _why_ he did it. You don't almost have sex with your best friend and simply move on, that's not how life works. Nothing about last night has changed anything for me, there's still the familiar lingering sexual tension, and I still want him. The trouble is that I'm a lot less confident about how much he wants me. According to Vee it's obvious that he does, but I don't know if that's true anymore. Maybe I've been friend-zoned. I've always felt fairly confident in my looks, I'm fortunate that I have long legs and stay easily toned so I know I have a decent body, but maybe Patch just isn't interested. I suppose it's all for the best, a relationship beyond friendship between Patch and I is a recipe for disaster anyways.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

Everything between Nora and I is horribly awkward. We agreed in the car that we'd simply move past what happened last night, but obviously we both know that's complete and utter bullshit. That's why we've been on a three-hour plane ride and not spoken a word to each other; this isn't how Nora and I work. She's my best friend, my partner in crime, we always have fun together, but it's changed. The dynamic has changed. I hate that it has to be like this, and what I hate even more is how guilty I feel. When did I become such a fucking martyr? All I know is that if I hadn't kissed her when we were dancing everything would be fine right now. We wouldn't be standing outside the airport loading zone like a couple of idiots that don't speak a word to each other.

"Go ahead and take shotgun" I open the door for her when Scott pulls up.

"Hey." He greeted us enthusiastically as we got in the car. "How was the trip?"

"Uh, it was good." I cleared my throat. "Rixon's doing pretty good, it was nice to see him."

"That's good." He smiled as we drove back towards Coldwater Creek. Scott and I made small talk through out the drive, but Nora stayed silent, and I could tell Scott was a little confused by it. When he dropped her off at her house she waved goodbye, denying my offer to help her with her bags before she disappeared into her house.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Scott asked when I moved to the front seat and we were headed towards my place.

"It's a long story." I shrugged, not in the mood to talk about it.

"Oh _come on_ dude, just tell me what happened."

"Nora and I kind of hooked up in Colorado, okay. She was beyond drunk and when things started going too far I stopped it. We apologized and stuff, but it's just really weird now."

"You actually pulled the gentleman card and pushed away a hot drunk and willing girl?!" He said as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It wasn't just some girl, it was _Nora_ and if I hadn't things would be even worse right now." I ran my hand through my wavy hair.

"That's fucking stupid dude." He shook his head. "The girl wants you or she wouldn't have tried to get it on with you. She's probably too nervous to say anything because you're friends. YOU LIKE EACH OTHER. Do I have to spell it out or are you being an idiot on purpose?"

"I'm not an idiot, okay? Just drop it." I pinched my nose in frustration. "Please, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, then be a girl about it." Scott said as we parked in front of my place.

"Thanks for the ride." I narrowed my eyes at him before grabbing my bags and heading for my door. I dropped them on the floor not in the mood to unpack, grabbed a beer, and plopped down on the couch. How could things get so shitty in a matter of twenty-four hours? I know I love Nora, I'm _insanely_ in love with her, and I want nothing more than to have sex with her. I want to take her over and over again until she can't move, and maybe someday I'll get my chance, but until then I'm not willing to allow our first time to happen the way it almost did. With her waking up naked, confused and angry with me for allowing it to happen. All I can think about is the way she looked last night, her eyes filled with lust, and that goddamn bra and panties. Black lace. I've always imagined her as the type to wear fancy lingerie, and the fact that I'm right only makes it harder. Imagining what it's like to really kiss her and feel her skin beneath my fingers is no longer a distant memory, I know what it's like, and I want it so bad. I want all of her. I want to be able to kiss and lick every inch of her body until she's putty in my hands and all she can do is beg for me to take her. I was so close last night to peeling off her panties and diving in, but I didn't. I had to be fucking chivalrous. Patch Cipriano. Fucking knight in shining armor and guardian angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plz plz plz I love knowing how you're liking these stories, it keeps me motivated and let's me know which one's to focus on. :) thank you to all who have already reviewed!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SADLY NOT EVEN PATCH :( HIM AND ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER: THIS IS PATCH AND NORA GOING BACK TO THEIR 'NORMAL' LIVES FOLLOWING THE INCIDENT IN COLORADO. WHAT ARE THEIR THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS, OBVIOUSLY THEY LIKE EACH OTHER AND THEY HAVE PERFECT SEXUAL CHEMISTRY, BUT THEY'RE BOTH BEING STUBBORN AND STUPID AT THIS POINT. YOU CAN'T JUST 'PUT IT BEHIND YOU' AND MOVE ON AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND THEY HAVEN'T FULLY DISCUSSED WHAT HAPPENED SO IT SEEMS THEY MIGHT BE ON SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT PAGES WHICH WE WILL SEE OVER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS...SO HERE IT IS, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**PLEASE! **_

_**IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE AND IT HELPS KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

The second I got out of Scott's car I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I can enter the confines of my bedroom and coil into a pathetic little ball without having to face Patch again. I hurriedly made my way up the stairs with my luggage grateful my parents won't be home until tomorrow so I can have at least one night of peace.

"Hey Trav." I knocked on my brothers open door, letting him know I was home.

"Hey, how was your trip?" He sat up and gave me a smile.

"Uh, it was good." I forced a tight smile. "I'm just tired."

"Okay, well you have a visitor." He smirked. "Vee Sky came over so I sent her to wait for you in your bedroom."

"Vee's here?"

"Yeah, she said she thought you'd need a friend tonight." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, Vee's just being dramatic. I'll see you later." I brushed it off.

I should have known Vee would be here, she's been worrying about me like she's my own mother. I suppose I should appreciate the fact that I have a new friend outside of Patch, it wasn't healthy how much I depended on him anyways, and now that he's the source of my problems I can't exactly go to him for help.

"Nora, you're home!" Vee said excitedly, jumping up from my lounge chair to hug me.

"Um, yeah, hi Vee." I dropped my luggage before hugging her back.

"I hope you aren't mad that I came, I can leave if you want. I just thought maybe you'd need someone to talk to." She said sheepishly as she pulled away from me.

"No, I'm not mad at all. I'm a little relieved actually." I smiled at her gratefully.

"I suppose you want to shower and change after your trip." She sat down at the end of my bed. "Maybe after that we can talk."

"Yes, I need to get the smell of airplane off me." When my bathroom door was closed I stepped out of my clothes, tossing them in the hamper before stepping under the hot spray of the shower, relieved by the feeling of the warm water cascading down my back. I hurriedly washed my long hair and body before stepping out and combing through my tangled hair and wrapped a towel around my body. When I walked back into my room Vee was gone so I changed into my pajamas before walking out into the hall, spotting her coming up the stairs with a pile of food in her hands.

"What's all this?" I gave her a questioning grin.

"I figured this talk would be better with junk food." She smiled and dropped everything on my bed. "Here, have a Oreo."

"Thanks." I smiled and sat down across from her on my bed and took the cookie.

"So what went down with you and Patch after we hung up?" She asked curiously. "Did you talk or was it just the awkward silence? I could see it going either way."

"We talked a little, but it was pointless." I took a bite of the Oreo. "We basically apologized and decided to put it behind us, but that's stupid since we both know that's never going to happen. It was a short conversation on the way to the airport and we hardly uttered a word to each other on the plane ride or drive home."

"I kind of figured it would make things weird." She said sympathetically. "This is one of those things that takes time. If you truly want to put it behind you and stay friends you're going to have to talk about it eventually, but sometimes you just need to spend some time apart before that happens. I know you're humiliated, I'm sure he is too, it isn't like he wasn't reciprocating from what you told me he wanted it too, he just decided to be a gentleman."

"Do you really think that's what it is?"I was confused about it all. "He was being a gentleman? Because I think he just came to the realization that he didn't want to be with me."

"Nora, if you say Patch doesn't want you one more time I will literally hit you upside the head." Vee rolled her eyes. "That boy has got it so bad he might as well write 'I'm in love with Nora Grey' across his forehead in neon. I know it, Scott knows it, hell the whole damn school knows it. Why do you think nobody was surprised to hear you guys were dating? No two people I've ever met have made it that obvious they want each other more than you and Patch."

"You're a very blunt, Vee." I smirked at her.

"I'm not going to lie to you, babe." She shrugged. "I get that you're scared, hell I'm sure he is too. You need to realize that he isn't only your friend, he's already so much more than that."

"He's been my best friend since kindergarten, Vee." I plead for her to understand. "Literally we've been through it all together and yeah, I've always had a bit of a thing for him, but what girl doesn't? He's totally drop dead gorgeous, he has those amazing onyx eyes that make you melt, and god...those abs."

"Babe." She smirked at me. "You're seriously in such denial it kills me."

"At least by being in denial I don't have to risk losing the best friend anyone could ever have." I say sadly.

"Look Nora, the best lovers are people who are also your best friend. The fact that you've been so close for so long and know each other so well would only make your romantic relationship that much better. If you're afraid of not having him as your friend remember you've got me."

"Really?" I ask shyly.

"Duh." She smiled and rolled her eyes dramatically. "We've gotten pretty close lately and I'd consider you to be one of my closest friends."

"You too, Vee. I guess it's just been a while since I've had friends that were girls. I kind of forgot how it works."

"Don't get me wrong I love boys, but they're also clueless creatures." She giggled. "You need another girl around. Plus, you can't really talk to boys about boys."

"Good point well made." I grinned. "Speaking of boys, how are you and Scott? I hope he's being good to you."

"He's amazing." She beamed. "Seriously, I never knew a relationship could be so perfect. He makes me feel so loved, and I trust him completely which I never had with Chauncey. Not to mention the sex is remarkable."

"I'm happy you're so happy, but I didn't need to know that last part." I scrunched up my nose.

"Oh come on, sex is an important part of any healthy relationship. Plus, it's always better when you're in love. It's a way to connect with someone on an intimate level, for the first time I actually understand where the phrase 'making love' comes from. I always thought that was so cheesy before, but I get it now."

"I've never had that." I lowered my eyes. "I've never been in love with any of the guys I slept with. I really liked Elliot and that's why I gave my virginity to him, but I didn't _love_ him. All the other guys were merely distractions I guess, after what Elliot did to me I didn't want to be in a relationship ever again."

"What exactly happened with you and Elliot?" Vee asked, curiously.

"We dated for like four months freshman year." I grabbed another cookie. "I really liked him. He was my first everything. I thought he was great so after we'd been together a little while I decided I was ready to have sex with him. He dumped me a week later, and on my birthday none the less. He didn't care about me at all he told everybody he was using me the entire time."

"That's awful." She frowned sympathetically.

"I'd still take him over Dante." I frowned.

"Dante just sees you as a game. He likes the chase, and you present the greatest challenge of all the girls in high school. He thinks he'll eventually get you to want him and that gives him a sick satisfaction."

"That'll be a cold day in hell before I ever touch him." I scowled.

"Patch would break every bone in his body if you did." Vee said with a proud smirk.

"Patch would break every bone in his body no matter what the reason if he could."

"Nothing fuels a man's rage like jealousy, babe." She looked at me pointedly.

"Maybe so, but Patch doesn't get jealous." I stated the fact.

"Whatever you say, Nora." She gave me a smug smirk.

"Let's watch a movie and you can stop spouting nonsense at me." I flipped on the TV.

"Poor little naïve Nora Grey." She said with a sarcastic giggle as I glared at her.

Thankfully she didn't press the issue again and after a screening of Easy A and stuffing myself with enough junk food to last a lifetime we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the pounding of rain outside and Vee snoring softly with her stuffed pig clutched tightly in her arms.

"Hey, wake up." I shook her gently as she slowly started to stir.

"Ugh no, I hate Mondays." She groaned.

"I'm not too fond of them either." I yawned.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" She slowly sat up.

"Go ahead, I showered last night so I'm not going to take one this morning." I waved her towards my bathroom before climbing tiredly out of bed and to my closet to try to decide on an outfit. I can't help myself from feeling nervous about going to school today, I'll have to see Patch, and the idea of having to face him makes my stomach churn. I pulled out a pair of black jeans with a long sleeve shirt, my leather jacket, boots and added a scarf and a hat. When Vee and I were both ready we made our way downstairs, grabbed a quick breakfast before she left and I waited for Travis so we could leave too. When he came downstairs he looked at me with a curious expression that stayed put until I was pulling out of our driveway.

"Care to explain why you're looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"I'm confused." He shrugged. "You had a sleepover with Vee Sky, and she said you needed a friend so obviously you were upset about something. What's going on? Did something happen in Denver? Did you and Patch break up? Are you pregnant?"

"Oh my god no, none of that Travis." My eyes were wide with shock. "Honestly, Patch and I just had a stupid fight in Colorado and I called Vee because I needed to talk to someone. You know how dramatic she is, she made a big deal about it and came over to make sure I was okay, it's really nothing."

"What did Patch do?" He frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it, honestly it was just a lame disagreement." I tried to get him to drop the subject.

"Okay." He eyed me skeptically. "You know if he hurt you I'll kick his ass."

"That's sweet Travis, but he'd kill you." I giggled.

"Maybe, but it's the thought that counts." He smirked.

"I appreciate the offer." I returned his smirk as we pulled into the school parking lot. It was still pouring rain with the occasional roar of thunder, my favorite kind of weather. Since we're already running late I open my umbrella before hurrying into the school, barely making it to my physics class as the second bell rang.

"You're cutting it awfully close, Ms. Grey." Mr. Holiday eyed me as I took my seat.

"I'm here on time, aren't I." I said, annoyed as I sat down and dropped my wet umbrella on the floor net to me. Patch was already in his seat and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hey, Grey." He turned towards me as Mr. Holiday took attendance.

"Hi Patch." I smiled awkwardly as I tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"You still in the clear with your parents and Colorado? They didn't find out did they?" His voice was filled with concern that showed on his face.

"No, they weren't even home, they get back today." I gave him a half-smile.

"Cipriano." Mr. Holiday called Patch's name for roll call.

"Present." He said with his signature smirk that I loved so much. I rested my head on my hand propped up on my elbow, unable to break my gaze from him. He has a blue Henley under his leather jacket and I can't help but think about how much it brings out the midnight black in his hair and eyes. No matter what he wears he's perfection, but I love him in blue, or black. Actually, I'd rather see him in nothing at all, but that won't be happening anytime soon.

"Ms. Grey." Mr. Holiday's voice pulled me from my daydream.

"Yeah." I quickly faced forward.

"I was asking if you could tell me what string theory is?" He looked at me while adjusting his glasses.

"Uh, I don't know." I bit my lip nervously.

"Maybe if you spent more time listening to the lesson and less time staring at Mr. Cipriano you'd be able to tell me the answer." He said smugly, eliciting a few laughs from the other students which has my face heating up ten shades of pink. I fucking hate Mr. Holiday.

"Sorry." I snapped, unable to stop myself from glaring at him angrily. I purposely made sure not to look anywhere close to Patch's direction for the rest of class. When the bell rang I hurriedly gathered my stuff and jumped up, but Mr. Holiday stopped me asking me to come to his desk.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, it won't happen again." I sighed and gave him a pleading look.

"I certainly hope it won't. That's not all I need to speak with you about. Your grade in this class is inexcusable Nora, you're failing after that last test, and you need to pass this class to fulfill your eleventh grade science requirement. I'm sure you don't want to wind up in summer school, or taking it next year as a senior with all of the kids younger than you."

"I'm failing? I thought I had a C." I was disappointed.

"You did, before the last chapter test." He folded his hands. "You're grade was so low it brought you down to an F. I know this subject can be hard, but you need to study, or perhaps find a tutor. Either way, we have a quiz tomorrow so make sure you're ready for it."

"Okay, I'll figure something out." I said glumly before exiting the classroom. I ran into Patch who was standing by the door waiting for me, that was a good sign. If he was mad or uncomfortable with me he wouldn't have waited I didn't think.

"What did Holiday want? He wasn't seriously hassling you about not knowing an answer was he?"

"No, he was telling me that I'm failing his class and I need to raise my grade." I sighed.

"Oh." His smile faltered and he looked serious. "I can help you if you would like."

"Patch Cipriano, when have _you_ ever studied?" I smirked at him as we made our way down the crowded hall.

"I don't study, but I happen to be really good at physics. I got an A on the last test and all I did was read a little the night before." He shrugged when I stopped at my locker.

"You really are miraculous, you know that?" I turned to face him. It's true, he's too smart for his own good. I don't know how he does it.

"I'm aware." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I suppose I could use some help." I ignored his cockiness. "There's a quiz tomorrow and I'd rather not fail."

"Okay, I'll come by later. I have to get to class so I'll see you later." He said as I closed my locker door.

I watched as he walked away and made his way down the hall before he disappeared around the corner. I guess I'm relieved that things seemed a little less weird just now, but there's still a heavy tension looming around us. I wonder if it'll ever go away after what happened. Despite my failing grade my mood improved a little bit from the semi-normal behavior of Patch...Until I got to English and Dante took the seat next to me. I've been successfully avoiding him over the past couple weeks by sitting next to Gabriela, but she's absent today so unfortunately the devil himself has taken her seat.

"Nora, it really has been too long." Dante smirked at me.

"A million years wouldn't be long enough." I muttered as I pulled my notebook and pen from my bag.

"You and Cipriano break up yet?" He asked condescendingly. That's a good question; I have no idea if Patch and I are still in our pseudo-relationship. We haven't talked about that yet, baby steps I suppose.

"Why do you care? Even if we did I would never go anywhere near you, so it really doesn't matter now does it?" I was annoyed.

"You can only pretend you don't want me for so long, Nora." He drew out my name, elongating the sound.

"Were you dropped on your head as an infant?" I snapped at him. "Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me the fuck alone? I don't speak any other languages, but I have a translator app I could put to good use if you don't understand English."

"Okay everyone, I need you all to calm down." Our English teacher effectively silenced the class and thankfully took away Dante's opportunity to respond back to me. She took attendance quickly before getting back up to write on the whiteboard. After the bell rang I rushed out of the classroom and met Vee near our lockers.

"Hey, how's it going? Have you and Patch talked yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did in physics this morning, but not about Colorado, just normal stuff. It still feels a little weird though."

"That's to be expected. At least you guys spoke. Obviously he's making an effort." She gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah I guess." I took a deep breath. "Anyways, you want to eat lunch?"

"Sure." Vee closed her locker and followed me to the cafeteria. We sat down at a table in the corner and talked until the bell rang. My last two classes went by quickly and since my month of detention was finally up I actually get to go straight home after school. Travis met me by my car and we rode home together. When we walked in the door I saw the Louis Vuitton luggage sitting in the foyer, that could only mean one thing, my mom is home. My phone started playing the song that let me know that I had a new text from Patch.

_You want me to come over now?_

I swear I'm insane, I have to be. I obviously have feelings for my best friend, I threw myself at him less than forty-eight hours ago. I shouldn't be tormenting myself like this, but here I am. I can't _not _see him, and I really do need help if I'm going to avoid failing physics.

_Ya thank you_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

I'm torturing myself, literally torturing myself. I'm in love with my best friend, and now I'm on my way to her house so I can help her with her homework when all I really want to do is kiss her, and be with her. Once again I find myself wondering why I'm such a fucking masochist. Patch Cipriano is _not_ a masochist. I do things for myself; I do things that make me happy. I sleep with skanky over eager willing girls, I pull immature pranks simply for entertainment value, and in general I don't do anything unless I absolutely want to. I don't want to go to Nora's right now because I know I'm going to spend the next couple hours trying to explain physics to her instead of doing what I already know I 'll want to do. I can't even be in the same room as her without remembering how she looked the other night, all hot and needy in that black lacy panties set that barely covered her. I want her so bad it hurts, physically hurts, but I can't take her, so instead I'm going to help her pass physics. I should be making fun of myself, that's how utterly pathetic I've become. When I pulled up to the large farmhouse that's come to haunt me in many of my dreams and fantasies I quickly make my way towards the front porch before ringing the doorbell.

"I'm here for Nora." I said to the maid who greeted me with a plastered smile on her face. I'm sure she liked me more than the actual owners though.

"She's up in her room" The woman waved me in before walking away. I made my way up the stairs and back towards Nora's bedroom where I found her sitting on the bed surrounded by books and papers.

"You got started without me?" I smirked down at her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to comprehend this shit." She let out a deep sigh.

"That's why I'm here, we'll make sure you don't end up in summer school." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"You really understand this bullshit?" She asked me skeptically as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"I have a good memory and science tends to come easy, but you know my inability to write an essay so I'm not good at everything. I know that surprises you." I wink at her and give her one of my cocky grins.

"Ugh, please put the ego away." She shook her head and laughed. She's so beautiful when she laughs, I love nothing more than to see her happy.

"Okay, let's take a look at the study questions." I smirk at her before diving in. After a very long and yes, torturous three hours she finally felt ready for the quiz, and I needed a cold shower. Sitting so close to her, seeing her perfect face as she slowly began understanding was the highlight of my day. If I could actually act on how I felt I'd be on cloud nine.

"You can stay for dinner if you want." Nora said as we got up off her bed.

"No that's okay, I have frozen pizza at home, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead." She nervously tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Isn't that pageant thing coming up?" I eyed her.

"Yeah, it's a week from Saturday." She bit her lip. "Are you rethinking being my escort? Because I'd totally get it, I mean I don't even want to do it so I can only imagine how much you don't want to."

"No no no, I'm not rethinking it." I put my hand on her shoulder tenderly. "I just wanted to make sure we're still on."

"Oh." Nora's voice was filled with relief. "It's not like I've found someone else."

"Angel, I promised you I'd do it and I'm a man of my word."

"I know I just..." She trailed off.

"You just what?" I prodded her softly.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I caught what she said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I stepped closer to her so I could rest both hands on her shoulders.

"After what happened the other night." She gulped and her cheeks flamed pink.

"I'm not mad at all." I was genuinely surprised that she would even think that.

"I guess I assumed you were upset." She stepped back from me and ran her fingers nervously through her somewhat unruly locks.

"I'm not upset, I promise." I stepped closer to her again and cupped her face between my hands so she had to look me in the eye. "You're my best friend and I have no intention of ever-changing that."

"Okay." She smiled, her big dove-gray eyes locking on my ebony ones as she looked up at me under her thick long black lashes. Unable to control myself I wrapped my arms around her tightly, she reciprocated immediately by wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head against my chest. I could smell her shampoo, her perfume, and her amazingly perfect scent in general that was all Nora. When she's this close to me all I want to do is pull her lips to mine and kiss her, but instead I'm simply being a good friend. No matter how much I hate this, it's the right thing to do. I just don't know how much longer I'll last before I snap.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW LONG ARE THEY GOING TO MAKE IT BEFORE ONE OF THEM CRACKS? THEY CAN'T KEEP GOING ON FOREVER WITH THAT KIND OF SEXUAL TENSION, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE TIME THEY SPEND TOGETHER, PATCH IS RIGHT, SOMEONE IS GOING TO SNAP. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE LEMONY GOODNESS THESE TWO ARE SILENTLY BEGGING FOR, BUT ALL GOOD THINGS ARE WORTH THE WAIT, IF I GAVE IT TO YOU RIGHT AWAY WHERE WOULD THE FUN BE IN THAT? WE HAVE TO WORK A LITTLE FOR THE THINGS WE WANT THE MOST, BUT I PROMISE SOON WE WILL GET SOME PATCH AND NORA TIME IN THERE, I THINK THEY BOTH COULD USE A LITTLE RELIEF, COLD SHOWERS ONLY DO SO MUCH...<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER:**__**I OWN NADA, ZIP, ZERO, ZILCH...NOT EVEN HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS AND RESPECTS GO TO BECCA FITZGERALD**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT...NOT GOING TO TELL YOU, THIS ONE YOU HAVE TO READ FOR YOURSELF! :P**_

**READ AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**PLEASE :)**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

"I'm dying of anticipation, I can't believe Miss Coldwater Creek is coming up so soon!" Vee squealed excitedly during lunch on Thursday.

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to it." I cringed at the thought.

"Oh come on Nora, it's going to be awesome." She beamed.

"Yeah, because prancing around in some lame dress and doing a moronic dance all to please a bunch of uppity housewife judges screams fun." Patch said sarcastically.

"Being named Miss Coldwater Creek is one of the highest honors in this town, and I fully intend on taking that title." Vee said pointedly.

"Well Vee, I hope you win." I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Barbie, isn't your escort gay?" Patch smirked at her.

"Ugh, he isn't gay, he's just a little feminine, but he has a girlfriend. I have to have a founding family member on my arm if I want to win, so I don't have much of a choice either way."

"And Scott is really okay with that?" Patch raised a skeptical eyebrow at Vee.

"After enough sexual favors he's fine with it." She smiled proudly.

"Aaand now I'm done eating." Patch frowned and pushed his lunch tray away.

"What about you guys, have you planned everything out yet?" She looked between us.

"My mom has my dress and his tux. What else is there to do?" It wasn't as if I cared.

"Oh my god! There's so much to do, babe!" Vee gasped. "You have to have an interview outfit ready, plus your speech prepared, and of course your hair and makeup planned. Then there's the party on Friday night for all the contestants and their escorts, it's the judges first chance to see you before the actual event."

"My mom will handle all that." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I already know what I'm wearing for everything."

"You guys are ready for the dance lessons next week too, right?" She asked with a serious expression.

"I've got moves you've never seen." Patch smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The thought of dancing with Patch reminds me of the way we danced in Colorado, when his hands were all over my body. The traditional Miss Coldwater Creek dance doesn't exactly fulfill my fantasy, considering half of it is spent not even touching your partner.

"After the pageant are you guys still ending this whole fake relationship thing?" She looked at both of us.

"Uh yeah, that was the plan." I gave her an awkward smile. I hate that we have to end this thing we've had, because truthfully, I've really enjoyed it.

"I should go." Patch stood up from the table abruptly. "I have to get something out of my jeep."

"That was weird." Vee said when Patch walked away.

"What was?" I asked.

"Oh please Nora, that totally awkward moment between you and Patch when I brought up you guys breaking up or whatever." She raised an eyebrow at me. "One might even say he was upset by that."

"He's not upset, Vee." I rolled my eyes. "We said from the start that the pageant was the end of our little tryst."

"Uh huh." She smirked at me knowingly.

"What are you thinking Vee, spit it out." I sighed heavily.

"Okay fine, I think that he's hurt about having to end this little fake relationship because he really likes you." She grinned. "He wants to be with you, this is the closest you've come to being together for real."

"I think you're being ridiculous." I stood as the bell rang. There's no way Patch actually liked this whole pseudo-relationship enough to not want it to end. Admittedly, I do, but there's no way he does. This is Patch Cipriano we're talking about, he doesn't do relationships and he was skeptical about this from the start. There's just no way.

"Nora, I need to make sure you're ready for the Miss Coldwater Creek contestants party next Friday night." My mom said as she walked into my room later that afternoon.

"I know, I already picked out the dress and shoes and Patch has a suit he can wear." I sighed. She's been pestering me with Miss Coldwater Creek shit since the first second she got home from her spa trip, it was getting ridiculous to try so hard when there was absolutely no chance of me ever winning. The judges included members of the founding families, the original families that formed the town, and they're all well aware of my reputation for having difficulty staying out of trouble. Not to mention the fact that my escort is Patch, who isn't exactly an upstanding citizen in their eyes. I'm only entering to get my mom off my back. Honestly, I hope Vee wins, it actually matters to her where it doesn't to me. She'd be ecstatic if she won.

"Okay, well we need to go over some of your interview questions." She walked the rest of the way into my room.

"Mom, I can answer questions about my life I don't need to practice, this isn't Miss America. They won't be asking me questions about world peace or the problems in Syria." I was getting really annoyed about all of this.

"Nora, the interview is the most important part." She said, astonished at my lack of enthusiasm. Did she really not get that I didn't want to be in the damn thing? How many times did I have to tell her?

"Mom, I can handle it. I promise." I was trying really hard to not get angry with her. I'm making a real effort to not fight with her, plus she's been popping Xanax and anti-anxiety medication like crazy. I was beginning to think she mistook them for tic tacs. It was mainly because of her problems between her and my dad. After that colossal failure of a dinner with Coach and Dorothea they've fought about anything and everything under the sun. Last night during dinner they got into a screaming match about whether or not we should have gone out to eat. It's making being at home worse than it usually is, especially since my mom has thrown herself full force into all of my Miss Coldwater Creek preparations as a distraction for whatever is going on.

"Nora, I don't think you understand the importance of how you come off in the interview." She rubbed her temple with her thumb and forefinger as if I was going to war without a strategy.

"Look, I get it, I just don't think I need to practice talking. All they're going to do is ask me questions about myself, luckily I've grown up in a family that's taught me how to withhold the truth so I know how to make myself look good."

"Nora, that wasn't a nice thing to say." She said crossly.

"It's true though." I crossed my arms defiantly. She knew I was right and that's why she was mad.

"Nora, just humor me please?" She said with a deep sigh.

"I can't, I'm going to Patch's so we can work on our physics homework." I grabbed my bag preparing to leave.

"Nora, I wasn't born yesterday. He's your boyfriend, I highly doubt you're going to his house to work on homework."

"Actually we are, I'm failing physics and he's helping me get my grade up." I bit my lip nervously.

"You're failing?" Her eyes were wide.

"Hopefully not after Patch helps me. He's really good at science and he explains it in a way I can understand, unlike the teacher."

"Okay fine, but I want you home by ten, it's a school night." Her expression softened a tiny bit.

"I promise I won't miss curfew." I smiled at her before walking out to my car. I drove the short distance to Patch's and walked up the path to his house and let myself in.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

I'm in my own private hell. At lunch I couldn't stand it any longer, sitting there with Nora and listening to her talk about the end of our deal was too much. I don't want to stop being her pretend boyfriend, actually I'd like to step it up and be her real boyfriend. It's getting harder and harder to push these feeling aside when I want her so badly. I've put on a show for everyone, pretending I only want to be her friend, and I feel like I'm on the verge of having a mental breakdown. When she walked into my apartment later that afternoon I felt my heart rate go up at the sight of her.

"Hey." I greeted her from the couch.

"Hey." She gave me a small smile as she walked over to sit with me.

"So how is mommy dearest today?" I tried to make conversation.

"She's slowly but surely losing her mind." She gave a small laugh. "She did let me come over, that's a good sign I guess considering she thinks we're dating. At least Miss Coldwater Creek is next weekend and then we can go back to our normal lives, no more fake relationship."

"Right." I gave a tight uncomfortable smile. It was the best I could manage. As far as I can tell she wants nothing more than for this to end, she doesn't like me that way, not the way I like her. It sucks, but there's not much more I can do. I just wish she could understand how I feel.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded, but she didn't look at all convinced. We started working on our physics assignment, but I couldn't shake off what she said about finally ending everything. I just want to flash back to Colorado and be the bad guy I was before that who took whatever he wanted, at least then I could have been with her for real one time. Now I'm back to square one, friend-zoned, but my feelings are amplified.

"You should probably get going." I told her at around nine o'clock.

"I don't have to be home until ten." She sounded confused.

"Well we're done with physics so you should probably get going." I said firmly. I couldn't be with her anymore; I needed her to leave before I lost my mind.

"Okay...am I missing something? What's wrong, Patch?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Nothing, I just have some stuff to do." I lied.

"Patch, I've known you my whole life, since when have you ever had stuff to do?" She smirked.

"Well I do." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"This is about Colorado isn't it." Her voice was sad. Of course she's bringing this up.

"Why would you even think that?" My voice rang clear with my irritation. This was the second time she'd brought up Colorado, I don't get why she thinks I'm mad at her about any of it. Is it really so crazy to think that we'd actually get together?

"Because ever since that night things have changed between us." Her face fell. "I know you're mad at me, I knew you would be."

"Nora, I'm _not_ mad about Colorado, It wasn't even your fault." I tried to make my voice normal level again.

"I was the one who threw myself at you like some kind of desperate whore." She sounded so ashamed. "You had to physically push me off of you. I know you didn't want anything to happen between us, and you resent me for putting you in that position."

"Nora, when is it going to dawn on you that I pushed you away to prevent you from being mad at me?" My voice was rising again. "You would have killed me if I took advantage of you like that. I know you know I did the right thing no matter how much it destroyed me to do it. I wanted you so bad, but I decided to be the good guy for once and not just take it."

"You don't have to lie to me, Patch." She pleaded. "I know you regret what happened. Hell, I regret it too. It was wrong, you're my best friend and I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that. We got caught up in the moment, I obviously had way too much to drink. I'm okay with the fact that you pushed me away okay, I get it."

"Nora, again you literally have no idea what you're even saying." I shook my head. "I did want you, I still do. Every fucking time I look at you I want you. I care about you too much to let you wake up next to me naked and confused like I've done to so many other girls so I pushed you away. Believe it or not I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Oh okay, I get it." She said condescendingly. "You're totally willing to take some cheap ass skank, but you couldn't take me because it would have been wrong? You suddenly decide to take the high road with me? That doesn't even make sense."

"How does it not make sense?" I snapped angrily. "Like I said, Nora, I care about you too much to take advantage of you. You could barely even walk that night, you weren't in your right mind and I realized that you only did that because you were drunk, not because you actually liked me. I couldn't do that to you, and frankly I couldn't do that to myself either."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I actually _did_ want it without the alcohol, before I even got drunk?" Her cold steel-gray eyes were penetrating deep into my black ones. What? There's no way in hell that could be true.

"No Nora, it didn't. You've moved from one loser to the other, and I've been here all along. You had me fucking pose as your fake boyfriend, but don't worry because that'll end soon too." I grit out getting more and more irritated.

"Oh my god, you can't honestly pretend this is all my fault." She said furiously. "You're the biggest womanizer in this entire fucking city. You've slept with triple the amount of people I have, and you were never afraid to tell me about it! If pretending to be my boyfriend was really so horrible you could have said no, but you didn't. I can't fucking read your damn mind, Patch!"

"Don't you get that I can't say no to you, Nora?" I threw my hands up in defeat. "God, you have me wrapped around your little finger and I don't even care! Now here you are getting angry with me for doing the right thing, I'm sorry I didn't have sex with you even though you were slobbering drunk and would have regretted it in the morning! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Fuck you, Patch." She spat angrily before grabbing her bag and storming out of the apartment. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed as I watched her leave, all I could do was stare at the door and pray to god I had dreamed the whole thing. Every ounce of hope I had left just walked out the door. When did everything get so fucking complicated? Her words kept playing over and over in my head; "_Did it ever occur to you that maybe I actually did want it without the alcohol, before I even got drunk?" _Could she really have meant that? I suppose at this point it doesn't matter because she's pissed off at me. It's like all these thoughts and feelings are so jumbled between us that they turned into one giant screaming match.

"I need a drink." I mumbled to myself before walking to my kitchen and grabbing a bottle of scotch, downing it as fast as possible until I was drunk enough to forget about my problems and go to sleep. I woke up late in a shitty mood with a horrible hangover. Then when I went out to start my jeep it wouldn't start, which was just great since the rest of my life was just so fucking fabulous. Then there was the fact that the person I would normally call wants me to go fuck myself. Now I have to resort to calling Scott.

"Patch?" Scott answered the phone sounding confused. "Why are you calling me in the morning? Did somebody die?"

"Nobody died, I need a ride to school my car isn't starting." I walked back into my house as it started to rain.

"Why don't you call Nora, she'd get there sooner. I don't mind picking you up, but she lives a lot closer." I could tell he was perplexed.

"We're not really speaking at the moment." I exhaled a long breath. "It's a long story, I just need a ride."

"Ahh. Okay I'll be there in twenty." He said before hanging up the phone. Depending on Scott for anything is completely useless, he showed up about forty-five minutes later than he said he would, I walked into physics over halfway through the class. Mr. Holiday shot me a dirty look, but it's not like this is my fault. I love my jeep more than anything in the world; it's my most prized possession. I remember the day I got it vividly; Nora helped me pick it out. I originally wanted a truck, she helped me change my mind. She wasn't even here today, which I guess should be a relief. I snapped last night, and I knew it was going to happen eventually. I knew there was no way we could go on without ultimately getting into some stupid fight, but last night was way worse than I ever imagined. We both said some horrendous things, and yet here I am still thinking about her, still loving her.

"Hey Cipriano." Vee pulled me out of my thoughts during chemistry. "Aren't you going to set up the Bunsen burner? That's the only thing I ask of you in this partnership."

"Right, sorry." I said before collecting the burner and hooking it up before lighting it.

"You look like hell, you know that right?" She said as she held the metal over the blue flame.

"I didn't ask you Barbie. If I wanted your opinion I would have given it to you." I spat angrily.

"Maybe you didn't, but you still look like hell." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Let me guess. You were upset about your fight with Nora and you spent the night with a bottle of booze. Am I right?"

"How the hell would you know about Nora and I?" I asked her, irritated.

"She told me, how else would I know?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Nora isn't even here today." I was puzzled.

"Yes she is." She glared at me. "She missed her first two classes because she was up all night crying herself to sleep because of _you_."

"You need to stop being so damn nosy." I wrote down the chemical reactions on my paper.

"I'm not nosy, I just happen to care about my friend, okay?" She sighed. For the first time I actually understood Vee, I could see that she really does care about Nora. For once I actually seen where she is coming from.

"Did she really cry herself to sleep?" I whispered sadly after a long pause in the conversation.

"Yes, she's a wreck, not that you care." She mixed another chemical solution. "If you tell her I told you that I will literally kill you Cipriano, you got that?"

"I won't say anything." I ran my hand through my semi-long hair before pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to fight off the pounding in my head the thought of her crying initiated. "Don't you fucking judge me though, you weren't there, and I get that you care about Nora, but this is really something you'll never understand. This is between her and I, you can do whatever girly shit you need to make her feel better when you're with her, but don't talk shit to my face when you don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay fine, I'm sorry." She huffed. "I just want to make sure Nora's happy, that's the only reason I got involved."

"Look Blondie, just mind your own damn business." I effectively ended the conversation. I knew I was being harsh and Vee meant well, but I'm not in the mood for this shit right now.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NORA'S POV:<strong>_

The second I walked through my door Friday afternoon I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I was up most of the night crying over my fight with Patch, then I was late to school and Mr. Holiday assigned me after-school detention for missing class because he hates me so much. I just wanted to crawl in bed and forget everything. I hate fighting with Patch, and it's something we rarely do. Usually we have a stupid disagreement that we get over in a matter of minutes, but our argument last night was different. I feel like complete shit, and I wish it had never happened. I suppose after Colorado and the lingering sexual tension between us something was bound to happen, I just hadn't expected it to be so dramatic and severe. I think this is the first time I've gone a whole school day without talking to him since kindergarten, and I didn't like it at all. He's my best friend, I don't want him to be angry with me, and I don't want to have to get through life without him because I don't think I could if I tried.

"Hey Trav, I'm home." I called out when I made it to the top of the stairs, but the house was silent.

"Is anyone home?" I called out from the top of the banister, but the only sounds were the light pattering of raindrops coming from outside. Since I had to stay an hour late for detention my mom picked Travis up, but they should be home by now. Too tired to worry about it I slowly made my way to my bedroom, changing into sweats and a hoodie before crawling in my soft bed where I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up in the early evening I had a bunch of texts from Vee begging me to go to Scott's for a party, but I'm not exactly in the mood to socialize so I said no. she responded informing me that Patch wasn't going either, and I have to admit it's slightly comforting knowing he's obviously upset about our fight too. Everything he said to me keeps replaying over and over again. He told me that he wanted me, he basically admitted to having feelings for me, so why did I get so angry? I have feelings for him too, I want him, and I liked our fake relationship because I got to kiss him and be with him, it made me realize how much I really wanted that to be a constant part of my life. The problem is that I'm scared. I'm afraid that if we take that step it'll ruin everything. What if we end up being the worst couple ever and then I don't have him as a friend anymore? I couldn't take that, but then again, what's life without a little risk? I know I was unreasonable last night, I said things I didn't mean.

"Oh, Ms. Nora, I'm sorry." Gloria, our maid, said when she walked in my bedroom. "I didn't realize you were home, I was coming up to get your laundry."

"That's okay." I gave her a polite smile as she walked towards my hamper. "Have you seen my mom or Travis?"

"No, she was supposed to come home after she picked up your brother, but she never did." She had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm kind of worried." I frowned.

"I'm sure they're fine sweetheart." She gave me a warm smile before leaving my room and making her way back downstairs. It's really strange that Travis and my mom aren't home yet, even if they stopped somewhere it wouldn't take this long, and one of them would have text me if they were going somewhere further away. Looking for a distraction I made my way downstairs and grabbed some leftover chicken Parmesan to heat up for dinner. After I ate I watched TV in the family room for a while, but still no word from my family. I had tried calling and text both of them, but there was no reply. As it started getting later I began growing increasingly more worried. Gloria left to go home for the night around nine, now it's almost eleven. My dad has a kind of crazy work schedule so I'm used to him not being around, I prefer it anyways, but my mom and Travis are almost always home. After a few more minutes went by I heard someone coming in through the front door and I hurriedly walked over to ease my nerves, but it was only my dad.

"Oh, hi." I said awkwardly. "I thought you'd be Trav or mom, they're not home yet."

"Yes I know, there was an accident." He said, taking his coat off and hanging it on the rack. "They're spending the night at the hospital."

"An accident?" My heart started beating faster. "Oh my god what happened?"

"They were driving home from school in the heavy rain and started hydroplaning and crashed into a telephone pole." He walked further into our house and I followed him. "Travis was rushed into surgery, but he's fine. They're both fine, just resting now."

"Oh my god, surgery?" I was concerned. "This happened earlier in the afternoon? Why didn't you call me?"

"I was busy, Nora." His voice was stern.

"Busy?!" I said angrily. "You were too busy to make a five-minute phone call to your daughter informing her that her mom and little brother had been in an accident? Are you really that horrible of a person?"

"You know what, if you hadn't gotten detention you could have driven Travis home and none of this would have happened." His voice was icy.

"Are you kidding me?!" I was astonished at his cruelty. "This isn't my fault. I can't believe you purposely didn't tell me."

"My son was rushed to emergency surgery, I was preoccupied Nora."

"Too preoccupied to call your daughter." I scoffed. "God, what the hell is your problem? I get that we don't have the best relationship, but this is just plain nasty and vindictive. You should have called me, hell, you could have at least sent me a fucking text message."

"Well maybe I didn't want you there, Nora." His face was livid. "Did you ever think of that?"

"What?" I spat out, angry, hurt and confused. "I don't understand what I've done to make you so angry."

"Nora, you are the reason they were in that accident in the first place." He glared accusingly at me. "Once again you wound up in detention, not that I'm the least bit surprised, but this time it resulted in two of your family members getting in an accident."

"I wasn't in detention on purpose! I didn't sleep last night so I missed a couple of classes this morning." I defended myself. "I didn't think they'd give me detention, mom didn't even care. She said she understood why I overslept considering I didn't fall asleep until around five this morning."

"There you go again Nora, making excuses. That's all you ever do. I'm sick of it, I can't stand to look at you anymore. You've ruined your life yourself, and after what you did today I felt that you had no right to be there."

"That wasn't your call to make." I crossed my arms, using all of my willpower to not cry. "Mom and Travis should have made that decision, not you, and I know they would have wanted me there."

"They were unable to make that call today so I did it for them." He snarled at me before leaving the room.

"Don't you dare leave, we aren't done here yet." I said furiously as I followed him up the stairs.

"Nora, I'm tired and I've had a long day, I'm in no mood to get into this right now." He shot me an annoyed look.

"That's just to damn bad because you brought it up." I said, outraged. "I'm sorry I got detention, and I'm sorry mom and Travis had a car accident, but the fact that you honestly think this is my fault is insane."

"You know what Nora, you can leave." He angrily pointed towards the staircase.

"What?!" I gasped, astonished.

"I said **LEAVE!**" He shouted louder than I've ever heard him before. "Get out of my house. Go stay with one of your delinquent friends for the night, I can't stand to look at you."

"Fine!" I shouted before marching towards my room quickly. I grabbed one of my black Louis Vuitton luggage bags and threw a bunch of stuff into it before slipping on an old pair of combat boots and running out to my car. I sat there for a while trying to gather myself as tears began pouring out of my eyes. I don't even know where to go, but I gathered myself before driving towards the one and only place I always feel safe.

"Nora?" Patch said with a confused expression on his face when he answered the door.

"Patch I'm so sorry, I didn't know where else to go." I began to sob uncontrollably. He looked at me for a split second, his features etched with concern before pulling me in against his body for a tight hug.

"It's okay, it'll all be okay." He whispered against my ear, pulling me in even tighter as I soaked his shirt with my tears. I started calming down as his arms enveloped me, making me feel a sense of safety and relief, and I wonder to myself why the hell I've been fighting this for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THERE IT IS...CHAPTER TWELVE. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS COMING?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE IN THE WORLD TO ME AND OTHER AUTHORS ON HERE! YOU MAKE ME SMILE EVERY TIME YOU TAKE A FEW MOMENTS TO LET ME KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE READING AND MAYBE EVEN ENJOYING MY STORIES. ESPECIALLY SINCE I AM NEW AND STILL FIGURING THIS ALL OUT. ANYWHOOO...HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLZ DO REVIEW! I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: ****ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**

**THIS CHAPTER:**_ FIRST, THANK YOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL READERS WHO ARE ENCOURAGING ME ON MY WAY THROUGH THIS STORY, THERE IS QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS TO GO, BUT I'M HOPING THAT YOU REALLY LIKE THIS ONE. ITS BEEN A SLOW BUILD UP TO THIS POINT, BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES THESE MOMENTS ALL THAT MUCH SWEETER. I WANT TO TAKE A MOMENT TO POINT OUT A COUPLE THINGS. NORA IS A BIT OF AN EMOTIONAL WRECK, I WANT THIS STORY TO BE REALISTIC AS I CAN SO IN MY EXPERIENCE SOMEONE GOING THROUGH AS MUCH AS HER, ESPECIALLY AT HER AGE, ISN'T GOING TO BE SO QUICK TO RUSH INTO THINGS WITH HER BEST FRIEND WHOSE THE ONLY STABLE ROCK AND FOUNDATION IN HER LIFE AND SHE DEPENDS ON HIM WITH HER LIFE AND PATCH HAS BEEN QUITE A WELL EARNED TITLE OF A MASTER PLAYER OF THE LADIES. BY GIVING INTO HER FEELINGS SHE RISKS BEING REJECTED (LIKE SHE'S FEELING WITH THE NIGHT IN COLORADO), LOSE HER BEST FRIEND, OR HE WILL DISAPPOINT HER. SHE'S ONLY HAD ONE BOYFRIEND WHO WAS EXCLUSIVE AND THAT RELATIONSHIP ENDED IN HEARTACHE FOR HER. NORA DOESN'T GET THE LOVE AND ATTENTION SHE OR ANY CHILD NEEDS AT HOME, ESPECIALLY FROM HER FATHER. THE ONLY EXAMPLE OF A COUPLE IN HER LIFE HAS BEEN HER PARENTS AND THEY'RE HORRIBLE TOGETHER, NOT ROLE MODELS OR LEADERS IN HOW TO TRULY LOVE SOMEONE AT ALL. WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE AND RELATIONSHIPS, ESPECIALLY HEALTHY ONES, SHE HAS NOTHING TO GO BY, NO CLUE TO WHAT THAT IS OR MEANS. THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY, PATCH IS THE ONE WHO BREAKS DOWN THOSE IMPENETRABLE WALLS AND FORCES NORA TO FEEL EVEN THOUGH IT TERRIFIES HER. HE ACCEPTS HER COMPLETELY WITHOUT JUDGEMENT, PERFECT IMPERFECTIONS AND ALL. I KNOW ITS BEEN FRUSTRATING TO WATCH AS NORA LIVED IN DENIAL AND PUSHED HER FEELINGS FOR PATCH ASIDE AS BEST SHE COULD, BUT SHE'S GOT A LOT OF REASONS TO BE SCARED AND JUST NEEDS A LITTLE MORE TIME THAN THE AVERAGE PERSON, REMEMBER, SHE'S STILL ONLY A TEENAGER. SHE'S DAMAGED, BUT SO IS PATCH AND THEY'RE THE ONLY ONE'S WHO CAN HEAL EACH OTHER. WHEN THE WORLD AND THEIR FAMILIES BROKE THEM THEY ALONE PICKED UP EACH OTHERS SHATTERED PIECES TO GLUE AND HOLD TOGETHER. OBVIOUSLY THIS IS VERY OOC SO IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AN IN CHARACTER STORY THIS ONE HASN'T/ISN'T FOR YOU. ANYWHOO...THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I AM REALLY NEEDING THEM SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LUCKY CHAPTER 13...HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>_

_******this chapter is dedicated to reviewer _**nerdyreader69**_******_

_**This one's for you~enjoy!**_

_**PATCH'S POV:**_

I couldn't stop myself from inhaling her scent as she rested her head against my chest as her waterfall of tears soaked into my shirt. I could smell her coconut shampoo, the vanilla body spray she always wears, and I squeezed her tighter. I don't care we fought or that I was angry with her, all I care about is fixing whatever it is that's making her cry so hard. There is nothing in this world I hate more than Nora sad or upset.

"Nora." I slowly run my hands up and down her back soothingly after a few more minutes went by. "What happened?"

"My dad basically just kicked me out of the house." She pulled her head up and wiped away some of her tears. She still had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and I couldn't bring myself to move my hands from the spot at the small of her back.

"Why would he do that? What about your mom?" I asked, concerned.

"My mom and Travis were in an accident." She sniffed through the slower tears still falling. "They're in the hospital."

"What, holy shit!" My eyes grew wide.

"They're fine, they're going to be okay." Nora sighed as her fingers moved from my neck around to my shoulders and down my chest. I couldn't stop myself from swallowing nervously at the intimacy of our bodies current position.

"So you and your dad fought?" I tried to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, he came home like a half hour ago and that's when I found out about the accident." She shook her head, frowning. "It happened right after school in the early afternoon, and he purposely didn't even call me. I was furious, we got into a huge fight, then he snapped saying it was my fault and that he wanted me to leave for the night."

"What the hell! Why would he say it was your fault?" I was pissed at her father's cruelty.

"Because the only reason my mom picked up Travis is that I had detention." Her face and voice were filled with sadness.

"Angel, that doesn't make it your fault." I gently pulled one hand from her back to wipe away a stray tear with the pad of my thumb before returning it back to where it was.

"I know he's being ridiculous, it isn't my fault." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than anything. "He just, I don't know, he was really mean and then he was yelling at me, telling me to stay somewhere else for the night that he didn't want to look at me. I've never seen him so angry before, and I don't even know what I did to make him that mad."

"Your dad is a cold-hearted asshole." I smirked at her, earning a small smile.

"Yeah, that's for sure." She agreed. "But he's still my dad you know?"

I nodded because I do know, I know exactly how she feels; I've been there. When my mom drank she would get so angry with everyone around her, I remember countless nights spent listening to her tell me I was worthless, stupid, pathetic, whatever insult she could throw at me, and then she'd be hitting me, but yet she was still my mom. She'd wake up the next morning with a bad hangover and I'd pretend like nothing happened because I didn't want to lose her. It took me a long time to realize that she was a toxic part of my life and then I finally understood that _she_ was the worthless one, not me. Nora's situation with her father isn't much different with the exception of the fact that he doesn't even need to drink to be evil; he's like that all on his own.

"I'm really sorry about last night." She broke the silence as we finally pulled out of each others embrace.

"I know, I'm sorry too." I gave her a small smirk.

"I hate it when we fight." She bit her lip anxiously.

"I'm not too fond of it myself." I ran my hand through my hair. We stood there for a minute, both of us unsure of what to do next as the awkward silence loomed.

"You know you can stay here as long as you need." I said, turning and walking into the living room as she followed me so we could sit down on the couch.

"Thank you so much, really Patch." She said gratefully.

"So what did you do to get detention?" I smirked when I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I missed my first two classes this morning and Holiday decided to be an asshole since he hates me." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't fall asleep until super early this morning so my mom let me sleep in a little bit."

"I missed most of his class this morning too. My jeep wouldn't start so I had to call Scott and of course he was late picking me up."

"I know, him and Vee have first period together and she always complains about him showing up late." She gave a small smile.

"Look Nora, we should talk about last night." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't want to fight again and this won't be resolved unless we actually talk and resolve it."

"I know. I really am sorry I was so difficult, I was a total bitch to you and you didn't deserve that."

"Well I was kind of a douche so I'm sorry too." I smirked.

"I meant what I said though, Patch." She looked right at me, her face solemn.

"Which part exactly would that be?" I asked, curiously.

"That even without the alcohol I wanted you." She fidgeted nervously as her big soft dove-gray eyes looked up into mine from under her thick black lashes. I couldn't control the automatic increase in my heart rate at her words, or the way it skipped a few beats.

"Nora, I wanted you so badly." I said quietly as I scooted closer to her. "I still do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night, since before that night."

"Really?" She swallowed hard.

"Yes Nora, you have no idea how much it killed me to walk away from you in that hotel room." I said as her eyes gazed into mine.

"I thought you did it because you didn't want me." Her face was sad as she shook her head and looked down at her hands that she was wringing in her lap.

"Nora, nothing could be further from the truth." I tilted her chin to angle her face up towards mine. Then before I could say more she pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss before pulling away quickly, her mouth still hovering just in front of mine, almost touching. There was so much heat and sexual tension in the air between us it could have lit the room on fire, and in a flash her lips crashed into mine heatedly. She moved her hands up to lace through my hair as my tongue teased her bottom lip, begging entrance that she gave and my tongue slid along hers seductively. She moaned against my lips as I settled my hands on her hips pulling her in even closer to me.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that." She said when our lips disconnect, resting her forehead against mine as we both caught our breath.

"Trust me, I know." I chuckled and grinned mischievously as I ran my fingers through her long curly auburn hair before brushing my lips against hers. She opened her mouth again, granting me immediate access as I deepened the kiss and caressed her tongue, she wrapped her arms around my neck in response. We were ravaging each others mouths desperately as our tongues collided against one another, but then she moved closer, wrapping her legs around my waist and I lost it. I moved my hands down her back to cup her ass and pull her against my hardening erection without breaking our kiss.

"Fuck, Patch." She moaned against my mouth as she ground herself against me, making me groan when she bit my bottom lip before pillaging my mouth with her tongue once again. Needing to feel her skin beneath my fingertips I slipped my hands under her tank top and hoodie, rubbing small circles along the warm smooth skin of her lower back. I moved my hands around to unzip her hoodie, and she helped me shrug it off and toss it somewhere on the floor. Our kisses grew more and more heated and desperate as if the other person's lips were water in a barren desert, I could tell we both needed and wanted more.

"We should move this to the bedroom." I whispered, catching my breath and she nodded wrapping her arms around my neck with her legs still tightly locked around my waist. I picked her up and walked us towards my bed and set her down on my black silk sheets, her lips never leaving mine. Impossibly our kisses grew more passionate and frantic by the second as I slowly moved my hands up under her tank top along her toned stomach before grazing my fingers over her bra clasp breasts, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"God Patch." She said breathlessly pressing her hands against my chest as she straddled me. I placed open-mouthed kisses and nibbles along her neck making her whimper and throw her head back when I started sucking on her pulse point, that only made me harder.

"I want you so bad." I whispered, kissing my way back up to her lips hungrily.

"You have no idea." Her hands ran down the front of my body before tugging on the hem of my charcoal t-shirt before pushing it over my head. I watched her in awe as she ran her slender hands down my sculpted abs, biting her lip in a way that went straight to my groin, her face and eyes full of pure lust and heated desire.

"Your turns." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively before helping her take her tank top off, revealing her black-lace bra. I couldn't help myself from kissing down between the valley of her full breasts and cupping the lace in my hands as she held on tightly to my hair before bringing my mouth back up to hers. She pushed me to lie down on my back and began pressing kisses down my neck and chest as I let my head fall back on the pillows enjoying her every touch as it lit every nerve on fire. Then she pulled me up to a sitting position again, kissing me and grinding her hips against my rock hard cock eliciting a loud growl from me.

"Patch..." She pulled away breathlessly as I moved my hands up her back to expertly unclasp her bra, tossing it to the floor. Not even a second later I attached my mouth to her left nipple and she moaned, grinding down against me even harder. Needing to feel my lips again she pulled my head back up and pressed her mouth against mine as she slowly let me lower her down onto the bed pinning her between the mattress and my body. I could feel my need for her get even stronger as her tongue danced with mine and her breasts rubbed against my chest over and over again. I slowly began moving my hands up and down the side of her naked upper body, moving my knee between her legs and placing a trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone. She desperately rubbed her core against my knee in search of much needed friction and whimpering as I my lips left trails all over her naked upper body.

"I'm going to rock your world." I whispered in her seductively with a knowing smirk and I swear I heard her heart skip a beat. She looked up at me from under her long lashes as I left a path of kisses down her body before taking her right breast in my mouth.

"Ohhh." She moaned arching her back further up against my mouth as I alternated between breasts sucking and licking before pulling away to look down at her again. I started kissing lower, winding my way down her stomach and all the way to the top of her sweats. She watched trembling with wide eyes as I slowly slid them down her long legs and tossed them aside, taking the little black panties with them. I gently moved her legs, spreading them further apart before lowering my head to press a kiss to her inner thigh. She closed her eyes tight and bit down on her lip in anticipation until I made one long swipe of my tongue along her slicken folds, she moaned loudly as her hips involuntarily jerked up off the bed.

"Hold still beautiful." I smirked before pressing my hands on her hips, effectively pinning her to the bed as I moved to suck on her inner thighs. I could see her literally dripping with need as she struggled to wiggle her hips under my grasp hoping I'd move my mouth to where she really wanted it.

"Please." Nora pleaded, her body trembling with desperation. Unable to deny her I slid my tongue along her wet heat. I flicked and circled her bundle of nerves with my tongue until she couldn't control her moans and gasps, I don't think she even cared about her volume, obviously too far-gone. I thrust my tongue inside her and she raked her fingers through my hair and pulled, bringing me closer against her as I took her to new levels of pleasure with my skilled tongue.

"Fuuuuck Patch, don't...stop." She begged, rocking herself against my face when I loosened my grasp on her hips. I drove my tongue into her over and over between licking, nibbling and relishing the taste of the valley between her feminine folds, I swear nothing in my life has ever been this amazing. Her cries and whimpers started getting louder and louder along with her inability to form any type of coherent words, that only encouraged me to keep going, not that I had ever had any intentions of stopping. I moved up to suck on her clit as I lowered my hands from her hips to grasp her legs and pull them over my shoulders, effectively raising her hips to angle up to my mouth to fully devour her.

"Ohh..I...ahhh...fuck.." She screamed when I inserted two of my fingers inside of her and thrusting them in and out of her as I suckled and flicked her clit. I could tell when she started to see stars, her hands moved to fist the silk sheets as I felt her climb higher and higher towards her peak. She started moving in time with my fingers while I sucked harder on that engorged peak that was throbbing beneath my tongue as she threw her head back in ecstasy, crying out. The second my teeth grazed over the swollen flesh of her womanhood she lost it and her orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, ohmigod, yes, yes yes. Don't stop, please don't stop." She practically screamed in ecstasy as she came, twisting her fingers through the sheets, trying to lower the volume of her cries that made me thankful I didn't live in an apartment. I quickly pulled my fingers from inside her and replaced it with my tongue so she could ride out every wave of her orgasm and I could lick and swallow ever last drop of her nectar as she ground her hips into my waiting mouth. When the last tremble left her body and she had fallen still I pressed a kiss to her clit and slid my way back up her body.

"Sweet Jesus, Patch." Nora gave me a soft and lazy smile, her face dazed.

"I've always wanted to do that." I chuckled gave her a devilish grin as I held her face between my hands, kissing her hard so she could taste the mixture of us as our tongues mated. Nora ran her hands down my abdomen before reaching my erection she ran her nails down my length through my low slung jeans making me growl low against her mouth.

"These need to come off." She said seductively with a twinkle in her eyes as she worked the jeans down my legs. Once I maneuvered my way out of them she smiled happily before she placing a kiss to my lips that we both soon got lost in. Our tongues danced together as she ran her fingers through my hair and down my back. I knew she could feel my erection pressed against her leg, then she slipped her hand between our bodies and wrapped her warm slender fingers firmly around me making me gasp and then groan as she squeezed me before starting to stroke.

"Fuck, Angel." I growled as she alternated squeezing and stroking me in a perfect rhythm that almost made me lose it right then and there. She became as impatient as me whimpering and pushing with her hands to encourage me to move between her legs where she was needing relief as much as me. I positioned myself against her gate to heaven and her eyes penetrated mine brimming full of lust and need as she gave a nod to make sure I understood how much she wanted this. Unable to wait any longer I captured her lips and plunged into her in one long delicious thrust burying myself fully inside of her causing her to moan and a groan to escape my throat.

"Yesss Patch." She cried, wrapping her legs around my hips. My forehead was resting on hers, my eyes closed savoring the feeling of her body wrapped tightly around mine as she adjusted to my more than generous size. Groaning again when she purposely used her interior muscles to squeeze to urge me to move, I slowly started to pull back out, painfully slow relishing every sensation of our union until I was almost entirely out then I thrust powerfully all the way back into her fast as she skillfully match each and every one of my movements with her hips. Her ankles were locked behind my back pulling me as tightly to her as she could with each thrust. Every slow draw out and quick thrust in I felt an increasing state of euphoria building. Each penetration into Nora's aching core brought a symphony of moans, whimpers and cries as she writhed under me. The sound of her pleasure alone was enough to make me have to concentrate on not coming too quickly it was like heaven to my ears. I didn't care how long it took us or what it took for us to reach this moment because it was fucking perfect. We'd confessed our feelings, neither of us had a drop to drink and right now her breasts were rubbing against my bare chest with each movement intensifying what was happening below. She bit her lip trying not to scream when I hit that sweet spot deep inside her, her body arching beautifully up into mine without missing a beat. We were made to share this connection. Art in motion.

"Jesus Christ, fuuuck Nora." I groaned long and deep when she raked her nails down my naked back, no doubt leaving telltale marks that I didn't give a shit about because she felt so damn good around my throbbing cock. Over and over she chanted my name as I thrust faster, a thin layer of sweat building between our bodies.

"Patch, oh gawd...I'm...I'm.." She started to moan but turned into a scream when I slammed my cock into her G-spot hard and deep. If there was any doubts in my neighborhood minds as to what was going on in my house they were put to rest in that moment as her orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami leaving her shaking and trembling below me as I slowed my strokes just enough to extend her orgasm and let her ride it out as long as possible as her screams of incoherent words mixed with my name poured out of her, her face contorted in pure pleasure as her muscles milked and squeezed me in a rhythm as old as time. I watch closely in awe of the ecstasy on her face and the sight of her breasts heaving up and down, the glistening sheen of sweat as she came down from her high. I took a moment before pulling her up into a sitting position without breaking our connection, which made her gasp in pleasure and surprise at the new angle.

"Come on, ride me." I whispered encouragingly in her ear and watched her smirk before she slowly raised herself almost off of me before plunging down on me again, taking me even deeper than before. She grabbed tightly onto my shoulders and began to roll and swivel her hips in a way that sent both of us reeling, our eyes closing in pleasure so intense it bordered pain before our eyes opened again and our gazes locked.

"Patch, oh fuck, Patch Patch Patch." She cried my name over and over again as her swollen and sensitive nerves ground against the defined muscles in my lower abdomen with each stroke. I watched captivated as she sat up straighter and arched her back, somehow taking me even deeper as I nailed her G-spot over and over again hard as she could handle it thrusting up into her as she slammed down on me. I could feel myself getting so close I knew I couldn't hold back much longer so I lowered my mouth to one of her hardened peaks while using my other hand to give attention to the other breast as I licked and nibbled her nipple before switching sides, pinching and rolling the nipple of the breast in my hand so neither was neglected. She rolled and circled her hips so hard against me that I couldn't stop myself from groaning her name against the baby soft skin of her breast.

"God Angel, I'm so close." I groaned again as she picked up speed, moving harder and faster while pulling me into a searing kiss filled with love and passion. I felt my body tightening, every muscle in it wound to the point of snapping and the come circling and moving through my throbbing balls, I pressed the pad of my finger against her clit rubbing it in quick small circles designed to get her to come one more time before I exploded. This only fueled her desperation and she began moving over me inhumanly fast, moaning loudly again until I moved my mouth to suck on her pulse point and in the same instant I pinched the bundle of nerves I had been stroking, hard. Nora flew apart biting hard into my shoulder in a poor attempt to mask the screams that were being wrung free from her throat as another orgasm hit her like raging wild-fire. Bite marks; love letters written on the skin I smirked to myself.

"Patch, ohmigawd it feels so..." Her voice was as broken as her sentence with the combination of my dick constantly hitting her G-spot and the stimulation of my thumb and forefinger pinching, squeezing and rolling her clit. Her screams only escalated until she hit the pinnacle of her orgasm and I silence her with a kiss just as I erupted with the force of an exploding volcano sending thick long hot rivers of my seed deep into her womb as hot lava shot through my veins, my whole body singing out the force and pleasure of my release as our life essences met and flowed within her. Her arms were quivering around my shoulders; both of us were drenched in sweat as we continued to move through every wave of each others release until the last shivers ran down our spines and through our bodies and we collapsed back into the bed. I held her tightly to me, our foreheads resting against each others as we fought to catch our breath and slow our hearts, relishing the moments, our bodies still connected as we savored the sensations of each other and the moments of bliss we had shared our first time being joined together, neither one of us wanting it to end. Nora was playing with the longer curls on the back of my neck in a peaceful silence. I ran my thumb along her jaw line before tilting her face up slightly to meet my eyes. They had stayed connected through our lovemaking which increased the intensity to an almost unbearable point. It was incredible, now with her eyes glued to mine I broke the silence.

"You are so beautiful, Angel." I said whispered softly as I tucked a dampened stray curl aside before pulling her to rest fully against my chest with my chin resting on the top of her head. She had her arms around my neck and her ankles still tucked behind me keeping us locked together. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped my arms securely around her.

"Patch?" She mumbled tiredly a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" I asked as I drew lazy circles on her silky skin.

"Please don't let go of me tonight." She nuzzled softly against my chest.

"I won't." An involuntary smile crossed my lips as my heart beat a little harder at her words. We stayed like that for ages, until I noticed that she'd fallen asleep, her breathing having evened out, but she was still clutching tightly to me. Nora and I had _finally_ gotten together, _finally_ she was mine and I was hers and now she was here not only sleeping in my bed, but sleeping in my arms, without any clothes I added to myself with a self-satisfied smirk. I should kick myself for acting like such a pussy and not coming clean a long time ago, then my foolish ego spoke up saying thoughts like that would revoke my man-card, but then she stirred slightly in her sleep pulling me tighter and I realized just how deeply and madly in love with her I was. Suddenly being pussy whipped and losing that card didn't matter at all because for the first time in a long time I felt truly and utterly happy, and it was all because of Nora.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that concludes lucky chapter 13, so what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It's the only way I know what you like and don't so I can improve, plus it keeps me motivated to finish and even update faster. Those of you who do readreview/fav/follow, you're the best and I'm thankful for each and every one of you. I write because I found I enjoy it, but to have someone else enjoy it or be impacted by it is the most amazing feeling in the world. I love love love to hear from you and as long as you're not a 'guest' reviewer (it doesn't allow me to respond back) I personally thank and respond to each review. I truly am grateful to you, your time is valuable and the fact you spent it reading something I wrote is priceless so again, thank you. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL CHARACTERS BELONGING TO HUSH HUSH ARE OWNED BY BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: **__** THIS IS THE MORNING AFTER, THEY TOLD EACH OTHER THE BASIC'S OF HOW THEY FELT, THEY HOOKED UP AND NOW WE SEE HOW THEY MOVE FORWARD...NOT A LOT HERE, SOME FLUFF FOR YOU BEFORE THINGS PICK UP AGAIN...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

As the sound of rain pattering outside coaxed me awake I couldn't help but open my eyes with a smile as I felt Patch's arms wrapped tightly around my naked body, my head still resting on his chest. Last night was so perfectly amazing, and it wasn't just because I had the best sex of my life, it was because I had the best sex of my life _with _Patch. I had wanted it for so long, but I refused to give in because I was afraid, and now here I am. I gave into that fear and now I'm happier than I've been in ages.

"Finally you're awake." He grinned as I looked up at him sleepily.

"You were watching me sleep." I smirked. "That's a little creepy, Cipriano."

"You're a cute sleeper." He smiled at me.

"You're just being a suck up because you want to get laid again." I moved further up so I could kiss him, my tongue sliding in his mouth languidly as his lips moved against mine.

"You can't possibly think so low of me, Grey." He ran one of his hands along my bare thigh making me shudder.

"I have to go to the hospital at some point today and deal with my family." I pouted as I rested my head on his perfectly toned chest.

"You have some time to spare." He smirked before flipping me over pinning me to the bed as I let out a surprised squeal. I could feel his erection pressed against my leg, reminding me of last night, how big he is, and how amazing it feels when he's inside of me.

"I suppose I could call Dante, see if he wants to hang out." I bit my lip with a mischievous grin across my face.

"I'm so much more fun than him." Patch gave me a mock pout as he started leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down my neck. I know I probably already have marks from last night, but his lips feel so good on my skin I don't even care.

"I suppose that's-Ohh." I gasp as he cupped my breasts in his hands and peppered kisses all over my taut stomach. When he replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and rolling my nipple between his teeth, I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me. He really knows what he's doing, and I had always imagined he would be good in bed, but that would be an understatement of the century.

"Admit it." He pulled his mouth away from my breast and smirked down at me. "I'm better than Dante."

"Maybe a little." I ran my fingers through his black hair and pulled his lips down to mine for a heated kiss. When I tried to deepen it he pulled away and I couldn't stop myself from frowning.

"You didn't think I'd let you make a comment like that in _my _bed did you, Nora_?" _He asked sarcastically wiggling his eyebrows as he ran his hands slowly down the front of my body over my breasts and rib cage, and down my stomach. I rubbed my thighs together looking for some kind of friction, and then he stopped moving when his hands reached my hips.

"You're being a tease." I narrowed my eyes at him as he moved his thumbs in small circles against my inner thigh just out of reach from where I really needed him.

"You deserve it." Patch slithered back up my body, kissing my pout away.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it." I warned with a smirk before reaching down between us to grab his long, hard thick member in my hand.

"Jesus, Nora." He groaned, letting his head fall to my shoulder as I slowly pumped up and down, rubbing the tip with my thumb before letting go.

"You're evil." He gave me a playful glare.

"I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine." I said innocently, but I couldn't hold in a small giggle.

"You're a naughty little minx, you know that, a seductress and a temptress." Patch growled. The feel of her naked skin excited him immensely, he was already rock hard. Slowly he slid his hand up over her belly and covered her breast. He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth before pulling his head back to look down at her.

A small sigh escaped her parted lips. He removed his hand from her breast and watched in fascination as her nipple steadily grew and puckered, tempting something deep within him. Patch had never been one to resist temptation, especially now that it was in the form of Nora Grey, he lowered his head and tentatively tasted her with his tongue. He groaned and flicked his tongue against the protruding bud again. Nora moaned again and squirmed beneath him. He had enough experience to have a few tricks up his sleeve, but his goal was to find the things that worked on Nora and memorize each and every one of them.

"Mmm, you like that." Patch whispered, tickling her ear with his hot breath. His hand cupped her breast adoring its weight, its fullness, its perfection. He lowered his head and tasted her again, this time drawing her nipple into his hot mouth.

Nora moaned again, this time a little louder, her eyes were darkening from a soft gray to a charcoal color. He withdrew and puckered his lips, gently blowing air across them. She gasped and her back arched. A cocky grin spread across his devilishly handsome face. This time when he lowered his head he greedily suckled at her tender flesh.

"Patch." She gasped.

He raised his head at the sound of his name, her eyes were closed and she licked her lips.

"Angel." He growled against the spot dead center between the valley of her breasts.

"Patch." She moaned again, restlessly kicking the covers off her body to fully reveal the rest of herself to him. "Touch me." She whispered in a pleading voice as she spread her legs apart, welcoming him to touch her further.

Patch's eyes left her face and traveled slowly over her flawless, beautiful skin. _She's stunning,_ he thought to himself. His eyes came to rest on the seductive strip of auburn that her Brazilian wax left behind at the juncture of her thighs. He licked his lips. Nora had the body any grown adult woman would kill to have and she wasn't even finished developing.

"What do you want Nora?" He heard her the first time, but hearing her say she wanted him had his cock throbbing harder than it had ever before.

"Touch me, Patch." She begged desperately as she rocked her hips up into him, moving restlessly beneath his hungry gaze.

Groaning, he tilted his head down and suckled her nipple into his mouth again. His hand slid down over her belly, and using his fingers he did not hesitate again in granting what she wanted.

A choking sound escaped her throat as his fingers eased their way past her outer folds to touch her core. "Patch." She cried out as she bucked her hips against his hand. She was so wet. Her juices poured onto his fingers like fine silk.

Nora cried his name again. His mouth upon her breast and his fingers stroking her was almost too much to bare. He raised his head briefly only to administer the same attention to the other breast.

"You are exquisite." He mumbled against her soft skin. This wasn't easy sex with some random girl, this was the girl he loved, the one who knew him and still accepted him and he had every intention of giving that love back to her. She didn't see her beauty, but Patch did.

Nora bit into her bottom lips as she arched her back further. Patch's eyes were open and trained on her face. He'd never had a girl more expressive or more responsive to his touch, and he had had a lot of girls. It amazed him as he watch the myriad of expressions flit across her angelic face. It turned him on even more. He greedily took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. His fingers still stroking the satiny wetness between her thighs.

Nora whimpered his name, heaven to his ears and his already inflated ego as her hands entangled themselves in the silk bed sheets and balled into fists. "It feels so good." She barely got out. The pleasure was so intense that she felt as if she would pass out at any moment. Her eyes opened, and her dazed gaze met the intensity of his darker than midnight orbs.

He released her breast from his mouth. She watched as he raised his hand, using the fingers he had used to stroke her, he now used them to trail a path across her nipple. She followed his movement as if hypnotized, his tongue left his mouth and danced around the peak taking the taste of her into his mouth and savoring it.

Patch half moaned, half growled his approval at the delicious taste of her. He used those same fingers to penetrate her, soaking them with her hot, sticky honey and repeated the process.

Nora threw her head back into the pillows and whimpered again. She thought for sure she was going to die from the intense pleasure coursing throughout her body, passing out was no longer an option. Her body became tense as she felt herself nearing the pinnacle of her release.

"Patch!" She cried out as her legs automatically spread further apart.

He came over her without hesitation. He selfishly wanted to be inside of her when she came. He whispered her name and her eyes flew open as if he had brought her back from a place far, far away. Her startled gaze searched his eyes. He was right with her, his penetrating eyes were locked on hers. He bowed and meshed his lips to her parted ones giving the tasted of her sex back to her. Greedily they devoured one another. He positioned himself and slowly entered her. They had fought their feelings for too long, their relationship wasn't like other teenagers, they had weathered a lot of storms together and would weather many more. Nora would have cried out had his lips not been on hers, stealing the sound from her throat. When positioned in her to the deepest depth, he stayed there briefly without moving, blown away by the feel of her closed, so completely, so perfectly, around his throbbing cock. He tore his lips from hers and tilted his head back.

A growl escaped her mouth as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her lips and teeth attacked his flesh as if she were some new age, bloodthirsty vampire. She pushed her hips into his, grinding them, circling and rocking them, causing him to growl low and deep in his chest. She did it again as he used one hand to support himself so he wouldn't crush her. The other hand he used to cup her breast and massage it. Patch squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and gritted his teeth together. It took supreme effort for him to not come inside her at that moment. He was that close to the edge. She turned him on like nothing else had or could. It was addictive.

Of course Nora being Nora wasn't having any of it. "Patch." She grumbled in objection as she rolled her hips again. "Move."

A slow hiss escaped his clenched teeth, and he gave her what she wanted like he always did. Slowly, he began to stroke inside of her. She collapsed back on his bed and met him, painfully slow at first she met him thrust for thrust. Her eyes were open and trained on his face, demanding the same from him.

"Look at me, Patch." She commanded.

Licking his dry lips, he opened his eyes, obliging her. Their eyes met, it was the most erotic thing she felt, looking in his eyes as he moved inside her. Could this be better than the first time? Nora didn't think that was possible and yet with Patch, who knew.

Sweat dripped from his forehead onto her lips. She opened them and received his taste, licking the drops away with the tip of her tongue. Patch moaned and rested his head on hers. He hungrily sucked her tongue into his mouth, engaging it in an erotic dance with his own tongue. His pace quicken ever so slightly, and she kept up. They would meet their end together, like they did everything.

Feverishly, she placed kisses on his sweat-slickened chest, each kiss a silent "I love you," because she couldn't verbally put her feelings into words.

"I can barely move you're so tight. God you're beautiful, Angel." Patch growled before switching angles so he was hitting sweet spots she didn't even know she had. She clenched down on him using her interior muscles to squeeze him.

"Fuck! Nora, where the hell did you learn to do that?" He cried out.

"A girl can't divulge all her secrets." Nora smirked.

"Whatever, just don't stop. Wait, no do or this is going to be over." He groaned, picking up the pace again.

"Harder, please Patch." Nora clamped down on him again, encouraging him to listen to her demand. He fit her perfectly, the perfect size, the perfect depth, the perfect pace, everything. Patch's body was made to please Nora.

Patch thrust into her harder, pounding his hips into hers in a way that had his stomach muscles stroking her clit back and forth, wringing cry's and whimpers from her with each thrust. Nora gave in to the fire consuming her with lust and the need to claim Patch as hers by showing some level of dominance, she started to rhythmically squeeze her muscles around him, milking him, encouraging his body to give everything to her, the sexy primal sounds only making her bolder. She had control.

The way Nora was working his body into a frenzy set off something wild, something animalistic in Patch and he needed to show his dominance, not in a way to hurt her, but to claim her as his like she was laying claim to him, maybe it was teenage hormones, maybe it was love, who knew, it was instinct driven. Each penetration he pulled slowly out and power thrust back into her G-spot HARD making her scream, each time he nailed it he growled, "mine!", in Nora's ear which only made her stomach wind tighter.

It wasn't long before the storm brewing in their belly's turned into hurricane force storms and with a few more powerful thrusts and Nora tightening down around him they came together, Nora screaming and Patch let go a string of curses as their bodies continued to pulse and vibrate in time with each other. He rocked in and out of her until the last of their bodies trembling had ceased.

He growled, satisfaction evident in his voice, the fingers of one hand buried itself in her hair, caressing her damp scalp.

"Wow." Nora panted, trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay, you can admit it, I rocked your world." Patch smirked, placing a soft kiss on her glistening forehead.

"I'd hit you if I had energy to move, you are the cockiest asshole I know." Nora rolled her eyes dramatically, taking a deep shaky breath.

"Hey, my cock just short-circuited every nerve in your body, be nice." He teased, but ground his hips back in forth causing her to become very aware of the fact that he was still inside of her and still capable of...

Before Nora had time to respond he had placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and her forehead again then pulled out and laid on his side next to her, immediately wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She could get used to this, she sighed, the way he possessively held her so close gave her butterflies, like if she pulled away it would be a death sentence, but she had to face the day at some point.

"What time did you want to go to the hospital?" Patch asked as he slowly drew circles in the side of my arm.

"I don't know, I don't even know what time it is." I yawned before reluctantly sitting up with him.

"Almost eleven." He held his phone up to show me.

"I need to go, but I don't want to." I frowned.

"That's fine, we can stay in bed all day." Patch wiggled his eyebrows and pulled me on top of him.

"You're making this even harder." I pouted.

"I know you need to go, I'm sorry." He pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"I want to see Travis and my mom, but I don't want to see my dad right now." I rested my head against his chest as he ran his fingers through my curls.

"I can go with you if you want." He tilted my chin up.

"You would do that?" I involuntarily smiled at him.

"Yeah, of course, you should know that by now." He smiled back. "I mean, come on Nora, I'm good for more than just mind-blowing sex."

"Shut-up." I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his chest.

"If you can manage to tear yourself out of my bed we can get going." He chuckled as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"Okay, time to face the music." I sighed, reluctantly climbing out of his bed.

"Stay right there for a minute." He rested his hands behind his head as he ogled my naked body.

"If you're coming with me you have to get up too." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know, I'm just enjoying the view until you cover up that glorious body of yours." He smirked when my cheeks flamed bright red from his words.

"My bag is in the living room so get dressed." I threw his jeans at him and walked out to get my stuff. I hadn't really put much thought into what I threw into my overnight bag last night; I was in such a rush to leave. I found a pair of pants, a long sleeve shirt, and my leather jacket, which all thankfully match so at least I wouldn't look too horrible. I dressed quickly before walking back into the bedroom to find Patch with his pants on as he ruffled through one of his drawers looking for a shirt to wear. I ran a brush through my hair before giving up taming the wild mane and threw it back in a ponytail, brushed my teeth, applied some light makeup, mainly to cover up all the marks Patch left on my neck and chest.

"You ready?" Patch asked me with an encouraging smile once we were both dressed and presentable.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and twisted my hands together nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking my hand and kissing the inside of my palm sweetly. This is a side of Patch I've never seen before, but it feels so natural. It's as if we were supposed to be like this all along.

"I'm just..."

"Nervous." He finished my sentence and looked down at me with a half smirk. He always seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Yeah." I bit my lip and looked up at him from under my lashes.

"It's going to be fine, I promise." He cupped my face between his hands before capturing my lips with a kiss that ended far too soon.

"Do you mind driving?" I asked as I handed him my keys and we made our way towards the front door.

"Whatever you want, Angel." He took my hand in his as we walked to my car. The rain had stopped for the moment, but the clouds still hung low in the sky signaling another storm. Patch and I drove most of the way settled in a comfortable silence, I kept looking over at him while he drove as images of last night and this morning ran through my head. I would give anything to relive those moments over and over again, and I hope it's something we can do again soon, but that brings on a lot of questions too. We haven't actually talked about what happened, but obviously the dynamic of our relationship has changed. He kissed me, and held my hand, which means something as far as how he feels about me. Last night he admitted to wanting me, but did he mean just sexually or as something more? I don't want this to be casual, I want to be with him for real now, I _need_ to be with him for real. I don't know if I'm ready to tell him that I love him because those feelings are so misconstrued in my head, I can't quite figure out if it's a hundred percent there or not, and I don't want to scare him off either. The word boyfriend has always seemed so cheesy and useless to me, but if I'm being honest and realistic I do want to be able to call Patch my boyfriend, I want a relationship with him.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Patch looked over at me with a small smile. He's seriously so freaking gorgeous it hurts, especially when he smiles that genuine smile that only I get to see.

"I'm just wondering what this is." I glance anxiously at him. "I mean, are we like together now?"

"Well, do you want to be?" He had a hopeful expression on his face that instantly made my heart melt.

"Yes." I replied shyly as I felt the heat flare as the blush crept up my face.

"Okay, then we're together." He took my hand and kissed it as his eyes returned to the road. It was a simple moment to make such a big decision, but I suppose turning it into a big thing is unnecessary anyways. He didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the car ride, and when we parked and got out of the car we walked into the hospital hand in hand, and I realized that this is the first time I've ever actually held hands with a guy, I liked it. There's something about intertwining my fingers with Patch's that gives me a sense of security, and I don't want him to ever let go.

"I'm looking for Blythe Grey." I said when we reached the front desk.

"One moment please." She checked her computer. "She's in room 450, that's on the fourth floor to the right of the elevator. Just follow the numbers up and you'll find it."

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully before Patch and I walk to the elevator.

"At least your mom already thinks we're dating so we won't have to have that awkward conversation." Patch said as he pulled me in his arms once the elevator started moving.

"Actually, since pretty much everyone thinks we're together already this really isn't big news for anyone except us." I smiled up at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Us and Vee you mean." He smirked. "I think she'll probably go into cardiac arrest when she finds out, we should have an ambulance standing by just in case."

"I totally forgot about Vee." I shook my head and grinned. "Have you started warming up to her, Patch? That's so cute." I teased.

"Eww, no!" He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes and crinkled his nose.

"Uh huh, suuuure." I smirked. The elevator stopped and we walked into the hallway on the fourth floor. Patch pulled me in close as we walked down the hall and stopped in front of my mom's room.

"Now or never." He said, looking down at me. I nodded before taking his hand and walked inside.

"Hi mom." I greeted her, pulling her attention away from the television.

"Nora, I wasn't expecting you." She said in surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I swear I didn't find out you'd been in an accident until after eleven last night." I said worriedly while Patch hovered by the door.

"What are you talking about, your father called you yesterday afternoon, he told me you were with Vee." She said confused.

"I wasn't with Vee, I was home all day yesterday." My irritation instantly building. "Dad lied to you. He came home last night and went off on me, then he made me leave the house."

"He made you leave the house?" Her face showed growing confusion. "I just spoke to him and he told me you spent the night at Vee's. So you weren't at Vee's at all?"

"No, I was home until he screamed at me and told me to leave, so I went to Patch's because I had nowhere else to go. I mean, Vee wasn't even home last night." I told her, trying not to let my anger towards my dad manifest itself right then. My mom was just in an accident, I don't want to yell at her when she really didn't do anything wrong.

"I can't believe this." She shook her head worriedly.

"He told me it was my fault you got in the accident, I'm so sorry mom." I fought back tears.

"Nora, it isn't your fault at all." She took my hand. "I promise this is no one's fault. It's been raining cats and dogs all week, people are bound to get in car accidents, your father was way out of line. He had no right to kick you out of your own house, I don't know what on earth has come over him lately, but I promise no more of this."

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but he's coming down the hall right now." Patch walked towards us.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." My mom said, looking up at me. When my dad walked in the room he looked taken aback at seeing me there.

"Oh, Nora, I wasn't expecting you to come by." He said crossly, walking towards the window.

"I came as soon as I could, considering you didn't tell me in time for me to come by yesterday." I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Don't be so dramatic." He snapped and glared at me.

"Nora, Patch, can you give me a moment with him alone please." My mom looked at us. "And close the door."

"Sure." I said and then took Patch's hand as we walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind us.

"Wow." Patch ran his hand through his hair. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he lied to my mom about me." I frowned.

"She's obviously pissed, I'm sure she's giving him a piece of her mind right about now." He wrapped his arms around my lower back pulling me snug.

"I'm sorry you have to be here and deal with all of this." I apologized.

"Hey, this is the kind of stuff boyfriends do for their girlfriends." He grinned and tucked a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"So, you're my boyfriend." I gave him a mischievous look as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Me too." He smiled and brought his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I ran my fingers through his silky soft hair as he slid his tongue along mine, pressing me against the cream-colored wall in the hallway of the hospital. I can't get enough of him, I could easily go the rest of my life doing nothing but kissing him no matter how unrealistic that may be. He slid his hands under my shirt, caressing my back and I felt shock waves throughout my body as his fingers came in contact with my bare skin.

"Ahem." A cold voice interrupted us and we both turned to the right frowning when I saw my dad's brother, Hank, standing there shooting us daggers. Patch kept his usual confident composure with his arms still fully wrapped protectively around me and I relished in the comfort of his embrace, I've never liked my uncle Hank. He's exactly like my dad in the worst possible way.

"I'm here to see your mom." His tone was emotionless as his expression.

"Her and dad are talking right now." I snapped, annoyed with him already.

"I think I will just join them." He walked past me and went through the door.

"He's a dick." Patch rolled his eyes. Before I could respond I watched my dad storm out of the room followed by my uncle Hank. They both walked right past us without uttering a word and Patch looked at me confused. I knew Hank wasn't here to see my mom, he could care less about anyone but himself.

"That's the Grey men for you." I sighed.

"Hey, how about I go get us some coffee and you can have a minute alone with your mom." Patch kissed my forehead and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Okay, thank you." I gave him a grateful smile before watching him make his way down the hall. He really is the perfect guy, and his ass isn't so bad either I smirk to myself. Even though we've only been together officially less than an hour, he's a truly amazing boyfriend.

"So what happened?" I asked my mom when I returned.

"I told your father how angry and disappointed I am with him and his behavior last night." Her face was serious. "He's being stubborn as usual, but you're welcome to go back home, he had no right to do what he did. Him and your uncle Hank left rather abruptly, I think they went to your brother's room. You can see Travis tomorrow when he wakes up and doesn't have the tubes in his throat, you shouldn't have to see him the way he is right now."

"Okay mom, how is Travis?" I asked, I was really concerned about my little brother.

"He'll be okay." She gave me a small smile of reassurance. "They have him knocked out while he recovers from surgery, and he's in the intensive care unit, they said he's expected to make a full recovery. It was just a little internal bleeding, which according to your dad, in surgical terms is an easy fix. Plus, the doctor that operated is the chief of surgery so I knew Travis was in good hands."

"I was so worried about you guys. I can't believe dad didn't tell me you were in an accident. I knew something was wrong when you weren't home."

"Your father and I have a lot of issues." She took my hand to hold. "I honestly cannot believe he took things so far last night. I know that you and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, and we argue more than anything, but I would never make you leave your home or blame you for hurting a family member when you didn't. I don't want to tell Travis this, but I'm seeking legal council about a divorce. This isn't only about last night, he and I have been unhappy for years, recently it's gotten even worse. I need this to stay between you and me, I don't want it getting around town just yet."

"Okay, whatever you want to do is fine." I nodded. I think this is the first honest moment my mom and I have ever had, it's almost scaring me. I wonder if there's something else going on that's lead her to this moment of clarity.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

After a few confusing wrong turns around the hallways I found my way to the cafeteria to get Nora and I some coffee. I doubt the stuff is any good, but I'm sure she could use it; we were up pretty late. I hope that Nora can work things out with her family; even after everything my mom did I wish I could've had a relationship with her. When she died I didn't even know what to feel, I had been so angry with her, but now I just regret not getting the time I needed. Not that it would have been possible; she was always too drunk to even carry on a normal conversation anyways. I think that outside of her stuck up judgy personality, Nora's mom does really love and care about her children, she just doesn't really know how to handle Nora, because they're so completely different from each other. I can't help but smirk when I think about what mommy dearest would think if she knew what Nora and I were doing last night and this morning. _That_ would be an interesting turn of events.

"Oh my god! Patch Cipriano!" Someone said from behind me. I turned around confused at the voice, until I realized who it was.

"Lexi!" My eyes were wide. "Holy shit, you look different now, you're all grown up. What are you doing here?"

"That's what aging does to a person." She laughed. "My grandma had hip surgery so I'm here to visit. What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend's mom was in a car accident, I'm the moral support." I shrugged and smiled.

"Please tell me your girlfriend is Nora Grey." She gave me a pleading grin.

"How did you know?" I scoffed.

"Oh please, Rixon and I used to place bets on when you two would finally admit you loved each other." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Oh, have you talked to Rixon?" I asked curiously.

"We've been writing letters. He told me you visited him last weekend, so you two are good now?"

"Yeah, it was cool to see him. I'm surprised he didn't mention you, I thought he hadn't talked to anyone from home since he left."

"We grew apart for a while, but after he went to rehab he contacted me again."

"Where are yo living now?" I asked inquisitively. "I haven't seen you around town."

"My parents moved to Portland around the time of your mom's funeral." She made a face. "It sucks, believe it or not I miss this place. Although, it wouldn't be as fun without your brother."

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys stayed in touch, he could use some friends right now." I grinned at her.

"If he comes out here to visit anytime soon we should all set something up.' She took her cup of coffee from the barista. "I should go, but it was good to see you, tell Nora I said hi."

I waved goodbye as she walked away, talk about a blast from the past. Lexi and Rixon are kind of the junior version of Nora and I. They've been friends since preschool, they never left each others sides, but when Rixon moved to Colorado she kind of disappeared. I always wondered if something would happen between them. They've always been unbelievably close and I know my brother cared about her way more than he'd ever admit. Maybe Nora and I aren't the only ones with an undeniable connection.

"Two sugars, two creams just the way you like it." I walked back into the hospital room and handed Nora her coffee.

"Yes, thank you." She gave me a relieved sigh.

"Patch, I'm very grateful for the fact that you care about my daughter and you gave her a place to stay, but in the future can you refrain from having unsupervised sleepovers in that house of yours." Mrs. Grey eyed me suspiciously.

"Mom, don't worry about it." Nora was embarrassed.

"No, it's okay, it won't happen again." I gave her a charming smile. In my head though I am thinking something more along the lines of "no fucking way", I don't think I could live another day if Nora and I never got to repeat last night or this morning. Even right now I can't stop thinking about how much I'd like to take her back to my place, throw her back in my bed, and never let her leave.

After a few more hours Nora's mom started getting tired so we said our goodbyes and I took Nora's hand in mine so we could head back out of the hospital. Travis is going to be asleep until tomorrow, and Nora is going to come back first thing in the morning to see him. I couldn't imagine what I would do if it was Rixon who ended up in a hospital like this.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Nora stopped next to the jeep and ran her fingers through my hair. I've noticed that's becoming a habit of hers, not that I'm complaining. Normally I don't let anyone touch my hair, it takes a lot for it to reach this level of perfection, but Nora can do whatever she wants to it if it means she will keep touching me.

"I would do anything for you." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in for a soft kiss.

"Mmm, you're a good boyfriend, you know that?" She gave me a shy smile.

"Nora, when are you ever going to learn, I'm good at everything I do." I say cockily.

"Oh please." She rolls her eyes, but her face is full of amusement.

"Come back home with me and I can show you." I whisper huskily in her ear before pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping to nibble on the special sweet spot on her right below her ear that I found drives her insane.

"If you keep doing that I don't think we'll make it home." She said breathlessly before pulling my head up and pressing her lips to mine.

"Then we better get going." I open the door for her and speed around to the driver's side. For the first time in a long time I know that my future isn't nearly as bleak as I used to think it was.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is, the day after. Things are going to pick up in the area of mom, dad and bad man uncle Hank. Coming up is the pageant too in case anyone forgot, there will be a little something happening there too. What do you guys think? Are you liking it? The only way I know how to improve is if you review :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: NOT A LOT HAPPENING HERE, THE COUPLE JUST GOT TOGETHER WE CAN'T HAVE TOO MUCH ANGST YET, EVERYONE DESERVES A LITTLE HAPPINESS, BUT I PROMISE THERE IS MORE TO COME SO ENJOY THE FLUFF :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! TY :)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

It hasn't even been a day since I last saw Patch and I already miss him. Is this what it's like to be in a relationship? You want to be with the person every second of every day, and when you're not it feels like apart of you is missing? I suppose even when we were friends there was apart of me that always felt this way, but now it's been magnified and I feel like an obsessed crazy person. I've always said that if I ever ended up in a relationship it would be nothing like this, I'd spend time on my own and be totally independent, but right now all I want is to get into bed and lay in his arms all night. Unfortunately, that isn't an option. My mom got home from the hospital this afternoon, aunt Dorothea is going to stay with us for a bit to help her, my dad is staying in a hotel because my mom doesn't want him here, and Travis is stuck in the hospital until at least Tuesday. Even though everything in my family is a complete mess right now I'm happy, happier than I can remember being in ages and it feels good and I have Patch to thank for that.

"Hey, are you busy?" Dorothea asked, walking into my bedroom.

"No, I'm good for now, what's up?" I smile.

"I heard about what happened with your dad and I wanted to see how you're doing." She sat down on the edge of my bed. "I know better than anyone what an asshole my brother can be, both of them. It's a wonder I turned out so friendly."

"I'm fine, really." I shrug. "I mean, it isn't the first time he's done something cruel like that to me, I'll get over it. I've accepted the fact that my father hates me."

"Nora, he doesn't hate you." She said sympathetically.

"If he likes me he sure as hell has a funny way of showing it." I sigh and fiddle with a string on my red comforter.

"Harrison has never been good at handling people. He doesn't know how to talk to anyone who isn't exactly like him. If you aren't on the same page he puts up a wall and acts like a complete jerk, it's something he's always done, but it seems to be getting worse the older he gets."

"He told me that the car accident was my fault." I ran my fingers through my unruly curls.

"You and I both know that's not true." She gave me a pointed look.

"Yeah well obviously, but he seems to believe it was." I frowned.

"If your parents really do go through with the divorce you won't ever have to see him if you don't want to." I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, but her face was sad.

"It just sucks because I _do_ want a relationship with him, just not with the person he is right now. This version of him is an insufferable asshole."

"I know sweetheart." Dorothea took my hand in hers. "Hopefully he'll get over this ridiculous tirade and make an effort to be a good dad to you. You were okay with finding a place to spend the night and everything on Friday, right?"

"Yeah, I just went to Patch's." I smiled.

"Spending the night at your boyfriend's house, that sounds like every parent's dream." She rolled her eyes and smirked. "What did your mom have to say about that?"

"Nothing really, it wasn't my fault I didn't have a place to go. Yesterday when Patch came by the hospital with me she told him she'd rather it didn't happen again, but she didn't seem angry about it."

"Something tells me that rule won't be followed." She grinned mischievously and I blushed. "Don't worry I won't tell, I'm the cool aunt, remember? Besides, I was young once not that long ago, and let's face it, Coach and I don't exactly live by a high moral standard either."

"Ewww Dorothea, Coach is my teacher, remember?" I giggled and threw a pillow at her.

"Well since I'm the adult here I feel that it's my responsibility to ask you. Are you and Patch, you know, being safe?" She swallowed hard around the words.

"Oh. My. God." My face burst into flames from my embarrassment.

"I know this is weird and uncomfortable, but I have to ask." She said sheepishly.

"Yes Dorothea, I've been on the pill since I started my period just to be safe." I said hurriedly, praying to god she'd change the subject quickly.

"I just had to make sure." She held her hands up in mock defeat. "Does your mom know, about the birth control? Or, you know, the reason you're on it?"

"She thinks I'm on it for health reasons and to help keep my skin clear, which I partially am, but as far as I know she has no idea that I'm, um, you know, not a virgin." I said awkwardly.

"In all honesty I was doing way worse things when I was your age so just try not to get too crazy. Stay away from hard drugs and guys with motorcycles." She grinned.

"I promise." I rolled my eyes in amusement. Of course, I didn't mention the Harley Davidson Sportster sitting in Patch's garage.

"Alright, well I'm off to bed, night Nora." She gave me a hug before leaving my room. I don't know what I would do without my aunt Dorothea; she's the only person in my family that even remotely gets me. I can actually have an honest conversation with her. Even if it's weird talking to her about my sex life it's nice to know I have someone I can tell these kinds of things to. My mom already hates Patch enough, the last things she needs to know is that I'm sleeping with him. Picking up my phone I realize it's after nine, there's no harm in calling him. I just want to hear his voice, it only took a few rings for him to pick up.

"_Hey beautiful, miss me already?"_ His usual cocky voice met my ears and I know that it's paired with his usual cocky smile.

"I _do_ miss you." I laid back on my bed. "What are you up to?"

"_I'm at the Parnell's hanging out with some of the boys."_

"I hope you aren't having too much fun without me." I say with a tiny smile.

"_I promise that I'm miserable without you." _He chuckled. _"So how's mommy dearest adjusting to life back home?"_

"Good I guess. Dorothea's here to help take care of her, she just gave me the safe sex talk." I giggled and he groaned.

"_Great, now your aunt knows we're having sex, just another member of your family that'll think I'm corrupting you."_

"I didn't tell her, she knew I spent the night at your place and put the pieces together, she could care less. Dorothea loves you, she just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any little Cipriano's running around anytime soon."

"_Now that's a buzz kill." _He chuckled and I could picture the way his face beams when he smiles. His smile and his laugh are my two most favorite things in the world. I really am turning into some kind of love struck hormonal freak.

"I really do miss you." I tell him as thoughts of him fill my mind.

"_I miss you too."_ He sighed. _"I got used to sleeping with you in my bed every night, I really don't want to go back to anything different, it feels empty without you."_

"I'd offer to sneak out, but if my mom woke up and I wasn't here she'd have a heart attack and I'd feel bad since she's still recovering from the accident."

"_Maybe sometime this week we can have a sleepover." _He said cheekily and I can practically see him wiggling his eyebrows up and down like he does when he says things like that.

"I have a perfectly good window you can climb through." I smirk. "I mean, tonight wouldn't be good, but any other night you're welcome to it."

"_But if we're at your house you won't be able to scream, I like it when you scream."_

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in you." I roll my eyes and giggle.

"_Oh come on Angel, you see a lot in me, don't lie." _His cocky tone is back again.

"Ugh, Patch Cipriano, don't you make me rethink this whole relationship." I try not to laugh out loud so he wouldn't know I actually really do think he's funny. He gets too much pleasure out of it, and let's face it, his ego is big enough already.

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"Oh wouldn't I?" I tease. "I'm just kidding. Well I'm exhausted, I just wanted to say good night."

"_Okay, okay." _He chuckled. _"Sweet dreams, Angel. I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>"Nora Lynn Grey! You have some explaining to do!" Vee shouts, walking towards my car on Monday morning like she's on a serious mission for the President.<p>

"What did I do now?"

"Um, Scott told me you and Patch are officially a real couple now. What the hell, you didn't even tell me! You could have called, you could have text! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She said dramatically as we walked into the school.

"I'm sorry, I had a crazy weekend. I wanted to tell you about Patch and I in person."

"So what happened? Obviously you made up after your fight, I need details, babe!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah that's basically what happened, we _MADE UP_" I blushed. "We made up so many times this past weekend I lost count, it's all a haze of different positions and mind numbing pleasure, not that I'm complaining."

"Oh, you _did _make up." She gave me a mischievous grin. "So that good, huh?"

"I'm not discussing any more of my sex life with you, Vee." I stopped at my locker.

"Fine." She pouted. "I have to meet with my cheer coach anyways so I don't have time to hear about all the kinky things you did."

"How is cheer? Is it any better, I mean, are the girls being a little less bitchy yet?"

"Not really." Vee said glumly. "Anyways, I should go, but you and Patch should eat lunch with me and Scott today so we can talk."

"Sure." I smiled as she waved good-bye on her way down the hall. I turned back to my locker to get my books when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind and I knew it was Patch right away.

"Hey, Angel." He whispered in my ear seductively as he pressed kisses along the back of my neck making me shiver. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he settled his hands on my hips.

"I know you needed to deal with your family, but I don't like it when I have to sleep alone." He gave me a devilish smirk. "I'd much rather have a repeat of this past weekend."

"Well, if you're a good boy I might be able to sneak out tonight." I stood on my tiptoes and placed a slow kiss to his lip, he didn't miss the opportunity to deepen it like he'd done multiple times over the weekend. I granted his tongue entrance to my mouth and let out a muffled moan when he pressed me against the locker so our bodies were molded together. This kiss was going dangerously past the appropriate point for a school hallway, but I can't find it in me to care. I moved my hands from his neck down his back and slid them in the back pockets of his black jeans so I could squeeze his ass. He groaned against my mouth before pulling away slightly.

"You're insatiable, Grey." He looked down at me with lust filled eyes, I recognized that look immediately, I saw it enough over the weekend. I could feel his very clear arousal pressed against my leg from our close proximity, there was a definite ache building between my thighs that needed alleviating. I didn't even pay attention to the bell ringing signaling the start of first period.

"Physics isn't really _that_ important is it?" I bit my lip, running my fingers through his hair.

"Not at all." He smirked before brushing his lips against mine again. I couldn't get enough of him, and every time his lips touched mine I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of pleasure, and he hasn't even gotten my clothes off yet.

"Oh god, you know this is a school hallway, right?" Coach walked towards us and I blushed, burying my face in the crook of Patch's neck.

"Oh come on, Coach, you're salting my game!" Patch glared at him.

"My apologies, Cipriano." He rolled his eyes. "But seriously, get to class, both of you."

"Don't _you_ have a class to get to?" I asked defiantly.

"No, I have an open 1st period, now go." He pointed down the hall.

"Yes sir." Patch said sarcastically, saluting him and taking my hand to pull me down the now empty hallway. We walked into Mr. Holiday's class hand in hand while he was taking attendance, earning us a glare as we took our seats.

"Do you think the two of you could manage to make it to my class on time at least once?"

"I suppose it's something I could consider." Patch smirked and I bit my lip trying to stifle my laugh.

"You know you're basically asking for me to give you detention, Cipriano." He said sternly, Patch smirked at him. When he was done with attendance he handed out a worksheet for everyone to work on while he graded tests, Patch scooted his desk next to mine before I could say anything.

"You really do everything you can to make him hate you." I giggled as Mr. Holiday shot Patch a dirty look before focusing back on his papers.

"He's just so easy to mess with, I can't help myself." He shrugged. I sent him an amused look before focusing on the worksheet, as usual I was completely confused. Physics is easily the most complicated subject I've ever had to endure. Patch was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He started by brushing his hand along my thigh, but then he started moving further in and I had to grab his hand to stop him.

"Behave yourself." I slapped his hand playfully.

"This is as well-behaved as I get, thank you." He scoffed.

"Normally I could care less about being proactive in class, but I'm going to fail if I do it in here. I'm not some kind of crazy super genius like you, so can you keep your hands to yourself and help me with this?" I batted my lashes at him.

"Ugh, just give it to me." He took the paper and grabbed the pen from my hand. "I can teach you this stuff before the test, but right now I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Patch, he's going to recognize your handwriting." I looked at him nervously.

"Nora, I'm not an amateur, plus I've known you my whole life I can forge your handwriting." He gave me an almost offended look as he wrote. When he was done a minute later and I looked at it I was actually very impressed. "Does it meet your approval?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you." I grinned. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was thinking that since we're a couple now we should do something a little more, you know, couply." He leaned in close to me.

"We spent the whole weekend doing that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's not what I meant, jeez, get your mind out of the gutter." He teased. "Honestly Nora, I've said it before and I'll keep saying it, I'm good for more than just sex."

"Okay fine, what did you have in mind?" I giggled.

"We should go on a date, a real date." Patch said almost shyly, melting my heart into a puddle. I'd never say it to him out loud because I know he would hate it, but sometimes Patch can be downright adorable.

"This weekend is the Miss Coldwater Creek pageant so Friday and Saturday we have the party and the pageant to attend." I frowned. Words cannot describe how much I'm dreading this weekend.

"We could go tonight. It doesn't have to be an all night thing, unless you want it to be." He sent me a cheeky smile and I slapped his arm.

"What would we be doing?" I asked him curiously. "We do live in Coldwater Creek so there isn't much to do on the weekend and even less during the week, and I can't go to the city on a school night or I'd be disowned."

"I'll figure something out." He gave me a sly smile.

When I got home from school I went to check on my mom when I heard voices coming from inside my father's study. It's strange because my mom kicked him out just a day ago, why would he be back already? I heard him talking on the phone in a hushed tone, thinking nothing of it I started to walk away, but then I heard my name and stopped dead in my tracks. Why would he be talking about me? I slowly stepped closer to the wooden door, pressing my ear against it to hear better.

"_I haven't told Blythe that I know yet." _He said bitterly. Knew what? I can't tell who he's talking to on the other line.

"_Nora's obviously clueless." _He poured himself a drink, I could hear the glass from his bourbon bottle clinking as he set it back down. He didn't talk again so when I heard him hang up I hurried up the stairs so he wouldn't catch me.

"Mom, did you know dad was here?" I asked when I stepped in her bedroom where her and my aunt Dorothea were watching some lifetime movie.

"Yeah, he stopped by to get a few things from his study, don't worry, he'll be gone in a bit." She gave me a tense smile.

"Oh okay, how's Travis? I was thinking I could go visit him for a bit this afternoon."

"Coach is with him for the evening, they're going to play poker or something." Dorothea looked at me.

"Then is it okay if I go out with Patch tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Nora, it's a school night." My mom said skeptically.

"I know, but with Miss Coldwater Creek this weekend we won't get a chance to go out so we figured we could do something tonight. I won't be home late, I promise." I practically begged.

"Okay, but be back before curfew." Her tone was dead serious and I nodded.

* * *

><p>It's official, I have nothing to wear. Patch has already seen me in everything, and since this is our first official date I want to look good. I hope he isn't taking me anywhere extravagant because that's not something either of us would ever like to do. The issue is that I have absolutely no idea what he would have us do on a date that actually involves clothes, do I dress up? Or keep it casual?<p>

"You know, when I mentioned going on a date, I meant actually going out." He waltzed into my bedroom later that evening. "Going out means putting on real clothes." He gestured to my PJ's, wiggling his eyebrows before pressing a quick kiss to my lips and brushing aside a piece of my hair.

"You didn't tell me where we're going so I don't know what to wear." He's clad in his usual dark Henley, leather jacket, combat boots and a beanie. At least this means we aren't doing something elaborate.

"Dress warm, it's nothing fancy, I promise" He took a seat on my bed. I nodded and quickly ran into my walk in closet to change. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans to pair with a top and a tight-fitting red jacket that I know he will like. He loves me in red, which is why I also chose a special set of red lingerie for tonight also. I grabbed a pair of gloves and a scarf; pairing the outfit with some boots, and walked out to see him.

"Is this acceptable?" I twirled in a circle.

"You look beautiful, Angel." He pulled me close to him. "But grab a hat too. It's freezing outside and I know how cold you get."

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as I grabbed a gray beanie before he led me out to the jeep.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." He smirked as he opened the door for me. We drove for a few minutes until he stopped just at the edge of the woods and I looked at him totally confused.

"Let me guess, you're going to murder me with an ax." I teased as we got out of the car.

"Maybe some other time." He smirked, wrapping his arm around me, keeping me warm from the mid-October cold air. He had a small bag in his hand but I couldn't tell what's in it.

"Now can I know what's going on?" I asked as he led us deeper into the dark woods. A moment later he stopped and pulled me close, wrapping both his arms around my back.

"Do you remember that time in second grade when you sprained your ankle tripping over a rock and I had to carry you all the way home on my back?" He smiled and I nodded, a smile crossing my face at the mention of that memory.

"My mom was so pissed we were playing in the woods." I laughed and shook my head.

"That was the day I first started to like you, and I mean **_really_** like you." He said, penetrating me with those gorgeous endless midnight eyes.

"We were only in second grade." I said with amusement.

"I know, but I still had a huge crush on you." Patch shrugged. "Anyways, after that happened your mom was really mad at me because she thought I was the one who coaxed you into breaking the rules. I thought I wasn't going to be allowed to see you anymore so I came back here and carved our initials into that tree. In the mind of a second grader it was some kind of romantic gesture, writing our initials at the last place we'd been together I suppose." He pointed at a tree behind us. I was speechless as he slowly led me towards it and shined a flashlight right on the spot where in clear writing it said P.C + N.G in childish handwriting.

"You really did this that long ago?" Tears breached the surface of my eyes. I could see the way it had grown with the tree through the years. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard and he'd done it for me.

"Yes I did." He pressed his forehead to mine. "I knew that long ago that I wanted to be with you, but things ended up getting so complicated as we grew up and I got to a point where I just couldn't imagine anything good happening if I told you the truth. I mean, I really screwed up a lot, I'm not good for you Nora, and I know that it's unbelievably selfish of me to expect you to be with someone like me-"

"Hey, whoa, stop." I pressed my finger to his lips. "You are the furthest thing from not being good for me, Patch, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. You've had my back since we were little kids, I mean hell, you carried me on your back all the way to my house in the second grade just because I was hurt. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and don't you dare ever think otherwise."

"Okay." He pulled me flush against him before placing a searing kiss on me that made my toes curl. A moment later he pulled away, brushing his hand down my face tenderly. "I need you to know that I'm taking this seriously, you and I. I'm all in Nora, I'm not holding back or playing games."

"I'm all in too." I grinned up at him happily. "So what's in the bag?" I looked down at the very un-Patch-like tote in his hand.

"I'm glad you asked." He smirked at me, pulling away from my embrace. He pulled a blanket out and laid it on the ground, then he set out graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars.

"We're making s'mores?!" My eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, we need to gather some wood for the fire first." He held up a little box of matches. A few minutes later we had accumulated enough wood so Patch could light it, he gestured for me to sit down between his legs and he held me close, kissing the top of my head. This is a side of Patch I've never seen from him before, but I'm loving it.

"You aren't too cold are you?" He asked a minute later.

"No, I'm good." I grinned. "Hand me a marshmallow, please." Patch handed one to me and I set it on the end of my stick before holding it up to the fire.

"I don't understand how someone so skinny can eat so much." He teased a few hours later.

"Shut-up." I playfully slapped his arm.

"It's not a bad thing, you could use a little meat on your bones." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you want to get me fat, huh?" I giggled.

"No, I was only kidding, you're perfect." He grabbed the sides of my hat and pulled me in for a kiss. "You ready to head out? It's pretty cold and the fire's dying down."

"Yeah, I have to be home in a little bit anyways." I stood up with his help. He poured a water bottle over the fire, making sure it was completely out and gathered everything to put it back in the bag before he took my hand and lead me back to his jeep.

"You know you don't have to walk me to my door, I do know the way." I joked when we stopped at my front door.

"I know, but this was a date which means I'm supposed to walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight." He tugged my body against his.

"Well, thank you for tonight, I had fun." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It doesn't have to be over." He whispered huskily in my ear. His voice sounded like melted sex.

"I may or may not leave the door to my balcony unlocked tonight." I wiggled my eyebrows the way he usually does, but he cut me off with his lips on mine. He pressed me against my front door, pinning me with his body, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth which I gave to him instantly.

"Mmm, I'm going to be late for curfew." I reluctantly pulled away. "I should also tell you that I dressed up extra special for you tonight, under my outer clothes, and you haven't gotten to see it yet." I winked.

"I'll be back in an hour." Patch smiled and kissed me one more time before going back to his jeep. I walked into my house with a huge smile plastered across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, like I said not a lot of action or anything exciting, but things will pick up and there will be juicier stuff to come. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please, let me know what you think, I value your opinions and your feedback makes my day and helps keep me motivated to write more. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF BECCA FITZPATRICK**__**  
><strong>_

**THIS CHAPTER:**** THE LAST CHAPTER ENDED WITH PATCH AND NORA'S FIRST DATE, THIS STARTS WITH THE MORNING AFTER, SO TUESDAY MORNING. THERE IS A TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER AND WE WILL GET TO KNOW ANOTHER CHARACTER AS MARCIE MAKES HER PRESENCE KNOWN...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

I slowly tiptoed out of bed and towards my bathroom Tuesday morning, trying not to wake Patch. He looked so sweet and peaceful curled up under the covers, and even though I know he'd kill me if I ever told him this, he looks down right adorable all sweet and innocent looking when he sleeps. We were up most of the night so I know he has to be tired, but I have to shower if I plan to make it to school on time or Mr. Holiday will probably give me detention if I'm even a second late. I slipped off Patch's soft t-shirt that I'd slept in and stepped under the hot spray of the shower quickly trying to avoid the chilly morning air. I stood there for a minute relishing in the feel of the hot water warming my skin. Just as I reached for my shampoo bottle I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind and a large grin spreads across my face. Of course he heard the shower running and decided to join me. Not that I'm complaining one bit.

"Nora Grey, how dare you try to skip out on morning sex." Patch whispered huskily in my ear before peppering the back of my neck with kisses. I could feel his erection pressing against me from behind and I instantly regretted my decision to leave him alone in my bed. Curse me and this new-found sense of responsibility urging me to get places on time.

"I didn't want to wake you." I giggled, turning around to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. I don't think I'll ever get over how breathtakingly handsome he is with those midnight black eyes and Italian complexion all contrasting with his onyx hair. There should be statues of him in world-famous museums.

"Nora, rule number one in our relationship; never skip out on hot morning sex." Patch wiggled his eyebrows before pulling me in for a slow and sensual kiss. I relished the feeling of his lips on mine and it reminds me of just how damn happy I am to finally be able to kiss him whenever I want to.

"I'm sorry, I'll never make that mistake again." I playfully roll my eyes. "We were up most of the night and we have dance practice after school so I thought you could use the rest."

"Ohhh, I forgot about dance practice." He groans and rests his forehead against mine.

"I know, I owe you big time for this." I run my fingers through his hair before bringing my hands to rest on his toned chest.

"You don't owe me anything for being a good boyfriend." He smirks, tilting my chin up with his index finger. "Besides, if I didn't do it someone else would have to be your escort, and that would _not_ be okay with me at all because you're mine now, Angel. Although I would definitely be completely okay with a few sexual favors if that's would make you feel better."

"Do you ever think about anything else?" I slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Not when we're both naked in the shower." He pulled me flush against him with a predatory smirk on his face before crashing his lips to mine. As usual, the second our lips touched my mind turned to total mush, I granted his tongue entrance to my mouth and deepened the kiss. I moaned softly as our wet bodies slid against each other and his tongue ran along the contours of my mouth like we had all the time in the world.

"How long do we have until we have to get to school?" He pulled away momentarily as we caught our breath. His bright ebony eyes were full of lust and desire that instantly sparked the ache between my legs that was becoming a full on inferno at the prospect of having him inside of me again. I'm far from being a virgin, and Patch and I have spent quite a bit of time becoming familiar with the sexual side of our relationship last night and this past weekend, but shower sex would be a first time for me. Looking up at a very wet and very naked Patch ignited something deep inside of me and I couldn't have resisted him if I'd tried.

"Long enough." I grinned as I started kissing along his neck and chest. He let out a soft and low sexy moan as I moved my mouth along the top of his chest before he pulled my head up to connect our lips yet again. Slowly he back us up without breaking the kiss until I felt the back of my body hit the wall of the shower. The feeling of my breasts pressed against his chest and his hard cock pressed against my stomach somehow managed to turn me on even more and the kiss turned more and more desperate as both our needs grew. Patch moved his hands down my slick back until he reached my ass, which he gave a light little squeeze before lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I gasped when I felt my heat come in contact with his impressive erection. His mouth traced the column of my neck, sucking at my pulse point eliciting a high-pitch moan from me as I ground myself against him, desperately seeking some sort of friction. When his mouth reached my chest and he took a nipple in I reached between us, impatiently grabbing his fully erect cock to position it where I was dying to have him.

"And to think you almost passed this up." He smirked, teasing my entrance as he ran his teeth along the skin of my neck before thrusting inside of me in one long deliciously powerful movement. I cried out, biting his shoulder trying to muffle the sound, but as soon as he started moving I couldn't control myself. I never used to be vocal during sex, but with Patch it's as if my vocal chords have a mind of their own. Of course that only feeds his already to large ego when I scream or chant his name, but then again he has _a lot _to be proud of when it comes to his skills in the bedroom and the body he has to bring it, or wherever it is we're intimate. He kissed along my jaw line up to my lips, sliding his tongue along mine in an erotic dance as my hips met his with each thrust. I dug the heels of my feet harder into his ass, bringing him as close as I possibly could, every inch of our bodies molded together. It was so sinfully delicious, the feeling of his long hard cock pounding in and out of me as our wet and naked bodies collided over and over again. I felt my eyes wanting to roll in the back of my head as the pleasure mounted, bringing me higher and higher.

"Patch...fuck...oh god." I moaned as he captured one of my breasts in his mouth and started sucking. I could already feel that familiar build up in my pelvis as he pulled in and out of my aching core at a swift pace. The thing I've noticed about Patch when it comes to sex is that he always seems to know exactly what I need, hell, he knows what I need in and out of the bed. When I need it rough he gives it to me rough, or when I need it slow and passionate he gives it to me slow and passionate. Every experience with him is better than the one before. His name kept breaking past my lips as he suckled and licked on every inch of available skin without missing a beat.

"God, you're so fucking perfect Angel." He groaned, burying his head in the crook of my neck as he sped up his thrusts, increasing the volume of my piercing cries. He pulled all the way out before thrusting back in and nailing _that _spot harder than ever and I let out a sound I didn't even know I was capable of making. I caught the slight, proud smirk that tugged on his lips, but he moved to kiss me again before I could tell him to stop being such an egomaniac. Who gives a fuck anyways? In this department he has every right to be. King of my orgasms indeed.

"I'm so close." I gasped when I pulled back to catch my breath, my lips still brushing his. I could feel that wire wound to the point it was ready to snap at any moment and I knew I was seconds away from Nirvana.

"God me too." He groaned, his strokes became impossibly faster, harsher. "Come with me, Angel." He whispered huskily in my ear before capturing my lips again and I fell over the edge with a scream that was thankfully swallowed slightly by Patch's mouth. It hit me with the force of a freight train, I swear I saw colors bursting behind my eyelids. With one more thrust and he exploded inside of me, searing my insides with the hot essence of him with a shout as my muscles squeezed in rhythm, pulling every drop of him I could inside of me. His forehead fell against my shoulder as we both struggled to regain our breathing as we came down from our highs. I smiled softly as he brushed soft kisses along my shoulder and up my neck until his eyes met mine. We stayed like that for a while, both of us savoring the afterglow of another round of amazing sex.

"You were right, it was _very_ wrong of me to try and skip out on _that._" I giggled as he swept aside a damp curl, getting it out of my face.

"I'm always right." He scoffed, making me whimper when he slowly pulled out of me and set me down to stand on my feet with a quick kiss. I had to brace my hands on his shoulders so my legs wouldn't give out beneath me.

"While I would love to stay and do this all day, I do have to shower for real if I plan on making it to school on time so I don't end up in detention again." I said, absent-mindedly raking my fingers through his wet hair.

"I can think of something that's so much more fun though." He slowly rubbed circles over my hip bones with his thumbs, making my skin tingle and suddenly the prospect of a round two sounded very very appealing, but aunt Dorothea will be up soon if she isn't already and I'm not in the mood to get caught in the shower with my boyfriend.

"You know I want to, but I can't." I smirk when he pouts dramatically. "But, I was thinking I could tell my mom I'm having a slumber party with Vee tonight, and go to your place instead."

"Now _that _is a great idea." He flashes me a devilishly naughty smile as his fingers dance along the side of my naked body.

"I can pretty much guarantee that I won't be allowed outside the house tonight if I end up missing Miss Coldwater Creek practice for detention, which means I have to get to school on time." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Fine, I can take a hint. I'll see you in a bit beautiful." He gives me a soft kiss and a quick peck on my nose before climbing out of the shower after a speedy wash then tossed me a wink as he walked back into my bedroom to get dressed.

I finished my shower quickly before going through my usual morning routine, making myself presentable before changing into some jeans and a sweater with a pair of combat boots and a scarf. Once I'm pleased with my appearance I grab my bag and make my way downstairs in time to get to school and even stop to get coffee on my way. Mr. Holiday looked stunned when I walked into class right after the first bell rang.

"Ms. Grey, I'm impressed, now you just need to make a habit out of it." He eyed me and I had to resist an eye roll as I made my way to my desk. The rest of day passed by quicker than I would have liked and before I knew it Patch and I were sitting on the bleacher in the gym waiting for Dante's mom to come and start the first Miss Coldwater Creek dance lesson.

"Come on pouty, it won't be that bad I happen to be a very good dancer." Patch whispered in my ear pulling me to sit sideways on his lap.

"His mom hates me and all these girls are such bitches I just want to go home." I complained resting my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Eh, they're probably all jealous of your super hot escort." He smirked and I couldn't help myself from laughing a little at his ginormous ego.

"You think way too highly of yourself, Cipriano." I gripped each side of his leather jacket and kissed him softly.

"Ugh, you two just can't keep your hands to yourselves at all can you." Vee rolled her eyes as she sat down next to us.

"Barbie, no one asked you to be the third wheel here." Patch tossed her a glare. I rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker and I watched the other people in the room. It was the usual crowd of founding family members in the junior and senior class, basically everyone I've done my best to avoid over the years.

"Oh no, she's here." Vee mumbled as Marcie walked through the door accompanied by Dante. Of course, my least favorite people are here together. Perfect.

"Oh goodie, Dante is here." Patch groaned and tightened his hold on me as I snuggled closer to his chest. I work so hard to avoid Dante during school, but now I don't have much of a choice and he's walking towards us with the queen bitch herself.

"Wow Vee, you know I'm still shocked you decided to show up after everything." Marcie said with an evil smirk on her face. "Dante's mom isn't exactly your biggest fan right now."

"It's true, my mom thinks you're a whore." Dante said, sauntering up from behind her and tossing me a wink, which made me cringe.

"I'm sorry, I guess I missed the part where we invited you two over here to talk to us." Patch said in a condescending tone. I felt a tiny smile cross my lips at the thought of him defending Vee. I knew they were starting to get along.

"I just came over here to tell Vee and Nora how much I admire their bravery." Marcie folded her arms across her chest. "I mean, it isn't everyday the school slut enters a beauty pageant, but now we've got her pathetic little friend here too." She turned and focused her attention on me. "I didn't think this would be your thing Nora, I mean you know Miss Coldwater Creek is usually someone who has class."

"You entered didn't you?" I spat bitterly before standing up and pulling Patch with me as we walked away from them with Vee in tow.

"I know it's not right to hit a girl, but I swear to fucking god I would do it." Patch said angrily.

"It's fine, she's just trying to rattle us, I don't even care." I shrug casually.

"She gets way too much enjoyment out of being a bitch, she could really benefit from some therapy." Vee huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Don't let her get to you, Vee." I gave her an encouraging smile as Dante's mom walked in to start the lesson. She lined up the couples so the boys were facing the girls and I breathed a sigh of relief when Marcie and Dante were placed at the opposite end of Patch and I. Fortunately the routine was fairly easy, and my boyfriend is a talented dancer. Typical Patch. He's always finding new ways to surprise me.

"I still don't get why Scott is so cool with Vee asking someone else to be her escort." I whispered quietly to Patch as we gathered our stuff once practice was over. I know Patch would be upset if I had another person as my escort, and I imagine Scott must feel the same way.

"He's only cool with it because that kid is totally gay." He shrugged. "Besides, Vee takes all this bullshit seriously, he knows it's important to her and he doesn't come from a respected family around here so she wouldn't stand a chance if he went with her."

"I can't believe Scott is doing something so selfless." I shook my head and giggled as we walked out to our cars.

"He's just whipped." Patch rolled his eyes. "Anyways, will I be seeing you tonight?"

"You were a very good dance partner so you deserve a reward." I smirked at him when we stopped by my car.

"What do I get?" He whispered softly in my ear, pinning me between him and the side of my car, peppering kisses along my neck before nibbling my earlobe making me shiver.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I gasped when he sucked that sweet spot he found that drove me insane. I had to push him away before I lost control in the middle of the school parking lot. "I have to go stop by the hospital to see Trav and then go home and get my things, but I'll be by later."

"Okay, I'll stop distracting you." He kissed me goodbye before walking towards his jeep. I started rummaging through my bag in search of my keys, once I found them and looked up I saw Marcie watching me with a devilish grin on her face that made me extremely uncomfortable. I quickly climbed in my car and pulled out of the lot, but I don't think she stopped looking until I was completely out of her viewing range, and I get the feeling that she's up to something I'm not going to like.

* * *

><p>The week went by quicker than I would have liked it to, and before I knew it I was in my room getting ready for the pre-pageant party Friday evening. I've spent the last few months completely dreading this, and while apart of me is glad I'll be getting it over with I still wish I could just crawl in bed with Patch and ignore the entire thing. My mom would probably go into cardiac arrest or disown me if I tried. I slipped on the dark navy loose fitting sheath dress before examining myself in the mirror. It came up a few inches above my knees and flowed loosely over my body. I slipped on the white-laced wedges and matching bracelet as my mom walked in followed by my aunt Dorothea.<p>

"Oh sweetheart, you look so gorgeous." My mom eyed me up and down. I had to admit I looked good, my mom always knows how to pick out the best clothes, especially when it comes to dresses.

"You are truly beautiful, Nora Grey." Aunt Dorothea gave me a quick hug.

"I couldn't agree more." A familiar male voice said from the door way and I felt a rush of relief wash over me at the sight of Patch. He had on a black suit and a black tie and I felt a surge of heat rush through me when his eyes met mine. He's easily the most flawless human being I've ever laid eyes on.

"You're looking quite handsome yourself, James Bond." Dorothea smirked at him and I laughed when I noticed him blushing.

"Yes, you clean up very nice Patch." My mom forced a polite smile his way. "Anyways, I got you two a car to take to the party. Harry and I will follow behind if he ever gets here."

"Right, well I guess we'll meet you there mom." I grabbed my clutch, dragging Patch down the hall and saying a quick goodbye to Travis who was resting in his bedroom after getting home from the hospital yesterday. The second Patch and I got in the car I pulled his lips down to mine and gave him a proper kiss. I haven't had much of a chance to see him these past few days between Travis coming home and all of the preparations for the pageant.

"God, I've missed you." He mumbled against my lips as his fingers ran along my bare thigh under my dress. "You look stunning by the way Angel, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Thanks." I blushed at his compliment. "You don't look so bad yourself. I do love the usual leather jacket bad boy look, but you pull off a suit pretty well Patch Cipriano."

"Please, I pull off anything." He bragged with that signature smirk that always manages to make me weak at the knees. I snuggled in closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me with his customary Patch scent that I love so much. I honestly believe I'd be truly happy spending the rest of my life wrapped up in his arms. It makes me feel safe and happy.

"I wish we could just sit in here all night." I mumble with a deep sigh when he kissed the top of my head. I knew we'd be pulling up to the Mayor's mansion any minute and this night from hell would begin.

"We could always escape back to my apartment and spend the night in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making me laugh.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Cipriano." I smirk before leaning in for a quick kiss. Just then I felt the car come to a halt and I frown in disappointment as the door opens to the Matterazzi's estate.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong> PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

The fact that I am here is a true testament to how much I must really be whipped by Nora Grey. As we slowly made our way inside and took a spot in the corner to stand I could feel all the judgy eyes on us, probably more due to me than to her. For some reason the failures of my mother have transferred down onto me, and everyone in this town looks at me like some kind of screw up. I'm still a Cipriano and that means something, so due to town rules I'm always welcome at founding family events and all that shit, but it's no secret that no one actually wants me there. Our family name is tarnished and so am I.

"Hey, I'm going to go with Dante's mom to talk with some of the judges so I can tell my mom I made an effort, I'll be back in a bit." Nora said, releasing her hand from mine and walking towards a group of uppity housewives along with Barbie the pageant queen. I covertly pulled the flask I brought out of the inside of my suit coat when I felt two strong hands grip my shoulders and I froze.

"You brought me booze, how kind of you Cipriano." Coach said, releasing his grip and pulling the flask from out of my hand to take a sip. I looked at him nervously and he chuckled before rolling his eyes. "Relax, I won't get you in trouble. I think we all need booze to get through this shit tonight." He screwed the cap back on then handed it back to me and I smiled before putting it back in my pocket.

"So, what are you doing here anyways Coach, I didn't peg you for a pageant girl." I smirked and he laughed.

"I'm waiting for Dorothea, she's supposed to be meeting me here in a bit." He grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the waiters. "I see you and Nora are very happy, I'm assuming that the whole fake relationship thing has been upgraded to the real thing. I've see you two hanging all over each other in the school hallway this past week. I'm surprised you haven't been arrested for indecent exposure yet."

"Yeah, it was a little complicated before, but we seem to have things figured out now." I ignored the indecent exposure comment.

"Did you tell her you love her?" He asked curiously and I gulped nervously. I don't want to tell her that until I know she reciprocates it, and I don't want to scare her either. It was hard enough for her to come to terms with the fact that she felt anything for me at all more than friendship, but love is a whole other ball game.

"I, uh, I'm working on it." I laugh nervously, trying to divert the tension.

"Seems I've struck a nerve." He eyed me skeptically. "Come on Patch, it's pretty obvious you do, so tell the girl already."

"Don't be such a busy body." I snapped and he rolls his eyes.

"Well my fiance's here so I'm off, good luck with everything Patch." He squeezed my shoulder before walking towards Nora's aunt Dorothea, greeting her with a kiss. I wish it really was as easy as he's painting it out to be. If you love someone you _should_ tell them, but unfortunately there's a lot more to it than that. I've just barely got Nora, I don't want to lose her by forcing her into something she's not ready for.

"Hey, are you okay?" She pulls me out of my thoughts and I smile when I realize she's back.

"I'm fine." I rest my hands on her hips. "How are the real housewives of Coldwater Creek? Has Bravo called and offered them a reality television contract yet?"

"They seem to like Vee, which is cool because she really does deserve to win." She flashes me a small smile.

"They should like you too." I frown slightly. I get that Nora has a bit of a reputation as a wild child, but every goddamn kid in this town gets in trouble. I don't get why any of those bitches think she's so terrible, she really isn't any worse than their own kids.

"I don't really care what they think." She shrugged. "Besides, now when I lose and my mom gets upset I can tell her I tried as hard as I could. She noticed me over there with Vee when her and my dad got here so my mission has been accomplished."

"After tomorrow all of this will be over and we'll do something fun to celebrate." I tucked aside a loose strand of her hair. She looked up at me under her thick black lashes, biting her bottom lip with a slight smirk on her face and I can't stop myself from kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer against her as our lips met.

"Ahem." A stern voice interrupted us and I pulled away from her with a frown as we looked up at Harrison Grey standing there, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. "Nora, you look well. Your mother wanted me to come over and say hello." He said coldly.

"Oh, um, so how are you?" She swallowed nervously and gripped my arm tightly.

"Well living in a hotel isn't as fun as it looks in the movies." He took a sip of his drink. "Anyways, I'll be at your pageant tomorrow so I wish you well." With that he walked away and I looked down at Nora whose attitude had gone from happy to sad in a matter of seconds thanks to the jackass known as her father. I wrapped my arms around her and tugged her close to me, unsure of what to say. My father was similar to Harrison in the sense that he was very stern and he carried himself highly, but he was also very kind and loving when he wanted to be. I have a lot of good memories left from before my father passed, but Nora's relationship with hers diminishes daily. He should have a master's degree in making his daughter miserable.

"I'm okay." She looked up at me a minute later. "I'm used to it by now."

"You know you don't have to pretend like it doesn't bother you with me." I twirl my fingers around a piece of her hair.

"Okay, maybe it does a little, but like I said, I'm used to it." She forced a smile that I know is completely phony. I know Nora well enough to understand when she doesn't want to talk about something so I leave it alone for now.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NORA'S POV:<strong>_

Whoever said that primping and putting on a fancy dress was fun probably never had to enter the Miss Coldwater Creek pageant. I've been up since five thirty this morning having my hair curled, getting spray tanned, and having my face covered in makeup. I feel like a doll, and now I'm nervously awaiting the start of my interview with the judges. My mom dressed me in a soft pink summery dress ending above my knees and a pair of tall nude heels. I could really care less about any of this, but I also don't want to embarrass myself in front of these women. They're all friends of my mom's and I know if I screw up she'll hear about. We've been getting along a lot better lately, and I've come to realize how much easier it is when our relationship is like this. I don't want to constantly be at odds with her, I'd like for our relationship to be stable, she is my mom after all. As they began asking me questions I started feeling more and more self-conscious. I could see their looks of disapproval at my lack of volunteer work and interest in town events, all I could think about was how completely _not _cut out I am for this.

"So, how'd it go?" My mom asked excitedly when I stepped into the dressing room after I finished.

"I don't know, but I tried my best." I bit my lip nervously as I slipped off my jewelry.

"I know most of this is politics and they have their minds made up before it begins, but I do appreciate that you're making an effort. I know you weren't exactly thrilled about doing this in the first place, but it's really important for the girls in our family and I won't make you do it next year if you just give it your all for me this year."

"Thank you mom." I hug her and sigh with relief. "I promise I'm doing the best I can."

I felt my nerves increasing as it got closer. My mom helped me darken up my makeup a little bit and I slipped on my dress and shoes. Vee was running around in circles having her own mini heart attack making it a little bit difficult to talk to her. I just want this entire day to be over so I can crawl into bed and never think about it again.

"That's a pretty dress." Marcie said, pulling me from my thoughts as she smirked at me. She had on a form-fitting black dress with a long slit down the front, and I'm not going to lie, she looked like a slut.

"Thanks?" I said questioningly. She isn't usually one for compliments, and I have a feeling this is going somewhere that I won't particularly like.

"You know, I was a little surprised to hear that Patch was going to be your escort, I mean, this isn't really his kind of thing." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"It isn't really my kind of thing either, but he's doing it for me as a favor."

"That's nice of him." She gave me a completely phony smile. "You know I was also surprised to hear that you guys were dating. He told me that you two were only friends, nothing more than that.

"Yeah, because you guys talk so often." I smirked and rolled my eyes at her blatant lie. How would she know about anything regarding Patch and me? I know for a fact that he can't stand Marcie, he'd never confide in her.

"We did a few nights this past summer." She said with a devilish smirk on her face. "Actually, we did a lot more than talk, if you know what I mean. I suppose I get what it is you see in him, he is rather...large isn't he?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask as I feel my stomach roll. Patch and Marcie? There's no way.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" She gives me a look of mock innocence on her face. "That's too bad, I mean, I thought you guys told each other everything."

"What game are you trying to play here?" I try to keep calm as my blood starts boiling under my skin.

"It's not a game." She grins. "I honestly assumed you knew that he and I were involved. We used to talk about you all the time and after all the things he said I still can't believe you guys are dating."

Without a word I got up out of my chair and walked out into the hallway. _Don't cry Nora, don't cry. _I had to keep telling myself over and over again. I won't give her the satisfaction of making me cry. I bet she's lying anyways, right? There's no way Patch would ever get involved with her. She's an evil bitch. She's Satan reincarnated in the female form.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Patch walked towards me. "You look stunning, but I'm sure you know that." When I didn't respond I could tell he knew right away there was something wrong. He tilted my chin up so I would look at him and wiped away one stray tear that I hadn't been able to stop from falling. "Hey, please tell me what's wrong. Is it your mom?"

"No, it's not her." I shook my head, fighting back the urge to start spilling tears like a waterfall. "Marcie, she just, she uhm, she said some things."

"And you let it get to you?" His eyebrows raised in surprised. "That's not like you at all. What did she say?"

"It was about us, or more specifically about you." I shook my head nervously. "She said you two had a thing and that you spoke to her about me, but I know she's lying. You wouldn't lie to me or keep something like that from me. She's horrible, I know you'd never ever touch her."

"Uhm actually..." He trailed off as a look of guilt crossed his face and I knew. She was telling the truth.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed out in astonishment. "It's true isn't it?"

"Yes, it's true." He let out a deep sigh and I slapped him straight across the face before storming away pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...poor Nora she just can't catch a break. I know that we all love the love and fluff, but things can't stay all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns if we want a good story we need some angst. So what did you think? Don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER:**__**ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER:**_** WE START OFF WITH A FLASHBACK TO WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN PATCH AND MARCIE LAST SUMMER AND THEN WE GET PATCH'S POV ON PRESENT DAY. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS, DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>_

_**PATCH'S POV:**_

**LAST SUMMER FLASHBACK**

"_Cheer up dude, this is a party." Scott as he took a seat next to me on the bench I'd parked myself on for the night. I'm on drink number 7... or 8, I can't seem to remember at the moment._

"_Go away Scott, I'm not in the mood for your shit." I spat bitterly at him._

"_What's got you so pissed off?" He furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Nothing ,just go." I snapped annoyed. I'm in no mood for Scott right now. I'm in no mood for anything or anyone actually. I sent a letter to Rixon almost three weeks ago and still haven't heard back, and I've spent the last three hours watching Nora flirt with some guy named Max or Mark or something, who gives a fuck what his name is, all that matters is that it isn't me. Either way my entire life is a mess._

"_You're pissed and that's my cue to leave." He chuckled before getting up and walking away. I took another sip of my bourbon and frowned in disgust as I watched Nora and that guy suck face against a tree in the distance. How does she find these guy's? None of them are even remotely good enough for her. She could do so much better than them. Am I jealous? Because I shouldn't be. She's my friend, that's it, nothing more and nothing less. Still. It makes me feel sick watching some other guy with his hands all over her, because in reality, I want that. I want to touch her. I want to be the one running my hands all over her body. Fuck. When did everything get so screwed up? This needs to stop. I can't go there._

"_You look lonely." A shrill voice said from behind me. I felt a slender hand on my shoulder, which I immediately shoved away. "Calm down, I'm only making conversation." Marcie strolled around the bench to take a seat next to me. She had on one of the shortest and tightest black skirts I'd ever seen. It should have been a collar, her tank top pushed her cleavage clear up to the sky, and her heels did not look fit to be worn down by the river or in the woods lining it. Don't even get me started on the hair that probably took her hours to perfect, or the copious amounts of makeup, complete with bright pink lipstick. This girl tries way too hard; it's borderline embarrassing._

"_Can't you make conversation with someone else, I'm not really in the mood." I sighed and took another sip from my drink._

"_What's got you so down in the dumps?" She turned to face me, fluffing her hair out._

"_There was an emotional episode of Pretty Little Liars on last night that I'm not quite over yet." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes._

"_Fine, I get it, you don't want to talk about it." She took a deep breath. "I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that Nora is off in the woods fucking Mason against a tree." I couldn't help the look of pure rage that crossed my face as I squeezed the plastic cup I was holding so hard it cracked and bourbon leaked all over my hand. Marcie gave me a knowing smirk, which made it all worse. I hate it when people act smug just because they think they can read me._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I forced a smirk, refusing to give her the satisfaction of being right. Not about this. Especially because I so badly wish she wasn't right. I need her to be wrong._

"_Whatever you say, Patch." She giggled softly. I looked up at her for a minute and noticed that her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying. I never thought Marcie Miller would let anyone get to her, but it seems that's not the case. I decided to play her own game with her._

"_What's got you shedding tears?" I gave her a knowing look, just like the one she'd given me. "Someone change your position on the pyramid?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly it." She raised her eyebrows and smirked before folding her arms across her chest in an act of defiance. She's good at this, I'll give her that. "How about I go refill your drink and when I come back we can talk?"_

"_I'm all for the drinking, not so much into the talking." I shook my head._

"_Maybe you'll change your mind." She smiled and stood up. I watched her walk over towards the keg and grab two cups, filling them with beer before walking back and handing me one._

"_I had bourbon before." I said stiffly as I took a sip of the stale beer._

"_There isn't any left so suck it up and drink the beer, Cipriano." She rolled her eyes._

"_What are you even doing over here?" My tone was harsh. Her presence was really starting to annoy me and piss me off more than I already was._

"_I had a fight with Dante so I figured I'd find the only other person here as miserable as I am." She eyed me pointedly._

"_I'm not miserable." I said defensively and she laughed. I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm lying my ass off._

"_Look, I get it." She shrugged. "You have a thing for Nora Grey, apparently everyone does."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I was confused by that statement._

"_Well, she's the reason my boyfriend and I just got into a screaming match in the middle of the woods tonight." She said bitterly._

"_Are you really that pathetic?" I gave a dry laugh. "I mean come on, you're blaming your relationship problems on a girl who not only hates your guts, but your boyfriends guts too._

"_Whatever." Marcie rolled her eyes._

"_If you're so pissed off why don't you just go home." I smirked amused._

"_Because I didn't want to give Dante the satisfaction." She said defiantly. "Besides, you're one to talk. You're sitting here by yourself moping because Nora ran off into the woods with another guy."_

"_My bad mood has nothing to do with Nora, but she is my ride home so I'm stuck here until she's ready to leave." I shrugged. Admittedly Nora is the main source of my problems at the moment, but so is the fact that my brother refuses to talk to me._

"_I'll make you a deal." She scooted closer to me. "I have my mom's Mercedes with me so I can give you a ride home if you promise to make it worth my while."_

"_In your dreams." I scoffed._

"_It's either that or you're stuck here for another hour while Nora gets busy with someone else." She said with an evil twinkle in her eyes. She was right, and I really didn't want to stick around any longer to wait for Nora. Especially considering what she's doing right now, or rather who she's doing. It would be a lot less painful not having to face her afterward._

"_Fine." I stood abruptly and dropped my cup to the ground. She smirked and gestured for me to follow her to the white Mercedes convertible parked behind a set of trees along the dirt road leading out to actual civilization._

"_I don't know where you live." She said as we pulled onto the main road. "Although, I don't have to take you home. My parents are out-of-town and I have the place to myself, you're more than welcome to keep me company."_

_She was fluttering her fake eyelashes dramatically and giving me a smirk that could only be described as devilish. Of course my first thought was to turn her straight down, but then I thought about it more. Marcie's a fairly decent looking girl, not even close to as beautiful as Nora though, but she's alright, and I know she's experienced so why not make it worth my while? Nora's off in the woods hooking up with some loser, why can't I have some fun too? I needed a distraction and Marcie's willing to give it to me._

"_To your house we go." I smirked back at her._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

**PRESENT DAY**

I clutched the side of my face with my hand in shock as Nora walked away from me. She slapped me. I knew she'd be pissed if she ever found out about Marcie, but I wasn't expecting this kind of response. I turned to run after her, but unfortunately I was met with an angry glare from Dante's mom, Mrs. Matterazzi, instead.

"Patch, you're supposed to be with the other escorts in the foyer." She ushered me towards the stairs. There was no escaping her so I bit back an angry comment and walked down to join the other escorts and lined up. I never told Nora about Marcie for this exact reason, I knew how upset she would be. It isn't something I'm proud of, I'd take it back if I could, but it happened and there's nothing I can do about that, I can't take it back even though I'd give anything to take it back. What's even worse is the fact that I let it happen more than once. After the night she drove me home we had a few more tangles between the sheets over the next couple weeks before I realized how stupid I was being and told her it was over. I begged her to keep it a secret, and until now I honestly thought she would. I don't even know why I did it. This past summer I spent most of my time pining for Nora or moping about Rixon and I suppose Marcie was a diversion from my problems. She wasn't even good, in all honesty Marcie was really boring in bed, the kind of girl that lay's there like that's all there is, no creativity at all or emotion, but when you're lonely and horny any warm body of the female persuasion will do I suppose.

"Okay boys, we're about to start." The mayor's wife said in an overly excited tone as she made sure we were in place. The music began playing as people walked into the room waiting for it to start, but all I could think about was seeing Nora so I could talk to her and fix what just happened.

Once Mrs. Matterazzi started calling names everything went by in a blur and before I knew it I was standing at the bottom of the staircase looking up at Nora as she walked towards me. She had a fake smile plastered on her face, but she still looked absolutely stunning in her form-fitting black dress that fell along her perfect body seamlessly, I had to resist the urge to gawk. She took my hand in hers like we had rehearsed as we walked out onto the terrace to begin the dance, but she wasn't making eye contact with me. When the music began and we started moving she still wouldn't look me in the eye, and by the time the dance was over I could have sworn she was on the verge of tears. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her it would all be okay, but then it was time for the speeches and I had to follow the rest of the escorts off to the side while the girls began.

The entire thing was one giant-snooze fest. I could tell Nora's mom wrote hers because it was completely insincere and she couldn't stop looking at her note-cards. I let out a breath of relief when the mayor's wife announced that it had concluded and we were all free to enjoy the party while the judges made their final decision.

The second my duties as an escort were no longer needed I ran off to find Nora, but she was nowhere to be seen. I spotted both of her parents and her brother, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Very nice dude." Scott came up behind me to pat me on the back. "Really, I had no idea you were such a talented dancer, it was like watching Dirty Dancing, without the dirty part."

"Have you seen Nora?" I asked him, adamantly ignoring his attempt at humor.

"Oh, she's with Vee." He took a sip from his drink. "Why do you ask? Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that." I mumbled, running my fingers through my now unkempt hair. "Do you know where they went?"

"Somewhere upstairs." He shrugged and I quickly made my way back inside the house to find them. I practically sprinted up the stairs looking through doors of the mayor's mansion. As I neared the end of the hallway I heard voices and I recognized one of them as the shrill sound of Vee and opened the door to what I'm assuming is a dressing room with all the lights, mirrors, and makeup scattered around. My heart was practically ripped into shreds when I saw them sitting on the couch facing the other way and I could hear the sound of Nora crying while Vee wrapped an arm over her shoulder. _I_ did this to her, me, no one else. I felt sick.

"Nora..." I called her name to get their attention and both girls jumped before turning around.

"Get the hell out of here, Cipriano." Vee yelled, getting up before throwing a canister of hairspray at me that I dodged with ease.

"I need to talk to Nora." I tried to get past her, but she was making it difficult. If she wasn't a girl I'd hit her, but even I'm not that horrible. Plus, Nora's pissed enough already.

"Well that's not going to happen." Vee folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Nora, please just hear me out." I pleaded with her, looking over Vee's shoulder.

"Patch, I really just want to be left alone right now." She shook her head and wiped away some of her tears. I felt as if someone had literally stabbed me in the chest, but if she needed space I'd give it to her. I'm the one that made her so upset, that's the least I could do.

"I'm really sorry." I said solemnly as I slowly made my way back out of the room.

"Just go, Patch." Vee pointed an angry finer at me. So I did.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NORA'S POV:<strong>_

I felt a huge sense of relief surge through my body when Patch walked back out the door. I just couldn't face him right now, not yet. I made my way over to the mirror and picked up one of the makeup removing wipes to clean off the mascara that had run down my face. I touched up my makeup so it didn't look like I had cried and turned to go back downstairs. They'd be announcing the winner soon and Vee would probably go into cardiac arrest if she missed it. She gave me an encouraging smile and looped her arm through mine so we could go down and join the party. We made it just in time.

"The judges have finished deliberating and their decision has been made." Dante's mom said with a well-rehearsed smile on her face. I took Vee's hand and sent her a reassuring smile as Mrs. Matterazii started with the 5th runner-up, counting down to Miss Coldwater Creek.

"Our 5th runner-up is April Bane." She said, everyone clapped and April made her way up the steps for her sash. April had on one of the ugliest bright yellow dresses I'd ever seen. I actually felt bad for the girl. "Our 4th runner-up is Jennifer Holden." She joined April on the stage.

"Third runner-up is Nora Grey."

I felt my heart almost jump out of my chest, I'd actually placed? Vee started clapping excitedly before pushing me on stage to receive my sash. I plastered on a smile as I looked out into the audience and saw my mom dabbing her eyes with a hanker-chief. I'm happy that she's happy, but my happiness faded when I spotted Patch. His deep black eyes were pierced with sadness as he looked at me, and I could see the guilt in his expression. I know that he technically didn't cheat on me or anything like that, but the idea of him and Marcie in bed together- it just makes me too sick to even comprehend. Of all the people he could have been with, why did it have to be her? That four-letter word kept running through my mind over and over again. Love. I _love_ him, and that's why this hurts so damn much. The idea of falling in love has always been so foreign to me, and let's face it, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember, but I'm too afraid to tell him, and what kind of person does that make me? I can't even admit how I really feel. How do I know that we'll work out if I can't even be honest with him about my feelings? Not to mention every time I look at him now I can't help but picture him with Marcie.

I forced myself to turn my thoughts away from my boyfriend, I was growing nervous for Vee; she really did deserve the crown. "Our second runner-up is Hope Matterazzi." The mayor's wife beamed. Of course her niece placed in the top two. It was down to first runner-up and winner, and somehow I knew it would be between Marcie and Vee.

"Our first runner-up, and the backup Miss Coldwater Creek should the winner be unable to perform her duties is Marcie Miller." She told the audience and Marcie walked up on the stage forcing a smile, but anyone with eyes could tell she was pissed, which made me happy enough. "And this years Miss Coldwater Creek is... Vee Sky." I clapped excitedly for Vee as she squealed before running up on stage to receive her crown and sash.

Once all the excitement from the crowning had died down and people began to leave I sunk into the passenger seat of my mom's car with relief. Miss Coldwater Creek was finally over, and quite possibly my relationship would go with it. Vee had tried to convince me to sleepover at her house to quote, "vege out and watch Bring It On", but I just wanted to be alone. Plus, I know she'd rather spend her evening with Scott. She's been looking forward to this pageant for months, and she won so she deserves to celebrate, not sit with me while I mope.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." My mom gave me a hug as we walked through the entrance of our house. "You did wonderful."

"Thanks mom." I hugged her back.

"Do you want to maybe watch a movie or something?" She asked, hanging up her coat on the rack. "I could make some popcorn, and we have tons of goodies from all the bags people have left since the accident."

"Yes, there's a huge box of Sees candies with my name on it." Travis said enthusiastically as he limped to the kitchen. He was still fairly weak from the accident.

"Sure." I gave them a small smile. "Just let me change first."

It was almost midnight when I finally made my way up to bed. Travis and my mom had gone to bed earlier, both of them were still taking medication that knocked them out for the long haul, and aunt Dorothea had left to go back to her house since my mom was well enough now to take care of herself. I'm exhausted, but sleep simply isn't an option right now. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours before I gave up and turned on the flat screen hanging against my wall, settling on an old rerun of The Nanny on Nick at Night. I turned the volume down low since I wasn't really paying attention and let my mind wander back to Patch. Almost as if on cue I heard a knock come from the door leading out to my small balcony, and I almost had a heart attack before I realized who it was. _Patch_. Who else would it be? He had a pleading expression on his face, I decided to let him in. I can't ignore him forever, and with his famous persistence he'd probably sit out there all night and end up with pneumonia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before closing the door quickly as possible trying to keep the cold air out.

"I needed to talk to you." He said, slightly out of breath.

"So you came over to my house at three o clock in the morning and decided to scale a wall?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Impressed?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I know he's trying to lighten the mood, but I'm still pissed.

"This isn't funny." I shook my head and sat down on the end of my bed.

"Look, just let me explain Nora." He got down on his knees in front of me and set his hands on my legs. "Please..." His eyes begged me desperately so I nodded, gesturing to him to begin.

"What exactly did she say to you?" He got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Because knowing Marcie, I'm sure there were a few exaggerations."

"She told me you guys had a thing over the summer." I chewed my bottom lip, looking down at the carpet. "She said that you guys talked about me, and that she was surprised that you and I were together now after the things that you said about me. What did you tell her Patch?"

"I swear to you, I didn't tell her anything." He sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me with those piercing ebony eyes that make me weak in the knees every time he locks gazes with me. "I never talked to her about you or my feelings about you."

"I don't understand how any of it happened. I thought you hated Marcie, why in God's name would you ever even consider talking to her, much less sleeping with her?" I fiddled with my hands anxiously.

"I needed a distraction one night and she was there. It was that night towards the beginning of summer when everyone was partying at the camp site by the creek in the woods. I was drunk, and I was just...I don't know...upset I guess."

"Why were you upset?" I asked him, confused. "You know you could have come to me about anything, Patch. Why her? Why would you seek comfort in her?"

_"You_ were my problem Nora." He sounded so sad. "I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't. I had to watch you hooking up and going off with some guy and I was jealous, I got pissed off. It was also the week I'd tried to contact Rixon and I thought he was ignoring me. I was a complete mess. I was sitting by myself drinking and she came over to me. We started talking, and I didn't really want anything to do with her, but she was sort of persistent. She offered me a ride home, and I didn't want to stick around any longer so I took her up on her offer and things just sort of...I don't know... happened I guess. The bitch practically threw herself at me, and I was a complete idiot so I let her."

I looked at him for a second, trying to process everything he'd said. It isn't the fact that he slept with someone that bothered me, I mean, we weren't even together, but why, why did it have to be her? This is a girl who threw chocolate milk all over my favorite new school outfit in the first grade on the first day of school, the one who wrote slut in spray paint on my locker in the sixth grade and whore on it in the seventh grade surrounded by tampons and pads. I HATED her and that was the understatement of the century. We'd been feuding since the day we met.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I bit out angrily. "If it had come from you I would have at least been able to – I don't know, accept it better."

"You mean the way you told me about you and Scott?" He said irritated and I felt a sharp pang of guilt, which was instantly replaced with anger. These were two completely different situations.

"Scott is our _friend_, Patch, not your enemy." I crossed my arms and stood up. "And I would have told you before we got involved if you hadn't already found out. Marcie is evil, she's mean, and she's cruel. I'm well aware of the fact that we both have a history with other people, but Marcie Miller? Really? Did you forget all the horrible things she's done to me over the years?"

"I wasn't thinking, Nora." He ran his fingers through his hair again harshly. That's something he only does when he's severely frustrated.

"You know a one night stand after you'd been drinking would at least make some sort of sense, but it was more than that. Wasn't it? How long did it last? How long were you lying to me?"

"It was barely two weeks, I swear." He stood and looked at me piteously. "God, if I could take it back I would. I swear. You know I do stupid things when I'm hurt or upset and I was going to tell you, but I chickened out."

"I can't believe you slept with her." I looked at him, my voice cracking. I hadn't even realized that I'd started crying until my cheeks felt wet. I'm not usually this emotional, especially when it comes to boys. Now I'm mad at him for making me act like some pathetic hormonal teenage girl. I looked down at the floor and was wiping my tears when I felt his arms wrap around me holding me so my head was now pressed against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Nora, so very sorry." He whispered against the top of my head. I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his torso and nuzzled against his chest. "What do I need to do to fix this?"

"There's not really anything you can do, Patch." I pulled away from him. "Every time I look at you I see her, and you know she's going to bring this up every time we're in the same room. You should have seen the satisfied look on her face when she told me." I was practically yelling and I realized I was getting angry again. Everything about this made my blood boil. I'm taking my anger towards her out on Patch, I know it's not fair, but I can't seem to help it. "I just don't know how much of it I can take." I tried to make my voice a little calmer.

"Hey, listen to me." He stepped closer to me and cupped my face between his hands. "Don't let that bitch get to you Nora, she's worthless. You're the only one that I want, you've always been the only one that I wanted, but I screwed up because I didn't think you'd ever want me back. That's on me. I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt us because I honestly don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I love you, Nora. God, I love you so much it kills me." I literally felt my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch when he said those three words. The words that I've been too afraid to say even though I felt them too. I love him. I've always loved him. Tears welled up in my eyes. I could see the look in his midnight orbs when I didn't respond right away, but I couldn't seem to find words. It was as if my voice had suddenly disappeared.

"Me too." I sputtered out nervously before I internally slapped myself for sounding like an idiot. "I mean, I love you to Patch. I do, I _love_ you. I always have." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as he looked at me with relief and then pure unadulterated happiness. I didn't want to waste any more time talking. I needed to kiss him so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine hungrily. He responded instantly, wrapping his arms around my lower back and pressed our bodies against one another as our tongues collided and caressed. I felt him harden against my stomach and it sent bolts of lightning straight to my core, sparking an electrical storm throughout my body. The effect he has on me is nothing short of miraculous.

My fingers were raked through his hair as our mouths moved desperately as everything fell away, nothing else mattered. Patch and I love each other, and now I wanted him. No. Scratch that. I _NEED _him.

"I love you, I always have and I always will." He mumbled against my lips before resting his forehead against mine when we stopped to catch our breath.

"Show me how much you love me." I whispered seductively, eliciting that trademark smirk of his. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips met again. He lowered me down gently on my bed without breaking the kiss and I moaned in contentment when his body blanketed mine.

"_Mine._" He whispered throatily. "You are mine now, the rest of the world can go to hell."

"I was yours long before now." I whispered back, his black eyes surveyed me with a light that I've never seen in them before.

Patch ran his fingers through my hair tenderly. "I love you Nora, I _love_ you." He said quietly as he kissed me.

"I love you to Patch." My words turned to moans of pleasure.

He smiled and I forgot how to breathe. His kiss alone was all-consuming, I didn't even know it could feel this way. It had always been perfect with him, but this was something beyond perfect.

Patch's mouth found the edge of my jaw, a soft brush of his skin on my skin made me moan a little louder. His lips pressed a wicked pattern of kisses along my neck, stopping to suckle _that _spot beneath my ear that sent a chill spiking through my body.

"Don't tease." I murmured. My eyes drifted shut, absorbing his touch. This wasn't sex, this was making love to the person you had just confessed to loving.

"Not for too long." Patch promised before capturing my lips again. Oh god he knows how to kiss, his tongue was exploring and tasting my mouth, every lick, every stroke captivating my attention. I needed to feel his skin on mine, his heat, his strength. There was no missing his hard erection that had my hips rocking up into him, pulling a growl from deep within him. I couldn't be more aroused and Patch looked positively hungry.

My entire body vibrated with heat and anticipation. Patch's passionate assault, which started soft and sweet, was now hard and spicy. But it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I felt out of control, lustful, hungry.

His hands never stopped moving, touching my hair, my neck, my shoulders, trailing a light caress down my arm, then taking my hands and squeezing tight as he sucked my breast, his body hard against mine.

He trailed kisses back up my neck and found my mouth. I put my hands on his face, holding him to me. Kissing him as passionately as he assaulted my senses. I couldn't get enough of him, his body, his strength, his lips. My hands roamed, pulling Patch's body closer, feeling his rock hard muscles pressed against my softer flesh.

"Nora." He breathed into my ear, then nibbled the lobe. I gasped, the hot sensation in my ear, sending even hotter tingles throughout my body.

"Make love to me." I whispered, my voice sounded husky.

He released my arms and slid down my body, kissing and tasting until I squirmed with sweet discomfort, wanting him to finish what he'd started and stop torturing me.

"Patch." I murmured, unable to voice another word as his mouth found my inner thigh. I gasped, nerves tingling, feeling alternately hot and cold. His hot tongue circled down, down until he kissed my knee. My calf. My foot and back up.

His hands now moving over my shoulders and pushing the thin straps of my tank top aside. Moaning I let my head fall back as he starts trailing kisses down my neck again and across my shoulders. My body reacting to every kiss and caress. Our breathing becoming a little more rapid with every brush of his satin lips. I enjoyed the feeling of his hand as he covers my breast, and gently massaging it, circling and toying with my nipples.

I wanted him to just pull my top off so I could feel his hands on my bare skin, his lips kissing me without the restraint of clothing. Intuitively he feels my need and slowly his hands drift under my black shirt. First stroking over my stomach and then reaching my breasts. The pleasure of that first touch just minutes ago was indescribable and not any less this time. The aching for that touch had been running through my mind since the moment he started kissing me now. My nipples are taut, aching to be teased and tasted not just stroked.

Slowly, he pushes my shirt up over my breasts and nuzzled into them. The sensuous feeling of his tongue swirling around my nipples as he took one into his mouth caused my body to tremble from sheer pleasure. Resting my hands on his shoulder, I massaged it to encourage him to keep going.

"Kiss me!" I whimpered, caught up in the electric current running through my body, wanting to taste his lips, to feel his body over mine again like earlier, his bare chest pressed against mine now that we had gotten rid of his shirt.

He crushes his lips to mine with such intensity that I could hardly stifle a gasp. I ran my hands over his hips to the waist of his jeans where I found the button and started to tease him with my hand and nails. With every kiss he presses into me I could feel how incredibly turned on he is. I slowly ran my hand over the front of his pants and was rewarded with a soft groan. I seductively teases him longer, wanting to make him ache for me even more. He buries his face in my neck as he waited, hoping I would open up those jeans and slide my hand inside them. Turning my head I pleaded.

"Make love to me...please." His hands slowly move over my stomach and down to my hips. He begins massaging my thigh while his lips teased mine. Seductively he ran his hand up my thigh again and then parted them to stroke between my legs. Much to his delight I moaned louder and pushed my hips forward against his hand.

Out of sheer desire and urgency I tugged at the button on his pants and opened them, wanting to feel him in my hand, eagerly anticipating the groan that I knew I'd hear the moment my fingers gently stroked him. Patch shifts his weight to help me remove them and quickly got them out of my way, tossing them into the growing pile of our clothes.

I ran my hand over his boxers and noticed Patch had stopped kissing me. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to concentrate as he anticipated my touch. Slowly I slipped inside his boxers and smiled upon hearing him suck in his breath. I wanted to make him moan and beg me to let him take me. It takes a practiced hand to make a man weak like this. I could feel him getting impossibly harder as my stroking hastened.

With both of us now moving into each other, soft moans have replaced words, hands teasing and playing with each other. Gently Patch pushed my sleeping shorts over my hips and slowly down my legs, his hands leisurely making their way to my inner thigh.

"Please!" I begged as every stroke up my leg he comes closer to my now very wet panties.

"Mmm, be patient" Patch teased as his fingers drift along the edge of my black panties. There is no hiding how much I want him. I shivered at every touch and shifted my hips enticing him to touch me.

Still teasing around the edge of my panties he started kissing m my body again, first my breasts, gently sucking on them, his tongue flicking over my nipples driving me wild, then moving on to nibble and kiss my tummy the way I love, Patch has learned that is a hot spot for me. I let out a long loud sigh as he slowly rubbed his hand over my panties.

"Oh baby, maybe we should just stop now?" Patch asks playfully.

"Nooooooooooo," I moaned, completely lost in the feeling of his hand still stroking me through my now soaking wet panties. His reply is a finger slipping under the elastic and stroking me now. Tenderly he runs it between my very swollen lips and inside me. He loves the moans and gasps he hears as he slowly lets it run into me and then he teases me gently with his lips while kissing my thigh and nibbling on them this time. With painstaking slowness he removed my panties.

Amused with my growing hunger and slight frustration, Patch began kissing my legs and thighs again, purposefully avoiding any other contact and knowing I would start to sway my hips, luring him in. He savored this moment of control and enjoyd the hunger in my eyes, I could see it, knowing that there was nothing else but this moment on our minds.

Gently he again strokes me and pressed two fingers inside my core. Nothing is better than feeling my entire body tremble from his touch. Then when I was just about to go insane he lowered his lips and softly ran his tongue over me. The trembling became stronger and my sighs very audible, his tongue now gently licking and swirling. My hand reached for his free one and I squeezed it so hard Patch almost winced. When he knew I was almost at the edge he flicked his tongue a little faster before gently grazing it with his teeth. My entire body shudders, and he can feel me tighten around his fingers inside of me. His hand is now crushed in mine as it waves over my entire body.

With a smug grin Patch moves over me and plants a very deep wet kiss on my lips. Reaching for him I let my hands roam over his body. I let out a loud whimper as I took him into my hand and slowly but with urgency stroked him. My mind was swimming with thoughts of how much I wanted him inside of me. While kissing his lips hard and teasing his tongue with mine, I continued stroking him.

"God, I want to taste you! "I whispered in his ear and slowly I moved down his body. I lets my hands run over his thighs while kissing his neck and chest, still teasing him. Feeling his body become tense with anticipation I reaches the waistband of his boxers. I not so gently tugged them off, knowing that I didn't need to worry about whether that will offend him or not. Knowing he wanted them off and my mouth on him. Now!

Reaching for him I can't help but moan at the sight of him. Knowing full well Patch wants nothing more than to feel me take him entirely into my mouth, I hesitated for a moment and decided to not tease and do just that! My reward was a deep groan from him. I knew I had made the right choice. It is so exquisite the way it feels to run your tongue over a man when he is this aroused, to lick and suck and taste him, to fight the urge to completely devour him, the great ego rush when he starts throbbing at the brink of exploding in your mouth. To then stop and wait until his breathing slows down and the throbbing isn't so intense only to take him there again, wishing he'd just beg you to let him cum in your mouth.

All this thinking is driving me crazy. Feeling him tremble and knowing one more deep plunge and he's not going to be able to hold back, I stopped and he growled. I had to feel him inside of me, to feel him clutch my body to him as he pushes himself deep within me. Sitting up Patch pulled me on his lap. Slowly I took him inside of me, moaning and kissing him hard, feeling him so deep inside it almost hurt. I set a good rhythm and my body instantly begins to tremble, his strong hands on my hips guiding me, my arms wrapped around him with my breasts rubbing against his naked chest.

Softly I murmured, "I love you" into his ear. My mind was empty of thoughts other than the intensity of how much I wanted to fulfill him. Arching into him as I felt his hands moving up my back, then massaging my breasts. I urged my body to move faster over his and the trembling in my legs increased each time Patch stroked inside me. I can't concentrate on kissing him. Whimpering softly as I felt it building inside of me, feeling him throbbing and knowing he is desperately trying to hold back and wait for me.

Then it hits, my entire body shaking and trembling, his groans and growls in my ear as he can finally let go, bursting his rich seed in the greatest depths of my inner core. Feeling him push deep inside and his hands crush my body to his, loving the feeling of him coming apart with each thrust into me as it crashes over him. Then finally our eyes meeting, a wild look on each of their faces from the passion and our lips meeting for a long, loving, sensuous kiss. Patch brushes the hair from my face and whispers, "I love you too Nora."

Patch's body collapsed on top of mine as sweat cooled and our breathing came out in pants. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so completely spent and relaxed, it was like floating on a cloud.

"That was..."

"Incredible." He finished for me as he lifted his head from the crook of my neck to look down at me with a satiated grin on his face.

"I was going to go with mind-blowing." I smirked, running my fingers through his now damp hair before kissing his lips softly. He sighed in contentment before rolling off me, I missed the contact immediately. Using every ounce of strength I had left I turned on my side to face him and he reached his arm out to pull me tightly into him, our legs tangling under the covers. If make up sex is always going to be this good I'd fight with him more often, and yet somehow I can't hardly remember what we were fighting about.

"I love you." He says again, brushing another curl out of my face gently. That's when I realized, this wasn't make up sex, this really was making love with the person you love, the person who loves you in return.

"I love you too." I smile happily. "I'm sorry I hit you earlier."

"I deserved it." Patch chuckled and I grinned because he's waaay too understanding for his own good.

"I'm still sorry." I muttered, snuggling closer to him.

"Let's just call it a twisted form of foreplay." He whispered huskily with a wide smirk on his face and I can't help but laugh. I feel his hands start inching its way down my stomach and I smirk back at him. He really is insatiable. Just as he was about to reach his destination I swear I heard the floor creak out in the hall.

"Wait, stop." I grabbed his hand and sat up immediately, straining my ears to hear better. I didn't hear anything more, but I know I heard something a second ago.

"Come on, relax, you know you're enjoying this as much as I am." He says seductively while blazing kisses along my neck, effectively distracting me. He pushed me back on the bed and playfully bit my neck as his fingers danced along my skin, but there was no mistaking the next sound. I heard my doorknob wiggling and I knew Patch heard it too.

"Oh shit." I muttered as the door starts to slowly open.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Our couple has finally admitted to each other that they love one another and they've made up since the Marcie drama, but that doesn't mean the entire issue has been put to be (no pun intended :p) Things are about to heat up and get interesting again so stay tuned for further updates. Please review, your support means everything. Words of encouragement and interest go a long long ways and for those of you sending reviews...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Without you none of this would get done and would be swarming around in my head like an angry swarm of bee's.<strong>

xxoo ~Falling4theFallen~


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER: WE PICK UP WHERE THE CLIFFHANGER LEFT OFF. THIS IS LIMITED P/N TIME, BUT IT'S TWIST IN THE PLOT SO NOW SOME THINGS MAKE SENSE (I HOPE). READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>_

_**PATCH'S POV:**_

"Oh shit." Nora muttered, pushing me off of her as the sound of the door opening echoed through the room.

"Patch, put some clothes on." She whispered, grabbing my t-shirt off the floor and slipping it on to cover herself as I rushed to put my boxers on. I literally sprinted to her closet barely making it in time before I heard the voice of Nora's mother and my eyes widened. I had hoped it would be Travis or hell even a home intruder, anything except her mommy dearest. I could hear her and Nora talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I froze when I heard my name.

"Patch, you can come out from wherever you're hiding." She said loudly and I cringed as I slowly made my way out of the closet in nothing but my boxers meeting her angry glare. We're in deep shit.

I felt my heart beating so hard it almost burst right out of my chest, but the room was silent. You could have heard a fucking pin drop as her eyes threw daggers at us with an almost murderous expression on her face. This would go down in history as the single most mortifying and frightening moment of my entire life.

"Mom, before you say anything I swear we weren't doing anything-"

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?!" Blythe Grey interrupted Nora, shouting so loud I swear the house shook. Yeah, Nora probably shouldn't have lied. I think she's even more pissed now. "You're naked with the exception of his t-shirt Nora! My God he was hiding in your closet in his underwear and you have the gull to lie about it? I could hear the two of you from my bedroom, what on God's green earth possessed you to think it would be okay to have sex under my roof? You've done _a lot_ of things over the years, but this takes the cake. The amount of disrespect it takes for you to do this is insurmountable and I"m appauled at how little you care about the rules of this house." She was screaming, you could see the veins in her forehead popping out and in that moment I swear if she had a weapon she probably would have used it on me. Neither of us spoke. What is there to say? Sorry? It doesn't seem like that would have cut it.

"What's going on?" A half asleep Travis asked, walking in the room and I inwardly groaned. This is great. Really. Highlight of my life. I watched as he surveyed the room and his eyes grew wide when he realized what was going on.

"Travis, go back to your room, now." Blythe said sternly and he nodded nervously before turning and leaving the room. Well, at least her dad isn't home.

"Patch, I want you to leave." She lowered the volume of her tone slightly, but you could still hear the venom in her voice and I nodded. "I'll wait in the hall while both of you get dressed." I watched as she turned around and walked out into the hall without closing the door and I turned to Nora who was beat red with a petrified expression on her face.

"I'm so so sorry." She whispered as I gathered my clothes and started pulling up my jeans.

"Hey, this isn't your fault." I whispered back hurriedly as I slipped on my shoes. "But uh, I need my shirt back."

"Right, sorry." She slipped it of before searching the floor for her own pajamas. I couldn't even be distracted by her naked body I was so anxious. What does this mean? Nora's mom already had a problem with us, but she just caught us having sex in her house. What if she forbids me from seeing Nora?

"I love you. We'll talk tomorrow." I said quietly, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before making sure I hadn't forgotten anything and leaving the room. Her mom shot daggers as I walked out to the hall and quickly made a left towards the stairs to go out the front door. Nora's about to get an earful from her mother and I'm not going to lie I am relieved to not be the one at the receiving end of it.

When I finally made it to my jeep I looked down at my hands and realized they were shaking. I had to gather myself before starting the jeep up and driving back towards my house.

I'd left my place tonight with the sole intention of setting things straight with Nora so she wouldn't be upset anymore, in all honesty I hadn't intended to go over there so we could sleep together. I mean yes, maybe I had hoped for some make up sex, but that hot desperate primal lovemaking was _definitely_ not on the menu. I should have been more careful, we both should have. We got way too carried away, but I'd be lying if I said tonight wasn't one of the greatest nights of my existence so far. I told Nora that I loved her, and she actually loves me back. Even though our evening was cut a little bit short I can't help but grin because the girl I love loves me back.

Nothing prepared me for the source of half my problems to be sitting on my couch when I walked in my house. I actually jumped at the sight of her. Marcie Miller.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled angrily as she stood up. "God, you can't just break into someone's house. Get the fuck out of here."

"You left the door unlocked." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know anyone could have broken in here, you're lucky it was me and not a robber or something. I locked the door behind me so you're welcome."

"I'll mail you a thank you card." I bit out sarcastically as I opened the door and gestured for her to leave. This is just what I need. Nora and I made up and finally admitted that we love each other, and now Marcie is standing in my house refusing to leave. "What are you even doing here? We've hardly spoken since I ended things over three months ago and now suddenly you can't seem to get out of my life? Not to mention all the problems you caused."

"Yeah, sorry about Nora." She said as a smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah, you look real torn up." I snapped. Now I get it, she's here because she thinks I'd actually hook up with her again. Delusional doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

"I suppose I find it a little hard to be remorseful." She shrugged nonchalantly. "So you and Nora must be having a hard time, huh?" Her voice had a note of glee.

"No, actually we're great." I gave her a satisfied smile. "Why else would I be getting back home at three in the morning?" I moved my eyebrows in my trademark way that clearly meant sex.

"I assumed you'd be drowning your sorrows at some dive bar or taking your frustrations out gambling at Bo's." She sniffed.

"I was with my girlfriend so you can go home now." I once again gestured towards the open door.

"I don't believe you." She sauntered towards me and rested her hand on my chest, which I pushed away immediately.

"We could call her if you want, but I wore her out so I doubt she's up, you should know all about that." I smirked smugly at her and pushed her away roughly. "Now get the hell out of my house."

"Are you serious?" Marcie asked in disbelief.

"Deadly." I pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face. I made sure to lock it this time before heading back towards my bedroom to sleep off one of the more complicated nights I've had in a while, but at this point sleep is hardly an option. I'm way too wired.

Who does Marcie think she is? Did she honestly think she could break me and Nora up and then come over to my house for a _booty call?_! Even if Nora and I had broken up I'd never touch Marcie again. Sleeping with her in the first place was a huge mistake and I wish it had never happened. While I'm glad Nora and I are on good terms again, I know Marcie isn't going to let this go. She's only just beginning whatever it is she's trying to do.

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

"Someone can't seriously be calling me at this hour." I muttered, rolling over to grab my phone off the bedside table before answering it grumpily.

"_Hey brother_." Rixon said into the phone and I instantly perked up. _"I didn't wake you did I?"_

"Uh no, I couldn't sleep." I yawned and sat up in bed. "So what's with the early morning phone call? I thought you weren't supposed to talk on the phone outside of your regulated hours, which you told me were reserved for Lexi and our aunt. And BTW...that means by the way...I'm glad you and Lexi are talking again because you really suck when she's not around to put a smile on your face."

"_Yeah, whatever, I have some good news to report." _He said cheerfully. _"They're letting me out on Monday."_

"Wait, seriously?!" I gasped in astonishment. "How is this happening so soon?"

"_Dr. Greene thinks I'm ready." _He said seriously. _"Anyways, I know this is a lot to ask since you just visited a few weeks ago, but I was kind of hoping you'd be able to come be here for my release. You can say no if you want to, I know it's really last minute."_

"No, it's cool." I smiled to myself. "I can catch a flight tonight. This is a really big deal and I want to be there."

"_Okay, well aunt Leona told me that you could stay with them if you decide to come. I have her number so you'll have to give her a call, she said she will send a car for you." _He said excitedly.

After Rixon gave me the number and I made a quick call to my aunt I was way too buzzed to sleep so I bought a ticket for a late night flight to Denver and started packing. I know this is terrible timing as far as being away from Nora, but since it's Rixon I know she'll understand. I want to go by her house so I can at least kiss her goodbye, but something tells me her mom doesn't want me anywhere near that place anytime soon.

I have been really trying to forget about the fact that Nora and I were pretty much caught in the act by her own mother, and this is going to haunt me for a _long_ time. Not to mention all the ramifications it's going to have on our relationship. As it is Blythe Grey isn't exactly my biggest fan, but now I can pretty much guarantee she hates my guts.

I suppose it's a good time to get out-of-town and lay low for a couple of days, maybe give mommy dearest some time to cool off. Of course all of this has to happen when Nora and I are finally in such a good place. I love her. She loves me. This is what I've always wanted, and now I have to fly to Colorado.

I want to call her, but what if her mom confiscated her phone? That could end badly. She'd see that it was me calling and then she'd hate me even more than she does already. This is a real fucked up situation.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NORA'S POV:<strong>_

I've been pacing for what feels like hours, but I can't seem to stop. My mom left the room after what felt like a six-hour conversation that really only lasted about forty-five minutes. Have you ever talked to your mom about you sex life for forty-five minutes? Because let me tell you, there are few things worse than that. I can promise you that.

At first she blamed Patch for all of it. She thought he was corrupting me as usual, and in my desperate attempts to defend him I basically told her about every bad decision I've ever made when it came to boys. I told her about Elliot, and about all the times I used boys as a way to distract me from my problems. I told her that Patch was different, that we loved each other, and eventually she relented. I'm grounded until the end of the month for breaking the rules, but I'm not forbidden from seeing my boyfriend, which is a _huge_ relief.

I had hoped he would call me, but he's probably afraid, which I understand. What if I scared him away? This situation is doing wonders for my insecurities in our relationship, especially after the Marcie fiasco. It sounds ridiculous, but there's a small part of me that's thinking about the fact that he doesn't have this problem with her.

I realize how unreasonable that is. I know that I'm acting like one of those crazy insecure girlfriends that questions their relationship because of every negative thing that comes their way. There's only one way I can fix this, I need to call him. I need to suck it up and call him because we love each other and I can't let something this stupid come between us or cause a rift when we've come so far.

"_Nora?" _He answered in a slightly questionable tone. Not a great start.

"Yeah, it's me." My heart started beating faster. "I'm so sorry about last night, you have every right to be pissed."

"_I'm not pissed." _He chuckled and I felt my body relax instantly. _"I'm slightly traumatized and embarrassed beyond belief, but I'm not pissed. It's not your fault your mom caught us. So how's it going? What happened after I left?"_

"I'm grounded until the end of the month." I sighed and plopped down on my bed. "We talked. A lot. So as of now my mother knows way more about my sexual history than I'd like her to, but I think it'll be okay."

"_Why'd you tell her so much?" _He sounded confused.

"Because she was blaming you." I said softly. "She thought you were a bad influence on me and I needed her to understand that it wasn't your fault so I told her the truth. It was hard, but it was also the only honest conversation we've ever had."

"_So then that's a good thing?" _He asked cautiously.

"It was awkward and definitely not a conversation I'd ever like to have again." I sighed as I thought about it. "But I feel a little relieved too. At least I don't have to worry about her finding out since she already knows. Plus, I think I caught a hint of empathy when I told her about Elliot, which is good I suppose considering the situation."

"_It sounds like you're looking on the bright side." _I could tell by his tone he was smirking.

"This could have ended up a lot worse than it did." I smiled to myself.

"_Before you get too excited I have some bad news." _He said gloomily and I sat up immediately fearing the worst. _"I'm going to have to go out-of-town for a couple of days to see Rixon. They're letting him out and he wants me to be there so I'll be staying with my aunt and uncle. I don't know when I'll be back, but hopefully I won't be gone too long."_

"Oh, well that's not necessarily bad news." I said with relief. "This is a good thing, it means Rixon's getting better. I thought you were going to say something about Marcie."

"_Yeah well, speaking of the she-devil you'll never guess who was sitting in my house when I got home from your place this morning." _He said bitterly and my blood ignited into a boil.

"She was in your house?" I asked in disbelief.

"_I don't really know what she's doing, but I think she's trying to come between us." _He sounded sad as he spoke and that made me realize how serious this Marcie thing is. If she wants to get between us there's not much I can do to stop her. _"If she goes anywhere near you tell her to fuck off Nora, she's not worth it."_

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to deal with her at all." I huffed.

"_When I get back we'll figure out a way to get her to back off." _Patch said encouragingly_. "I was kind of hoping I could say goodbye to you before I leave, but I wasn't sure if it would be possible after last night."_

"Even after our talk my mom still isn't your number one fan at the moment." I bit my lip. "What time do you have to leave?"

"_I figured I'd head towards the airport around four." _He said with a deep breath.

"My mom doesn't leave for book club until five." I grumbled in a disappointed tone.

"_I should only be gone for a few days." _He said reassuringly.

"I'm going to miss you." I said sadly.

"_I'll miss you too." _He groaned. _"I really don't want to leave, but I have to. I can't miss too much school or Davis will kick my ass so I promise I won't be gone long and I'll call as much as I can."_

"You better call." I joked with a small smile. "I love you, Patch."

"_I love you too, Angel." _His tone made my insides tingle. _"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I'd hate to come back and find out you had all the fun without me."_

"I wouldn't dream of it." I responded sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"_Good." _He retorted playfully. _"I'll call you when my plane lands."_

"I'll be waiting for the phone to ring." I said teasingly before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I hate going to school without Patch. It's boring. Especially physics. Seeing those gorgeous midnight eyes of his makes first period a little bit more tolerable. Plus, not to sound like a needy girlfriend or anything, but I miss him. I hate not being near him.

"God Nora, stop moping." Vee fussed as we sat around the lunch table with Scott and Dabria. I've been in a crappy mood all day.

"I'm not moping." I replied defensively.

"Oh please, you've had a dark cloud above your head since you got here this morning." Dabria exclaimed, playfully hitting me in the arm.

"Did you have a run in with Marcie at all today?" Vee asked, unscrewing the lid of her water bottle.

"No, I've steered clear of her thank God." I rolled my eyes.

"She's such a bitch." Dabria said in a bitter tone. I couldn't agree with her more.

"Yeah well, if it was up to her and my mom my relationship with Patch would be done and over with right now." I grumbled irritably.

"Oh yeah, he told me about what happened Saturday night." Scott smirked, raising an eyebrow at me and I felt my cheeks heat up and redden. I'd been way too embarrassed to tell anyone.

"Wait! What happened on Saturday?" Vee looked at me in confusion.

"Nora's mom walked in on them while they were fucking." He chuckled and I glared at him for his choice of words. Scott can be a complete idiot sometimes.

"She didn't actually walk in on us right when we were... you know." I said awkwardly. "We heard someone coming and got out of bed. I mean, she knew what was going on, but she didn't actually see anything."

"That's mortifying!" Dabria gasped as Vee giggled beside me.

"It's not funny, Vee." I glared at her.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny babe." She replied sheepishly. "So how much trouble are you in?"

"I'm grounded until the end of the month." I shrugged, picking at my lunch with the plastic fork.

"Wait, but you have to come out on Halloween!" She squealed. "Scott is having a party and I'll die if you miss it!"

"Since when are we having a party?" Dabria looked at Scott pointedly.

"Since today." He smirked at her. As Dabria and Scott continued to argue I tuned them out and found myself drifting off to think about Patch again, which is how I spent the rest of my school day.

When I walked in the front door after school I heard voices coming from the family room so I walked through the house and found my parents sitting on the couch. They haven't been able to even be in the same room without screaming at each other lately so I was confused to find them sitting so quietly.

"Oh, you're home." My mom gave me an uneasy smile.

"Is everything okay?"

"We need to talk Nora." My dad said sternly.

"Wait! You told him?!" I cried, looking at my mom with wide eyes. I thought she would have kept this weekends situation to herself, I didn't think she'd get my dad involved.

"What is she talking about?" He asked my mom confused.

"It's nothing Harry." She gave me a look that told me to keep quiet and I realized he didn't know.

"So what's going on?" I asked nervously, setting my bag down on the nearest armchair.

"You should sit down Nora." My mom said softly and I looked at both worriedly as I sat down on the opposite couch.

"Is everything okay?" I asked again apprehensively. "Did someone die?"

"No, everyone is fine, but there's something that we need to tell you." My mom shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay..." I mumbled, nervously tucking an unruly curl behind my ear.

"There's something about my past that you don't know." She sighed before straightening up and continuing. "I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you, but it seems that it has a bigger effect on you than I originally had thought. I uh, I had an affair when your father and I first got married."

"Wait! You cheated on dad?!" I was astonished. "With who?"

"It was your uncle Hank." She said as tears stained her cheeks. "It was a complicated situation. I had been involved with Hank before I ever met your father. We met while I was attending school in New York and we dated briefly when I was eighteen. I loved him, but he moved back here while I still had over three years of school left and it just never would have worked. We broke up and that was that. A year later I met your father, and it wasn't until we'd been dating for a few months that I found out he was Hank's brother. Everything had been working out fine, I'd moved on from Hank, but then after we'd gotten married and things weren't going so well I found myself involved with him again. It was very wrong of me, I made a huge mistake."

"Did you know?" I looked at my dad inquisitively.

"Yes, your mother told me about it." He nodded stoically. "We were having problems and she admitted it. We went to counseling and moved on."

"So why are you telling me this?" I was confused.

"Well, it wasn't long after my affair ended that I discovered I was pregnant with you." My mom smiled at me. "I was so excited. I'd always wanted children and when I found out it was the most amazing day of my life. Your father and I both were eager to start our family, but I hadn't been honest about the last time Hank and I were together."

"What are you saying?!" I asked, my eyes were brimming with tears as I slowly put the pieces together.

"Uncle Hank is your biological father, Nora." She said as more tears streamed down her cheeks and I literally felt my heart stop. My uncle Hank is my father? Harrison Grey is not? The man who raised me isn't even my dad. It was such a heavy pill to swallow. I didn't even know how to digest the information. It couldn't be true, it can't be true.

"I don't understand why you're just telling me this now." I broke down in sobs. I couldn't control the tears as they ran down my face. My entire life has been a complete and utter lie.

"Nora, I know this is a lot for you to have to comprehend right now." My dad said in his usual harsh voice. "I only found this out recently and I was waiting for the right time to handle it."

"So you knew all along that he wasn't my dad and you never did anything about it? Never said anything?" I asked my mom in disbelief as the waterfall continued down my face.

"I never knew for sure." She looked at me pleadingly. "There was always a little voice in my head that told me it may have been the case, but it was more likely to be your fathers and I didn't want you to have to deal with all the consequences of my own actions. Your life would have been so much more complicated and I didn't want that for you so I kept it to myself. I truly believed that your father was your father until he informed me today that it wasn't the case."

"How did you find out?" I asked my dad as my voice shook from my tears. My throat felt sore from my sobs and my cheeks were stinging from all the tears, but I couldn't stop crying.

"There was always a small part of me that knew." He spoke softly for once. It was the first time since I was a little girl that his tone was kind. "I didn't want to look into it until I felt you were old enough to handle the truth if it ended up being factual. I recently had a paternity test done that proved my suspicion was correct."

"So now what?" I stood up, furiously wiping away my tears. "You aren't my dad so I guess you don't have to pretend to care about me anymore, huh? Not that you were doing much of an exemplary job of it before, but hey, at least now it doesn't really matter does it? I always knew you didn't like me, this makes a lot of sense now, thanks for clearing it up. Congratulations _Harrison. _You're free. Nora the fuck up isn't your daughter after all, you must be so relieved."

"Nora, that' not true." He shook his head, standing up to walk towards me, but I held my hands up so he wouldn't come near me.

"Stay away from me." I glared at him.

"Nora, please..." My mom begged me, her eyes filled with tears, but I was having none of it. They were both liars. I wanted nothing to do with them.

"NO!" I screamed angrily as more and more sobs managed to escape me. I was shaking with fury and sadness all at the same time. It felt as though my entire body would collapse in any second now. "I want nothing to do with either of you ever again!" I shouted before picking up my bad and car keys and stormed out of the house without another look back.

* * *

><p><strong>So now you know...Hank is Nora's dad, I'm sure a lot of you saw that coming, but imagine how Nora must feel? What a shock, she doesn't exactly like Hank, her 'dad' was bad enough. So, next chapter will focus on Patch's visit with Rixon, but we will get some PN time in too. **

**Don't forget to review! I love the feedback, it really helps me keep on top of this story, to stay motivated to give you these frequent updates so thank you to the ones who do and don't forget if you like this story hit the favorite/follow buttons to stay current with it!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS CHAPTER: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, SORRY, SOMETIMES THEY ARE NECESSARY TO GET TO WHERE WE ARE GOING. NO LEMONS, BUT THERE IS SOME P & N AT THE END FOR YOU. THE DRAMA WILL PICK UP AGAIN I PROMISE...READ AND REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE/LOVE PLZZZZ...TY :)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>_

_**PATCH'S POV:**_

I was so fucking tired. Beyond exhausted. I felt my eyes drooping as I sat in the back of the black town car that was driving through the Colorado wilderness towards my aunt and uncle's estate. They live in one of those wilderness mansions. You know, the kind of place that's got the feel of a cabin in the woods with the exception of the fact that it's bigger than the White House and decorated to perfection. We used to spend a lot of holidays here as kids. Rixon and I loved it because it would always snow and we could sled down the big hill in back of the property. That was before our lives went to shit.

It was almost ten at night when I finally arrived in front of the ginormous house. I denied the driver's offer to help me with my suitcase and made my way towards the front door praying there would be a comfortable bed on the other side.

"Oh good Patch, you're here." My aunt Leona smiled, answering the door and pulling me in for a hug. "You've gotten taller, but still as handsome as ever. I hope your flight was smooth."

"Yeah, thanks." I smile, too tired to really accept a compliment. "I'm dead tired, I was hoping I could just turn in right now."

"Oh of course, I'm sure you're exhausted from traveling." She motioned for me to follow her. "We had one of the guest rooms set up for you. The sheets are clean and there's fresh towels and everything you need all waiting for you."

"Thank you aunt Leona." I gave her a polite smile. We said our good-nights and I quickly changed into a t-shirt and boxers before climbing in the plush bed. I pulled out my phone and dialed Nora's number, not forgetting my promise to call her when I arrived. She may be asleep already, but I want her to at least know that I tried to call.

"_Patch._" She answered expectantly and I smirked. She'd waited up for me, God do I love the sound of her voice.

"I'm keeping my promise." I rested my head back against the headboard. "I'm here safe and sound all tucked in bed."

"_I wish I was with you." _She said sadly. _"I miss you. I sleep better when you're with me."_

"I know, me too." I smiled at the thought. "What are my chances of getting a sleepover anytime soon after Saturday nights situation?"

"_I'll figure something out." _She sighed. _"So are you excited to see Rixon? Don't forget to tell him I say hi."_

"You know I'll tell him." I chuckled to myself. "I'm pretty excited to see him, but I hope this isn't too soon. I don't want him to end up back there in a month."

"_I'm sure he'll be fine." _She said encouragingly. _"Make sure he knows you're there for him, he looks up to you ya know."_

"Ugh, don't remind me." I groaned playfully. "I'm the last person anyone should be looking up to."

"_That may be true, but it doesn't change anything." _She giggled and I felt my heart warm at the sound of her laugh. When did I become such a pussy?

"God I miss you." I blurt out without thinking about it. I hadn't intended to say it out loud, but who the fuck cares. I do miss her. I'll say it a million times over again if she wants me to.

"_I miss you too." _She sighed. _"It's late here though, and I should get to sleep. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open."_

"Yeah me too, I'm exhausted." I yawned, sinking lower into the bed so my head is now resting on the pillows.

"_I love you Patch." _She said softly and I smile. I'll never get tired of hearing her say that.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"As soon as we're done here we'll leave to get Rixon." My aunt said chirpily as we sat around the breakfast table. Their cook had prepared an amazing meal with eggs, cinnamon French toast, bacon, and fresh coffee. It was nice to get a real meal for once. I'm a good cook, but I don't really have the time to prepare food like this for myself all the time. "I do hope he's not too nervous about leaving."<p>

"He'll be fine, Leona." My uncle said, taking her hand and she nodded before turning to face me again.

"I actually wanted to discuss something with you, Patch." She set her coffee mug down and sat up straight. "Bob and I were thinking that maybe Rixon could fly back to Coldwater Creek with you so he could visit for a little bit. He's really missed you and he's been going on and on about wanting to go back home and see that girl Lexi. I think it might be good for him to be around you for a little while, and I know I can trust you to keep an eye on him. He could stay for a few weeks or so."

"Uh yeah." I said shocked that she came up with the idea. I never would have thought they'd trust me to look after Rixon since I live on my own and all. "I think it's a great idea."

"Good." She smiled happily. "Oh he'll be so thrilled."

Once we'd finished up breakfast we left to head towards the rehab center a few hours from the house. The sky was cloudy and the air was crisp, and I had to admit living in the wilderness did have its advantages. It was really quite picturesque.

I recognized the familiar parking lot at the rehab center from my last visit and climbed out of the car grateful for a chance to stretch my legs after the long car ride. When we entered they lead us through the back towards a decent sized office where Rixon was sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Brother, it's so good to see you." He jumped up, hugging me excitedly and I returned it. I'm not usually a hugging type of guy, with the exception of Nora, but he is my little brother and we don't get to see much of each other so I let it slide. We chatted about Coldwater Creek and Nora, and he continued to deny his feelings for Lexi, of course, but it was nice to talk to him.

The doctor set Rixon up with a N.A. group closer to home and after signing loads of paperwork he was finally free. I could almost see the weight being lifted off his shoulders when we stepped out of the facility and I realized how much it must have sucked to be trapped in that building for three months.

"Why don't we go out to lunch?" My aunt Leona suggest and we all nodded. "Rixon, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"Anywhere with cheeseburgers." He smiled and Leona frowned. She's not really a cheeseburger person.

"I know a great place in the city." My uncle merged over to the far right lane to get on the highway.

"I was thinking more along the lines of that darling little French place." My aunt crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll take you there later this week, darling." My uncle took her hand and kissed it while I rolled my eyes. The woman really does get everything she wants, she's got him eating out of the palm of her hand. I don't get those kinds of relationships. I mean, I love Nora and I'd do anything for her, but at least I don't have my balls _completely_ chopped off.

We pulled up outside of an older building in the city and parked along the tree-lined street. It didn't look like the kind of place people as wealthy as my aunt and uncle would enjoy, but I was hungry enough for anything at this point.

"I used to come here for lunch all the time when I worked in the city." Uncle Bob said as we followed the hostess to our table. "It doesn't look like much, but the burgers are amazing." We all watched amused as my aunt pulled a wipe from her purse and rubbed it over the chair and table before sitting down. Snob.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we got your phone set back up." Leona pulled a black i Phone from her purse and handed it to Rixon. "It's the same number you had before, but you'll need to update it with new contact information and everything." That was probably a good idea. I'm sure it had the numbers for all his druggie friends and dealers on it, and he really shouldn't have access to that.

"Patch, would you like to tell Rixon the good news?" She looked at me expectantly and I nodded.

"How'd you like to pay a visit to Coldwater Creek?" I asked, turning to face him, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"We were thinking you could fly back with Patch and stay for a couple of weeks." Our uncle said with a warm smile and Rixon grinned like a fucking Cheshire cat.

"Seriously?!" His eyes were wide.

"I was thinking we could leave tonight if you're up for it." I sipped my coke. "The principal already hates me enough and I'll probably end up expelled if I miss another day of school."

"More like you want to get home to Nora." He teased and I rolled my eyes. Well, he is sort of right. Okay. He's completely right.

"Nora." My aunt looked at me closely. "Isn't she that little girl with beautiful gray eyes you used to run around with? I remember you two being joined at the hip every time we came to visit."

"Yeah, that's her." I nodded and an involuntary smile crossed my lips. This is why I don't like discussing my relationship with other people. I'm blushing like a fucking schoolgirl and it's making me look like a pussy.

"I knew you two would end up together eventually." Rixon said smugly.

"Yeah, just like you and Lexi." I smirked at him and wiggled my eyebrows and he tensed.

"Rixon, I hadn't realized there was anything going on with you and your friend." Leona looked at him puzzled.

"There isn't." He rushed to defend himself. "Patch is just trying to divert attention from himself and the fact that he's a love-struck fool."

"Oh please brother.' I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder. "You're just jealous because I'm getting laid regularly."

"Patch!" My aunt shrieked with a disapproving glare and I realized I maybe should've thought more before I opened my mouth. Our uncle Bob was chuckling under his breath and Rixon smirked at me. I have missed my family.

* * *

><p>It was late when Rixon and I landed back in our home-state. We were lucky enough to get a late night flight with two seats available, Rixon was practically giddy he was so excited. I was too happy for him to be annoyed.<p>

I had left my jeep in the parking lot and was relieved to find it in the same condition I left it in yesterday. I didn't want to leave it here in the first place, I had just recently tricked it out and had a lot of money wrapped up in it, but I couldn't find a ride here at such late notice so I hadn't really had a choice.

"This is a really cool jeep." Rixon said as we drove towards Coldwater Creek.

"I know." I smirked proudly. "Nora helped me pick it out and the custom pieces we just installed."

"Speaking of Nora, you're not going to make me wait in the car while you go surprise her tonight are you?" He frowned.

"No, I'm going to surprise her at school tomorrow." I chuckled. "I'm not really welcome in the Grey house right now."

"What did you do this time?" He gave me an amused look waiting for my reply.

"Nora's mom caught us in her room the other night." I winced at the memory.

"Wait, Blythe Grey caught you and Nora..." He cringed and I chuckled again.

"Pretty much." I said as we passed the Welcome to Coldwater Creek sign signaling how close to home we were getting.

"What did she do?" He asked curiously. "Did she hit you?"

"No, she didn't hit me." I rolled my eyes. "She yelled, a lot. That was about it."

"Huh." He smirked and I glared at him. He really is smug sometimes. We drove the rest of the way to my house in comfortable silence.

"So this is your place?" He said, looking around once we'd pulled up in front of my house. I'd forgotten he had never been here before.

"Yup." I helped him with his second suitcase and motioned for him to follow me up the stairs. "I don't have a guest room, but the couch is really comfortable."

"The couch is fine." He shrugged as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It looked the same way it did when I left yesterday, and I had to admit I was relieved I didn't find Marcie sitting on my couch this time. That sight will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"There's food in the refrigerator and the bathroom is connected to my room through there." I pointed at my bedroom door and he nodded.

"Thanks Patch, I'll see you in the morning." He looked at me gratefully and I nodded before turning to go to my room. I jumped when I opened the door and saw someone asleep in my bed, but relief quickly flooded through me when I realized it was only Nora. What was she doing here?

I quietly slipped off my shoes and changed out of my clothes into something more comfortable hoping not to wake her, but I noticed her stirring as I moved to join her in bed.

"Patch..." She looked confused and I smiled at her as I climbed under the covers. She had on one of my t-shirts and I grinned seeing her in it.

"Hey pretty Angel." I pulled her in close and inhaled that intoxicating scent that was all Nora that I've grown so fond of. "This is a nice surprise."

"I thought you wouldn't be home for a few more days." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." I smiled contentedly. "So what's going on? I wasn't expecting to see you here, not that I'm complaining because I love that you're here. It's just a surprise."

"I just wanted to crash somewhere else for the night and Vee wasn't answering her phone." She gave me a small smile. "Now I'm glad she didn't answer." She snuggled in closer to me and I looked down at her anxiously. Something's up. I could sense it, but I didn't want to push her either. She obviously didn't come to my house seeking comfort, she came here to escape her problems and the last thing I want to do is upset her. While I can tell she's happy to have some company that doesn't mean she's ready to tell me what it is that's brought her here. I'm guessing it's her family. It's _always_ her family.

Thanks to our years of friendship, Nora and I know how the other one works. We could write instruction manuals on each other if we wanted to. She knows how to handle me when I'm upset, depending on circumstance of course, and I know the same about her. It's why we work. It's the reason our friendship has always been so important to us. We know more about each other than we know about ourselves.

When she wants to talk she'll talk, she knows I'll listen and that I'll always be on her side. We understand each other. It's almost scary how much we understand each other.

I smiled to myself as I ran my hand along the side of her body over the soft fabric of one of my expensive t-shirts. She's so beautiful it literally makes my insides hot, which I don't even really understand. All I know is that I love her so much I can actually feel it coursing through my veins and I wonder how that's even possible, but I know it is.

"Have I ever told you how much I love seeing you in my clothes." I whispered softly in her ear and I watch a smile spread across her face. God she's gorgeous when she smiles.

"You're not going to yell at me for wrinkling one of your precious hundred-dollar John Varvatos t-shirts?" She teased, turning on her side to face me. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her lower back, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"It looks better on you anyways." I tapped her nose playfully. She giggled and scrunched it up, pushing my finger away, but I could still see the sadness lingering in her eyes and I knew whatever it was that happened it was bad.

"I'm sorry I came by without asking." She bit her lip nervously. "I tried to call you and you didn't answer. I needed somewhere to escape and I already had a key."

"You don't have to apologize." I grazed the side of her face softly with my left hand. "I like it when you're here, and coming home to find you in my bed was the best surprise I could have asked for."

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" I shrugged at her question.

"Only if you want to tell me." I looked into her big dove-gray eyes that always seem to get my heart rate spiking.

"I don't know where to even start." Nora shook her head and shifted even closer to me. "Basically my entire life has been a lie, my father isn't really my father, and my mom is a big fat lying whore."

"Wait, what do you mean your father isn't really your father?" I tried to process the information.

"Harrison Grey isn't my biological father." Her eyes filled with tears. "My mom had an affair with my uncle Hank and he's my real dad. They both always knew it was a possibility and they both kept it from me."

"I'm so sorry, Angel." I pulled her in tightly to me. She started sobbing harder so I tightened my hold on her more; I didn't really know what to say. I mean, what do you say to someone who just found out their entire life was built on lies? How could her parents do something like this to her? Especially her mother, how could she raise her child to believe something so important that wasn't even true? What if Nora had been in that accident and needed a blood transfusion and she didn't have the right medical information? She had to know Nora would find out eventually, and it's even worse that she's finding out now. How could people think it's acceptable to put their own child through so much bullshit? And as per usual I'm the one who has to clean up their mess. I'm the one holding Nora in my arms while she cries her heart out. I will gladly comfort Nora any day, I love that she's here and I love that she feels comfortable enough to be honest with me, but she shouldn't have to deal with this stuff all the time and they should see what they do to her, they should have been the one's once in a while to comfort her and make things better. She shouldn't have to come over to my house and cry herself to sleep. She doesn't deserve this.

"Hank doesn't even like me." She whimpered,clutching tightly to my shirt and burying her head in my chest. Seeing her like this makes my heart physically break. "He's my dad and he can't even stand to be around me, he's hardly ever acknowledged me, not even when I was a kid. How could someone like him be my dad?"

"Hey, you don't know what's going through his head." I pulled her head up and tucked some of her curls that had fallen in her face back behind her ear. "No one in their right mind would ever dislike you, trust me, it's impossible." I smirked and wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb, pleased when I saw her lips twitch in a small smile.

"I'm already a disappointment to one father and I don't want to be a disappointment to two." She sniffed as her tears started slowly down her face again.

"You are _not_ a disappointment, Nora." I tilted her chin up so she'd look me in the eye. "You're perfect, and just because they don't see you the way I do doesn't mean you're a disappointment to them. They just don't get you, that doesn't make you any less of a person. Some of us just don't have the best of relationships with our parents, and that's on them. If a parent can't accept or love their child for who they are then it's them that sucks, not their kid."

"I hate them." She buried her head in my chest again. "I hate them so much."

"I know you're angry and you have every right to be." I tilted her chin up so she'd look at me again. "Your parents screwed up, all three of them, but they love you. I know your mom can be a bitch, but she loves you Nora. This is a pretty fucked up situation, but I'm glad your mom had an affair because if she hadn't then you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't get to be with you, I love you so much I honestly can't envision a world without you and I don't want to."

"I love you too Patch." She smiled and snuggled into me. "Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Of course." I gave her a squeeze. We laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I spoke up again. "Rixon is here, he's sleeping on the couch for a few weeks." I hoped that talking to her about my brother would be a good distraction from everything that was weighing on her mind.

"Here as in _here?_" Her eyes were wide. "Oh my god! Wait, why?"

"He wanted to come home." I twirled a piece of her long auburn hair around my finger. "He's gong to stay here for a few weeks, and since the only reason I would have stayed any longer in Colorado was for him I didn't see the point in not coming back right away. I had a stunning girlfriend waiting for me at home anyways."

"You are way to smooth for your own good, Cipriano.' She smirked with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh I know." I returned her smirk and wiggled my eyebrows making her giggle, the sound made my heart warm because not only do I love the sound of her laugh, but she's been through hell and I love that I can still make her smile. I couldn't stop myself, I had to kiss her. She responded immediately, weaving her fingers through my hair and opening her mouth so our tongues could caress each other, and the little whimpers of contentment and satisfaction she made were making it very hard for me to keep my self-control. When we disconnected trying to catch our breath I gave her one more quick peck on the lips before switching off the light and pulled her into my arms so we could sleep. I could tell she was tired and she needed to rest.

"Goodnight Patch." She mumbled as she nuzzled in close to me.

"Night Angel." I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes before drifting off in a peaceful sleep with her safely tucked in the protection of my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There's another chapter, sorry this one wasn't too exciting, kind of boring, but it was needed to fill the gap. Next chapter should be a little longer. Please leave your comments and reviews I love to get your feedback.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER: I PROMISED A LONGER CHAPTER AND SOME LEMON ;) THIS WAS A TRIPLE SHOT FOR YOU GUYS SO I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE ENJOYED HAVING THREE CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS, I'M ICING MY HANDS NOW :P I UPDATED MY STORY 'FOLLOW YOUR HEART' THIS WEEK TOO, PHEEEW-LOTS OF TYPING. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

There was a soft ray of sunlight streaming through the window as I forced my eyes open reluctantly, frowning when I reached over to find Patch's side of the bed empty. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I looked around the currently empty bedroom until I heard voices coming from the other side of the door. It was almost eleven, but I hadn't planned on going to school today anyways.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Patch said when I walked into the living room, I almost had a heart attack when I saw someone sitting at the counter until I remembered that Rixon had come to visit. It's strange seeing him back in Coldwater Creek, but I'm happy to have him home. I know his absence has really taken a toll on Patch, even if he refuses to admit it.

"Rixon, it's so good to see you!" I smiled and ran to give him a hug.

"You too." He replied abruptly before going back to his breakfast. I was slightly confused by his discomfort until I realized all I had on was one of Patch's t-shirts and I blushed before quickly walking into the kitchen, pulling the shirt down with my hands on my way there. I think the whole Patch and I being a couple thing is going to take some getting used to for him.

"How'd you sleep?" Patch asked, turning off the burner and settling his hands on my hips.

"Better than I have in a long time." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"So then I guess now would be as good a time as any to tell you that your mom left me a voice mail." He studied my face for a reaction.

"What did she say?" I rolled my eyes.

"She wanted to know if you were staying with me." He ran his hands up and down the side of my body. "She didn't really sound mad though, more worried. I didn't call her back because I wanted to talk to you first."

"I'll text her later and tell her I'm safe." I placed my hands on his muscular chest, one over his heart the feel of it beating strong and steady helped calm me and make me feel better. "I'm sorry she called you."

"It's fine." He shrugged and gave me a smile while tucking a piece of my hair back behind my ear before kissing my forehead.

"Jesus Christ." Rixon chuckled, pulling us from our little bubble.

"What?" Patch asked him.

"You two." He gestured towards Patch and I with his fork. "You're like a couple, an actual functioning real life couple."

"Well what did you think we were?" Patch scoffed, going back to the pan on the stove and emptying the eggs and bacon on a plate that he handed to me.

"It's just strange to see you two so...I don't know, monogamous." He shook his head and smiled.

"Well Rixon, this is what happens when you grow some balls and tell the girl you love how you feel about her." Patch smirked, looking at Rixon pointedly and I got the impression I was missing something. Although, Patch calling me the girl he loves melted my heart and sent it racing full speed ahead in the best way possible.

"Why do I feel like you're subtly trying to tell me something." Rixon rolled his eyes.

"Because I am little brother." Patch wiggled his eyebrows.

"Am I missing something?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at my boyfriend.

"Oh, Rixon here refuses to admit he's madly in love with Lexi." Patch smiled devilishly, taking a bite of my bacon.

"I didn't know you liked Lexi, that's awesome." I smiled in surprise at Rixon.

"I don't. Patch is just being a dick." He glared at his brother and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you like her you should tell her." I smiled and sat down on one of the counters in the kitchen with my plate and took a bite of my eggs.

"You two are just being smug because you're in some semblance of a healthy relationship finally, but you aren't as smart as you think." Rixon rolled his eyes, looking between Patch and I.

"Now you're just being an ass." Patch scolded him teasingly as he finished washing dishes. I finished my breakfast quickly as Patch and Rixon continued to bicker, it felt like old times again, it was nice. When we were kids we used to do this constantly, before their dad died and their mom started drinking. I was always welcome at the Cipriano house and the three of us would spend hours together until-just like clockwork-Rixon would get his feelings hurt over Patch's constant teasing and run off on his own. Then it would just be the two of us in our own little world. Sometimes I really miss those days. Everything was so much simpler back then.

"Thank you for breakfast." I grinned and handed my empty plate to Patch who smiled and sat it in the sink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly when he came to stand in front of me.

"I'm fine Patch, I promise." I pulled him in closer so I could wrap my arms around him again. "But you're an amazing boyfriend for caring."

"Nora, even if you weren't my girlfriend I would still care." He scoffed, gripping my hips to pull me even closer to him. "You know you're allowed to cry or freak out and throw a fit if you need to. I get it."

"I've done enough crying, trust me, my eyes were like a full-on waterfall yesterday, I'm surprised your pillow isn't still soaking wet." I smirked and shook my head. "I mean, obviously I'm not going to get through it overnight, but I promise I'll be fine. The whole letting me cry on your shoulder last night helped too so thank you Patch, seriously. You've always been there for me and I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done."

"I'm always happy to lend a helping hand." He gave me a signature smirk, I smiled softly unable to help myself from gazing in his deep gorgeous onyx eyes. Sometimes it seems as though all of my problems can be solved by simply looking into those eyes. It's completely unrealistic and unbelievably sappy, but it's like the answer to all of life's problems and mysteries lie there, I feel like I should be writing some silly romance novel whenever I start thinking like this, but then again, love makes us say and think incredibly stupid and cheesy things. "Actually, I'm willing to lend you any body part you'd like." He whispered huskily in a voice that sounded like pure melted sex and I couldn't help but roll my eyes again.

"You seriously can't even last five minutes without saying something inappropriate can you, Cipriano?" I teased and he shrugged.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He smirked, tightening his grip on the side of my hips and pulling me flush against him. "And don't even think that I haven't noticed the fact that all you have on under my t-shirt are those sexy little black lace panties you know I love so much." He whispered against my ear causing me to shiver and my pulse skyrocket. Unable to resist I brought his lips down to mine for a passionate kiss, snaking my tongue in his mouth to collide with his. I hummed contented and softly against his mouth as his hands skimmed under the t-shirt to run along the flat plane of my stomach, making my skin burn with desire everywhere he touched. When his right hand moved up to squeeze my now uncovered breast I gasped and realized that I needed him, even if it had only been a couple of days since we'd been together it felt like ages.

"Okay, can you two take a step back before I'm permanently scarred for life?" Rixon groaned with a frown of disgust as his voice yanked us out of our own little world for the second time that morning.

"Sorry Rixon." I mumbled, turning red with embarrassment as I smoothed down the t-shirt again and pushed Patch's hands away. I had actually forgotten Rixon was even there. Oops. Big oops.

"Didn't you say something about having plans today?" Patch asked, not even pretending to hide his eagerness for Rixon to leave the two of us alone. The bulge in the front of his boxers was more than a little obvious at this point anyhow.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise Lexi and go visit." he stood up and grabbed his coat from the couch. "Can I borrow your car Patch?"

"Absolutely not. You're barely sixteen and you've been in rehab for months, meaning you haven't driven in God knows how long. I won't let you wrap my baby around a tree." Patch shook his head furiously and acted offended.

"You can take my car." I offered and hopped off the counter to hand him my keys from where I had set them on the table when I arrived here yesterday. "It's the white Lexus parked out front under the big oak tree."

"Are you sure Nora?" He took the keys reluctantly.

"It's not like I paid for it myself." I smiled.

"I promise I'll take good care of it." He chuckled, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks Nora."

"Don't stay out too late and no talking to strangers." Patch pointed at Rixon with an authoritative finger and I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling.

"I promise I'll be good and on my best behavior." Rixon smirked and rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him.

"Sooo, now that we're _all_ alone whatever shall we do?" I walked back towards Patch with an extra sway in my hips.

"I can think of a few things." He said in a sexy voice in my ear, then in a blur he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder making me squeal in surprise.

"Patch Cipriano, put me down right this instant!" I shouted as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong. I felt like a child draped over his shoulder with my ass up in the air as we walked through the house, but I also felt happier than I have in ages.

"Calm down." He chuckled before setting me down on his bed and climbing on top of me.

"You're insane." I giggled, running my fingers through his silky soft hair. He shrugged innocently.

"You're beautiful." He mumbled as he started peppering kisses along my neck and suddenly I was lost in a hazy world of nothing but Patch. Perfect.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly registering nothing but darkness. I sat up in bed and looked over at the digital clock that read eleven forty-three at night and I sighed.<p>

We'd spent almost the entire day in bed up until Rixon got back and we all cooked and ate dinner together. I sent my mom a text telling her that I was safe and staying with a friend, she didn't like that one bit. She wanted to know who I was with and where I was, not that I give two shits about what she wants right now.

Patch was fast asleep next to me and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sleeping form. I know it's completely weird and totally creepy, but I like watching him sleep. He always looks so peaceful and relaxed when he's asleep.

I slowly crept out of bed without waking him and tossed on one of his t-shirts over my naked body before inching the door open to slip out and get myself a glass of water. I jumped when I saw Rixon sitting on the couch watching television. I'm still not used to him being here.

"What are you doing up?" He looked up from the TV.

"I was thirsty." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Want to watch Worlds Dumbest Criminals?" He offered and I smiled before walking over to join him on the couch. We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes watching the monologue before he spoke again. "Is everything okay? I mean, with you and your mom and stuff. Patch didn't fill me in on what happened, but I could tell there was something."

"Yeah, there's some real soap opera drama going on at the Grey household right now." I sighed. "It's kind of complicated, but I'll be fine."

"You know, Patch would do anything to make sure you were happy." He chuckled softly. "It's crazy to see you two together like this, but I always knew it was in the cards and just a matter of time."

"We fought it for a long time." I smiled, thinking back to all of those years filled with sexual tension and unrequited love. Even though I wish we could have admitted our feelings a lot sooner and had more time together, I wouldn't change anything.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" He shifted in his seat a little. "You have to promise you won't tell Patch."

"I'll keep my mouth closed." I promised, extending him my pinky and he laughed before shaking it with his own like we used to when we were little kids.

"Okay, so I do have a thing for Lexi." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"So why don't you go for it?" I smiled encouragingly.

"Because I don't know if she feels the same way." He shook his head and I nodded understanding exactly what his fears were. I had the same ones with Patch.

"I thought Patch didn't like me that way and look how wrong I was." I encouraged him again with a smile. "You should tell her Rixon, if you don't you'll regret it later."

"I know." He nodded. "But I have to go back to Colorado in a few weeks and even if she felt the same way it isn't like we could carry on much of a relationship from so far away."

"If you like her enough you could always try long distance." I suggest. "There's no harm in at least trying."

"Yeah, but usually people that do the whole long distance thing have already been dating for a while." He sighed in defeat.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you as far as the whole living on opposite ends of the country, but I can tell you that being honest with Lexi about the way you feel is something you won't regret." I said seriously. "Even if she doesn't feel the same way you can't go on living a lie, and something tells me that the feelings will be reciprocated."

"You really think so?" He asked curiously.

"Rixon, you're a total catch." I smiled and playfully slapped his arm.

"You do realize I just got out of drug rehab, right?" He shot me an amused look and I shrugged.

"So, you went through a rough patch, but that doesn't make you a bad person." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, maybe." He ran his hand through his hair like Patch does when he's anxious or tense. "How exactly did you and Patch end up coming clean with each other?"

"He never told you?" I was surprised.

"Not really." He shook his head. "Patch isn't really one for talking about his feelings, he usually shifts the conversations towards me."

"I guess it kind of started with Colorado." I smiled thinking back to that disastrous trip. "When we were in town to visit you we sort of got drunk-especially me-and we kissed. The kiss turned into more and we ended up back at our hotel and things were escalating, but then he stopped it. He didn't want to take advantage of me."

"I did know that part." He chuckled. "He told me the next day, but what happened after that? How did you go from that to being in a relationship together?"

"Things were really awkward for a while." I sighed, almost cringing at the memory of that morning after. "We tried to forget about it, pretend it never happened, which was stupid. Every time we were in the same room there was tension, eventually the tension blew up and we had a huge fight."

"What did you fight about?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"It was basically one giant misunderstanding. I thought he stopped things that night in Colorado because he had no interest in me, which wasn't the case at all. I was being stubborn and so was he, we ended up yelling at each other. In all honesty, I don't even know what the fight was about, I think we both had a lot of pent-up frustration over the whole thing and we needed to get it out in the open."

"Obviously you made up after the fight." He studied me closely.

"Yeah, a day later I had a fight with my dad and I needed a place to stay and ended up here." I smiled at that memory, that was a happy one. "We talked and we were completely honest with each other and that was it. We've been together ever since and I think we both wish we would have been honest with each other a lot sooner. We wasted too much time being afraid of the truth."

"What would you have done if he didn't feel the same way?"

"I had already thought of that." I frowned. "I mean, the whole reason I kept my feelings to myself was because I didn't think he'd return them. I get that rejection is scary and it sucks, but having to pretend that you aren't in love with someone sucks just as bad if not more, trust me."

"I understand that. I'm a little out of practice when it comes to girls, it wasn't like there was much romance going on when I was in rehab and everything before that is kind of a drug-induced blur. When I was in the boarding school I would wake up with girls I didn't know in rooms I didn't recognize multiple times a week, but it wasn't like there was ever any real feelings involved."

"You just have to go with your gut, Rixon." I yawned tiredly. My eyes were starting to droop and I knew I was too tired to stay up talking anymore, all this drama is really exhausting. "Anyways, I need to get back to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey, Nora." He called as I started walking towards the bedroom, when I looked back at him he said thank-you.

"You're welcome." I smiled before making my way back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

"Nooo, turn it off..." The brunette next to me groaned, covering her face with her hands as the alarm beeped signaling that the morning had come and it was time to start getting ready for school.

I chuckled softly before flipping over to press the button stopping the noise and heard her sigh in relief.

"You know, you're the one who insisted that it would be a good idea to go back to school today." I sang in her ear and she turned on her side to face me with a very annoyed glare that was actually quite adorable. Not that I'd tell her that, I would like to keep some shreds of my manly pride after all. Or at least the illusion of it.

"I know, and we need to go we have a quiz in physics today." She mumbled, inching closer to me. I moved to wrap my arms around her frowning when I came in contact with the fabric of my t-shirt instead of her bare skin. I specifically remember the both of us being stark naked when we finally passed out last night.

"We have some time to spare." I smirked before slipping my hands under the shirt and over the curve of her bare behind. She squealed softly in delight as she rolled over until she was straddling me, I grinned up at her as she looked down at me placing her hands on my naked chest. She looked happy, which was a relief after the last couple days she'd just had.

"It looks like someone's happy to see me." She smirked, rubbing herself against my morning erection making me groan.

"Nora Grey, you are such a little tease." I muttered, sitting up and pulling her against me so she was positioned right above me, all she had to do was sink down and we'd both be in a state of pure euphoria, but apparently she was in the mood to tease. I could change that. I reached down between us and ran my fingers through her folds making her gasp, I grinned when I felt the moisture seeping out of her.

"I'm not a tease, I fully intended on putting out." She smirked. "Now whose being a tease?" She whispered and mock glared at me as I pulled away and licked my fingers clean of her nectar.

"Take this off." I pushed the t-shirt up her body, helping her get it over her head to toss it aside leaving her completely bare for my eyes to feast upon her greedily. I took in her luscious curves and her perfect breasts that were moving up and down slightly with her heaving chest. She's perfect, the single most perfect thing I had ever laid eyes on and I wondered how the hell I got so lucky to call her mine.

I couldn't wait anymore. I need her too much. I placed my hands on each side of her hips, pulling her down, guiding her over my shaft until she sunk all the way down until I was encased deep within her we moaned in unison as we connected in the most intimate way possible. Home. That's what it felt like to be sheathed inside of her, like I'd come home.

"God, Patch." She gasped as she gripped my shoulders. It felt so right, I fit inside her perfectly as though she was made for me and I know that even fifty years from now I will never tire of this feeling of her wrapped around me wrapped in my arms.

I growled when she started moving over me, setting her own pace. She rolled her hips in a circular motion that had both of us sounding out in pleasure until I claimed her mouth with my own, muffling the noise of our moans.

I slowly guided her legs to wrap around my waist without breaking the kiss before thrusting my hips up into her, nailing that g-spot hard that always makes her scream. Her breathing was ragged and her breaths were turning into throaty mewls of ecstasy as I moved to kiss along her neck and suck on that sweet spot that she loves so much.

"Fuck." I groaned thrusting up faster and harder as I felt my impending release coming closer and closer. Nora was shaking in my arms as she met each of my thrusts, as she moaned and mumbled incoherent words I ground her body down against my six-pack, rubbing that sacred bundle of nerves until I felt her entire body stiffen and she let go with a scream.

I watched as she arched her back and threw her head back, her mouth opened lost in a state of sheer nirvana, her muscles clamped down around me squeezing and milking my erection, demanding my release and I erupted right along with her. My life-giving force burst powerfully out of me like an exploding geyser and time stood still. I cursed as I felt the hot jets leaving my body deep inside her flooding her womb with my seed as she trembled in my arms, my orgasm extending hers until we both collapsed against each other in a thin sheen of sweat trembling.

I ran my fingers along her spine as we both fought to regain our strength and our breath, I could feel our combined juices leaking out of her and down her thighs on to me before pooling on the silk sheets, I couldn't find it in me to care because this right here is what I would define as heaven. I wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.

"I will never get tired of that." She murmured softly nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck and I nodded my agreement.

"Me either." I sighed, contentedly running my fingers along the satiny smooth skin of her back. A few minutes later she rolled off disconnecting from me with a whimper of protest and I turned to look at the clock, frowning when I saw the time. "I hate to kill the moment, but if we don't get cleaned up and ready now we won't make it to school." I turned to face her taking in her cute little pout.

"How am I supposed to focus on school after a wake up like that?" She gave me a naughty little grin as she shuffled closer to me and pressed her lips against mine in a searing kiss that got way too carried away as usual. I needed to get out of this bed before I lost my will power and went for round two.

"How about we finish this in the shower?" I suggested wiggling my eyebrows making her giggle and push me away before climbing out of bed. I watched as she paraded towards the bathroom with that angelic body of hers on full display just for me and I felt myself hardening all over again.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked teasingly and I nodded following her for round two...or three.

When we finally made it out the door and into my car for school we were running late, but it was well worth it. It's funny to think back to a time where Nora and I were only friends, it seems so foreign and unbelievable now, like it was eons ago. I can't imagine not being able to kiss her or get lost in that body of hers, I seriously don't understand how I went all those years being around her constantly without making some kind of move. We slept in the same bed, we cohabited, and yet things were always kept strictly platonic. _Thank God_ that's over.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" I asked as we drove along the streets of Coldwater Creek towards school. I was praying her answer would be yes.

"Only if it's cool with you." She bit her lip nervously, when she did that it made me jealous, I wanted to be the one nibbling on it. I scoffed at the concept she would think of me not being okay with it.

"Nora, of course I'm cool with it, I would tie you to my bed forever if it were a realistic notion." I smirked at her and she giggled and rolled her eyes like she always does.

"I need my stuff." She sighed, running her fingers through her long curls. "I only had one change of clothes at your place and I'm wearing it so if I stay any longer I need to go home and grab some things. I need my makeup bag too. I guess this is what I get for storming out so quickly and not planning ahead."

"Hey, we'll take care of it, okay?" I smiled and took her hand in mine as I turned into the parking lot.

"I can't face them right now." She said quietly, folding her harms over her chest and leaned her head against the cold window.

"Hey." I pulled her in closer to me once I'd parked my jeep. "We'll figure it out. Rixon and I can always go by while your mom is at one of her real housewives clubs or whatever."

"Yeah because I _totally_ trust the two of you going through my closet." She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh I plan on having a lot of fun in your lingerie drawer." I waggled my eyebrows for extra effect making her laugh even more before she pushed me away so we could make it to class on time.

We speed walked to our physics class and made it just as the bell rang, which earned us an eyebrow raise from Mr. Holiday, but technically we were on time so he couldn't give us detention. That man gets way too much enjoyment out of sucking the fun from kid's lives; I wonder what he was like when he was a teen. Something tells me he wasn't much different from how he is now.

As the day slowly passed I sent a text to Rixon to make sure he'd be able to help me get Nora's stuff later. I figured it would go faster if I had some help with carrying things. Blythe is going to something that has to do with women and tea, whatever it is it sounds really fucking stupid, but it means the house will be empty from four to five this afternoon and I can grab some things for Nora.

I was making my way to sixth period, late as normal because I left my book in my car again when I ran into the last person I would ever want to run into. Not Adolph Hitler or Bin laden, worse...Marci Miller. The devil in female form.

"Looks like someone is back from his trip." She grinned slyly as she followed me down the hall. "How's your brother?"

"How could you possibly know where I was?" I was slightly confused and slightly terrified that she seemed to know things about me that I really wish she didn't.

"This is Coldwater Creek, it's not like it's hard to know what's going on." She rolled her eyes and picked up her pace to match mine. "Anyways, I heard about Scott's Halloween party, sounds great. I'm trying to decide between sexy Cat or sexy bumblebee. Which would you prefer?"

"I'd prefer it if you went and fell off a cliff." I frowned, looking at her in disbelief as she carried on this seemingly casual friendly conversation as if I didn't hate her guts. What makes her think that I suddenly want to chat in the hallways? "You aren't invited to Scott's party anyways." I added.

"Oh please, everyone's invited." She rolled her eyes again.

"Well see, Scott's family has this rule against letting pathetic sluts in their house so looks like you won't get very far if you try." I smirked earning a very angry glare from the bitchy wench.

"Funny, considering what a stupid little skank your girlfriend is." She grinned evilly. "Or is it _ex_ girlfriend? Please tell me you've come to your senses and dumped that piece of trash already."

"Oh, I let the trash out the second I got rid of _you_." I spat and picked up my pace to the point I was full on jogging to get away from her until I made it to my class. Everyone was already gathered in the back of the classroom by the lab tables and my teacher sent me an annoyed glare as I made my way to Vee who was holding a test tube over the Bunsen burner.

"Nice of you to show up, Cipriano." She muttered as she wrote something down in her lab manual, I rolled my eyes and set mine down on the table.

"Sorry Barbie, I forgot my book in my jeep again." I apologized as sincerely as I could hoping she wouldn't make me do the whole first half of the lab on my own, thankfully she nodded scooting her book towards me so I could copy the stuff that I'd missed.

"So, what's going on with Nora?" Vee asked a moment later once I'd given her manual back to her.

"Uh, it's kind of complicated." I shrugged and filled one of the beakers with water before stirring in some kind of chemical. "She'll give you the details after school."

"The fact that you're being so nice to me right now is really worrying me." She smirked looking up at me under her goggles. "Is someone dying?"

"Yes, actually Nora has come down with the black plague and wanted to spend time with you after school to explain it to you." I rolled my eyes dramatically at her and she glared.

"No need to be an asshole." She punched me in the arm and I smirked because it literally had no effect on me whatsoever. "So much for the whole being nice thing."

"Oh come on, where's the fun in us getting along Blondie?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes at me, but I could see a hint of amusement lingering there.

At the end of the day I waited by my jeep for Nora to bring me her house key before she took off with Vee. She thought it would be best to tell her the news when they were alone so she's going over to her house. I smiled when I saw her walking towards me and she smiled back softly before immediately wrapping her arms around my torso and resting her head against my chest.

"Is everything okay?" I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in closer.

"I just had a long day." She sighed and I nodded before tilting her chin up to kiss her softly.

"Now you're making me not want to go to Vee's" She mumbled weaving her fingers through the curls at the bottom of my neck and deepened our kiss. I traced my tongue over her plump bottom lip and she opened her mouth granting me access as I pushed her against the side of my car, she tightened her grip on the back of my neck, moaning softly as our tongues caressed each other. She tasted sweet, like she always does, and for a moment I forgot we were in the school parking lot as I moved my hands to grip her behind and gave it a tight squeeze making her gasp in my mouth.

"Oh gross you guys! There are people starting to stare." Vee chastised us coming to stand to our right with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Sorry." Nora smoothed her clothes down as her cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink.

"Yeah, I'll be in my car waiting." Vee raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at us before turning to walk towards her little purple neon.

"Uh, you needed my key." Nora remembered, reaching into her bag and handing it to me.

"Right, so is there anything specific you need me to get?" I asked, slipping the key into my pocket.

"I'll text you a list." She smiled gripping each side of my leather jacket and pulled me in for another quick kiss before saying goodbye and climbing in Vee's car when I opened the door.

I drove home rather quickly to pick Rixon up, who spent at least thirty minutes begging me to let him drive my jeep, which is _never _going to happen so he should really just stop asking, that's like asking to drive my Harley Davidson. The only person besides me who's ever driven my baby is Nora and it was only because Scott and I got stoned at his house one afternoon when I drove and she needed to get me home. Otherwise, I am and always will be the only person in that driver's seat.

"Isn't this kind of illegal?" Rixon asked warily as we drove along Nora's street and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not breaking any laws, Rixon." I shook my head as I pulled the car up to the front of the house.

"What happens if we get caught?" He fiddled nervously in his seat and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know you're a real worry wart for a guy who just spent three months in rehab." I commented and he glared at me.

"I am _not_ a worry wart, Patch." He said defensively as we walked up towards the front door. "I just don't want to end up getting arrested for trespassing or something."

"We aren't trespassing Rixon, Nora gave us permission to be here, I even have her key." I held the key out to show him before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The house looked the same as it always has, but it felt weird being here without Nora. Even as a kid this place always made me kind of nervous, probably because I associated it with getting in trouble since that's all Nora and I ever seemed to do, even when we were little kids.

"So are we just going to go through her stuff?" He ran his hand through his hair when we walked in Nora's bedroom.

"She text me a list of the things she needs." I gestured for him to follow me into her humongous walk in closet. I grabbed her big suitcase along with another large one and set them down on the tabletop before I started grabbing clothes from hangers. "Make yourself useful and go grab her makeup bag and that hair straighter thing from her bathroom. They're both black and she always leaves them on the counter next to the sink." I told Rixon and he nodded. It's almost creepy how well I know Nora considering the fact that I can maneuver my way through her closet like it's my own and I know exactly which sweaters and coats she would need because I know what she likes to wear. I found her jeans drawer and grabbed several pairs tossing them in the suitcase along with a few pairs of shoes and some scarves because she's always wearing scarves since she constantly complains of being cold.

"This is what you were talking about, right?" Rixon asked holding up the black bag and the flat-iron and I nodded grabbing the items out of his hand and tossed them in the suitcase. I had hoped to spend some time picking my favorite sets from her lingerie drawer but Rixon was standing close by and I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible so I grabbed what I figured she'd need and double checked I hadn't missed anything before zipping the suitcases closed and tossing the smaller one at Rixon.

Just when I thought we were in the clear and made it to the front door someone cleared their throat making Rixon and I both jump in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harrison Grey asked, shooting daggers at us as he crossed his arms over his chest. This is one scary dude too; I wouldn't be surprised if Rixon wet himself.

"Nora sent us to get her things, we were just leaving." I responded curtly as I tilted my head towards him and narrowed my eyes. I wouldn't let this asshole scare me no matter how hard he tried.

"So Nora's staying with you?" He asked looking between Rixon and I. It was strange, his face was nearly expressionless and I couldn't tell if his tone was angry or confused, or somewhere in between.

"She needed to get away from this house of horrors." I snapped angrily.

"You should watch your mouth boy, this is my house." He spat and pointed an angry finger at me.

"Last time I checked _your wife_ kicked you out, and I was about to leave your house until you interrupted so I don't really see where your argument lies." I smirked coolly. His eyes narrowed and I waited for his backlash, but it never came. He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"How is she?" His tone was softer than I'd ever expect, his face suddenly etched in concern. I had to resist the urge to jump back and drop my mouth open, since when did he care?

"She's not exactly in the best state of mind, but she's strong." I tried to keep myself under control when deep down I really just wanted to beat the holy living shit out of the guy because he made the love of my life cry herself to sleep and now suddenly he's acting like some kind of concerned father, even though he technically isn't even her father.

"I know she is." He ran one of his hands through his perfectly gelled hair. Upon further inspection he looked like a complete wreck. His eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't slept in ages and his face had visibly paled. I hope he feels guilty for all the damage he's caused. He's never been a nice guy to Nora. _Ever_.

"Come on Rixon." I mumbled turning to my clearly petrified younger brother. "Let's get out of here."

"Patch, wait." Harrison called out to me as we opened the front door and I turned around slowly. "Tell her that her mother and I are very sorry and when she's ready I'd like to talk, I'd like to apologize."

At that moment I lost it. I handed the suitcase to Rixon and told him to wait in the jeep before I turned to face the man that had literally ruined Nora's life. The man that sent her time and again to my house in tears weekly, the man who made her feel like a failure, the man who made her think that she wasn't good enough.

"You don't have the _right_ to feel bad." I shouted in a tone laced with anger and venom that visibly shook him. "You ruined her! She wasn't even yours to ruin, and you ruined her! How can you possibly think that she would _ever_ want anything to do with you again? All you have ever done is put her down and make her feel inadequate and a total failure. Even after all the shit that you pulled with her over the years all she ever wanted was your approval, and now she thinks you never wanted her in the first place!"

"I understand that you are going to side with your girlfriend, but you don't know anything about me _or_ my relationship with Nora so don't come in _my_ house and speak to me as if I'm scum." He shouted back and I scoffed at him.

"That's just it, I _**do**_ know about your relationship with Nora though!" I barked, looking right into his wide eyes. "Who do you think was there to pick up the pieces every time you broke her? I don't care _what_ your reasons are or what you've been through, _**you**_ took on the responsibility as her father and if you didn't want it you shouldn't have taken it! She never did anything wrong, yet she's the one who got punished for your wife's mistake and your resentment issues. I love Nora, I always have and I always will, so I'm going to continue to help her through this, I will clean up the mess that **_you _**and your wife created once again. Take some responsibility for yourself Harrison. I have no sympathy or understanding to offer you. Ever."

And with that I stormed out of the house slamming the door behind me not bothering to hear what he had to say back to me. I've been wanting to do that for years, I have to admit that finally getting the opportunity to tell off Harrison Grey felt pretty fucking great.

"Is everything okay?" Rixon asked worriedly once I got in the car and put the key in the ignition.

"Everything's fine." I answered starting the car and pulling out of the circular driveway. "I just had a few things to say to him."

"You know he looked about one step away from kicking your ass." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me brother, I can hold my own in a fight, he wouldn't stand a chance. In fact, he wouldn't get to connect his first swing before meeting the ground, I wasn't worried." I smirked turning in the direction of Vee's house to pick Nora up.

"Am I allowed to know what exactly happened to make Nora run away? I mean, I've kind of put the pieces together, but I don't know if I'm right."

"What do you think happened?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I was genuinely curious about the conclusion he'd come to because I had a feeling he was completely off base, Rixon never has been much for solving mysteries. When we were kids his retainer went missing he spent hours searching for it even after I told him it was probably in the garbage can, and of course I turned out to be right. He can definitely knock detective off his list of future career paths.

"She was adopted." Rixon smiled proudly and I laughed as we pulled up to Vee's house.

"Good guess, but no she wasn't adopted." I smirked pulling my phone out to let her know we were waiting outside.

"Come on Patch, you have to tell me." He pleaded pouting his lower lip. "I can keep a secret, I hate being out of the loop."

"It's not my secret to tell, Rix." I sighed watching as the front door opened and Nora walked towards the car and I hopped out and opened the door for her.

"How'd it go?" I asked after getting back in and she shrugged.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She gave me a small smile and I nodded before pulling the jeep out of the driveway and heading back to my place.

Once we'd made it inside and Rixon helped me get the suitcases in my bedroom I had him order pizza while Nora and I had a moment to talk. I recanted this afternoon's events with her father, I couldn't tell how it made her feel, I don't think she knew. She didn't seem upset, but I wouldn't say she was happy either.

"I don't get why he's suddenly so concerned about me." She said quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think he feels guilty." I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body against mine so her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you for saying those things to him." She smiled at me. "I love you, Patch. Seriously, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"I love you too." I smiled before placing a tender kiss to her forehead. "You know you can stay here as long as you want, Rixon and I got you pretty well stocked up. I should get some kind of award for packing efficiently or something." I wiggled my eyebrows earning another tiny smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hey." I tilted her chin up so she'd look me in the eye. "What's wrong? You seemed to be doing better this morning and now you're upset again. Did something happen today?"

"No, I guess it kind of hit me all over again." She shifted so she could lay down on the bed and I moved to do the same, turning on my side so I could still look at her. "Do you think it'll ever get easier?" She asked turning to face me with tears in her eyes, I scooted closer to her so I could hold her as tight as I could without hurting her. There's nothing I hate more than seeing her cry.

"Nora, I promise it will get better." I whispered brushing aside her tears with the pad of my thumb. "You got hit with something huge and it's going to take time before you're completely over it, but it will get better, that I can promise."

Not even a second later there was a soft knock on the door and I groaned because Rixon really does have the worst timing.

"I gave you pizza money, what more do you want?" I didn't even bother to move from my position with Nora on the bed until the door opened and both of our eyes widened because it wasn't only Rixon behind the door. Nora's mother was standing there with a look of pure desperation on her face.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't." Rixon said sheepishly as Nora and I moved apart and quickly fumbled off the bed.

"You aren't welcome here." I told her icily walking towards her while Nora stood nervously from her place next to my bed.

"Please, just let me talk to my daughter." She pleaded and I turned to Nora who eventually nodded, I knew right then that this night would not be as relaxed and low-key as I had hoped for before.

* * *

><p><strong>Nora's parents seem to feel genuinely bad, what do you guys think about that? How did you feel about what Patch had to say? Please commentreview-I love to hear from you :) Don't forget to favorite/follow to keep up-to-date on future chapters...**


	21. Chapter 21

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THIS**__** CHAPTER: THE STORY IS NEARING ITS END SO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE PACKED FULL. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! PLZ/TY!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

"Nora please." My mom pleaded, stepping further into the room. "Just give me a chance to explain myself."

"You can't just barge into my house like this." Patch's voice rose defensively. "She would have talked to you if she wanted to, clearly she doesn't."

"It's okay Patch." I forced a smile and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "I think I should at least hear what she has to say."

"Fine." He sighed, but sent a warning glare to my mom. "I'll be right outside the door."

"I know." I gave him a grateful smile as he and Rixon left my mom and I alone in the bedroom. There was an awkward tension in the air so I sat down at the edge of the bed and watched as she took a seat next to me.

"I knew I'd be able to find you here." She finally spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It seems you two are always a package deal, especially these days."

"If you're here to talk to me about Patch you can leave." I replied slightly annoyed. "I left because of what you did, you don't get to complain about where I ended up. I'd rather be here anyways."

"I know, I'm glad he looks out for you the way he does." She sighed and looked down at her hands before turning to face me. "I'm so sorry, Nora. I honestly thought that Harrison was your biological father; it made more sense. I was only with Hank once before I got pregnant and this doesn't change anything. I love you just as much as I always have. Hank was a mistake, but you weren't. I don't regret what happened one bit because if I hadn't had that affair I wouldn't have gotten you. I know that your dad feels the same way. Harrison may be angry, but he took the responsibility of being your father and he did it because he wanted to. He's known for a while and in his process of dealing with it he hurt you, which was wrong, but he loves you so much Nora."

"Does uncle Hank know?" I asked as a lone tear slid down my face.

"Yes, he does." She took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "I spoke with him last night. Look Nora, Hank has never been a kid person. He has his own set of problems and never wanted them, but Harrison did and he loved you like his own. He may not be your biological father, but he _is_ your dad and he loves you. He's been struggling with his own issues and I know that he hurt you, but maybe after some time goes by you could forgive him. I actually came here to run something by you, and this is your decision so don't feel like I'm pressuring you, but Hank would like to talk. The three of us, just to answer some questions."

"Does he even care?" I asked in disbelief. "Not only did he not give two shits about my existence or the fact that I was his child, but he's been a horrible uncle too. He's made it clear since I was a kid that he wanted nothing to do with me."

"If there's one thing Grey men are notorious for its pushing people away to avoid feeling emotion." She commented dryly. "I don't like it. It's the main reason your father and I are divorcing, but Hank does care. He told me last night that he'd always suspected it, but he also knew that getting involved would hurt you the most, and he didn't want that. It was better for you to grow up in a stable family with someone who wanted children, so he stepped back. It hurt him to see his brother raising his child, and much like your dad his feelings manifested themselves as anger and resentment. I'm not saying it's right or that I approve of it because I don't like what it's done to you, but I need you to know that you were never unwanted by anyone. I think you might benefit from hearing him out."

"Maybe in the near future I'd be willing to do dinner." I replied after a moment of contemplation. "But only if Patch can come."

"Nora, this is a family matter." She frowned and I scowled at her.

"He's been more like family to me than my own ninety percent of the time and I would feel more comfortable having him there." I told her angrily. "It's that or nothing at all."

"Okay." She sighed in defeat. "Do you think you'd be willing to come back home?"

"I'm not ready." I ran my hands through my hair. "I need time. I need a break from that house to get myself together. I still haven't forgiven dad for everything he's put me through, and I can't get over the fact that you would lie about something this important. I don't really trust either of you right now, and that house...it kind of haunts me at the moment."

"While I'm not thrilled with the idea of you staying with Patch I understand." She fiddled with the diamond ring on her finger. "I'd like you to come back home, and I know Travis misses you too. Just don't avoid us for too long, okay? I'm trying really hard to be relaxed about this, but you're still seventeen and this is your boyfriend's house so don't think this can be permanent, Nora. You belong at home with your family."

"When I'm ready I'll be back." I stood up from the bed.

"Okay." She nodded and stood up with me. "Please don't take too long."

"I'll take as long as I need." I responded curtly as she moved to leave. She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug that I only half reciprocated before opening the door and leaving the house without another word.

"Are you okay?" Patch rushed to check on me. "What did she say? Do I need to beat anybody's ass?"

"No, I'm fine." I smiled wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. Even when we were kids Patch always felt like home, felt like my safe place. If I ever had a problem, any problem at all, it was nothing that a moment in his arms couldn't fix. It makes me never want to let go.

"What did she have to say?" He asked curiously as he rubbed small circles along my back over my sweater.

"She apologized and told me she loved me." I shrugged pulling away for a second while Rixon excused himself to take a shower. "She also said that my dad feels really guilty, well both of them actually, I guess Hank wanted to meet up so we could talk, but I told her I'd only go if you went with me. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I'll go wherever you need me to." He assured me and I smiled gratefully at him.

"I love you." I stood up on my toes to kiss him softly. "I just wanted to tell you."

"I love you too." He smiled and guided me over to the couch. "So what do you want to do? The pizza should be here soon. We can watch a movie; whatever you want."

"I just want life to be easier." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. "Think you can do that for me?"

"I'll work on it." He smirked and flipped on the TV, I smiled as I nestled my head into the crook of his neck, finding solitude in his arms the way I have millions of times in the past.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Patch sat on the bathroom counter while I finished taking my morning shower. "You have a solid reason to miss school today and I highly doubt sitting in a class all day is going to make things any easier."<p>

"I'm not skipping school." I told him, raising my voice over the sound of the water. "I'm not going to let this situation with my parents put a hold on my life, besides, what would I do sitting around here all day?"

"This whole responsible Nora Grey thing you've got going on these days is starting to freak me out." He teased when I turned off the water.

"It's called growing up." I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around me. "It had to happen eventually." I smirked.

"Whatever makes you happy." He smiled and hopped down off the counter. "Hurry up though, wouldn't want to be late, I know how important punctuality is to you!"

"Don't be an ass." I called after him as I turned to comb out my wet hair, there's no hope, there never is, taming this mane is impossible. I dabbed on a little makeup and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before we made it out the door in time.

"So I know things are stressful right now, but did you want to go to Vee and Scott's Halloween party tomorrow night?" Patch asked as we drove along the familiar streets of Coldwater Creek. "We don't have to, I don't even really want to, but they want us to go so it's up to you."

"We should at least stop by." I shrugged and rested my head against the cool glass of the window. "I know it's important to Vee, she even offered to get our costumes, but I don't really want to stay very long, especially if Marcie shows up. She's the last thing I need right now."

"Scott promised she wasn't invited." Patch assured me. "He said if she shows up they'd ask her to leave, trust me, no one wants that bitch around."

"I still don't get what her deal is." I sighed. "I mean, if she doesn't like me that's fine not everyone gets along, but with her it's more than that. It feels personal, like I've done something to her, but I haven't. At least not intentionally, and I don't get her sudden interest in you either. She's head cheerleader, isn't she supposed to be into the football players like Dante?"

"Excuse you, but I'm a catch." He waggled his eyebrows making me smirk.

"You know what I mean." I said and he laughed as he nodded back at me when we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Considering her interest in me coincided with us getting together I'm betting she's doing it to get to you." He replied when he killed the ignition. "You know I want nothing to do with her though, she'll give up soon.

"I know and I trust you." I smiled reassuringly at him. "I just don't like the idea of her trying to get her hands on my boyfriend, it's creepy, and gross."

"That's for damn sure." He mumbled as we got out of the car. I spotted a group of cheerleaders standing out by the front of the school and possessively took Patch's hand in mine in case Marcie was watching. It may have been a little petty, but I don't really care. I hate that girl.

Vee was getting books out of her locker when I stopped at mine and she smiled excitedly. I'll never understand how someone has this much energy so early in the morning, especially at school, but that is the mystery of Vee Sky.

"You guys are coming tomorrow, right?" she asked eagerly. "I even found costumes for you!"

"What kind of costumes?" I asked skeptically.

"I figured you could do a 60's thing so I went by the thrift store looking for something to complete my costume and found the perfect stuff for you guys." She told us with a cheerful glint in her eyes.

"Like I'm going to trust you to dress me." Patch scoffed crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the side of the lockers.

"I may not be great at a lot of things, but when it comes to fashion you can trust me." She raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend who rolled his eyes in response.

"She has a point." I told him. "If you don't like it we'll find something else."

"Fine, I'll wear Barbie's stupid costume if it'll make you happy." He smirked at me and I smiled gratefully.

"You're just being nice to me because you feel bad about everything that's going on." I teased him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, I'm being nice to you because _I love you_." He smirked back and placed a chaste kiss to my lips before leading me with our hands interlaced to physics.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

"I'm not wearing leather pants, Nora." I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror Friday evening and cringed. Vee's Halloween costumes for Nora and I had to be a joke, well mine did at least. Nora had on a short purple dress and white knee-high boots that accentuated her long legs; she looked freaking amazing. I on the other hand, looked ridiculous. "You know I don't generally do Halloween costumes and while I agreed to dress up this year I never agreed to this!"

"Oh come on." She pouted as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me from behind. "You look hot, I swear!"

"I always look hot." I gave her a lewd smirk as I turned to face her. "I say we stay here, and then you can admire me in the privacy of my bedroom, I won't even put clothes on, which is _way_ hotter than this ridiculous outfit."

"Vee will kill us if we miss it." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about Blondie?" I scoffed dramatically.

"I don't want to deal with her lecturing me." She sighed and ran her fingers through the curls on the back of my neck looking down at the floor. She looked like something was taxing her, but I couldn't tell what it was. She'd been dealing with her family drama all this week, but it seemed like something else was on her mind now too.

"Hey, are you okay?" I tilted her chin up.

"I'm fine." She nodded and forced a smile as her soft gray eyes connected with mine. "You really do look good in those pants." She smirked, running one of her hands down my chest and I grinned back at her devilishly.

"You know." I whispered in her ear before trailing kisses along her neck. "It _is_ a party, which means we can be fashionably late if we want."

"Mhm, this is true." She gasped arching her body closer to mine. "We can definitely be late." She told me with lust in her eyes and I grinned devilishly. I hadn't expected her to cave so easily.

I ran my hands down her body, toying with the hem of her dress and pushed it up slowly, relishing the feeling of her smooth skin under my palms. When I reached the curve of her ass and felt the bare skin I groaned, looking down at the tiny scrap of lace barely covering her, God does my girlfriend have the _best _lingerie collection ever. I was rock hard almost instantly.

Nora grew impatient, stretching her arms up so I could take her dress completely off before attacking my shirt and pushing it over my head instantly.

"Someone's eager." I teased nipping at her cleavage, she giggled reaching between us to push my pants down, smirking when she saw my lack of boxers.

"Commando?" She raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"Have you noticed how fucking tight these pants are?" I asked as I stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"Oh trust me baby, I noticed." She grinned pushing her panties down, reaching towards me so I could lift her up, she instantly wrapped her long sun-kissed legs around my hips. Our lips connected, tongues intertwining, I could hardly control myself.

"God, you are killing me." I groaned as I reached around to unclasp her bra and throw it somewhere else in the bathroom before I pushed her against the wall for leverage, sliding inside in one delicious movement that had us both gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"Oh Patch, harder!" She gasped rolling her hips sharply forward as the heels of her boots dug into my ass. I complied plunging deeper and quicker, watching as she threw her head back, crying out loudly until we exploded together.

Her body was still rippling around me when we stopped moving and I leaned forward to press a few kisses against her neck and shoulders before slowly setting her down on her feet.

"I wish we could just stay here." I whispered kissing my way up to her lips.

"I know." She sighed wistfully. "We won't stay there long, just enough to please Vee. She worked really hard planning it and I would feel bad not showing up at all."

"Fine, let's go appease the annoying blonde." I smirked playfully as I bent down to retrieve our clothes from the floor.

When we were both dressed and presentable I grabbed my keys, leading Nora out of the bedroom and into the living room where Rixon and Lexi were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"You guys are all dressed up." Lexi commented as she took in our outfits.

"Halloween party." Nora explained and Lexi nodded.

"We're having a horror movie marathon." Rixon grinned. "By the way, the next time you guys decide to have disgustingly loud sex, remember you're not the only ones home."

"It's my house." I scowled at him. "And BTW, there will be no funny business with you two tonight. I'm too young to be an uncle."

"I hate you." Rixon glared at me and I smirked. Paybacks a bitch.

* * *

><p>"You guys are late." Vee scolded us as we walked into the Parnell's house later that evening. The party was in full swing and everyone was dressed up in stupid costumes, they looked absurd, but then again, so did I. I swear to God the things I do for love...<p>

"Sorry, we got a little distracted." Nora smiled anxiously as her cheeks flushed scarlet red and I smirked proudly.

"Well come on, there are drinks in the kitchen." Vee dragged us excitedly through the house. She had on a flapper dress and the second I saw Scott I literally laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. He had on a bright pink suit, Vee's doing of course, but he looked like an idiot.

"Why are you laughing?" Vee asked angrily as Scott's face turned beat red. "We're Gatsby and Daisy!"

"He's wearing a pink suit." I chuckled and watched as Nora bit her lip trying to stifle her own laughter. "Wait wait I gotta get a photo of this." I laughed pulling my phone out and snapping a photo of him as he glared maniacally at me.

"Okay, now you're just being mean." Nora raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded putting my phone away as I moved to grab a couple of beers.

"You're the one wearing the leather pants, dude." Scott scoffed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, I look hot." I defended myself. "Nora agrees, she couldn't keep her hands to herself. Why do you think we were so late?"

"Patch!" Nora shouted slapping me in the arm harshly.

"You really need to learn about the concept of too much information." Vee frowned and I gave her my best mock innocent look.

"I think I'm gonna need something stronger than this." Nora muttered setting down the beer I got her and grabbing a cup off the counter. I watched as she poured a bottle of vodka in the cup and added a little soda to balance the taste.

"How are you babe?" Vee asked under her breath as she moved to stand next to my girlfriend.

"I'm fine." Nora smiled at Vee, but I knew she was lying. She's doing better, but she's a hell of a long ways from fine.

"Come on, let's go see who's got the sluttiest costume." I smiled encouragingly at her and she nodded grabbing her cup and snuggling into my side as I wrapped my arm around her and led her out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." She whispered once we made it out of the kitchen. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about it and Vee is a little pushy."

"I know, I could tell by the 'save me' expression on your face." I smirked pushing her against the wall in the corner. "Did I mention how hot you look in this dress?" I whispered into her ear before nibbling along the column of her neck.

"You might have mentioned it earlier." She gasped as my mouth moved along her collarbone, she wove her fingers through my hair to pull my mouth to hers before connecting them. I ran my hands along the side of her body over the fabric of her dress and over the curve of her delectable behind, purring at the memory of her lacy red thong.

"How much longer do we have to stay?" I asked between kisses.

"We can leave in an hour." She mumbled against my mouth and I nodded tightening my grip on her ass making her moan. "You are not making this very easy." She huffed and I grinned against her lips.

"That's kind of the point." I murmured taking her drink from her hand and setting it down on a nearby table before continuing my assault on her mouth. When our tongues intertwined she whimpered and I pressed my hardness against her leg.

"Maybe we should go out to the jeep." She groaned and I nodded holding her tighter.

"Nora!" Vee called running towards us and I growled at the interruption.

"Not now Barbie." I hissed turning around to glare at her.

"You can maul Nora later, I need to talk to her." Vee frowned walking towards us. "Marcie is here."

"So tell her to leave." I scowled raising an eyebrow at her. "Tah dah, problem solved!"

"I did, but she won't listen." Vee crossed her arms over her chest and I sighed. "She's going around telling people about Nora's dad, or dads. Everyone knows now!"

"She's what?!" Nora took a step forward. "How could she possibly know?"

"You couldn't keep your mouth closed could you Blondie?" I snapped.

"I swear on my life I didn't tell anyone." She replied defensively. "I didn't even tell Scott! I don't know how she knows, but I promise it wasn't from me."

"This is a nightmare." Nora muttered resting her face in her hands as people began to stare.

"Okay, that's it, we're leaving." I said harshly and Nora nodded. "Angel, you go wait in the jeep while I handle the bitch." I handed her my keys, she paused for a moment before giving in and taking them. Vee walked out with her and I scanned the room until I found Marcie in the corner with Dante Lockheart and a few other seniors.

"Patch." She grinned when I walked up to her.

"Are you really so desperate for attention that you'd go after my girlfriend and her family just because you're a cold-hearted manipulative bitch?!" I sneered loudly, drawing attention from the rest of the room. "Get it through your head, I _hate_ you! You're fucking horrible and I don't want anything to do with you. Stay away from my girlfriend and stay the hell away from me."

"Excuse me?" She snarled angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if I'm really as bad as you say I am you wouldn't have slept with me."

"I can assure you it will go down as the biggest regret of my life." I cringed and shook my head. "You were _easy_ and you were there, but the sex was shit, you're horrible in and out of bed and I can't stand you. Stay the fuck away from Nora, and stop putting your nose in her family's business."

"You can't just-"

"Oh, but I can do anything I want." I interrupted her holding my hand up. "You don't go after Nora unless you're prepared to deal with me, got that?" I pointed an angry finger at her and she frowned before nodding slowly. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the house. Vee was standing near the front door, her eyes wide when she saw me.

"She's crying, not just crying, full on bawling." She told me dramatically. "She was fine until we got to the jeep and I was sitting with her, then she just broke down out of nowhere, I didn't know what to do!"

"She's had a bad week." I responded as I walked towards my car.

"No, she doesn't ever cry this hard Patch, this is bad." Vee trailed after me worriedly.

"I'll take care of it Barbie." I told her, softening my tone when I noticed the look on her face.

"I know you will, I'm just really worried about her." She sighed and ran her hand through her minky blonde hair. "She's been through so much and I think there's something else happening too, something she hasn't told us. Call me if I can do something to help."

"Okay." I smiled and she nodded before we parted ways and I found Nora sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep. "I didn't think Marcie got to you this much." I said softly, resting a hand on her knee. I'd seen Nora cry hundreds of times, but never like this.

"It's not only that." She whimpered wiping away at her eyes in a way that made my gut ache. I hated seeing her cry.

"Okay, well what is it?" I asked gently, running my hand over her forehead to brush aside a few loose curls that had fallen from her ponytail.

"I'm late, Patch." Her lower lip trembled.

"Late for what?" I asked confused.

"No, I'm _late_." She stressed the last word. "As in I should be having a visit from Mother Nature right now."

"Wait..." I furrowed my eyebrows as I let the words sink in. "So you're saying you're pregnant?"

"I'm saying I think I could be." She told me as a whole new wave of tears fell down her face. "I'm _never_ late! I'm feeling kinda hormonal and when I woke up this morning I felt really nauseous, and I've been incredibly horny lately, which I'm sure you had to have noticed. I didn't think anything of it, but I just did the math and I realized I was late and then I though more about it and realized all the signs."

I nodded mutely as I raked a hand through my hair. Pregnant? God. I couldn't be a dad. I could barely take care of myself, much less a baby. I'd love to have kids with Nora, but not when we're both still in high school. And _oh God_, her mom would kill me!

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed burying her face in her hands and my heart broke even more. "Oh God! I was drinking tonight! If I'm pregnant I could have damaged our baby! Oh God Patch, this is so bad, I can't be a mom!"

"Hey." I tugged her hands guiding her over the center console so she'd sit sideways on my lap and I pulled her in close to me. "You don't have to be sorry. We'll figure this out. We'll go to the store and buy some tests to see if this is real, I'm sure it's just a false alarm. You take your birth control religiously and you even take it at the exact same time every single day. You haven't actually thrown up, and you've been insanely stressed lately. With everything going on this is most likely a false alarm."

"I'm scared." She squeezed my hand tightly.

"I know, me too." I admitted brushing her cheek lightly. "But I promise everything will be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...big cliffie! What do you think? Is Patch right or is Nora pregnant?<strong>

**Don't forget to comment/review/favorite/follow :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I OWN NOTHING, ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

**THIS**** CHAPTER:****_ WE FIND OUT IF THERE'S A BABY CIPRIANO ON THE WAY. THIS CHAPTER TAKES OFF EXACTLY WHERE THE CLIFF HANGER LEFT OFF WITH EVEN MORE INFORMATION OVERLOAD COMING TO POOR NORA...ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! PLZ & TY :)_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

"_I'm going to be the mommy and you're going to be the daddy and Rixon is going to be the baby," I told Patch as we gathered around the inside of my playhouse on a warm Saturday afternoon. It was the first week of summer after kindergarten and the three of us were having a play date at my house while Patch's parents ran errands in the city._

"_I'm always the baby," Rixon pouted crossing his arms over his chest._

"_That's because you're the youngest," I said in a very matter of fact tone. "Besides, Patch has to be the dad because he's my best friend and I don't want to have babies with someone who isn't my best friend. My aunt Dorthea says that the best husbands are also your best friends, and you can't have a baby without a husband. That's how come she doesn't want to ever get married. She doesn't have any boy best friends."_

"_My cousin had a baby and she doesn't have a husband," Patch spoke up as he set his G.I. Joe down on the floor. "My mom says she got knocked up, but I don't know what that means, It sounds kind of violent."_

"_But my mommy says that babies come from mommies and daddies that are married and love each other," I responded slightly puzzled._

"_Maybe there was some kind of mistake with our cousin," Rixon shrugged as he stood up. "Maybe that's how come she got knocked out."_

"_It's knocked up dummy," Patch scowled slapping Rixon on the head._

"_Ouch!" Rixon shouted hitting his brother back._

"_No fighting," I yelled breaking the two apart. "I'm the mom, remember? And I say that you guys have to get along."_

"_I don't want to play with Patch he's a butt head," Rixon shouted running from the playhouse and towards the main house. I frowned and Patch shrugged as he went back to sitting on the floor with his toys._

"_You're always so mean to him," I pointed out as I took a seat on the floor next to him and picked up my Barbie doll._

"_That's because he's annoying," Patch shrugged as he looked up at me._

_I nodded in agreement as we sat in silence for a while, both playing with our respective toys. He was pretending to blow up a car when I looked at him again, and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Hey Patch?" I asked and he looked up at me. "How do you make a baby? I mean, where do they come from?"_

"_It's like you said, they come from mommies and daddies," he told me nonchalantly._

"_But how do the mommies and daddies get a baby?" I asked curiously. "I thought you were supposed to decide if you wanted a baby, but I heard my mommy talking about Elliot Saunders the other day and she said he was an accident. He doesn't even have a daddy."_

"_I'm not really sure," Patch admitted as he furrowed his eyebrows slightly._

"_Me either," I frowned again as we both stared at the floor with confused expressions on our faces, pondering one of life's eternal questions._

As Patch and I drove along the familiar streets of Coldwater Creek that memory kept replaying in my head over and over again. We were so innocent back then. We had no idea what life was really like outside of that little playhouse, and I so badly wished we could go back to it.

I kept sneaking glances over at Patch while he drove, but he didn't take his eyes off the road. He was supportive when I told him my suspicion, but I knew he would be. He held me close and I cried until I forced myself to stop and told him we should go get a test. He hasn't spoken since and it's making me nervous.

If it is positive I know he would never just abandon me. He's not that kind of person. He would do the right thing, but I'm afraid of what it would do to us. We're too young to be parents, and we really haven't been dating very long. We aren't ready to share a mutual responsibility as hugely important as a child, and neither of us are remotely fit to be a parent. That's why I have always taken birth control.

"Nora?" Patch's voice rung out through the quiet car and I looked at him startled. We were stopped in the parking lot of the local drugstore and I hadn't even realized the car wasn't moving anymore until he spoke to me.

"Sorry, I zoned out," I told him shaking my head out of the trance. "And I'm sorry about this, I really am."

"Hey," he scolded me as he gripped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Don't you dare apologize for this. It is not your fault. It takes two to tango and I was more than happy to do it so so no taking the blame on yourself for something that's just as much my fault. We're in this together, got it?"

"Okay," I nodded resisting the urge to cry again as he pressed our lips together softly and squeezed my hand before we got out of the jeep.

We walked through the parking lot quietly and I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I walked towards the back of the store where I knew they kept the pregnancy tests and we both stopped in front of the shelf anxiously.

"We'll just get a couple," he told me grabbing the three most expensive ones and taking my hand as we walked towards the register. I grabbed a lemonade from the cooler up front and added it to the pile because I knew I'd need the liquid to produce enough pee for three pregnancy tests.

I was thankful that the person working wasn't anyone I recognized. He looked like a college student that spent more time smoking weed than going to class. His eyes were bloodshot and he was a mess of ragged hair and scruff, but he still offered us a judgmental smirk when Patch set the three tests down. It was obvious that we were still young, and no one came to a drug store at eleven at night on a Friday night to buy a bunch of pregnancy tests because it was a planned one.

"Find everything okay?" He asked in a tone dripping with sarcasm and I scowled.

"Yup," Patch responded harshly as he set the money on the counter. "Keep the change, you look like you could use it."

I smirked to myself as the guy looked at us with an insulted frown on his face as Patch grabbed the bag and led me back out to the jeep.

"He was an ass," I muttered as Patch started the car. "Imagine all the looks I'll get if I'm actually pregnant. He was just some loser working at a drugstore, what's going to happen when all the judgmental people in town find out? I'll be a laughing stock."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he assured me as he took my hand in his and squeezed it softly. "It's not worth worrying about before we even know if it's real."

"I know," I replied under my breath. He was right. It could easily just be a false alarm. I was insanely stressed lately, which explained being late and feeling sick to my stomach, and the horniness could easily be explained by normal teenage hormones and the fact that my boyfriend is Patch Cipriano, the hottest guy in the world. Even before we started dating one look at him had my panties soaking wet.

I drank my lemonade quickly as we got closer to home, making sure it finish it off before we arrived. We walked up the stairs silently, and as Patch unlocked the door and switched the lights on we both jumped back in surprise.

Rixon and Lexi were sprawled out on the couch, making out like their life depended on it and they shrieked when they realized they weren't alone.

"Not on my couch," Patch groaned closing the door behind us as they both looked at us guilty, their faces beat red with embarrassment.

"W-we uh thought you guys wouldn't be home for a while," Rixon replied anxiously getting up and straightening out his clothes.

"The party sucked," Patch shrugged tossing his keys on the counter. "Anyways, carry on if you must, we're going to bed. Just use a condom, trust me on this one."

I forced a smile their way, whispering goodnight as Patch and I walked towards his bedroom and closed the door behind us, locking it for good measure. If this were any other night Rixon and Lexi's new relationship status would have me jumping up and down, but at the moment I was much too distracted to care. They could have been engaging in a foursome with Johnny Depp and Ellen DeGeneres and I probably wouldn't have noticed or cared. Not right now.

"You ready?" He asked setting the bag down on the bed and I nodded. My hands were trembling as I took the boxes out and made my way to the bathroom.

I read the directions carefully, and followed them to a T before setting the tests along the counter, waiting for them to tell me the results.

Patch came back in and we sat side by side on the floor, my head resting on his shoulder as we waited for the three minutes to be up.

"What are we gonna do if it's positive?" I asked him quietly.

"I don't know," he responded just above a whisper. "But we'll figure it out."

"Do you want kids?" I asked him anxiously. "I mean, not right now obviously, but eventually?"

"I didn't used to think I did, but that was only because I couldn't imagine myself ever having kids with anyone but you and we weren't together yet," he admitted as he pulled me in closer. "But now I can't imagine anything better than spending my life with you and having a family, when we're ready of course. But even if this is positive, we'll make it work. It'll be hard, but it won't be impossible. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I smiled gratefully at him and he leaned down to capture my lips. As soon as I moved to wrap my arms around his neck the timer went off, forcing us to pull apart and my pulse went into overdrive.

"Moment of truth," he announced as he moved to his feet. "You ready?"

"Just look for me," I told him resting my face in my hands. "I'm not ready to do it myself."

"Okay," he nodded moving over to the sink and looking down. The suspense was literally killing me.

"Well?"

"They're all blue," he told me with his eyebrows furrowed and I felt tears prickle my eyes as I leaned my head back against the wall and began to sob.

"What does blue mean?" He asked getting down on his knees and pulling my head up so I'd look at him.

"It's negative," I exhaled as the tears of relief literally flooded out of my eyes and my breathing had been reduced to heaves from all the pent up anxiety.

"Oh thank God," he grinned pulling me against him. I couldn't even control my sobs as I let the tears run freely down my cheeks soaking his soft t-shirt as he ran his hand down my back soothingly. I'd held it in this whole time to stop myself from breaking down, but now the emotions were catching up with me. "These are happy tears right?"

"Yes," I breathed pulling away and wiping away at my damp cheeks. "I'm just so relieved."

"Come on pouty let's go lie down," he smirked picking me up bridal style and carrying me back into the bedroom. He set me down on the bed gently and I smiled gratefully at him. I unzipped my white go go boots tossing them aside and grabbing a change of clothes so I was more comfortable and Patch did the same before joining me on the bed and pulling me in close as he flipped the TV on and started going through the channel guide.

"Oh Full House!" I grinned and he groaned as he clicked on the channel and I smirked proudly at him.

"I don't get why you hate it so much," I told him with an amused eye roll. "I know it's cheesy, but it's a sitcom that's how they're supposed to be."

"I know and that's why I hate sitcoms," he told me pointedly. "Except for Friends, that show I can handle."

"You're such a guy," I laughed poking him in the chest as he shrugged innocently. "And thank you for being so supportive tonight. I know it had to be hard for you too, but you kept it together and I owe you big time for it."

"No need to thank me,' he smiled leaning down for a quick kiss. "Even if you were pregnant, you have to admit it would be a pretty good-looking kid. I mean, have you seen us? We're hot. Imagine what would happen if we procreated."

"Let's just hope they don't inherit you're cockiness," I laughed, grateful that it was something we could make light of now. If it had been positive...I honestly don't even want to think about it.

"Someday when the time is right we'll have babies and we'd be lucky if they inherited my confidence," he responded as he pushed aside a loose curl of my hair.

"You want to have kids someday?" I asked in a somewhat hopeful tone. I'd always envisioned myself being a mom someday, but the thought of having Patch by my side through it makes me want it even more...I'm thinking a big family now...

"Only if I can have them with you," he told me softly and I grinned and wrapped my arms around him tightly, smiling to myself before remembering something and I jumped up and down from my spot on the bed startling Patch as I gasped out loud.

"Wait, Rixon and Lexi kissed!" I got out of bed and ran out to the living room, happy to be able to get back to my normal life again. Or at least, as normal as my life would ever get.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PATCH'S POV:<strong>_

"This is going to suck," Nora groaned as she rested back against the bed Sunday evening and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, I was the one who said we shouldn't go at all," I reminded her as I grabbed my leather jacket and walked over to help her stand up. She had on a white sweater and skinny jeans, her hair pulled up into a ponytail that left her neck completely open for me to kiss, which I did immediately.

"Stop distracting me," she giggled as I moved to suck on her pulse point, but she pushed me away and raised her eyebrows firmly.

"This won't be as bad as you think it'll be," I told her encouragingly. In all honesty I didn't believe it much myself, but I wanted to make her feel better. Dinner with her lying whore of a mother and ass hat of a biological father? Yeah, no thank-you. I'd rather claw my eyes out, but this is something that she needs to do for closure so I'm being supportive and helping her out. Because I am disgustingly whipped and surprisingly okay with it too.

"I love you for lying to me," she laughed dryly and I smirked at her.

"Come on let's go get it over with and then we can come home and grill Rixon about him and Lexi," I told her encouragingly and she nodded as we made our way of my house . Rixon and Lexi spent the weekend at her house while her parents were out-of-town and he was going to be back later on tonight. I bought him a huge box of condoms before he left and he was mortified, but as long as they're safe I don't really care how embarrassed he was. After mine and Nora's pregnancy scare I wasn't going to let my brother go through the same thing.

"What do you think he's going to say to me?" She asked as we drove towards Enzo's.

"Probably lots of excuses," I shrugged as we pulled into the parking lot. "They'll both probably look all sad and guilty, most likely they'll want you to feel sorry for them."

"Well I don't," she replied curtly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're allowed to feel however you want," I told her resting a hand on her shoulder. "You can be pissed or sad or annoyed, don't let them make you think you have to feel or think a certain way. You process this however you need to. Okay?'

"Okay," she nodded smiling warmly at me and I leaned over to kiss her softly, but she deepened it by threading her fingers through my hair and jamming her tongue into my mouth making me groan against her lips. "For good luck," she mumbled shyly as she pulled away and I smiled at her like a love struck fool.

"You can kiss me like that for luck anytime," I grinned and she giggled as we made our way our of the jeep.

"Okay, but if this goes bad and I want to leave we need some sort of code," she told me as we walked through the chilly night air. "So if I pinch your leg under the table then Rixon is having a crisis and we have to help him. Just pretend to take a phone call or something."

"Mmh and if this happens what will we actually be doing?" I asked wrapping my arms around her from behind and playfully nipping at her neck.

"I'm sure we can think of a few things," she giggled as we walked through the front door of the restaurant.

"I'm thinking we should get through this fast so we can do those things either way," I whispered in her ear and I could feel her shiver in my arms before turning around and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Down boy, we're here for family dinner, think less dirty thoughts," she told me sternly and I pouted as she dragged me through the restaurant and towards a table in the back where Hank and Blythe were sitting.

"Nora," Blythe grinned as she got up to hug her daughter, her smile faltering at the sight of me. "Nice to see you again Patch," she grimaced at me and I forced my most charming smile on her.

"You too Mrs. Grey."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I had assumed this would be a family dinner and Mr. Cipriano's appearance kind of defeated the purpose," Hank commented as Nora and I took our seats.

"I wanted someone here that I could trust and neither of you qualify at the moment," Nora snapped as she pulled out her menu and an awkward silence settled over the table.

"I suppose I should apologize for the part that I played in this mess," Hank spoke up gathering everyone's attention.

"What exactly does that mean?" Nora asked slightly puzzled.

"Well I realize that having an affair with your mom while she was married to my brother was wrong," he shrugged taking a sip from his drink. "We had unfinished business from the past and we didn't handle it properly. In all honesty I had never intended to get married or settle down, and I had no intention of her and my brother's marriage ending when we were together. When she got pregnant and had you she left me permanently, and I believe she made the right choice. Harrison was always the father type, but I would feel uncomfortable just being around children. When you were born there was apart of me that always knew you were mine, but I always knew that I wouldn't have been a good father. You deserved a normal childhood that wasn't littered with scandal or an incompetent father so I kept my distance. It hurt me to be apart from you. I just thought you should know that I did want to be apart of your life, it was in your best interest for me not to be."

"I appreciate that," Nora nodded biting her bottom lip anxiously. "I just don't understand why that meant you had to be so cold. Even when I was a kid I thought you didn't like me, the least you could have done is been nice to me."

"I didn't exactly handle myself properly and I apologize for that," Hank nodded as Blythe fiddled with her necklace nervously.

"What exactly is the purpose of this little family dinner?" I spoke up looking between Nora's parents. "You two seem to have something to say."

"You're a perceptive young man," Hank commented dryly and I smirked as the waitress came over to take our orders. I think even she could sense the tension because she practically sprinted away as soon as she was done writing down our order. I don't blame her.

"There's a little more to the story than what we've told you," Blythe told Nora softly. "I just found this out myself."

"What?" Nora asked nervously.

"Well..." Hank trailed off anxiously and I watched Nora stiffen in her seat. The last thing she needs right now is more bad news.

"Just spit it out," I told him in an annoyed tone and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You have a half-sister," Hank blurted out and Nora's eyes widened. "You probably know her from school. Her name is Marcie Miller; she's a year older than you. I was briefly involved with her mother a long time ago."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, and from the look on Nora's face she was in a similar boat. Marcie and Nora were sisters. As in related by blood.

"W-What?" Nora asked shakily as her brow furrowed and I could tell just by looking at her that her heart had to be pulsing out of her chest as she tried to wrap her mind around it. "I-I don't, I mean, I can't even..."

"Does Marcie know?" I asked looking up at Hank trying to get some sort of explanation. To be honest it would explain a lot. Marcie obviously had a lot of issues and her hatred for Nora obviously stems from something with Hank. That much is obvious.

"Yes, she found out a long time ago," Hank nodded and Nora slammed her hand on the table angrily making all of us jump in surprise.

"I can't be here anymore," Nora told them as she stood up from her chair. "I-I can't do this. I don't want to be related to her and I don't want to be related to you either. Both of you need to stay the fuck away from me!"

She threw her napkin on the table and stormed away, most of the restaurant watching as she flew out the door with me on her trail. She was seething as I ran after her towards the car.

"Nora slow down!" I shouted running after her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed once we reached the jeep at the edge of the lot before she threw her arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest. "I'm just so mad at them. I hate them. I hate Marcie. I hate all of this!"

"I know," I sighed pulling her in close and running my hands along her back as soothingly as I could. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to cry this often or deal with this kind of constant bullshit. "Look, Hank's an ass, but your mom isn't. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should give her a chance at least. And who gives a shit about Marcie? She's a pathetic bitch."

"I don't want to give her a chance," Nora cried tightening her grip on me. "And that pathetic bitch is my sister. I don't want to deal with any of this!"

"You don't have to do it right away," I told her unwinding one arm around her and tilting her chin up so she'd look at me. "Whenever you're ready. There's nothing wrong with needing time."

"Nora?" Blythe walked towards us slowly, tears streaming down her face and I suddenly felt about ten times more uncomfortable, a bad feeling set in me instantly.

"Now's not a good time," I told her biting back a sarcastic comment, but she stepped towards us anyways.

"I know, but I have to tell Nora something," she sniffed swiping a hand across her wet cheeks. "I don't really know how to say this, but I just got a phone call from the hospital and your dad-Harrison-he died a few minutes ago. He's gone, Nora."

* * *

><p><strong>So dear old daddy dearest is gone and there's no baby on the way. What did you guys think? At least now Patch and Nora talked about their future, that wasn't something they had done yet. Everything had been about the past or the present moment so the scare made them open up that subject which was the point. Nora really didn't need to have a baby in the midst of all of the mess in her life, her and Patch aren't ready at this point but at least now they both know they are on the same page concerning their futures. We're almost done just a couple more chapters to go. <strong>

**Don't forget to leave your comments and reviews! **


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY PATCH AND HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS, ALL BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

**THIS CHAPTER: _THIS IS THE CONCLUSION OF 'DAMAGED', THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE SINCE I'M SURE YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PATCH AND NORA IN THE FUTURE. _**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

To say that this past week has been the longest and craziest of my life would be a colossal understatement. Everything that could possibly go wrong did. My life has officially been changed forever and there's nothing I can do about it. In just one month everything has changed. I feel like a different person walking around in my own body. The only thing keeping me grounded is Patch, that's one thing that I don't think will ever change and I couldn't be more grateful for it.

"You ready?" I sensed his presence behind me before I could hear or see him and I smiled lightly as I looked back at him through my mirror. He always looks so damn good in a suit, well in anything really. Or nothing at all.

"Yeah, but will you zip me up?" I asked, lifting my hair away from my back and gesturing to the back of my black lacy dress.

"You look stunning," he told me, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck and lowering my hair before wrapping his arms around me from behind. I leaned into him, allowing myself this second of stillness and peace before the day began.

"I don't want to do this," I whispered turning around and burying my face into the jacket of his black suit. "I don't want to be a spectacle. I don't want everyone to talk to me and give me their condolences or expect me to do and say things. What's even the point of a funeral? Isn't it, like, totally morbid?"

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he assured me, tilting my chin up so I'd look at him. "I know these things suck, but it'll only be a few hours and it'll all be behind us. We can move on, be work on you being happy."

"Promise me you'll stay with me the whole time," I sighed cupping his cheeks between my hands. His bright ebony eyes held so many promises for me, they supplied instant comfort.

"I swear," he smiled softly before leaning down to kiss me. Patch has been through this before, and he was much younger than me. Him and his father were close and he was only a child when he lost him. Today reminds me of that day. The day he had to bury his own father, and it's making me even more emotional than I am already.

I was with him that day, from start to finish. We were young, but even then we needed each other. I remember holding his hand a lot, seeing him cry for the first time, and helping him hide it from everyone else because he didn't want to appear weak. I was his rock, and now I needed him to be mine. Though the circumstances are quite different, the concept is the same.

"The limo's here," Dorothea interrupted us as she stepped foot into my room. I nodded, taking Patch's hand and squeezing as we followed her out towards the waiting car.

Patch and I were the last to take our seats and I rested my head on his shoulder as we all drove silently. My mother had on a simple black dress and pearls. She was dabbing her eyes with a tissue while Travis wrapped an arm around her side trying to comfort her. Dorothea and Coach were sitting across from Patch and I, their hands clasped while Hank sat further away from the group, his foot bouncing up and down anxiously. Both sets of my grandparents were also present, which was something that almost never happened, but then again they say death brings people closer together. Although, in my family that really only meant geographically, not emotionally.

We'd make for some great reality television right about now, and I knew it would only get worse as the day continued. There was apart of me that wanted to laugh at how utterly and completely dysfunctional we all were. It was borderline insane at this point. I think a psychiatrist would have a field day with all of us as a case study.

"Isn't there any damn alcohol in this thing?" My grandfather muttered, searching through the small bar until he found a bottle of scotch.

"Henry is now really the best time for a drink?" My grandmother whispered, setting a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"I just lost my son I think that warrants a goddamn glass of scotch," he snapped, pouring a generous helping into a glass tumbler and taking a large gulp. I'd never seen him act like this before. He'd always been so different from my dad and Hank. It always confused me as to how the two of them could be so cold and mean when my grandparents were far from being that way. Grandpa Grey was warm and kind, never one to raise his voice or get angry. Ever since the news of my father he's been a shell of his old self. My grandmother just does everything she can to keep him calm and sober, but her efforts have been useless.

When he reached for another glass my grandmother sighed and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief before Hank spoke up.

"Dad," he spoke firmly setting a hand on my grandfather's arm to stop him. "I think you've had enough."

"You don't get to tell me when I've had enough," he retorted, shoving Hank's arm out-of-the-way to grab the bottle again. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve pretending to be concerned about any of this, God knows you've done enough damage to this family already. Especially to your brother, and look where it's gotten him."

"Henry!" my grandmother gasped, smacking him on the arm. "This isn't the time or place."

"Is there really a proper time and place for any of this?" He asked to look at the rest of us in the car. "Harrison is dead, he is dead. His wife cheated on him with his own brother, lied about the paternity of their daughter, and essentially tore this family apart. And my own son betrayed his family for some woman!"

"That's enough Henry," my other grandfather spoke up. "Leave my daughter out of this. Many mistakes have been made by all of the people in this car, but that doesn't give you any right to attack. Harrison's death is a tragedy that we are all suffering with and pointing fingers will do no one any good."

"I'm not even close to being finished here," he replied angrily and I groaned quietly as I dug my face into Patch's shoulder and he wrapped a protective arm around me as my grandparents continued bickering back and forth until we arrived at the church.

"Would it be wrong of us to sneak out and hide at your house for the rest of our life?" I asked Patch under my breath as we all began making our way towards the chapel.

"While normally I would have no problem with that I think you'd regret leaving if we did," he pressed a kiss to my forehead and I nodded because I knew he was right. The guilt would eat away at me if I didn't participate in my father's funeral, even if technically he wasn't actually my father.

We took our seats in the front row, my mom between Travis and I with Patch on my right and Dorothea and Coach next to him. My mom's sobs were getting heavier as the priest began his opening words and for the first time in my life I wanted to do something to help her. Even after everything she'd done to me I couldn't help but feel an immense amount of sadness for her.

My father and I obviously had an extremely complicated relationship. He'd done and said horrible things to me, things that I would never be able to forget. His death has left me feeling confusion more than sadness. In all honesty I'm not sure exactly what it is I should be feeling. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't sad. Even after everything he's done he was the man who raised me, and not every memory I have of him is a negative one. When I was little he played catch with Travis and I in the back yard, he taught me how to do long division, and he always told me how important it was that I chased my dreams.

Patch says those are the things I should hang on to, and I know that for my own sake it's what I should do. I'd rather think about the happy times than the bad ones. I can't change the past or any of the things that he's done to me, but I can change my outlook and how it affects me in the future.

"Nora," Patch nudged me, pulling me from my thoughts. "It's your turn."

"Oh," I whispered, smoothing out my dress before standing up. Patch gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and offered me a comforting smile before I made my way up to the podium and looked out onto the large group of people who had gathered in the church.

"When I was seven years old my father taught me this creed," I started off before clearing my throat and focusing my eyes on Patch. He smiled at me reassuringly again and I smiled back, gathering the courage to continue. "He told me that it was about courage. It was about doing the right thing, even if it scared you. Having courage gives you honor, and having the both of them together is something we're supposed to strive for in life. This is the creed teaching the beliefs my father wanted my brother and I to learn, the morals and philosophy he hoped we would live by and pass on. It was my father's favorite and I'd like to share it with all of you today."

**My Creed**

_To live as gently as I can;  
>To be, no matter where, a man;<br>To take what comes of good or ill  
>And cling to faith and honor still;<br>To do my best, and let that stand  
>The record of my brain and hand;<br>And then, should failure come to me,  
>Still work and hope for victory.<em>

_To have no secret place wherein_  
><em>I stoop unseen to shame or sin;<em>  
><em>To be the same when I'm alone<em>  
><em>As when my every deed is known;<em>  
><em>To live undaunted, unafraid<em>  
><em>Of any step that I have made;<em>  
><em>To be without pretense or sham<em>  
><em>Exactly what men think I am.<em>

_To leave some simple mark behind_  
><em>To keep my having lived in mind;<em>  
><em>If enmity to aught I show,<em>  
><em>To be an honest, generous foe,<em>  
><em>To play my little part, nor whine<em>  
><em>That greater honors are not mine<em>

_._

When I finished the room was silent with the exception of a few sobs here and there. I moved to take my seat while Dorothea made her way up to do the eulogy and I immediately felt my mother's arms around me. I felt like a fraud, going up there and talking about him as though I was the quintessential grieving daughter. Nothing I felt was even remotely normal, but no one else had to know that.

"You did lovely Nora," my mother told me with tears streaming down her cheeks and I smiled at her before settling back in my seat against Patch's shoulder for the remainder of the service. I didn't listen or pay much attention to the words anyone else spoke, it was too hard.

When it ended everyone retired to a separate hall for a cocktail party with appetizers, but all I wanted to do was crawl into bed with my boyfriend and sleep for a hundred years.

The amount of people coming up to me was ridiculous. Everyone wanted to give me their condolences and see how I was doing, but it only aggravated me that they pretended to care. None of them really even knew me; they were just doing what they felt they were supposed to.

"Do me a favor," I mumbled to Patch as I found myself in his arms for the hundredth time that day. "The next time someone comes up to give me their condolences just punch them in the face for me."

"You just get turned on seeing me in a fight," he teased and I felt a small laugh leave my mouth for what felt like the first time in days. I've missed the lightheartedness of our usual banter and was glad it hadn't disappeared completely.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true," I smiled coyly and he chuckled before giving me a light kiss.

"You okay?" He asked, brushing aside a piece of my hair. It didn't bother me when he asked because I knew he actually mean it, unlike everyone else.

"I'll live," I shrugged forcing a smile.

"You might want to hold that thought," his face hardened as he stared straight ahead and I frowned as I turned around to see what he was looking at. Oh God. Marcie.

"Hi," she spoke quietly, fidgeting with her tight-fitting black dress. It really wasn't something you'd expect to see someone wear to a funeral, more like a nightclub, but considering who was wearing it I wasn't the least bit surprised. "If you have a second I was hoping we could talk."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," Patch told her, pulling me in closer to him. "I know you're a cold-hearted classless bitch, but you seriously had to show up at her dad's funeral?"

"I swear I'm not here to fight," she sighed looking at me almost pleadingly. "I think we need to have a conversation, about Hank."

"Okay," I nodded taking a step away from Patch, but he held me tighter, not allowing me to move. "I'll be fine just let me do this," I brushed my fingers across his cheek and he relented, pressing a kiss to my forehead before releasing me.

I followed Marcie through a narrow hallway that lead towards an office that was currently empty and we both stepped inside, an uncomfortable silence settling between us.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I broke the silence, taking a step further into the room.

"Yeah," she nodded wringing her hands together anxiously. "I'm really sorry about your dad."

"No you're not," I scoffed, narrowing my eyes at her. "And as you know he's not really my dad, and thanks to you everyone else knows it too. Thanks again for airing my family's personal business to the entire school, really classy move."

"He raised you," she shrugged raising an eyebrow at me and ignoring my last comment. "He accepted you as his own, let you call him dad. Biology doesn't' automatically make someone a parent, it's actions that do. And from what I can tell he treated you like his own."

"What's your purpose for coming here and wanting to talk?" I asked avoiding the subject to prevent it from going any further. My relationship with my dad was none of her business.

"I heard that Hank told you about me," she looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at me. "So you know the truth, we're sisters."

"Half-sisters," I corrected her harshly. "And it's not exactly something I'm proud of."

"I've been a bitch," she agreed and I looked at her completely bemused. "Everything I've done has been about ruining you, making you feel even an ounce of my pain. I don't even like Patch, I just wanted to take him away from you because I knew how much he meant to you. It was petty, I know, but I have a hard time coping with things. I'm seeing a therapist now, which I do hope is something you won't share with anyone, but I also know you don't owe me anything so I suppose I shouldn't expect you not to."

"Well your pathetic attempts at ruining my life didn't work. It's fallen apart on it's own so I hope you're pleased," I glared at her and she nodded mutely. "And I have enough pain without you giving me more. I've never done anything to you. I don't understand why you felt the need to come after me."

"Because you had everything that I thought I wanted," she responded as she began to pace across the small office. "My _dad_, Cody Miller not Hank, has never accepted me as his own. From the day I was born he's treated me lower than the dirt you walk on. Him and my mother have stayed married and we've kept up this ridiculous charade for appearances, but our family can't stand to stay in the same room together. He doesn't even allow me to call him dad. He never has. It's like living in my own private hell. My therapist has said that I was taking out my own issues that stemmed from an enormous amount of insecurity and lashing out. You just got caught in my crossfire, I suppose."

"I'm sorry you've had to deal with that," I replied honestly. There was apart of me that couldn't help but pity her, mostly for all of the brutal things she must have endured as a child, which is clearly the reason she is the way she is now. It was all starting to make sense.

"I'd always known that I had a father out there, but I didn't know who he was. Then, I found out about Hank last May," she continued as she rested against the side of the desk in the center of the room. "I also found out about you. And in all honesty I've never been your biggest fan, but when I learned the truth I couldn't help myself from despising you. Hank ignores me, he still wants nothing to do with me, but he was your uncle. You had Harrison _and_ Hank in your life, I didn't have anyone. Then there's Dante, the only guy I've ever loved who is too hung up on you to commit to me, and you have Patch too. That guy would go to the ends of the earth crawling though glass and fire for you. You have _everything_."

"You've got me all wrong," I told her shaking my head back and forth. "Yes, Harrison accepted me into the family as his own, but our relationship was horrible. My relationship with both of my parents has always been horrible. Trust me when I say no one knows more about dysfunctional families that only keep up appearances more than I do. I'm trying to fix things with my mom, but I swear my family life is as dysfunctional as it gets. Hank is nothing more than an uncle I would see on holidays who has always been nothing but cold and cruel to me. He is not my father and he has never acted like it. As for Dante, he only wants me because I'm the _only_ girl who doesn't want him back. He sees me as a challenge that he can conquer, but it's never going to happen. I hate him, and I have a boyfriend who I love more than life itself. I know I'm lucky to have Patch, but other than him I can assure you my life has been far from pleasant."

"I didn't know all that," she bit her bottom lip. "Look, I just came here to tell you that I'm done. Aside from the fact that my efforts were a waste of time I realize how stupid it was to take out my issues on you. Even if Harrison wasn't your dad you lost someone and that sucks. So this is me apologizing, I guess."

"I appreciate that," I sighed nodding my head at her.

"Well I'm going to go," she told me stepping past me to open the door. "I really am sorry about your dad."

"Thank you," I smiled politely as I watched her step into the hallway and disappear around the corner.

I took a moment to myself, leaning against the wall to gather my bearing before facing everyone again. To say that Marcie's speech and apology had surprised me would be a giant understatement.

I know I owe it to my father's death. I could tell she pitied me, just like everyone else here did, but if pity meant she'd leave me alone and let me live my life I could deal with it. It was better than having her down my throat twenty-four hours a day.

There was also a small part of me that felt for her, I suppose I pitied her in return. Marcie comes from a founding family so I've seen her parents around since I was a child, and while Cody Miller had always struck me as cold and intimidating I couldn't imagine how harsh he must have been to Marcie. From what I gathered during our conversation her childhood must have been a complete nightmare, and now all I see in her is a girl who's lonely and desperate for attention, even the negative kind.

"Angel?" I heard Patch's voice from down the hallway and I sighed before I made my way out the door of the tiny office and found him standing a few feet away. I wrapped my arms around him instantly, glad that even if my family was currently a complete mess, I had him. "Are you okay?" he asked rubbing his hands along my back soothingly as I buried my face against his neck.

"I think I am," I nodded pulling on his collar and biting my lip.

"What did she say?"

"I can go into details later, but long story short she apologized to me,' I shook my head in disbelief.

"Marcie Miller apologized to you?" He narrowed his eyes as though he didn't believe me, but who could blame him? If I hadn't been there to witness it myself I wouldn't believe me either.

"I suppose we've come to an agreement of sorts," I told him thinking back on our conversation. "She told me she was done tormenting me so I guess we're going to exist in peace from now on. Not that we're going to be BFF's or anything, actually I plan on completely ignoring her, but at least she's leaving me alone now."

"Good because that means she'll be leaving me alone too," he cringed as we walked back towards the party and I giggled softly at the look on his face. "I'm going to go get some food for us," he told me as I sat down at one of the tables.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day and you need to so don't argue with me on this," he responded firmly then pressed a kiss to my hair before making his way towards the line at the buffet.

I sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with him. Plus, I knew he was right. I hadn't eaten a thing and it was nearing the late afternoon already.

"That boy sure has got it bad for you," My grandma Grey smirked taking the seat next to me. "I don't think in all my many many years I've ever seen someone look at anyone the way he looks at you. Talk about true love. That's the kind of love that's eternal."

"The feeling is mutual," I told her as my cheeks lit up in pink. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain she must have been in after losing her son, but she was holding it together perfectly. My grandfather, who was currently passed out in a chair in the corner, was a whole other story. "Is grandpa going to be okay?" I asked her a minute later.

"He'll be fine," she nodded taking my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "He's just a little out of sorts from the news, but he'll bounce back. You know he loves his family more than anything in the world."

"What about you?" I turned to face her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Darling, I've been through my fair share of grief over the years I've learned how to handle it," she assured me and I nodded.

As I looked back at the room full of people my gaze settled on Hank who was talking to one of the Andersen's in the far corner. I knew it wasn't exactly the time for family confessional, but I couldn't help myself from being curious.

"Did you know all along?" I turned to look at her again. "About Hank and my mother, I mean. Did you know he was my dad?"

"I did," she nodded smiling kindly at me. "I've always known sweetheart. No one had to tell me. I'm their mother and I know my grandchildren. You take after you mother mainly as far as looks, but you've also got Hank's spunk and hard-headedness. I see bits of him in you, the good bits. I see bits of Harrison as well, though."

"How come no one ever told me?" I whispered, biting my bottom lip and gulping back tears.

"We didn't want you to have to suffer," she squeezed my hand again. "Harrison has always known, for years he denied it because it was too hard for him to face, but eventually he saw it for what it was. I know that you were at the other end of his wrath when he did and I'm sorry for that. I know that he is too. He loved you, Nora. I know he did. It was a sort of taboo subject, the elephant in the room so to speak. We all knew in our own sort of ways, but were afraid to address it. I thought it best to leave it be, but Harrison wanted to be honest with you. It was taxing him for a long time before his death, he loved you very much sweetheart, and I think he was afraid of losing you. He really just didn't have the slightest clue how to cope with his emotions and I wish he wouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I know," I forced a small smile before picking at the hem of my dress. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, I did. I know that my dad loved me in his own weird way, and I couldn't say I blamed him for his anger. I was a constant reminder of my mother's betrayal to him and I could imagine having a hard time in a situation like that. I just wish things could have worked themselves out between us, but he was gone before we even had a chance to.

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

When the after-party finally ended we made our way back home and everyone was quiet, you could sense the exhaustion coursing through the room. It had been a long day, probably the longest of my life.

I was curled up on Patch's lap in my favorite leather arm-chair while the lawyer set up to read my father's will. I expected he wouldn't have left me anything, considering that I was in fact only his niece, not that I expected or wanted anything from him, but if I had refused to be apart of it I only would have caused further drama that I really wasn't in the mood to deal with at the moment. Instead I found solace in Patch's arms, waiting until I could crawl into bed and forget about this entire day.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Maxfield spoke, gathering our attention as he held my father's last will and testament in his hand. "This is fairly short, so it shouldn't take long. Are we ready?"

"Just read the damn thing," my grandfather grumbled as he nursed yet another glass of scotch. I was surprised he was still stable enough to talk.

"Between Mr. Grey's personal and savings accounts he has accumulated a net worth of almost twenty million dollars," Mr. Maxfield looked up and the room went silent.

"Excuse me?" My mother's voice was trembling, her face etched in confusion. "I know my husband was well off, but there must be some kind of mistake."

"No Mrs. Grey, this is the correct amount," he assured her and everyone gasped. "He met with me just five days ago to discuss it."

"Last week?" Hank asked, taking a step forward from his place against the wall. "My brother met with you five days before his death?"

"Harrison had a heart condition," my mom spoke up. "His health has been deteriorating quickly so he decided to make sure all of his affairs were in order. We didn't expect him to go so soon. We thought it would be at least a few more years, he was going to tell everyone when the time was right."

"Mr. Grey has accumulated most of his saving through investments and real estate," Mr. Maxfield informed us. "According to his will, five million is to be donated to Childrens Hospital and St. Jude's where Harrison did his residency and the other fifteen million is to be divided equally between his immediate family. Mrs. Blythe Grey, Mr. Travis Grey, and Ms. Nora Grey. In the end it comes out to roughly five million dollars each."

"What?" I gasped clasping my hand over my mouth. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Completely sure," Mr. Maxfield handed me the paper and I took it with a shaky hand. It was there, written, dated, and signed in black and white. I couldn't believe it. Not only did my father include me in his will, but he'd left me five million dollars. I wasn't after his money, I'd have preferred a relationship with him and his love but the fact he included me as his child touched me.

"How does this all work?" My mom asked curiously.

"You will be given access to your money once your account has been set up by the bank, which will take a few weeks," he told my mother. "Your children will each gain access to theirs when they turn eighteen. He also left instructions as to who is left your two properties, this one and the one at the lake, but that was dependent on your death as well. Since you're alive and well both will be in your name until you decide otherwise. Other than the money he left the remainder of his estate and personal effects go to you, assuming you'd know what to do with them."

The room was eerily silent as everyone adjusted to the news. I couldn't gauge either of my grandparents reactions, Hank was looking particularly bitter, probably because he assumed he'd get something, and my mom and Travis were both stunned speechless.

In all honesty I think I was too tired to fully register what had just happened, everyone was. Even Patch was silent, which was something I thought impossible until now.

"I'm going to need everyone's signatures before I leave," he cleared his throat gathering our attention, and gradually me, my mom and Travis made our way towards him. I was both surprised and relieved that no one was putting up a fight as I signed my name with a trembling hand. Mr. Maxfield then handed each of us an envelope with our name printed on it.

"What is this?" I asked, looking up at him confused.

"I'm not sure exactly, but your father left them behind for each of you with specific instructions to make sure you everyone got them," he told me and I nodded as I looked back down at the envelope. I recognized my father's handwriting immediately. He'd written me a letter.

**P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N**

"I still cant believe this is happening," I whispered against Patch's shoulder as we lay in bed later that evening. I still had the envelope in my hand, but I hadn't opened it yet, I was too afraid of what it might say.

"What are you going to do with the money?" He asked, running a hand across my forehead.

"I have no idea," I shrugged. "I mean, I guess I'll use it as I need it. If I end up going to college or you do I can use it for that, and for our living expenses and stuff, but there's not really anything I want to buy with it. I don't even get it until my birthday."

"You could travel," he suggested and I smiled at him. "You've always wanted to get away from here."

"Only if you come with me."

"Do you honestly think I'd let you go to a foreign country by yourself?" He teased and I giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Seriously, we'll make a plan and go see the world, just you and me."

"I really like the sound of that," I smiled dreamily at him as I snuggled further into his side.

A comfortable silence settled between us and I found myself staring at the envelope again. I was curious, but I was also petrified. I couldn't decide which emotion applied to me more.

"You know I'm here for you," Patch assured me as though he could read my mind.

"What if I'm disappointed?" I worried. "What if this letter is about what a failure I am or how much he regretted taking care of me?"

"If he really felt that way he wouldn't have left you all that money," he told me seriously. "I think you should read it."

"Okay," I took a deep breath as I slowly tore apart the top of the envelope. My fingers were shaking as I unfolded the paper, and saw his familiar handwriting across the lines.

_My dearest Nora,_

_It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I've failed in that task, and because of my fears and own personal issues, I've failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently if I'd been more willing to accept the truth. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. I don't ask for your forgiveness, or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this; I love you. Since you were a little girl you were my pride and joy. You're smart, stubborn and beautiful. I know that I didn't make you feel as though you were loved or accepted in our family, and for that I am incredibly sorry. I love you more than anything in the world, as I always have, and always will. I hope you are able to use the money to give yourself the life you deserve, the life that I want for you. A life filled with happiness and love._

_Love,_

_Dad_

The second I read the last line I dropped the paper, my heart beating fast, and for the first time since I found out about his death, I allowed myself to cry. Patch held me in his arms as tightly as he could as I finally let it out. My anger, resentment, and my sadness. I needed to purge them in order to move on, and that's what I'm going to do. One step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm guessing that you would like to know what happened with these two after graduation and that's what will be in the epilogue. I hope that you have enjoyed the story and please check out my newest one 'His Angel'. Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you it makes my day and encourages me to keep up with the frequent updates. Thank you to all who have read this story and favoritedfollowed it your support is priceless 3**


	24. EPILOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE LOVELY AND TALENTED BECCA FITZPATRICK**

_**WELL THIS IS IT, WE'VE COME TO THE END I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE STORY. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I HOPE THE EPILOGUE LIVES UP TO YOUR HOPES AND EXPECTATIONS. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>EPILOGUE<span>**_

_**NORA'S POV:**_

"Mmm we're going to be late to our own graduation ceremony," I mumbled as Patch continued kissing down my neck. He had already distracted me when we woke up this morning, then he convinced me to combine our shower to quote 'save time and help the environment' when in reality it only made things take longer, and now he'd cornered me in his bedroom as I had attempted to get dressed. So basically the usual, but today was a little bit more important than just being late for first period.

"That's okay we're busy," he smirked running his hands down the side of my body and reaching around to unclasp my bra, but I pushed him away before he could be successful.

"Patch we cannot be late to graduation my mom will kill the both of us," I scolded him pushing him further away this time. "You're already whisking me away to Europe for the entire summer don't push it."

"Ugh fine," he frowned rolling his eyes and backing away from me. "I'm only doing this because I know we'll have plenty of time to make up for it in the very near future."

"You really do need to find a new hobby that doesn't include taking my clothes off," I smirked at him as I zipped up my white lace dress.

"But I'm so good at it," he wiggled his eyebrows as he buttoned up his black dress shirt and I rolled my eyes. I shuffled through my ginormous pile of stuff looking for the wedges I bought to match my graduation dress, but it was proving to be a difficult task. We'd spent the last couple days trying to pack for our trip to Europe, but at the current moment it looks like a bomb went off in Patch's large bedroom. I brought over half of my closet, according to him, as we attempted to combine our stuff together to bring the number of luggage to worry about down to a reasonable number. We spent most of our time arguing over what we would need and what we wouldn't. He could be so infuriating sometimes, but it's part of the reason I love him so much. Plus, the make up sex is definitely worth the small arguments. The problem is that we spent more time making up than packing and now we were ridiculously behind.

"You know a week from now this place will be empty," I pouted as I slipped my newly found shoes on. "Isn't it kind of sad?"

I've spent so much time here for the last three years, we both have. This is the house where we became what we are today, the place we first made love, and the place where we spent countless evenings before that pretending we didn't want to, that we were only interested in being friends. It's such a huge part of both of our lives, it's sad to be leaving it behind. I only hope the next owners have as many good memories made here as we have.

"Yeah I am going to miss this place," he nodded walking closer to me once we were both dressed and ready to leave. "Although, our place in New York will be nicer than this. We'll have a spare bedroom and the view will include something a little more interesting than the woods of Coldwater Creek."

"I'm so excited," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck as we our lips touched again. "No more Coldwater Creek and no more stupid drama, just you and me."

"I couldn't imagine anything better," he grinned kissing me back softly and I deepened it momentarily forgetting that we had somewhere to be.

"Come on," he smirked pulling away and giving me one more quick peck on my lips before guiding me to follow him out to the jeep. We grabbed our robes on our way out the door and excitedly hopped in the car, ready to finally leave this place in our review mirror.

I got into Parsons School of Design so I could go into fashion merchandising and Patch got into N.Y.U. because he's way too smart for his own good. Senior year he really kicked himself into gear and he managed to graduate with a 4.0 GPA. Coach McConaughy wrote him an amazing recommendation and forced him to take the SAT, which he got an outstanding score on. Now he's going to a good college, and I couldn't be more proud of him, even if he's still unsure of what he wants to do. He's majoring in business for now, but it's better than nothing at all.

Once we both got our acceptance letters in the mail we went to New York for Spring Break to go house hunting and we found a beautiful two bedroom house within walking distance to both of our schools with a gorgeous view, our schools are thankfully only a mile apart. We're going to bring our cars, but we'd rather not have to use them often since traffic there is so heavy. I have my father's money and Patch has his inheritance too so our tuition and living expenses are taken care of, but neither of us want to blow the money all at once. Coach and my mom both think we should use it sparingly and we agree.

Rixon and Lexi are going to stay in our new place and house sit for the summer while we're on our trip. We were supposed to move in next week until Patch surprised me with this summer trip to Europe, which my mom was surprisingly more okay with than I thought she would be. She did think it would be good for me to travel and experience other cultures, but I don't think she loved the fact that Patch would be doing it all with me.

As time went by she grew to accept Patch, but I still think she secretly hopes we won't last, which I don't see happening since we've pretty much been together since the day we met. We've officially been a couple for almost two years now and we're happier than ever. When I turned eighteen last year she was forced to allow me my freedom and I've spent most of my nights here with Patch, but we didn't want to move in together until after graduation and my mom was very happy about that. She wasn't, however, happy when we got our place together in New York, but neither of us really cares what she thinks about that. We've known each other our entire lives and been together for a long time, we knew we were ready to officially cohabitate.

"Ugh, Vee text me again asking if we'd go to Chauncey's party," I laughed rolling my eyes as I typed back my reply. After Dante and Marcie left for college things at school calmed down and Vee went back to being the social butterfly she'd always been. She even got elected cheer captain our senior year, which resulted in her guilting Scott, Patch, and I into going to parties with her and I'm ashamed to admit I've spent more time in the Matterazzi (_AUTHOR NOTE: I HAD FORGOTTEN DANTE'S LAST NAME WAS MATTERAZZI IN THE SAGA SO I HAVE GONE BACK AND CORRECTED MY MISTAKE AS WELL AS THE MISSPELLING OF DOROTHEA'S NAME-how embarrassing and I apologize to my readers!) _mansion this past year than I ever thought I would. Chauncey was throwing the big graduation party tonight, but Patch and I had plans with our families and then we had to finish packing because we had an early flight first thing in the morning.

"Ugh I know Barbie lives for all this John Hughes shit, but I was kind of hoping graduation meant we'd never have to see any of those people again," Patch groaned shaking his head. "Besides, I want you all to myself tonight."

"Yeah it'll be a real hot and steamy night full of packing and typing up an itinerary for my mom," I replied dryly looking at him pointedly.

"Why do we have to type up an itinerary?" He scowled.

"Because we're going to a foreign country and someone needs to know where we'll be in case something happens," I rolled my eyes because I've gone over this with him hundred of times already. "You promised you would try to get along with her from now on."

"Yeah I know, I'll be a real angel I promise," he smirked at me before focusing back on the road as we pulled up to the school. _A fallen angel maybe I chuckled to myself._ We both slipped our robes on as we walked through the parking lot and towards the outdoor field for the ceremony where hundreds of people were gathered. It was a strange feeling, knowing that this would most likely be the last time I ever stepped foot on this campus.

"It's about damn time," Vee squealed running towards us with Scott trailing behind her just as he usually does. "You guys are totally late, and you better not sneak out before I get my group photo of the fantastic four!"

"We won't leave without your picture I promise," I smiled and gave her a reassuring hug. "We'll have to say our goodbyes then too because Patch and I are leaving in the morning."

"You guys should at least stop by the party," Scott suggested meekly. "It'll be lame without you."

"We actually do have an incredible amount of packing to do," Patch frowned at his friend. "Plus our families are doing a lunch thing at Nora's after this so we're kind of booked up."

"What the hell have you been doing every night this week when you were supposedly packing then?" Vee asked looking between us and we both smirked as a blush shot across my cheeks because we did spend most of this week letting the bed distract us from our tasks. "Um never mind I don't even want to know," she cringed making a 'blech' noise.

"Oh come on Barbie, I know you'll miss me, but I think you'll live," Patch smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Vee who glared back at him. They totally love each other; they just refuse to admit it.

"It's time to line up," she replied punching Patch in the arm before taking off to find our spot in line. Vee was in charge of the seating arrangement so she sat us all together and I was grateful for that since I really didn't want to leave Patch's side.

As the music began and the line started moving I felt a nervous excitement run through me. I spotted Travis, my mom, and aunt Dorothea out in the audience along with Rixon and Lexi who were sitting with Patch's aunt and uncle. Coach McConaughy was with the other teachers and he smiled over at Patch and me when we took our seats. Him and my aunt Dorothea got married last summer and now they're expecting their first child.

As Principal Davis started the cliché graduation speech, the same one he gives every single year, Patch and I made faces while Vee dabbed her eyes with a tissue and I had to resist the urge to laugh at her dramatics.

It went by quicker than I expected and before I knew it our row was standing and we were making our way to the stage. The student council president called Patch's name just before mine, and Davis sent us a disapproving glare as he handed us our diplomas muttering under his breath he never thought he'd see this day.

"Oh come on, you know you'll miss us," Patch teased taking his diploma and winking before taking my hand and pulling me off the stage with him.

Once the rest of the names were called and the speeches were done, we threw our hats high in the air and it was finally over. I still couldn't believe it. Families began rushing down onto the field for the usual post-grad hugs and photos and I wrapped my arms behind Patch's head molding our lips together before the crazineness began.

"We're officially graduated," I grinned as we pulled away to breathe. "How does it feel Cipriano?"

"Pretty damn amazing," he grinned lifting me up and spinning me slightly making me squeal in surprise before claiming my lips again.

"Okay you two break it up," Coach rolled his eyes walking towards us with my now very pregnant aunt Dorothea in tow. She was due in less than a month and looked about ready to burst.

"Hey, you're not our teacher anymore," Patch said with a big smile.

"Maybe not, but I'm Nora's uncle and practically your uncle in law Cipriano, so show a little respect," he gave Patch an amused grin.

"Until Nora and I are married you're nothing to me old man," Patch smirked making Coach chuckled and I watched my mom's eyes widen as her face went pale at the word marriage. Patch and I have discussed our future many times and it's no secret we intend to get married eventually, but we aren't going to be one of those couples that get married right out of high school just because we legally can. We're going to wait until we're at least settled and done with college, which will make my mom happy. I think the idea of us getting married at all freaks her out, as her reaction just now proves, but she's going to have to deal with it because it's going to happen.

"Okay you two huddle up I want to take a photo to show the grand-kids someday," Dorothea smiled holding up her digital camera. Patch and I rolled our eyes before he wrapped his arms snugly around me and we smiled for the camera a couple hundred times and my mom snapped a few photos herself. Patch's family came over to join us and Dorothea continued flashing her camera at every possible second. She was relentless with pairing us up and I'm pretty sure she wore out the memory card by the time she finished, I feel so bad for her and Coach's future children. Vee finally got her group photo as well as one of the two of us girls before we said our tearful goodbye.

"I'm so glad we were able to get close in high school," she smiles as tears spilled over her eyes. "Promise to send post cards!"

"I promise," I smiled hugging her tightly before pulling back. "We'll only be gone a few months and then you'll see us again. This isn't goodbye it's a see you later, I swear."

"I know, but you and Patch are moving all the way to New York," she pouted swiping her thumb across her damp cheeks. "Scott and I are staying here for college and I'm really going to miss you!"

"Which is why that spare bedroom in our house is going to be put to good use," I smiled reassuringly at her with a pat on the shoulder. "Plus, we'll be back for breaks and holidays."

"I know," she sighed before looking back up at me excitedly. "I really am happy for you though, I know you'll love New York and living with Patch. When you guys come back Scott and I are going to help you move in, okay?"

"Sounds great," I replied happily.

"Your mom sent me over for you," Patch grinned circling his arms around me from behind. "She wants to get back to your house for lunch."

"I'll let you guys get going," Vee smiled as she backed away. "See you in August!"

"Did Barbie just cry?" He asked with a smirk on his face as we walked out towards his jeep in the parking lot.

"Not as much as I expected," I smirked back at him. "Did everyone leave already?"

"Yeah they're on their way back to your house," he smiled taking my hand and guiding me in an opposite direction from his car.

"Patch, where are we going?" I asked puzzled as we walked towards the doors that opened into the school. He only smirked that infernal smirk of his as he continued to pull me through the halls and I realized we were at my old locker when we finally stopped.

"You know this is where we had our first kiss," he grinned pushing me up against the side of the lockers the way he did that very first time. "When you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend all I could think about was how I'd get to kiss you, even if it wasn't real. That afternoon in the hall I couldn't stop myself, and the second it happened I knew I'd never love anyone other than you."

"Technically our first kiss was that night at my mom's party," I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"That was just a peck and I wasn't even remotely prepared enough to enjoy it so that one doesn't count," he smirked pinning me between the metal lockers and his muscular body. "Now, I was kind of hoping for a repeat performance. One last time before we leave this place forever."

"Fine, but this definitely won't be the last time I kiss you," I smirked locking my arms around his neck and he chuckled before lowering his lips to melt to mine for the millionth time and I silently prayed for millions more just like this.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

"Auntie Nora you look so pretty," Charity smiled up at me excitedly. Dorothea's daughter was the spitting image of her father. She had on her light blue flower girl dress that she claimed made her look like a princess, and Dorothea smiled proudly as she looked over at her oldest daughter while holding her sleeping two-year old son in her arms.

"Thank you Charity," I smiled patting her shoulder before examining myself in the mirror. It took me ages to decide on a wedding dress, but I finally ended with a pristine white dress made of crêpe satin and French Chantilly lace, 152 buttons line the back of the dress, with 17 additional buttons on each sleeve. The rear of my dress is a sheer panel with delicate scrolled embroidery that flared slightly at the waist down with a long cathedral train. I fell in love with it the second I saw it in the shop and as soon as I put it on I knew it was the one.

"She's right, you look absolutely gorgeous," my mom smiled as she looked at me with watery eyes.

"Don't worry Blythe, I've got a surplus of tissues on me for this," Vee jumped in handing my mom a Kleenex and I smirked at both of them. I wanted to keep the wedding small so I have Vee as my maid of honor and my friend Bella, who I'd met through work, and Lexi as my only bridesmaids.

Once I finished with my two years at Parsons I was offered a job at Teen Vogue after I'd interned there for a year. Bella and I worked in the fashion department for the magazine and became close especially quick. Vee and I kept in constant contact through our college years and after she graduated from Maine State her and Scott moved to New York too and I scored her a job as an editor so she could put her English degree to good use. Her, Bella, and I became inseparable almost immediately.

"Knock knock," Scott's voice rang out through the room as he poked his head in.

"Hey! It's girls only," Vee frowned looking over at her fiancé.

"I know, but he got hungry and I'm not exactly capable of handling it," he smirked handing their newborn over to her. Their son, Bentley, was too adorable for words with his green eyes and minky blond hair. He looked just like Vee. He was definitely a surprise, but an awesome one.

Scott proposed to Vee the second they found out, but she didn't want to get married until she got her figure back, plus she'd already thrown herself into my wedding plans and mommy duty at the time. To be honest her and my mom know more about the wedding than Patch and I do, but I don't really care. All I care about is marrying my best friend, the man I love. I'd do it at city hall if our families let us get away with it, but Vee found a gorgeous glass church overlooking the water in The Hampton's and I fell in love with it instantly.

"Oh okay," she smiled taking the tiny infant in her arms as Scott set the baby bag on one of the chairs.

"How's the groom doing?" I asked looking over at him anxiously. He was Patch's groomsmen with Travis, Rixon being the best man of course.

"Surprisingly calm," Scott chuckled. "He won't shut up about wanting to see you in your dress. You do look beautiful, Nora."

"You better not squeal and give Patch any details," Vee replied draping a blanket over her strapless bridesmaids dress and lowering it so she could feed her son. I'd learned quickly that Vee had no shame when it came to breast-feeding, and Patch absolutely hated when she did it around him, it wasn't that he didn't fully support nursing because he did he just didn't like seeing her breast. He fell in love with baby Bentley the second he was born, and right away he told me how excited he was for us to have one of our own, which he assured me would be infinitely cuter because it was ours.

"I come bearing champagne," Bella grinned as she entered the dressing room. "The bartender told me he wasn't serving until the reception, but I pulled a Barney Stimson and told him it was for the bride. Who knew it would actually work!"

"I'll take a glass," my mom smiled walking towards Bella along with Dorothea.

"Nora?" Bella asked holding the glass out towards me and I swallowed nervously before I declined.

"I've already got a nervous stomach and I don't want to be sick," I lied convincingly and she nodded in understanding before handing the glass to Scott instead.

Vee looked up at me with wide eyes and I felt my heart explode when I realized she'd figured me out. Of course. Nothing gets past her. She covertly pointed to her stomach and I nodded back to her before putting a finger over my mouth to shush her. The news was fresh and Patch and I were going to say it happened during the honeymoon to appease my mother. She'd actually grown to like Patch over the past few years and we didn't want to lose that because he impregnated me before we got married.

"Oh my God!" she squealed making everyone in the room look over at her completely perplexed and I sent her a concealed glare. "I-sorry, Bentley nipped a little too hard," she lied and I rolled my eyes at her poorly thought out lie.

"Doesn't it hurt when he drinks from you like that?" Charity asked curiously as she looked up at Vee. I zoned out for the rest of their conversation as I studied myself in the mirror again. I was only four weeks along so I wasn't showing at all, thank God, but to me I looked different somehow. I had gotten morning sickness for a week until I went to the doctor, I thought I had the flu, but boy was I wrong. The twenty-four hour bug ended up being a nine month one instead.

Patch and I were ecstatic, we'd been anxious to start our own family for a while now. I could see that look in his eye even back when Charity was born, and we were only eighteen at the time. It's been almost five years since then and I'm more excited than ever to have babies with him. The night I told him about it I was scared to death how he'd react but he had been beyond thrilled, I'd never seen him so excited.

"_So you're sure about this?" I asked my doctor nervously and she nodded._

"_You have options of course, I have to tell you that, is the father in the picture?"_

"_Yes, my fiancé and I have been dying to start a family, but we weren't expecting it to happen so soon," I smiled anxiously. "We're getting married in a couple of weeks."_

"_Well, make sure you see a OBGYN soon and start yourself on pre-natal vitamins at once," she smiled handing me my test results on a sheet of paper. "I see new moms in here all the time, it sounds like you and your fiancé should be just fine."_

"_Thank you," I smiled politely before hopping down from the exam table and grabbing my purse. I took a taxi back to our house, nervously fiddling with my engagement ring the entire time. Patch and I both wanted a large family, but it was happening so much sooner than I thought it would._

_I had kind of looked forward to those first couple years of marriage just the two of us. Now we won't really have that, I know that this baby will be a blessing, but I wouldn't have planned it this way if I had a choice. I had been on antibiotics not knowing that they made the pill ineffective since the doctor didn't tell me that part. Not to mention how pissed my mom will be if she finds out. Grey's do not have babies out-of-wedlock, and if it gets out that this happened before the wedding I'll be a family pariah. I had finally gotten to a good point with most of the members of my family, but this would most likely change that._

_When we pulled up to the house I paid the driver and made my way up the walkway. It was after five and I knew Patch should be home from work. I couldn't keep the news to myself much longer; I was ready to burst._

_He was in the kitchen when I unlocked the door, standing in front of the open refrigerator still wearing his suit from the office. It's funny to see him like this now; I think if his high school self saw him dressed like this he'd have a heart attack._

"_Hey," he grinned closing the refrigerator and walking towards me with concern etched on his face. "How was the doctor? Is everything okay?"_

"_I'm fine," I twisted my hands nervously._

"_Good," He gave me a quick kiss. "I was thinking I'd make pasta for dinner. You good with that? We can open that pinot your mom gave us at our engagement party. We've had it forever."_

"_Uh, I can't have wine," I shook my head._

"_Why? You haven't gone on some silly wedding diet have you? Because you're perfect the way you are and-" I watched as a look of realization crossed his face and his eyes went wide. "Wait, you're pregnant?"_

"_Um yeah," I smiled biting my lip anxiously. "It turns out it wasn't the flu after all."_

"_This isn't some sort of punking thing is it?" He ran his hand through his hair._

"_No, it's real. I know this is way too soon and we aren't even close to being ready and-"_

"_We'll make it work," his eyes lit up bright and he linked our hands together. "God Nora, this is awesome! I mean, we're going to have a baby! We're going to be parents! That's the best news in the whole world!" He spun me around excitedly._

"_So you're happy?" I asked slightly surprised, I should have known though._

"_Of course I am," he grinned bigger than I'd ever seen before and released a breath of air. "I know we were going to wait, but we have nine months to get ready, and we've really loved spending time with Bentley. I mean, we watched him for an entire week when we gave Scott and Blondie that trip out-of-town and we did really well. I know it's not the same as being an actual parent, but we can handle a baby, and I know that it'll be loved. We're not going to make the same mistakes that our parents did with us that's for sure."_

"_I love you so much," I told him as tears spilled over my eyes. Damn hormones._

"_I love you to Angel," he smiled brushing my tears away with his thumbs before wrapping his arms securely around me in a tight embrace._

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Once Vee was done feeding Bentley she handed him back to Scott who took him to her mom, who was going to watch him during the ceremony since Vee and Scott were in the wedding. My stomach erupted with butterflies at the thought of it coming closer.

When we began making our way out of the dressing room and towards the chapel I realized that this was really it, it was finally happening. I was about to marry my best friend in the entire world and a sudden wave of emotions came over me as I began to cry.

"Oh God, what's wrong?" Vee asked worriedly as she pulled out a tissue and dabbed my eyes so I wouldn't ruin my makeup.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Bella asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm just being emotional," I told them waving my hands over my face trying to stop the tears.

"Nora you look beautiful no crying allowed it makes me nervous," Travis teased as he walked towards me. I'd asked him to walk me down the aisle before joining the men as a groomsman. Hank and I never developed much of a relationship and we drifted apart completely after I moved away. I'd seen him a few times and he was invited to the wedding, but it didn't feel right asking him to give me away.

"I'm fine now," I smiled forcing myself to stop crying and Vee nodded squeezing my hand before her and Bella moved to get in line with the groomsmen.

When the bridal march began and the doors opened my eyes fell straight to Patch. He was standing in position at the front in a black tux, his bright midnight eyes shimmering brilliantly as he looked at me so lovingly I wanted to cry again. It was like an actual real life fairy-tale.

When I stepped up to the altar and our hands intertwined I realized I was trembling, but then he smiled at me and all my worries melted away. I recited every line the pastor told me, as did he, but I didn't tear my eyes away from his once. Neither of us cared about the big ceremony or all of the crazy traditions; we just wanted to be together forever.

When it was over he kissed me so tenderly and I weaved my fingers through his hair pulling his mouth closer against mine as everyone applauded. It ended all too quickly and we made our way back down the aisle towards the doors to the main entrance where we were given a moment alone and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"How you feeling Mrs. Cipriano?" He whispered in my ear and I giggled happily at hearing my new last name.

"I'm feeling unbelievably amazing," I beamed up at him. "I love you soo much."

"I love you too," he grinned back leaning down to kiss me again, but this one was deeper now that we didn't have an audience. I relished in the feeling of our tongues intertwining and our silent hums of satisfaction, and I smiled against his mouth when I remembered that we'd be doing this for the rest of our lives. Until death do us part. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress," he murmured against my lips.

"You like it?" I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I love it," he smiled running his hands along the side of my hips. "Although, I'd much rather see it in a pile on the floor."

"You'll never change will you?" I shook my head in amusement and he shrugged innocently.

"You're my wife now so it isn't even a sin anymore," he wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled bringing his mouth to mine again. I wouldn't ever get enough of him.

"Come on lovebirds, you have a reception to get to," Vee raised an eyebrow at us and we nodded following her into the tent set up outside.

When we entered the room everyone cheered as we walked out onto the floor for our first dance. I'd chosen "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran, since we danced to it at our prom and it felt like the right choice for us. The knowledge that Patch was my husband, the man I would officially spend the rest of my life with, made me giddy with joy.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he twirled me around the dance floor.

"I was thinking about the night you proposed," I admitted with a small smile.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

_It was a warm June evening in Paris. Patch and I were there to celebrate his graduation before he was supposed to start work at a PR Firm in a couple of weeks. Life had been simple lately. We were happy._

_I woke up at some point in the middle of the night and found Patch's side of the bed empty. I searched for a robe or something to cover up with, but came up empty-handed so I simply walked through our suite blissfully naked trying to figure out why he'd leave me in bed alone on our first night here._

"_Patch Cipriano you better not have ditched me," I called out waiting for a reply. I was about to go find my phone and call him when I noticed a light on in the bathroom. I walked over and knocked a few times waiting for a response._

"_Nora?" he asked through the door. "I thought you were asleep."_

"_I woke up," I said through the bathroom door. "Are you okay? Your side of the bed is cold. What are you doing up?"_

"_I uh-I just wasn't feeling well," he replied sounding timid and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion from his tone. Patch was always so sure of himself; it was strange hearing anything different._

"_Do you need me to get you anything?" I asked worriedly._

"_No, just go back to bed I'll be fine," he responded and I sighed in defeat before turning back towards the bedroom, but I stopped when I heard another voice and I realized he was on the phone. I couldn't hear the other person and Patch was talking too quietly for me to understand him so I crossed my arms and waited for him to come out on his own. Why the hell was he making secret phone calls in the bathroom in the middle of the night? He wasn't sick. Patch never gets sick, and when he does he always lets me take care of him. I was starting to get annoyed._

_About ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and Patch looked at me startled as he hurriedly put one of his hands behind his back. He had on nothing but his boxer shorts and while he looked delicious I wasn't letting him get away with being all secretive._

"_I thought you went to sleep," he stuttered and I shook my head no._

"_What are you hiding behind your back?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him._

"_It's nothing," he raked his eyes over my body. "You're naked," he smirked and winked at me. Always using sex as a way to get out of something, typical Patch._

"_And you're lying to me," I responded dryly. "Seriously Patch, what the hell is going on?"_

_I watched him swallow nervously as though something big was on his mind and I could tell from the way he was acting that he was insanely stressed about something. It was silent a good couple of minutes, neither of us moving or speaking as I stubbornly waited for him to answer me. He set his phone down on a nearby table before he suddenly knelt down on one knee and pulled the item from behind his back out in front of me._

_I gasped when I saw the little blue Tiffany box now open in his hand revealing a diamond ring and realized what he was doing and instantly tears stung my eyes before spilling over. This was why he was so jumpy, he was proposing!_

"_Nora Grey, I love you so much I can't even put it into words," he began looking up at me with so much love and worship in his eyes I wanted to explode."I've loved you since the moment I saw you on the first day of Mrs. Compton's kindergarten class when you sat next to me on the carpet. You had on a white dress with red bows on it and I remember thinking you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. After that you became my very best friend in the world, and to this day you still are. I want to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep beside you each night. I want to take care of you, cherish you, and love you in a way no other man ever could. I want to spoil you-every kiss, every touch, every thought, they all belong to you, I'll make you happy. Every day, I'll make you happy. I will always love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Even when we're old and senile there's no other place I want to be other than next to you. Nora Grey,will you marry me?"_

"_Yes," I choked out as a waterfall of tears streamed down my face._

"_Really?" He asked looking up at me in astonishment._

"_Of course silly," I grinned tearfully as I pulled him to a standing position so I could wrap my arms around him and kiss him._

"_I was going to do it tomorrow in front of the Eiffel Tower," he mumbled against my lips as he enfolded me in his embrace. "I even called Coach to test out my speech, I was so nervous."_

"_It was perfect this way," I smiled running my fingers through his wavy hair. "I love you so so so very much."_

"_Put it on," he smiled pulling the ring from its place in the little velvet box before sliding it on my finger. It was the most gorgeous wedding band I had ever seen. It was exquisite and it looked so perfect on my finger like it was designed just for me. "Do you like it? I had it custom-made for you."_

"_I love it," I flung myself back in his arms. "I can't wait to be your wife!"_

"_I can't wait to be your husband," he chuckled back as he set his hands on my behind and lifted me up so I'd wrap my legs around his waist. "I'm going to start my husbandly duties right now if that's okay with you," he smirked as he started walking towards the bedroom._

"_I'm more than completely okay with that," I giggled as he literally threw me onto the bed before pouncing on top of me._

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

"I loved my proposal," he smirked as he effortlessly moved us around the dance floor.

"You only loved it because I was naked," I reminded him giggling softly when he shrugged.

"I like it when you're naked though," he whispered softly into my ear sending shivers and sparks down my spine. "Which is why I hope you haven't packed any clothes for our honeymoon Mrs. Cipriano, because I don't plan on leaving the room once."

"Then all that lingerie shopping I did will be for nothing," I pouted innocently and I watched in amusement as my words had the desired effect I'd hoped they would on him.

"Can we leave for that honeymoon now?" He asked trailing his lips teasingly along my neck making me moan softly trying not to alert any attention to us.

"We haven't even done the cake or bouquet toss yet," I reminded him and he groaned against my neck.

"I just want to get you back to the hotel and perform my husbandly duties though," he pouted brushing aside a curl that fell loose from my hair.

"You performed your husbandly duties on a daily basis for the last seven years we've been together," I reminded him with a wide smile lighting up my face.

"That is how we got ourselves into this little mess isn't it?" He smirked devilishly as his fingers graced across my stomach.

"Speaking of our little bundle, Vee knows," I told him as I bit my lip anxiously. "Bella brought champagne into the dressing room and when I told her I didn't want any Vee figured me out instantly."

"Damn, she's like Barbie Detective," he chuckled as he twirled me effortless along with the music as we spoke.

"So you're not mad that she knows?" I asked mildly surprised.

"Nora, I could care less who knows, I would shout it out to the world if I could," he smiled softly at me. "All I care about is that you and our little one are happy and healthy. You were the one worried about people finding out, I'm the luckiest most happiest man in the world."

"I'm only worried about one person finding out," I frowned eyeing my mom who was standing over by the bar with my aunt Dorothea.

"It's not like we only got married because of this though," he smiled as his brilliant ebony eyes looked straight into my gray ones. "I proposed to you almost a year ago because I wanted to, the baby is just a happy surprise coming a little earlier than we planned."

"Thank you for being the best husband ever," I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. "I thought you might have freaked out when I told you. I know this is unexpected."

"Are you kidding?" He asked me tilting my chin up. "I'm so excited about this. We're going to have the cutest _and_ the coolest kid in the world. Plus, I can't wait to see you swell up and have a cute little baby bell. Especially because _I'm _the one that put it there."

"So you're proud about the proof of your manliness?" I gave him an amused look.

"Well that and you're going to be adorable when you get fat," he teased and I punched him in the arm while biting back a laugh.

"You haven't even been married twenty-four hours and you're already fighting," Rixon chuckled as he walked towards us. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Ugh, fine little brother," Patch relented kissing me gently before handing me over to Rixon. I watched Patch walk over to the bar and chat with Coach, admiring him from afar. I really am the luckiest woman in the world.

"So how does it feel to officially be a Cipriano?" He asked me and I smiled up at him.

"It feels phenomenal," I said happily. "Speaking of future Cipriano's, what's the deal with you and Lexi? Are you planning on putting a ring on her finger anytime soon? I know she wanted to wait until she finished school and you did graduate this past week."

"I may or may not have browsed for rings," he whispered covertly. "I just haven't decided when or where yet."

"Well, do you think you can keep a secret?" I asked him under my breath and he nodded. "You're going to be an uncle."

"Wait," he paused looking at me slightly puzzled for a moment before he realized what I meant and a huge grin spread across his face. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone we're keeping it on the down low," I smirked making sure no one was close enough to hear our conversation. "As far as my mom will know it happened during the honeymoon."

"You really expect your mom to believe you two waited until marriage?" He laughed. "You've lived together for five years, not to mention that little incident you two had back in high school."

"I know she doesn't think we're waiting," I rolled my eyes. "I just know she'd be disappointed and angry if she knew I was pregnant at my wedding. She's come a long way with her judgy attitude, but this would definitely fall under the _unacceptable_ category in Blythe's book, so keep it zipped."

"Hey, I've got my mouth locked," he grinned excitedly. "So how's Patch doing with it? Did he freak out?"

"He's been surprisingly calm and ecstatic," I smiled as I spotted him and we made eye contact for a moment across the room. I didn't even notice the song come to an end until Rixon released me with a knowing smile as he waved Patch back over.

"I hear congratulations are in order daddy," Rixon smirked looking at Patch.

"So Nora told you?" He asked shooting me a surprised look and I shrugged.

"Now that Vee knows I doubt it'll be a secret for long," I smiled taking a step closer to my husband. I still can't believe I get to call him that.

"I should find Lexi, I'll leave you two to keep swooning over each other, but good job brother way to mark your territory," he smirked and patted Patch on the shoulder before walking away.

"I did do a pretty good job didn't I" He asked playfully as we made our way off the dance floor.

"Yes Patch, congratulations on your magnificent ability to impregnate me," I teased as I wrapped my arms around him and molded my lips to his. "Now, I'm starving find me food."

"Whatever you say wifey," he grinned smugly taking my hand and guiding me towards the buffet. We sat and ate together before making our way through the crowd to greet everyone, we both agreed there were way too many people here that we didn't even know, but that's what happens when you let your mom and best friend plan your wedding for you. It was getting late and that's when Vee tapped on her champagne flute to give her maid of honor speech, which according to her, she's been planning since we were seventeen. That doesn't surprise me at all.

"I don't want to take up too much of anyone's time, but as the maid of honor it's my job to give a speech, and with how neurotic I am I've gone over it a hundred million times trying to get it perfect so here it goes," Vee smirked as everyone who knew her laughed because it was such a Vee thing to say. "I've known Nora for a while. Growing up in a town like Coldwater Creek makes it easy to get to know your neighbors, even though we didn't truly get to know each other until high school. I remember growing up she always had one person by her side no matter what, and that was Patch. They were like this impenetrable force that no one could break, and in all honesty I was a little more than jealous, all the girls were that we didn't have someone in our lives like that. When I was fortunate enough to gain a close friendship with Nora I soon realized why Patch chose to be such a constant part of her life, and it's because once Nora shows you who she really is you can't tear yourself away. She's selfless, kind, and stubborn as hell, but she's also one of the strongest and most loyal people I've ever known. I watched as these two went from best friends to something much greater and I saw for myself how much they truly loved each other from the start. Nora and Patch are what every couple dreams of being, they are the perfect example of two people who are truly meant to be together forever. Their love is an inspiration and something for us all to aspire to. To be honest, I always known this day would come and I'm glad that I get to be apart of it. From the first day of kindergarten, all the way to this moment at this gorgeous wedding, and the rest of their lives together. I wish them an eternity of love and happiness. To the bride and groom!"

"Thank you Vee," I smiled getting out of my seat to hug her and wipe away the few stray tears that I'm definitely chalking up to hormones.

"I didn't even cry," she said proudly and I rolled my eyes as we took our seats again so Rixon could give his speech. He looked like he was ready to puke; I know how much he hates public speaking.

"I'm not much for speeches and I don't really have a way with words," he shuffled uncomfortably with the microphone and I smiled encouragingly at him. "I thought instead of the typical best man speech I'd just tell a story. As most of you know Patch and Nora met on the very first day of kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. Be warned I'm about to point out my brother for the love struck softy he really is so if I go missing later you all know who the culprit is." Everyone chuckled as Patch's face turned bright red and I giggled as I squeezed my husband's arm supportively. "That first day of kindergarten when he came home I asked him about all the cool things he got to do at school, but instead he only told me about a little girl in a white dress who he met in class. Of course, my natural reaction was to cringe and tell him he was crazy because all girls had cooties, but then he told me that she was the only one that didn't. He said that she was different from all the other girls, that she was the perfect, and that he was going to marry her. Now granted, he was six years old at the time and I was five so neither of us really knew much about the concept of marriage, but he was positive the very first day he met Nora Grey that she would be his wife. I told him he was insane and gross for liking a girl and then he told me that if I ever told anyone he'd hang me from my toes so I kept my mouth shut. I don't think a man could love a woman more than Patch loves Nora. Most of my childhood memories include the two of them. He was always the one to pick up the pieces when she felt broken, he carried her home when she sprained her ankle in the second grade, he took care of her when the spiked punch at a party got the better of her, he was her rock; just as she has always been his. As we grew up things didn't exactly go as smoothly as one would have hoped for, life got complicated, but their compassion, love and support for one another never wavered. They got so caught up in their friendship they shoved their true feelings aside in order to never risk losing each other, even though everyone down to the mailman knew they were in love with each other and belonged together. I think we're all thankful that they grew some balls and finally admitted the truth. I'm proud to stand here today as my brother's best man because he actually did it. He married the little girl in the white dress and I know that their life together will be spectacular because of the amount of endless love that they share. To Patch and Nora!"

"How come you never told me you said those things to Rixon?" I asked Patch as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"Because I had to try to keep some shred of my manly pride," he brushed his thumb across my face to wipe the tears away. "By the way, thanks for that, brother," Patch mock glared at Rixon as he made his way over to us and I laughed before getting up to hug my brother-in-law.

"You know for someone who sucks at give speeches that was pretty perfect," I smiled and he blushed at my compliment.

"I just spoke from the heart," he feigned nonchalance.

"I think you outdid me Baby Cipriano," Vee grinned tearfully as she walked towards us dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Ugh," Rixon groaned rolling his head back. "I'm twenty-two years old Vee, when are you going to stop calling me Baby Cipriano?"

"Never," she grinned mischievously. "I like the nickname, besides, your brother still calls me Barbie and trust me that's even worse."

"Oh come on, you know you secretly love it," Patch smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'll admit I"m used to it and that's all," she smirked back narrowing her eyes at him. "By the way Patch, Nora told me the big news. Let's hope the little one doesn't inherit your tendencies to be a ginormous asshole."

"Vee!" I scolded narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," she frowned with her eyes wide. "I swear I just forgot for a second that Rixon didn't know."

"Actually he does know so you're lucky," I smirked at her. "But you better not slip up like that again. We're not announcing it until we get back from the honeymoon."

"Wait, you told him and not me?" She asked putting her hand on her heart. "Here I thought I was your best friend and you go spilling secrets to Baby Cipriano before me! I had to figure it out myself some kind of best friend you are!"

"I told him after you figured it out so aside from Patch and I you were the first to know," I smiled and squeezed her arm. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"I suppose," she sighed dramatically. "Anyways, I should get back to Scott and Bentley, but we're cutting the cake soon so be ready."

"Does that mean we're getting out of here soon?" Patch whispered in my ear encircling me from behind.

"God I hope so," I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder. "I need to get out of this dress."

"That's exactly what I've been saying all day," he smirked running his hands along the my arms.

"I didn't mean it in a naughty way," I giggled turning around to thread my fingers through his hair. "It's getting uncomfortable, and with all these weird pregnancy hormones I get sleepy and sore."

"How's the nausea today?" He asked concerned. "We can leave if you want, the wedding is over and if you don't feel well there's no shame in going home so you can rest."

"I felt a little sick when I woke up, but it went away, I can last a little longer," I smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. "Besides, Vee will kill the both of us if we skip out on the traditions."

"Then let's go shove cake in each others faces so we can get out of here," he purred in my ear and I giggled as he dragged me towards the cake table. It was a four tier white with chocolate mousse filling with white colored frosting covered in edible pearls and star-gazer lilies over every inch of it and it was easily the most beautiful cake I'd ever seen. Vee had designed it, naturally, but I loved it the moment I saw it.

We went through the usual traditions. The cake shoving, the bouquet toss, and Patch had waay too much fun pulling down my garter with his teeth, I'll probably still be blushing ten years from now.

"Now have fun tonight and don't forget to call me tomorrow morning when you get to Tahiti," Vee lectured us like we were children and Patch rolled his eyes at her.

"I promise we'll keep in touch," I assured her with a tight hug before we made our way out to the limo as people threw confetti, birdseed and blew bubbles until we were safely tucked inside the vehicle.

"I'm so tired," I yawned as my head fell against Patch's shoulder when the driver pulled away from the church and down the long street. We were staying in a rented beach house close by for the night before taking off for Tahiti in the morning.

"You and our little bundle of joy have had a big day Mrs. Cipriano," he smiled tenderly placing his hand on my stomach.

"You're trying to find excuses to call me Mrs. Cipriano aren't you?" I shook my head at him as a goofy grin made its way across my face.

"Of course I am," he smiled proudly.

"I love you, Mr. Cipriano," I told him dreamily, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cipriano, forever and for always," he pulled me close so I could cuddle against his side and I sighed in blissful contentment.

_**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**_

"Are your brother's and sister's ready to go?" I asked our oldest son Jev.

"Phoenix, Angelo, Mario and Lucca are in the car and dad's putting the twins in their car seats right now."

"Okay, thank you hun. Can you make sure Destiny and Hope's diaper bags are in there also please?"

"Yes mom."

I smiled as I watched him jog away. He was a spitting image of his father with his wavy raven black hair and midnight eyes. All of the boys resembled their dad aside from Phoenix who looked more like me. Destiny looked like Patch even at only two months old and Hope was taking on more and more of my features everyday even though they were twins. I couldn't be more proud of my family. Patch and I had come a long ways from the days we had to flee our homes as kids to seek comfort in the each others room.

"Are you ready to go Angel? We need to get to the airport in time to make it through the lines and you know the kids can hardly contain their excitement, they haven't been to Italy before. I was thinking maybe we could renew our membership in the mile high club when the little ones go to sleep." I heard Patch purr in my ear as he enveloped me in his tight embrace and I had to smirk, some things never change, not that I'm complaining.

Even after all these years this man makes every cell in my body come to life and my blood sing, he consumes me, and I love each and every second of it just like I love each and every thing about him and our life together. We started out as two damaged kids with lost souls who had no reason to believe in love of any kind and here we were with the greatest love of all. When I think about our lives now I can sum it up in one word. _**PERFECTION.**_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Your support and reviews have meant the world to me and I hope to see you again enjoying one of my other stories. :)<strong>


End file.
